


Return to the Land of Ice

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Ainu - Freeform, Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Aquariums, Bathtubs, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cake, Car Sex, Cell Phones, Cock Rings, Cookies, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day drinking, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Dreams, Foreplay, Gags, Gossip, Guessing Games, Handcuffs, Hokkaido, Host Clubs, Hostess club, Kissing, Leather, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Mile High Club, Morning Sex, Mountains, Mt.Moiwa, Mysticism, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Octopus, Otaru, Owls, Penguins, Photography, Roses, Sapporo, Sex, Shiroi Kobito Park, Shower Sex, Showers, Snow, Sounding, Stargazing, Travel, horse oil, lantern festival, lavender - Freeform, music box, snow festival, wedding photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 94,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: Aki and Asami go on a business trip/vacation to Hokkaido during the Snow Festival. Each has their own work to attend to but still finds plenty of time to indulge in one another’s company.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi & Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 61
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki receives a call from an old classmate and agrees to take his place for a wedding photo shoot in Hokkaido. Asami wants to know what Aki is planning and proceeds to extract the information from him in the best way he knows how.

*This is technically a sequel to my other work “Burning up in a Land of Ice” but I think it can still be understood without having read it.*

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*buzzzzzz* *buzzzzzzz* *buzzzzzz*  
Aki’s phone vibrated against the coffee table with an incoming call.

Asami looked up from the report he was reading and watched as Aki leaned forward to pick it up; his damp hair falling about his face, disturbed from its place near the towel laid over his shoulders.

Aki looked at the screen, and seemed to consider whether or not to leave the room or stay where he was. He then leaned back and answered it. 

“Hey” he answered and then listened to the person on the other end of the line.

“…Yes” Aki replied hesitantly, and continued to listen.

“I don’t really have much experience with that kind of thing…” Aki replied trailing off.

Asami wondered what it was that the person on the other end of the line was asking of Aki; especially for it to be something that he felt “inexperienced” with.

All was quiet as the person on the other end seemed to talk at length.

“I guess as long as you make that clear to them, and they’re still okay with it, then I can.” Aki replied.

“What’s the budget on this?” Aki asked after further listening.

“Really?!” he seemed surprised at the answer he’d received.

“Yeah, yeah, I can front the costs right now” Aki seemed a little annoyed at the caller but not angry at what was likely the insinuation that he was broke.

“Nah, I mainly work for a firm of sorts now” Aki continued. “It’s a mixed bag but mostly celebrity gossip and advertising.” He was then silent as he listened to the person on the other end of the line.

“Alright. It’s your gig so I won’t use it for my own work.” Aki reassured the caller, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I promise” Aki assured again.

“Okay”

“I will. Rest up and feel better” Aki ended the call and then opened an app on his phone. He pushed his hair out of his face and scrolled through the webpage he had opened.

Though curious, Asami knew better at this point then to directly ask him what the call had been about. An opportunity for further inquiry would certainly present itself though, with some time and patience, and so he turned his attention back to the finance and management report that he was currently reviewing.

Time passed and when he came to the end of it he sat it on the table and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a drink, the glass clinking against the counter as he set it down. From his new vantage point, he could see that Aki was looking over travel sites and at flight and hotel information. Hmmm, so he was planning to travel somewhere, Asami thought to himself, returning the bottle to the cupboard and then taking a swig from the glass.

While things had for the most part settled down, he still didn’t like for Aki to go very far without some level of protection. Clearly Aki knew the caller but that didn’t mean the person hadn’t been coerced or recruited to take part in setting a trap of some sort, especially as his own close associations with Aki had become more and more well known throughout the underworld.

“Should I plan on having dinner alone in the near future?” Asami spoke, mimicking Aki’s usual inquiry to him when he went about planning meals for the week.

Aki looked up from his phone and turned his head to face Asami who stood in the kitchen behind him.

“I’m sure you can fend for yourself for a night or two.” Aki replied, knowing Asami’s question had little to do with dinner. “Or are you more concerned about spending the night alone?” Aki smirked with a mischievous look to his eyes.

“No more than you” Asami replied, now having moved so that he stood behind Aki, and ran the fingers of his free hand over Aki’s shoulders. Aki shuddered and leaned forward to escape his touch.

Asami chuckled and took another sip of his drink; waiting for Aki to relax and lean back again. Aki turned his head towards him; his eyes carrying a look that dared Asami to try again.

“Even a horny bastard like you should be able to go a weekend without” Aki spoke, turning his body fully around so that he was kneeling on the couch with his hands folded in front of him on the couch back and able to look at Asami directly; his phone tossed onto the cushion beside him.

Ever the tease, Asami thought to himself. But Aki had let another piece of information drop, indicating that his travel was to take place on a weekend. Well, he’d gladly take the invitation then.

“I guess you’ll just have to pay it forward then.” Asami spoke, finishing off his drink and setting the glass on the counter behind him. He leaned down and lifted Aki’s chin to bring him to his lips and kissed him.

Instead of pulling away, Aki leaned into him further, murmuring some word of agreement to his prior statement.

He knew just how to get Aki to talk, Asami thought, though it may seem a little counter intuitive. He continued kissing him; running his tongue over Aki’s lips and then parting them by pushing into him. He moved his free hand to the center of Aki’s back, slowly sliding it down until it came to rest just above the waist band of his shorts.

He lingered there and pulled his face just far enough from Aki’s so that he could speak “How many days without you do I need to make up for now then?” He asked, moving his hand about Aki’s lower back; his fingers playing with the elastic there to be able to brush against his skin.

“You’ll hardly know I’m gone” Aki replied, determined to not so easily give Asami the information that he was after. He watched as Asami’s brow furrowed ever so slightly at the non-informative answer. He didn’t really have much reason to “hide” the information about the gig he had accepted, but he still resented the idea of having to always have his whereabouts known and admittedly just liked teasing Asami in this way from time to time.

Aki smiled impishly and pushed himself up, Asami’s grip on his chin light enough for him to do so, and covered Asami’s lips with his own; filling the gap between them and blocking any further questioning for the moment. The taste of whiskey lingered there and filled his nostrils with its scent. He felt as Asami’s hand moved lower and under his waistband. He gently nibbled at Asami’s lip, trying to distract him from going further down. 

Asami continued to move his hand under the waist band until he came to Aki’s hip. He broke from Aki’s grip on his lip and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “Will you be heading North” Asami questioned, moving from his hip towards his cock “or South?” he slid back towards his ass. Aki bit his own lip to hold back the sound that Asami’s touch was trying to bring forth from him and instead mumbled unintelligibly in response.

“N-n-none of your b-business” Aki replied, his words interrupted as Asami moved back and forth along his hip stopping just short of grabbing his cock or ass; the breath from his lips tickling his ear.

“My business is everywhere and especially anywhere that you are” Asami spoke, moving to his outer thigh and gently biting his ear. Asami removed his other hand from Aki’s chin and rested it over Aki’s hands on the couch back, holding them down and caressing his wrist.

Aki’s voice betrayed him and he sighed pleasantly from Asami’s teasing.

“North or South?” Asami asked again, moving to his inner thigh and pushing it aside so that his knees no longer touched. He put his lips to Aki’s neck and sucked him there.

“nrgh-ah!, N-n-North” Aki relented, trying to pull his neck away.

He knew he could get him to talk eventually, Asami thought to himself, now he just needed to find out the city and on what weekend. If he were looking at flights, then it had to be somewhere in Aomori, Iwate, Akita, or Hokkaido, as most other points North of them would be more easily accessed by Aki via train or shinkansen. Assuming he was staying in Japan anyways, but he couldn’t see Aki agreeing to go to Russia for a weekend, all things considered.

“How far North?” Asami cooed, moving his hand up Aki’s inner thigh until he reached the base of his cock; the leg hole of Aki’s underwear no longer digging into his wrist. Aki pressed himself into the couch, trying to stop him from going any further.

Aki was quite familiar with his “interrogation” techniques and knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer against him if things continued as they were going. He sandwiched Asami’s hand between himself and the couch, holding it there; while he regained his composure.

“North is north” Aki replied wiggling one of his hands free from Asami’s grasp and bringing it to the back of Asami’s neck; playing with his hair and tracing over the bones there as Asami continued to breath by his ear. He moved his hand to Asami’s neck and then shoulder, making his way down the arm that was currently held between himself and the couch. 

“But since you seem to want to go south, I can do that too” Aki drug out his words, turning his head so that they all played out against Asami’s cheek. Having reached Asami’s wrist, he held it and sat back on his heels; freeing himself from Asami’s grasp there and forcing him to lean further forward.

Aki ducked his head down and let go of his wrist, making his way to Asami’s belt with his free hand and lips, kissing the bulge below before setting about undoing the metal and leather that stood in his way.

Asami smiled, amused at Aki’s boldness, but he seemed to have neglected that his neck was now over his hand and that he’d left his other hand free. He’d let him get a little further before making him aware of this though. He’d get the information he desired from him sooner or later regardless, so he might as well let Aki work himself up to make his lips looser anyways. This hunched standing wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but the feeling of Aki’s fingers and face against him as they worked at removing his clothing were convincing enough for him not to move right away.

He chuckled, thinking about how rather skilled and quick Aki had become at this, having already undone his belt, button, and zipper; his teeth now pulling at his underwear. Aki’s neck bobbed against his hand as he pulled at them; trying to move them down and off of his hips. Asami held down the hand he did still have in his grasp as Aki tried to free it to aid in his mission. It was always more interesting to watch (or in this case feel) him struggle and to see what he’d come up with when faced with such obstacles. 

Nothing ever really stopped him, only slowed him down or caused him to go about things differently. They both had this in common which was one of the things that attracted him in the first place. The way when faced with being cornered he still managed to find multiple ways to escape, especially when he’d jumped over the building’s edge, his eye’s gleaming with pride and confidence rather than fear or hopelessness. He’d since seen those emotions from him too, but couldn’t fault him considering the circumstances that had brought them about. He himself had been wrung through the wringer of fear and heartbreak at the thought of losing him, of causing his suffering, and of his near death on more than one occasion.

In this moment though, that all seemed far away, and only love, lust, and playfulness remained. Aki brought him more fully back to the moment as he pushed his chin into his crotch, finally creating enough leverage and distance to pull the garment down to reveal his cock. Even without looking, he knew just the grin Aki likely had on his face. The way he would smile in triumph, licking his lips before pressing against and incasing him. Asami closed his eyes as he felt him do just that.

He could feel his own face twitch as Aki moved slowly and sensually along him, teasing and testing his ability to maintain his composure. To be fair, the brat really did know how to play him, not to the point of losing control, at least not yet anyways, but certainly better than anyone else. He was probably thinking something like “if my mouth is full than I can’t talk” or “if I distract him like this he’ll stop asking me questions” then again it could be a game to him as well something like “how long can I keep my plans a secret” or “I’m horny but don’t want to straight up ask him for it so let’s play “interrogation””.

He felt as his tip reached the back of his throat, his free hand pressed against his pelvis his thumb stroking his sack. Damn did he want to thrust him so badly.

Ha-ha, Aki giggled to himself, sliding back a bit and then taking it all in again once more; careful to make his movements extra slow and drawn out, tickling his nerve endings but not applying enough pressure or friction to actually get him off. He could feel that what blood wasn’t flushing his face and cheeks was pooling in his own lower regions, quickly abandoning his brain. Nrgh, he imagined his own cock being treated like he was doing to Asami’s, but that just made him want to touch himself more than anything else. No, not yet though, he needed to make Asami come first, but the bastard was probably holding back just to deny him that satisfaction.

Hmph, well two could play at that game. He slid further back so that only the tip remained, his tongue moving about it; cradling and caressing. He swallowed the abundance of saliva that had gathered in his mouth, feeling as it slid down his throat; the skin of his neck now resting against the knuckles of Asami’s hand. After it had passed he felt the hand move beneath him, turning over and gripping under his chin, the thumb and fingers holding his jaw and sliding him off. His pinky moved over his lips removing the spit trail that still linked them.

“About your northward travel plans then” Asami spoke, gently pulling him up and returning to standing more upright himself so that he could look him in the eye. Aki couldn’t help but wear a pout at being pulled away before he was finished.

“If we’re here…” Aki spoke, moving his hand from Asami’s pelvis to his stomach and lifting his now free hand to join it “then I’ll be going here…” Aki continued, moving his hands over the fabric of Asami’s shirt, sliding over his chest and shoulders and then bringing them together behind his neck, pressing his thumbs into the base of his skull. “Or maybe more like here” he fought against Asami’s grip and tried to kiss him but was held just short of doing so.

“Hokkaido then” Asami replied, loosening his grip.

“mm-hm” Aki smiled, leaning in for a kiss, Asami having let go of him. But before he could do so he felt both of Asami’s hands move along his back and over his ass, stopping just under it on the back of his thighs. He was then scooped up, his legs spread to either side of Asami, his butt sitting on the top of the couch back.

“Hey!” He gripped tighter to the back of Asami’s neck, the feeling of being lifted up bringing with it the fear of falling or being dropped.

“I guess I’ll just have to take a stab in the dark then” Aki felt a chill run down his spine as Asami spoke; gripping his hips and sliding his shorts and underwear down too expose his soft and supple flesh.

“Shall I start with “A” and just go down the list?” Asami mock questioned, his fingers penetrating and softly scissoring him. He gasped, gripping onto Asami tighter. He had no idea how many cities were in Hokkaido but had to imagine quite a few of them came before “S” for “Sapporo”.

“Abashiri?” Asami asked, adding another finger.

“N-no” Aki replied

“Asahikawa?…Ashibetsu?” Asami questioned, pulling his fingers out and moving his hands to the back of Aki’s thighs.

“No” Aki replied shaking his head and wondering when they were going to clear “A”.

“Bibai?” Asami lifted him off the couch back

“No”

“Chitose?” Asami lowered him towards his cock.

“N-no” Aki stammered his body bracing for Asami’s “D”

“Date…?” Asami drew out the name while entering into him.

“hrgh-n-no” Aki replied his voice catching as Asami moved further into him.

“Ebetsu, Eniwa?” he pushed deeper, not waiting for a response between the cities.

“n-hu-no” Aki wrapped his feet about him, all contact with the couch now lost. Fuck, he didn’t know if Asami was just making up city names at this point but knowing him he probably was going to rattle off every city, even though he likely already knew it was Sapporo.

“Fukugawa, Furano?” he pulled back a bit. 

“No”

“Hakodate…Hokuto?” He moved back in.

“nrgh-no” Asami held his hips now, keeping him from being able to roll them to pleasure himself or otherwise move out of turn.

“Ishikari, Iwamizawa?” he thrusted him with each new name.

“n-no, no” Aki shook his head.

“Kitami, Kitahiroshima, Kushiro?” His pace quickened. Aki’s replies now reduced to moans and a seemingly perpetually shaking head.

“Mikasa, Monbetsu, Muroran?” The names being driven into him, his ears struggling to focus and listen over his own voice that was now just a melodic mixture of moans and “no’s”.

“Nayoro, Nemuro, Noboribetsu?” Asami continued, his thrusts landing just short of or around where he really wanted it. He probably wasn’t going to let him have it until “S”.

“Obihiro, Otaru?” He slowed a bit.

“Rumoi?” he drew almost entirely out.

Then plunged forcefully in “Shibetsu, Sapporo, Sunagawa”

“s-s-stop” his mind struggling to remember how to say anything but “no” by this point.

Asami leaned forward, resting Aki’s lower back on the couch back, letting him dangle a bit beneath him and looking over his face.

“Shibetsu?” Asami repeated, thrusting but stopping short.

Aki shook his head “no”

“Sapporo?” Asami grinned, landing squarely against his prostate.

“Y-yes!” Aki replied, both to the question and the connection.

“Sapporo” Asami repeated, as if confirming he heard correctly, again landing against the bundle of nerves.

“Yes!” Aki moaned “Y-yes, I’m g-going to Sappo-oh-oh-ro” Asami continued to rub against him there.

“When?” Asami asked as seemingly carefree as one who was inquiring about someone’s lunch plans for the afternoon. He held back though, unmoving as he awaited Aki’s response.

“More” Aki replied, his body’s desire for pleasure overriding his brain’s ability to think straight.

“When will you be going to Sapporo?” Asami repeated, drawing further out of him.

Aki whined, searching for the words he needed. “the- week…This?…This weekend…” he finally got the words in order “This weekend” he repeated.

“Oh?” Asami replied with amusement, moving back in. “Will you be going to the Snow Festival?”

“Kind of…” Aki panted, digging his heels into his back, holding tighter.

“It’s for a-ahhh-a wh-wedding photo shoot” Aki continued, interrupted by Asami’s more forceful and unrestrained motions, having received the base information that he was after, he now turned his attention to getting himself off.

He lifted him up and stopped long enough to walk around so that they were on the proper side of the couch and then resumed his rhythm from before. With each bounce Aki found it harder and harder to hang on, his grip weakening.

It seemed odd that someone would wait until such short notice to get a wedding photographer, Asami thought to himself. Though that also helped explain Aki’s hesitation in accepting the gig as he normally did investigative or ad agency based photography, not weddings. Additionally, for him to apparently have to come up with airfare and lodging on such short notice was probably proving challenging during such a high tourist volume time.

He thought back to last year when he had brought Aki along with him during the same time as he checked in on and attended to various matters concerning his properties and ventures up there. They could all probably use an impromptu checking over to make sure things were still in order. He’d have Kirishima make the necessary arrangements later. Aki would likely try to refuse such a “hand-out” but persuading him shouldn’t be too hard.

He finished off and sank into the couch, moving his hands from Aki’s hips to his back and head, stroking his hair. Aki buried his face in Asami’s shoulder, still panting and heart racing.

Fuck, now he’d have to take another shower, Aki thought; the dampness of his hair now paired with his sweat drenched body and cum filled ass. Asami was going to cause him to catch a cold with as many times as he ended up falling asleep with still wet hair.

So much for booking hotel and airfare this evening, it’d have to wait for tomorrow morning now. No wonder so many places were sold out, of course Snow Fest was a major event that most people would have made arrangements for months ago. He remembered the crowds from the year before and how packed everything had been. His airfare options were pretty slim pickings as well with only red-eyes or 1st class left in most cases. Koji had assured him that the clients were fine with paying for whatever his transport and lodging came out to, but he still felt bad about how expensive most things were right now, compared to the deals he could normally swing.

He shifted his body, the high starting to wear off. He now realized that the front of his shorts and underwear were damp from more than just sweat. Having had come at some point while he was more focused elsewhere. He’d just rinse them in the shower and deal with doing laundry tomorrow.

He’d need to pack soon too, his mind wandered through a “to do list” of things that awaited him in the ever fast approaching morning. At least he still had all that winter gear that Asami had gotten him last year and he could finally put it to use once more. He basically had a day to pull everything together before he’d need to be getting on a plane; maybe even less if he opted for the red-eye flight.

Asami continued messing with his hair and holding onto him. He felt himself relaxing, the way he moved about his scalp seemed to chase away his thoughts, leaving only feelings of being touched and the sounds of their breathing and hearts to occupy his mind.

“So how will you be getting to Sapporo?” Asami asked, his voice low and gravelly.

“mmm…” Aki mumbled. Though low, the sound of Asami’s voice was still a stark contrast to the relative quiet and reverberated through his body in addition to his ears.

“I still need to book a flight” Aki replied, turning his head so that his cheek now rested on his shoulder.

“You can accompany me if you’d like” Asami replied.

“Let me guess, you just “happen” to be going to Sapporo this weekend?” Aki rolled his eyes, his words thick with sarcasm.

“I have businesses and ventures to check up on there…and look after” Asami replied coolly. “And there’s plenty of space on my jet” he continued, bouncing Aki whom he was still inside.

“Are you that lonely?” Aki cooed, “Or are you just worried about me?” he called Asami’s bluff on the matter. Though Asami’s jet certainly did beat being crammed into coach on any regular flight and he wouldn’t have to worry about his gear getting damaged or lost.

“It’s up to you but I’ll be in town at the same time regardless” Asami ignored his accusation and made it clear that he would be “looked after” no matter what his response was. “You’re free to share accommodations with me as well” he added.

There was nothing “free” or “up to him” about it, but there wasn’t much point in arguing the matter either.

“The clients already agreed to cover my hotel and airfare” Aki replied “It will seem strange to them if I’m there but don’t request any kind of reimbursement of that sort”. He knew his argument was weak but couldn’t stand to let Asami have his way so easily.

“You happened to have a friend in the area you could stay with and you wanted to try to reduce your costs to them since “wedding photography” isn’t your area of expertise.” Asami offered as a way for him to explain.

“Yeah and my “friend” just happens to have a hotel and jet at his beck and call, which he offered up to me, is such a normal thing for a photographer or anyone really” Aki replied sarcastically.

“If they’re having a destination wedding, during a major seasonal event, and flying in a photographer, then it might not seem as strange to them as you think” Asami countered.

“It’s not even a wedding” Aki added “just a pre-wedding photo shoot” he paused “my friend will be shooting the actual wedding in a couple months but got sick and so called on me to do this part” he shifted again, starting to feel uncomfortable with Asami still inside him now that the post-haze had faded.

“Perfect, then will you be joining me Saturday morning?” Asami asked.

“I need to be in Odori Park by 11am” Aki agreed indirectly.

“I’ll wake you up accordingly” Asami replied. “Will you be tending to them only that day or Sunday as well?”

“Just Saturday” Aki answered, leaning back so that he could see Asami’s face and go about lifting himself off of him. “But for right now I need to take a shower and sleep” Aki added, unhooking his feet and wiggling them free from between Asami and the couch back.

He felt Asami lean forward as if to stand, still gripping onto him. “ALONE” Aki added, pushing him back towards the couch. “It’s already late and I still have work tomorrow” he continued, trying to look as stern as possible.

“Have it your way” Asami replied, swiftly lifting him up and off so that he was standing before him, Aki’s jello-ed legs scrambling to remember how to support him. Aki let go of Asami and pulled the back of his shorts back up, glaring at the haughty face before him.

Aki wobbled his way to the bathroom and then turned back to face him once more “good-night” he spoke and then closed the door behind him to shower and get cleaned up in peace.

With Aki now out of the room, Asami got up, re-fastened his pants, and moved to his own regular seat. He lit up a Dunhill and then called Kirishima to have him begin making arrangements on his behalf. 

It’d been awhile since he and Aki had had a vacation together, so he might as well add a day or two on top of Aki’s gig for just the two of them. He did have plenty of his own business to attend to, albeit unplanned, as it was always good to keep an eye on the people he’d tasked with managing and running his various operations and to let them know of that fact by showing up in person every so often.

Ignoring the smaller side projects strewn throughout the prefecture, he’d focus his attention on Sapporo and Otaru for now as they had the greatest concentration of businesses and generated the most cash flow from that area. He relayed this information to Kirishima and requested copies of the financial and managerial reports to be prepared for his review. With all of that set in motion, he then cleaned up and went to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re going back to Sapporo again for some more winter fun. I’ve had a bunch of ideas floating around for this since I got back from this year’s Hokkaido Snow Fest in February, and have finally gotten around to making something cohesive from them. I’m thinking 4 chapters but we’ll see. I’m also trying to experiment more with alternating POV, so hopefully it’s not too muddled/confusing jumping back and forth between Aki’s perspective and Asami’s perspective.
> 
> I was hoping with the whole global pandemic thing that I’d get to work from home (and thus have more writing time) but alas though my actual work volume is incredibly low I’m still expected to go in everyday and be physically present in the office. I count myself lucky to still have a job though and be in a more rural town, as many of my friends and family members back in the States have been laid off, furloughed, had their hours reduced, etc. or are medical professionals and on the front lines. Their stories have moved me greatly with such contrasting highs and lows; hard times do certainly bring out the best and worst in people.
> 
> But I digress, let’s push that aside and I hope this fanfic can spread some joy and bring a smile to your face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki and Asami arrive in Hokkaido and go about their business. Aki spends the day taking wedding photos for his clients and then explores the festival. When night comes they meet back at the hotel and have some fun together.

*bzzzz* *bzzzz* *bzzzz*  
The alarm on Aki’s phone chimed out, announcing that it was Saturday morning and time for him to get up. He rolled over and turned it off. 

Last night’s assignment had kept him out later than he would have liked, but a scoop’s a scoop and at least it had panned out to be worthwhile, albeit rather minor. When he’d gotten home he’d found a note from Asami on the counter about their departure time for this morning, but determined that he was still out, so he packed one bag with his clothes and laptop, and then another with his camera gear, and then went to bed.

Earlier yesterday, when things were slow at work, he’d done some research into what kind of posing and angles were popular for winter themed bridal shoots, as well as checked out his friend Koji’s portfolio to see what kind of thing they were probably expecting.

Visually most of what he saw wasn’t all that interesting, as a white dress, on a pale skinned person, against a bright snow back drop was just a whole lot of the same boring thing. Some were cute or playful though and made decent use of incorporating other things to add a pop of color or break up the monotony in some way.

Out of curiosity he did some digging into the backgrounds of who it was he’d be photographing and found that the bride, Himari, was the daughter of the head of the Yotsuba milk empire and the groom, Reo, was an up and coming member of yacht manufacturer Narasaki Zosen’s sales branch. Beyond their moderately high wealth, they didn’t seem to hold that much social status or at least there didn’t seem to be much media interest in either of them, so he shouldn’t have to worry about paparazzi, fans, or much anyone else interfering or interrupting their shoot. It’d still be challenging though with Snow Fest drawing tens of thousands of people on its own and the areas downtown being rather crowded during this time. Luckily editing was one of his specialties, so wayward passersby wouldn’t be too hard to remove later.

He got out of bed and got dressed, putting on extra layers and wearing the ultra-warm heat tech. He checked his gear bag once more, insuring he had his tripod, various lenses, some foldable lighting screens, and other miscellaneous things he might need. He zipped it back up and carried both bags into the living room.

He found Asami sitting there, reading over some files and papers and drinking coffee.

“Mornin’ you eat already?” Aki asked, wondering if he should make breakfast.

“There will be food on the plane” Asami replied, looking over at his watch and then checking his phone. “If you’re ready we can leave now” he added.

“Yep, I’m good to go” Aki said, patting the bags.

Asami gathered up the papers and put them into a folder. He finished off the coffee and put the cup in the sink. He then walked past Aki and towards the door. “Do you have enough winter gear so you don’t freeze?” Asami asked.

“Yes MOM, I know how to dress myself” Aki sassed, sliding on boots at the door instead of his regular sneakers. “I still have everything I got from you last year” he mumbled a bit more nicely. He’d packed his gloves, scarf, and hat in his bag, since he figured he’d overheat on the plane if he wore all of it now. As it was he had slipped on the coat but not bothered zipping or buttoning it.

Asami put on his long coat, leather gloves, and dress boots and then ushered him out of the apartment, closing and locking the door behind them.

A short car ride later and they were at the small private airport and boarding the jet. To the left were two seats that faced one another with a small table between them. To the right was an “L” shaped bench couch with a coffee sized table near it, all bolted to the floor of course. Essentially a narrow living room but with a small galley and the cockpit further down and out of sight.

Kirishima passed the car off to someone else in a suit and boarded after Aki and Asami, closing off and securing the rear hatch and then heading to the cockpit to check on things there and copilot the aircraft.

“You’ll get breakfast once we’re in the air” Asami spoke, sitting in one of the seats to the left and fastening his seat belt. Aki did the same, putting his bags in the space between the couch and table, and then sat across from him. He nodded in reply, still a bit sleepy and ready to take a nap, as he rested his head against the window and stared out at the overcast sky that was hiding away most of the sun.

Not long after, they were taxiing down the runway and then flying up in the sky, the plane leveling out and resting above the hazy cloud cover that now concealed the land and city below them. The sun was much brighter up here, declaring that it was well into the morning and time for all to be awake.

Kirishima walked back, serving Asami a coffee and placing a fruit and sweet-breads platter on the table between them. He presented Asami with another file as well and then took his leave back to the cockpit.

Aki wondered to himself if Asami actually read all the papers that were handed to him. It seemed like he always had files upon files that he was going through. He wasn’t a stranger to research himself, but he couldn’t imagine reading all of what were likely dry and boring reports about this, that, or the other thing. Most were probably just long winded ways of saying “we made money be proud of us” or “we lost money but here’s why you shouldn’t be mad”. He laughed to himself imagining each one being as straightforward as that.

He munched away at the food in front of him; it and the sunlight both insuring that he was now wide awake. The cloud cover cleared up as they went further North, and eventually he could make out the “manta ray’s tail” that was southern Hokkaido. Despite the reports of low snowfall this year, the ground below still looked more white than green. Soon enough they were over Sapporo and descending to the older airport on the city’s edge.

Once they had taxied near a hanger, a black car with tinted windows pulled up to meet them. Kirishima got off first, greeting the car’s driver and indicating that it was safe for them to get off. Aki unbuckled his seatbelt and picked up his bags, following Asami down the rear stairs and off of the aircraft. A cold wind, that bit at his ears and pierced through the clothes exposed by his unzipped jacket, greeted him as he scurried to the waiting car.

Inside, he found that Suoh was driving with Kirishima seated next to him. He must have come up separate from them to be able to arrange for things here. While Asami had an extensive network of people who worked for him, Suoh and Kirishima were clearly his closest, most trusted, and as far as he could tell, the only ones allowed to drive or directly guard him.

He wondered if Asami had sent up other members of his security detail as well, or more precisely if he had assigned someone, or a group of someone’s, to tail him. Because of the nature of this gig he couldn’t easily shake anyone if that were the case, but as far as he could tell Asami had stopped assigning anyone to directly follow him as of late, though the streets of Tokyo always had people who were Asami’s eyes and ears in some way or another. He was mostly just concerned with them interfering with or scaring his clients for today. He also didn’t want to deal with any questions that they might bring up if they did notice or ask him. “Mr. Photographer I noticed that some suited men have been following us all day, should we call the police?” No. no. just ignore them. “Are they with you then?” or “Why do you have a security detail?” or they might even think he had something nefarious planned towards them. Either way it would be a pain. Maybe he should just tell Asami directly, but then if Asami hadn’t been planning on tailing him he might suddenly decide to just because he brought it up.

The car pulled up to the receiving area of a hotel, different from the one they had stayed at prior. Kirishima got out and opened the door for Asami before the bellman could, who simply stood back and greeted them politely, offering to carry anything they might need assistance with. Aki opted to carry his own bags and per usual Asami appeared to have no luggage, though no doubt it had all already been brought to and arranged in the hotel room prior to their arrival.

Suoh drove off to park the car and Aki followed Asami and Kirishima into the building. The manager greeted them there, thanking Asami for staying with them and reassuring him that they could fulfill any need or desire he might have during his stay there. This seemed to happen pretty much anywhere that Asami stayed he noticed, the “personal touch” from whoever was the highest up person at a place; the nervous fake smiles and overly polite greetings and assurances that were a weird mix of fear and hospitality. Whether he was their boss or not, each seemed well aware that they had much to gain from pleasing him, and everything to lose from upsetting him.

Aki was just glad that they largely ignored him, all their attention focused on Asami, as these interactions always made him feel awkward and out of place; a world away from when he’d stay by himself at hostels or cheap hotels. The manager finally finished his spiel and then led them to the elevator, bowing as the doors closed, and was then no longer in view.

They got off near the top of the building and Kirishima led them to a room, taping a keycard to the door and then holding it open for them. He presented Asami with two more keycards and then left. Aki took his boots off and walked further into the room, dropping the bag with his clothes by the coffee table in the sitting area. Around the coffee table were two chairs and a couch. Across from them on the wall to his left was an ornate gas fireplace and above it was a large TV. The far wall was all made of windows and looked out over the city. To his right was a desk and vanity area with a phone and large oval mirror. Beside it was a door leading to presumably the sleeping and bathing areas. In the space they were in there was also another door to the right of the fireplace that likely connected to the space that Kirishima, Suoh, and whomever else Asami had working for him were staying in.

Asami remained in the doorway, not wanting to take his shoes off as he would be heading out again shortly. “I have meetings to attend to all day, so I won’t be back until late tonight” he spoke, Aki turning back to face him. “You’re free to order room service if you’d like or you can go next door if you want something else.” He gestured to the door within the room that connected their space to the one for his entourage. 

“Okay” Aki replied.

“Here’s a key card” Asami continued “Don’t lose it” he looked sternly at Aki “But if you do call me immediately” he remembered back to Aki’s phone being pickpocketed and causing an unwelcome “disruption” for them before. He had gained a new property out of it though, that he’d be checking up on soon enough.

“That wasn’t my fault last year” Aki quipped, pouting his lip.

“I never said it was” Asami replied, smirking at Aki’s defensiveness on the matter. “Now then, would you like a ride to the park or shall I leave you to your own devices?” he looked at his watch knowing that he would need to get going soon to keep the schedule Kirishima had compiled for him. He held one of the keycards out towards Aki.

“I think I can handle walking a few blocks” Aki replied, quickly taking the card from him “plus I need to acclimate my gear to the outside temperature” he put it into an inner pocket of his coat and then zipped and buttoned it up.

“Very well, I’ll be leaving now then” Asami turned back towards the door, opening it and leaving, lingering long enough to insure that it clicked shut behind him.

Aki unzipped and checked his gear bag again, going over everything he figured he’d need and making sure that it was all there. Satisfied that it was, he then opened his other bag, pulling out his hat, scarf, and gloves and putting them on. He looked at the time on his phone and then moved back to the doorway to put on his boots, needing to get going himself so as not to be late.

As their chosen stylist had a storefront along the park, they would be meeting there first, and then going outside. He looked through the peep hole into the hallway and saw no one about, so he opened the door and closed it softly behind him; making his way to the elevator to go back downstairs. Asami probably had the hallway bugged or monitored in some way or another but he still felt the need to be stealthy or sneaky about his departure.

“Shall I arrange for transport for you young sir?” the lobby attendant spoke, startling him as he got off the elevator.

“N-no I’m good” Aki replied, shaking his head. 

“Please let us know if you should need transport from anywhere in the city back to this point and we will happily arrange for it” the man continued.

“Thanks” Aki nodded and walked swiftly across the lobby and into the rotating door; the swish of cold air hitting him as he stepped outside. Now that he was more bundled up, it wasn’t as biting as it had felt earlier and certainly wasn’t quite as cold as the year prior.

He walked down the street and soon intersected with Odori Park. People milled about, looking at the sculptures, drinking hot chocolate, and eating steaming hot foods. He walked along with the crowd for a bit until he came to the shop they were meeting at. From the corner of his eye he glimpsed the familiar silhouette of a typical suit clad lackey. Well, there wasn’t much he could do about it at this point, he thought. Damn Asami for being so overprotective and nosey.

Though the sign said “closed” he knocked and then finding the door unlocked, let himself in. “Hi, is Junko i-” he cut himself off as he walked straight into a robust figure. “Sorry” he stepped back, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim entry way.

“We’re closed today” the figure replied curtly.

“Uh, I know” Aki replied looking more closely at the person before him. They certainly didn’t seem like what he expected Junko to look like. “I’m supposed to meet Junko and some clients here for a photo shoot” Aki continued. Since Junko dealt with wealthier clients he guessed that it made sense that she would have a security guard, but he didn’t seem anywhere near friendly enough to be “greeting” people in the doorway of a salon.

“Name” he asked.

“Akihito, I’m Akihito Takaba, Koji’s replacement” he added, not sure if the change in photographers had been properly communicated or not.

“ID” he continued.

Seriously? Aki thought to himself, how exclusive was this place? 

“One sec” he sighed “My wallet’s inside my coat” he added, knowing firsthand how “jumpy” some of these guys could be. He pulled out his scooter license and handed it to him.

The man looked it over and then handed it back to him. He then stepped aside, motioning for Aki to enter and pass by him. Aki opened another door and was greeted this time by a warm and well-lit reception area with cushy chairs and couches set up around small tables. He took off his boots and gloves and switched into the slippers that were placed there.

“Hello, you must be Akihito” a lady spoke, pushing back the curtain on the other side of the room and smiling towards him. “I’m still finishing up with hair and make-up, so please make yourself comfortable in the meantime” She gestured towards the seating area and then disappeared back behind the curtain.

She didn’t leave space for a word edgewise but he was fairly certain that she must be Junko. He took a seat on the couch, and flipped through the album on the table. There was just about every kind of hairstyle and “look” that he could imagine represented, from simple to extreme. He ran his fingers through his own hair that had gotten quite long; he’d have to go in for a trim pretty soon himself.

He let his mind wander off, staring blankly at the book and waiting for them to be ready.

“See anything you like?” She asked, snapping him back to reality.

“n-n uh I mean, I’m fine with my style right now” he replied, not wanting to insult her work but also not wanting her to think that he was a potential customer either. He could feel that she was looking him over as if already envisioning some new style for him.

“Your dye job is very well done” she added.

“Actually this is just my natural color” he felt a little embarrassed, as most everyone assumed it was dyed, but other than going bleach blonde for a bit, he was just born with light colored hair.

“I guess you’re right” she replied, stepping closer and running a strand through her fingers. “You could use more moisture though” she added, letting go and stepping back.

He was a bit weirded out at the sudden touching, but given that she was a hairstylist he guessed that it was just in her nature at this point. He wasn’t sure how to reply to her suggestion? Critique?

Over her shoulder he saw that the bride and groom were now in the room with them. He stood up and properly introduced himself to them and Junko once more, which they also did in return.

“I’m sorry that Koji’s not able to be here today, but I will do my best” Aki added. “So what kind of set-ups are you looking to do today?”

“We want to use 3 main locations” Himari spoke “Or I guess 4-ish. The Okinawa recovery sculpture, the giant owl sculpture, his office building, and then some kind of just general city/nature kind of back drop” she finished listing off the places.

“Are you going to be okay being in the cold for that long?” Aki asked, eyeing the fact that she was wearing a strapless gown and that neither of them were probably going to wear coats, hats, gloves or scarves.

“We have a van arranged to go between the points and warm-up in” Reo added “And Junko will be accompanying us as well for any touch up work that might be needed and to offer artistic guidance”.

Aki wondered to himself if that meant she would be the director/manager for the day as well. Depending on what her “artistic vision” entailed this could either be very annoying or much better than expected, as she likely had more bridal experience then him, or at least knew the couple better to be able to suggest more appropriate poses. He was hoping for the later and that she wouldn’t be too outlandish, as he’d prefer to stay out of the emergency room and police station, and not end up on the evening news; memories of shoots gone awry flitting by before him.

“Let’s get this show on the road then” Junko said enthusiastically. She went behind the counter and retrieved her hand bag and coat, as well as put on a squatty ladies top hat. Her style was an amalgamation of vintage western and hipster chic; the colors bright and modern while the cuts were more reminiscent of the area’s frontier days.

By the shoe rack, Reo helped Himari into a fur accented cape coat and heels and then put on his own long coat and leather shoes. Once they seemed all set, Aki went to the shoe area as well and put on his boots and gloves. The man from before was still in the hallway and stepped out ahead of them, holding the outside door open as they all made their way out of the shop.

The lingering cloud cover from before had now all burned off, leaving the sky clear and allowing the sun to shine brightly against the snow covered landscape around them; making everything sparkle. He’d have to be careful of harsh shadowing or things ending up looking too washed out. Junko came out shortly after them, carrying a nicely arranged bouquet of pale pink roses and baby’s breath bound with a lacy white fabric ribbon.

“Our first location is just across the street” she announced, pointing with the bouquet and then leading the way down the sidewalk and to the cross walk. The guard from before followed along as well. He could understand the shop having security, but it seemed odd that Junko would feel the need to have a guard at all times too.

They made their way to the sculpture of choice, but the area was now more crowded with other people who were out admiring the sculptures. This one contained Okinawa’s Shuri Castle, a whale, a whale shark, and a number of small animals all smiling and playing about. It seemed more fitting for sand then snow, but was neat all the same. Hopefully they’d be able to fix and rebuild the castle soon, as much of it had been destroyed in a recent fire.

He took off his gloves and unzipped his bag, pulling out his camera and lens of choice for this distance. As this one was situated along a walkway, instead of at the end of a square like the larger sculptures, he wouldn’t be able to get much distance between himself and them and he’d have to work around the people walking by. He held his camera up, taking a few sample shots and waiting for it to fully acclimate to the climate outside his bag.

Meanwhile, he listened as Junko gave the couple instructions on how to stand and present themselves as they all stood off to the side, waiting for a break in the crowd and for all of them to be ready.

“Good to go here” Aki said.

They shrugged off the coats, which Junko then held, and stood in front of it. Aki quickly began snapping away, moving in a semi-circle in front of them and doing his best to dodge the people that continued to walk through and by them. With each rotation, Junko would then add or change some direction or another. Smile more, smile less, look up, look down, hands here or there, turn, hold her, don’t hold her, with the bouquet, without the bouquet, etc. He did his best to keep waving people through so that they wouldn’t back up the pathway, trying to stop and be courteous of them.

The corner of his eye then caught the silhouette from before, lingering in the crowd not far from where they were. He smirked, wondering if Junko’s guy would notice him as well and go “check things out” as to why they were being followed, wouldn’t that be interesting. He ignored them both though and went back to focusing on the couple and what he needed to be doing.

“Alright, I think that’s good for here then” Junko spoke, indicating that they could call it a wrap and handed Himari and Reo their coats. The group of them then stood back off to the side so that they would be out of the way.

“Let’s get you warmed up and then move on to the next place” Junko added, gesturing for them to follow her. 

On the intersecting cross street, that was partially closed off, they were directed to a delivery style van. Junko ushered them in and all were relieved to be in the much warmer space. A bench seat ran all the way around the inside and in the area nearest the driver there was a set of drawers and a mirror. Unlike the stern suited guard, the driver seemed much more laid back, and though not much was visible of him from where they sat, Aki could see that he had shaved sides with a long center and green dyed tips and that his ear had a number of piercings.

Junko turned her attention to Aki “This is my assistant, or should I say apprentice, Eiji” she pointed towards the driver. “Eiji this is Akihito, Koji’s stand-in for today.”

Eiji smiled back at the group of them “Nice to meet you” and then turned his attention back to the front. 

Aki separated the camera and lens he was holding and stashed them in his bag. 

“Madam Junko, please let me know when you’d like to depart” Eiji added, looking at them from the rearview mirror.

“Yes, dearie, just a few more minutes so everyone gets the color back in them” Junko replied.

“Miss. Himari, will Satsuo be joining us as well?” Eiji asked.

“Ah yes, please tell him to get inside already.” Himari replied “I know it’s at father’s request, but standing around in the cold longer than necessary just seems silly” she continued. “Plus it’s not like I’m 5 anymore when anyone could just pick me up and take off” her face shifted from annoyance to sweetness “But I guess Reo did manage to take off with my heart.” She snuggled against him, careful not to mess up her face or hair. He looked slightly embarrassed by her confession in front of all of them, but held her all the same.

It then dawned on him that the guard accompanying them, Satsuo, must be assigned to Himari, not Junko. No wonder he lacked the “welcoming” customer service he would have expected from a salon. From the sound of it, she seemed to find the security unnecessary, a feeling he could relate to himself, but she appeared to have grown up with it, where as it was still fairly new to him.

“Let’s get going then” Junko, dispelled the somewhat awkward air that had settled.

Eiji rolled down the window across from himself, an icy blast fighting against the warm bubble that they were in. “We’re ready to go” he spoke to Satsuo who stood a short ways away from them outside. Satsuo opened the door and joined them. Eiji checked his mirrors and then took off, driving the few blocks to the next sculpture.

He pulled off in what appeared to be a staff area. “I can’t park here, so just call when you’re ready to be picked up again” he said to Junko. She nodded and then opened the doors, leading the rest of them back out into the cold winter wonderland. Satsuo had already departed as soon as the car was in park and now stood just outside of the door that the rest of them were leaving from.

Being one of the giant main sculptures, there was an open square with much more space to move about in front of it. The sides of the square were flanked with food stalls and JSDF (Japan Self Defense Force) information and displays, and the area opposite the sculpture had tables and chairs set up for people to eat and rest at.

The sculpture was of a giant owl with its wings outspread as it looked out over a small ship and a long building. It was at least 2-3 stories tall, on par with some of the businesses on the streets beside it. The sign boards around the square explained that it was in honor of the new Ainu Museum that would be opening in April, and that it was to represent “the beginning of a new voyage into a society of multicultural coexistence”.

“The firm Reo works for helped re-construct some of the vessels featured at the museum and both he and Himari are fond of owls, so that’s why this one was selected” Junko spoke to him as they walked, the bride and groom trailing a bit behind as they carefully walked over the sometimes slick packed snow pathway.

“I want you to work your magic so that for at least some of the shots it looks like they’re standing in between the boat and building” Junko added. “Otherwise, we’ll just do pretty much the same as with the last one.”

“Will do” Aki replied, assuming that by “magic” she meant perspective and Photoshop. He could try using perspective here, but just eyeballing it they would end up looking the same size as the owl if he moved them back far enough to be “standing” on the pedestal space between the boat and building. He pulled out a different lens from before and affixed it to his camera, taking some test shots to get a better feel for the lighting and space.

Junko ushered the bride and groom into place and then held onto their coats once more. This time she stood nearer to Aki, so as to not end up in the way of the wider angle photos he would be taking. Regardless, he’d have to edit people out later, as there were just simply too many people about to avoid them all together.

This time, other people stopped and watched their shoot or commented as they walked by. “How pretty!” “Oh she must be freezing!” “Aren’t they so cute?” “Are they famous?” It reminded him of when he’d done model shoots outside around Tokyo, except they normally either closed off the area or had a ring of assistants and security to “keep people moving”.

Aki gave his own directions, in addition to Junko’s, to have them move forward or back and tilt their heads this way or that to deal with the shadows and lighting. Nearby he heard a group of ladies talking amongst themselves rather loudly as they stopped to watch.

“Don’t you wish you were her, how romantic.”

“A winter wedding is so pretty, especially in a western style bridal gown, I wish I could have had mine at somewhere other than a hotel.”

“Mai, have yours somewhere nice so we can all come” one of them requested.

“I haven’t even been proposed to yet” Mai replied.

“Well he’s taking you to Mt. Moiwa tonight” the first lady replied.

“And you’ve been dating for over a year” another added.

“That doesn’t necessarily mean he’s planning or proposing…” Mai retorted, her voice trailing off.

“Like hell it doesn’t, what could be more romantic than ringing the bell together and placing a lock on the fence?” one of her friends replied.

“She’s right, he’d be a fool not to use the opportunity to propose to you.”

“Well maybe he just chose it as a romantic DATE spot…besides, you honestly think we can afford some grand western style wedding?” She laughed as if to lighten the mood and dispel their thoughts of attending some grand event at her expense.

“I wonder if she’s doing two ceremonies for traditional and western, or being super modern and just doing western?” their conversation moved back to Himari and discussing the apparent pros and cons to both styles and how theirs was or would be. He’d heard weddings were something that girls thought about a lot and started making plans for at a young age. He didn’t really understand why someone would put so much time and energy into thinking about it before they were even dating or engaged though.

But it was a major “life milestone” that pretty much everyone planned to reach at some point or another. Or at least the marriage part, since many grew up knowing that a grand wedding would be out of reach for them but still enjoyed hearing about others. Maybe because it was like a pleasant dream that was almost guaranteed to come true, imagining oneself dressed in nice clothing while holding the hand of the person they had decided to open up to the most and spend the rest of their life with. Everyone got there eventually right? “Happily ever after” like in the movies?

He hadn’t ever thought much about what he wanted his own wedding to be like and if the thought had crossed his mind it seemed limited to “I’m wearing a suit” and “she’ll probably pick all the other details”. That wasn’t right anymore though, if he tried to imagine his own wedding now, there wouldn’t be some faceless girl in a dress next to him. No, the only person he’d want next to him now would be Asami. Asami was always standing next to him in a suit anyways, albeit not quite a tuxedo or a “bridal suit”. Marriages and weddings and those kinds of things weren’t really “for them” or at least he couldn’t see himself and Asami having a “normal” wedding, as they were about as far from “normal” as you could get.

Surprisingly, he didn’t feel all that disappointed at the realization that he’d probably never have a wedding, it wasn’t like they could legally wed anyways. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a bit romantic at the idea of a proposal; of proclaiming your love for someone and asking if they feel the same and want to spend the rest of their life with you. It didn’t need to be in front of people, or witnessed or anything, but to have that confirmation, that reassurance, that did seem special. He and Asami had sort of had moments like that, well the feeling was certainly there anyways, but the words were always more poetic or commanding, not so much a proposal as a demand or a reprimand. Hopefully things would work out for the lady and her boyfriend on the mountain that evening, whether he proposed to her or not, he thought, pushing aside the memories of his own “proposals”.

“Is that good for you Akihito?” Junko spoke, making him realize that his mind had drifted off, photography being such a second nature to him that he could sometimes do it while almost completely zoned out.

“huh?” he replied, pretending like his hat had obscured his ability to hear her.

“Do you think that we’ve done enough shots for here?” she asked a bit louder.

“Yes, I think we’re all good for here” he pushed the thoughts from before out of his mind.

“Okay, I’ll get them bundled up and call for Eiji then” she replied, leaving him and going to give Himari and Reo their coats. He took apart the lens and camera, put them back into his bag, and then wandered over to join the rest of them in waiting. If he weren’t currently on assignment, he would have stopped at one of the many food stalls whose warm and delicious smelling foods surrounded them; steam and smoke rising out of the tents as fish, chicken, and potatoes, were grilled, fried, and boiled in a variety of ways.

They walked back towards the area they had been dropped off at and waited there. Junko chatted with Himari as she touched up her hair and discussed some further details for the actual wedding. Not particularly interested, Aki watched as the people came and went, going about their business. He noticed the suited figure again milling about on the other side of the square entrance. He was pretending to read the sign board but Aki could tell that he was actually watching them and the people around them. He still wasn’t sure if Satsuo had even noticed him yet, and if he had the fact that he hadn’t confronted him or called in reinforcements to check him out was kind of odd. Then again his own hyper vigilance and knack for sensing when he was being followed weren’t necessarily the norm for everyone else.

The van pulled up and they got back inside, Eiji whisking them off to the next location as soon as they were all in.

“I can park somewhere so you can warm up if you’d like” Eiji asked, his question presumably posed to Junko.

“That would be much appreciated dearie”

“Yes, madam” Eiji turned down some side street and eventually found a place to park. Satsuo got out and stood across and a ways down from them.

“While we warm up, let me touch up your make-up” Junko said, opening and rummaging through the set of drawers. Aki did his best to shift out of the way so that she’d have plenty of room to go about her work. “Luckily we don’t have to contend with much humidity right now that would cause things to run” she spoke to no one in particular.

“Excuse me dearie” she nudged his leg over to open another drawer that was beneath their seats.

Aki tried to shift further out of the way but only managed to bump her hat off with his bag. “Ah, sorry” he reached down and picked it up, handing it back to her.

“That’s alright dearie, things are bound to get knocked up- err- - around in such a tight space” she laughed softly to herself as if having been reminded of something, placing the hat back on her head, and then turning her attention back to Himari. “But tight spaces can have their own benefits” she mumbled to herself under her breath with a smile.

“There all finished” she closed her case, and directed their attention back to the shoot. “Let’s head to next place before we lose much more sunlight” she turned and spoke to Eiji.

“Yes, Madam” Eiji then rolled down the window and called out to Satsuo to tell him that they were ready to leave.

He looped around the block and then pulled back out onto the main street that ran along the park. Spotting another “staff” area, he pulled off to let them all out and then took off again to park and wait elsewhere.

“This is my office” Reo spoke, bashfully trying to hide his pride in that fact as he said it.

The building itself wasn’t all that interesting or unique in any way, but he could understand Reo wanting to be able to show off his wife and that he worked at such a place, to anyone who would see the picture in the future. To incorporate the building he’d have to get pretty close to the ground, which wasn’t the most flattering angle for people to be photographed from, but he’d make it work. More importantly would be timing the lights or waiting for lulls in traffic so that there wouldn’t be cars between them and the building. Luckily, this section of the park didn’t seem as busy, so they shouldn’t have to deal with holding up much foot traffic in addition to all that.

Junko ushered them into place and took their coats once more. She kept the poses more basic this time, going for a more standard or dignified look as opposed to some of the more whimsical or artistic ones she had composed at the other locations. They wrapped up much quicker this time and she handed them back their coats.

“We’ll need to cross the street and then behind that set of buildings is a small park” Junko directed her attention to Aki and then moved in that direction, indicating for him to follow. He nodded in response.

The space was more of a courtyard then a park, but it had a bench and some trees, and what was probably a greenspace and flower garden when not covered in snow. Other than a single cleared path through it to one of the buildings, the snow was relatively undisturbed. He quickly took a few shots before they entered.

“I want you to have more fun with this one, sweet, silly, sexy, anything but serious really” Junko seemed to be addressing all three of them now. “Basically, think of this as your own winter wonderland and don’t hold back” she grinned widely as if trying to inspire confidence in them.

“Please lead the way” Aki replied, unsure just what Junko had in mind, but ready to capture it as best he could. Given the couple’s perplexed and nervous looking reaction they didn’t seem to know either.

“Let’s start with some Disney Fairytale sort of things then.” Junko put her arm out waiting for them to hand her their coats. “Aki, you’re wearing boots right?” she looked over and down at his feet.

“Yes” he replied, knowing her next request would involve him walking into an un-cleared area.

“Himari, you stand over there and Reo you stand over there” she motioned in opposite directions along the path, moving herself back towards the sidewalk. “There’s good” she signaled for them to stop. “Now Aki you move to the point that you can get them both in frame.” Aki trudged into the snow that was just a bit taller than his boots.

“Now look at each other as if you’ve been searching for one another and just found each other” Junko instructed.

Aki took a rapid succession of photos as they tried to interpret what that should look like.

“Put your arms out as if reaching for one another” she dramatically mimed.

“Please move one arm slightly higher than the other” Aki added.

“Now move forward and hold each other’s hands, with your heads tilted in and down but not touching” Junko set up the next pose.

“Himari, hold the bouquet” Junko brought it up and handed it to her “and look down at it but with your head slightly tilted towards Akihito.” “Reo, stand behind her with your hand out reached like you’re about to tap her on the shoulder or get her attention.”

“Okay, good, good, now for something a bit silly” Junko seemed pleased with her directing skills. “Hand me back the bouquet and each of you make a snowball and pretend to throw it at one another.”

They tried doing as she said but the snow was mostly powder over hardened and crusted layers, not the heavy wet packing snow that was needed for making anything.

“Well just throw the powdered snow at each other than” Junko said “Your camera can pick that up right Akihito?”

“Yes…” Aki replied “but it’s going to end up sticking to them or melting and making everything damp” he warned.

“It’ll brush off, plus it’s just water” she replied “Okay, then have at it you two. Pretend you’re having a snowball fight like when you were kids, but with handfuls of powdered snow instead.”

Aki wondered if it was really “okay” as even if it was “just water” that didn’t mean it wouldn’t mess up her dress or his suit or something, though the suit would probably be fine, he smirked remembering the time Asami had pushed him into a hot tub when he’d been wearing a suit. It was a pain to get off when wet, but it cleaned up fine afterwards.

“Good, good!” Junko encouraged them as they loosened up and got more into it.

“Now Reo, sweep her off her feet into a princess carry and look in Akihito’s direction” Junko said enthusiastically.

Oh great, lifts were always risky business and the presence of ice made it even worse. He thought to himself. Please let us finish this without any injuries. He had no problems with scaling up and down buildings or perching himself in precarious places, but he’d seen far too many people that had tried doing actions that were outside of their norm and gotten hurt from it. He flashed back to the time a director thought he could lift a model into a tree and ended up with the both of them on the ground with scrapes and bruises and leaves everywhere. That had been pretty funny though, he chuckled.

Reo did as she instructed and Aki snapped away, giving a thumbs up when he was finished to show that he could put her down.

“Please bear with the cold and snow for these last two now” Junko prefaced her next pose. “Akihito, come back to the path and capture each side separately and then together” she added.

“Here, take this rose” Junko pulled a rose from the bouquet and handed it to Reo “and stand off to the side of that bench” she motioned across the snow covered area “ah but, walk around that way so your footprints wont disturb this area.”

“Himari, you do similar but sit on the bench” she pulled another rose from the bouquet and handed it to her. They both did as she said, carefully making their way through the snow, but they would no doubt have wet feet quite soon.

“Each of you look at your roses, wait Himari fluff your dress out some more, okay good, look at the rose” she waited a few moments as Aki clicked away. “Now side eye the camera just a little like you know it’s there but don’t really care” Aki continued taking pictures.

“Sorry, I know you must be freezing, but last one” Junko reassured.

“For this last one I want you to walk forward and then lay on your backs in the snow, hold hands, and look up, but try to disturb the snow around you as little as possible.”

He could feel Satsuo’s disdain at this from across the square and wondered if it was really okay, given the cold and how they’d surely both get quite damp when the snow started melting from their body heat.

“Akihito dear, can you stand on the bench to get some height on them and look down?”

“Yep, I have some tools for extra height too” he replied, digging in his bag for the extendable pole and camera mount pieces. “Give me a sec to set up and walk around to there before you guys move” he directed his attention to Himari and Reo, wanting them to have as little contact time with the snow as possible, and wondering if this sort of thing wouldn’t be better suited for a studio with a white sheet or something.

“All set here” Aki said, the two of them gingerly stepping forward to do as she had said.

Aki started shooting as soon as they were in place, even while Junko continued to give directions. “Pull your skirt out wider, turn your hands a bit, your suit’s not straight” etc. 

“Okay now turn your heads to face each other instead of looking at the camera and I’m going to add some flowers around you” Junko pulled apart the bouquet and threw the individual flowers haphazardly around them, in addition to the two roses they were still holding. It seemed like a waste of a nicely arranged bouquet but the resulting effect did have an interesting and beautiful look to it. She waited a few moments more after she had finished, and then looked to Aki as if to ask if he was done.

“Okay let’s get you guys bundled up” Aki spoke, letting them know for sure that he was finished.

Junko helped brush the snow off them and then handed them their coats. “I’ll call Eiji and we’ll have you warmed up in no time” she added. “Akihito, can you help me pick up these flowers so that we’re not littering?” she started talking to Eiji on her phone before he could answer, so he simply nodded and went about collecting them. By the time she was off the phone, he had them all picked up and was left awkwardly holding them while packing up his own gear.

He walked back to the path and saw the van pull up. He must have been able to park somewhere rather close to come so quick. He followed the rest of them into the warm van, which then drove back to Junko’s shop.

“Here’s your flowers back” Aki offered, holding them out towards Junko.

“Oh, you can keep them or throw them away, dearie” Junko replied.

“Are you sure you don’t want them?” Aki turned his attention to Himari and Reo.

Himari shook her head “no” and Reo replied “that’s okay, you can have them”.

He knew roses were pretty expensive, so it’d be a waste just to throw them away, but he didn’t really have any use for them either. Separated from the baby’s breath they were a bit more compact now, so he could lay them flat in his bag. He thanked them and did just that.

Soon enough the van pulled up outside of the salon and they all got out and went inside. Junko ushered Himari and Reo to the back area to get changed, leaving Aki alone in the reception area, as Satsuo had taken up watch in the front hallway again. It was nice to be in a more open and warm space, as opposed to the cramped van they had come from.

He shifted the roses around in his bag so he could get to his camera and then flipped through the pictures he had taken. He’d have a lot to go through later, and to work with when he got back to his computer that was nestled away in his clothing bag back at the hotel. He could go back right after and get to work on that, but then again it would be nice to see some more of the festival, especially as everything would soon be lit up when the sun set. Not to mention there was the matter of getting something to eat. There were so many options that it would be hard to choose.

He switched the camera chip out and tucked it safely away in his inner coat pocket with the hotel key card, just in case, he thought to himself, slipping a different one into the camera to use for his own personal pics as he wandered around later.

“Madam Junko” Eiji called out, entering the reception area. “I parked the van” he walked towards the curtain area and spoke through it “I will be taking my leave for the day then” he continued, offering a slight bow though she wouldn’t have been able to see it.

“Alright dearie” She replied faintly from somewhere further back.

Eiji turned back around and offered a smile and small bow to him and then left.

Other than formality, there wasn’t much reason for Aki to still be around either, but at this point he might as well just stay put until they came back. Then he could confirm the timeline for getting back to them and what kind of portfolio they wanted made up. The financial aspects would all be handled through Koji and the contract he already had set up with them, so he didn’t have to worry about any of that right now, not that he was out any money either way given Asami’s “interference”. Hopefully they wouldn’t ask about his lack of additional incurred costs that they were probably expecting from his sudden booking and travel here.

“Thanks for waiting” Junko said, pushing the curtain aside and leading Himari and Reo back out to the reception area. This time they all sat, dressed in less bulky and more comfortable clothing they seemed more relaxed now. They talked about the turn around and editing time and agreed on a date. He also told them that he’d cc Koji as well so that he’d have them for any future projects they wanted from him.

From a bag she had, Himari handed him a thin rectangular box. “For wedding favors all of our guests will be getting a box of White Lovers cookies.” Aki could see now that that was what this box was. “The company offers personalization on this part of the box” she pointed to the center. “So we want to use a picture from today’s shoot.” “If possible please show us some mock ups of what different photos would look like here, so that we can choose one to send to them.” She sat back, leaving the box with him.

“Sure, I’ll fix up some mock-ups for you to choose from” he replied. He could scan it in easy enough but since this was a service that they seemed to normally offer, he could probably find it already made up online to swap photos in and out of.

“Please enjoy the cookies as well” Reo added, “they’re a Hokkaido specialty.”

“Thanks” Aki answered, gingerly adding the box to his ever more packed bag.

“Well then, I think we can say that we’re all finished here for today” Junko said, standing up to see them out. “You can go on ahead Aki dear, as it will take a bit for them to finish packing up” she walked with him to the door.

He made his way past Satsuo and stepped outside. The sun was now setting, casting long shadows on the city around him. It would be dark soon, but with that would come the projection lighting and spotlights to illuminate the plain white winter wonderland into a sparkling kaleidoscope. He’d walk down Odori Street to see more of the snow sculptures they’d passed earlier and then cut over to Susukino Street to see the ice sculptures.

He turned, feeling the watchful eyes of another upon him. He glanced in their direction, seeing again the silhouette from earlier a few stores down. Now that his assignment was done, he could hopefully give them the slip, so that he wouldn’t have to deal with them tagging along all evening. Running on ice and packed snow would be a bad idea, but with the crowds and lower lighting he should be able to give him the slip easy enough.

Aki crossed the street and walked opposite the direction he actually wanted to go. He then moved swiftly through the crowd and doubled back on the opposite side. After a block or so he no longer felt like he was being watched and after glancing around, could see no sign of the man.

He walked slower, taking in the sights around him and stopping every so often to take pictures of the sculptures. In addition to the owl and Shuri Castle from before, he also saws ones of a giant horse and jockey, of the Polish embassy, of anime characters, and of a variety of animals.

He came across a medium sized one of a cat in a lab coat with a slide next to it. Families were lined up beside it to take their children’s pictures next to it and then ride down the small snow slide on a sled.

“Ohta Isan Pharmaceuticals! Ohta Isan Pharmaceuticals! Please enjoy some pain relief on behalf of Ohta Isan Pharmaceuticals!” A lady in a long white winter coat called out cheerfully while holding a basket and handing out small packets from it. She presented some to him as he passed by. “It’s great for aches, pains, and hangovers” she added smiling happily, repeating it again as she handed packets to other people and then went back to her louder general hawking. Always good to have, but hopefully he wouldn’t need it, he thought to himself, shoving the packets into his coat pocket.

He came to the end of Odori Park, or rather what most people would consider to be the beginning, as it was closest to the station. There was a large sculpture of a man and woman in a forest with a bear below them. Given the crowd gathered there it must be close to the time its projection mapping would start. He joined them, listening to the music being played throughout the square as he waited. The music picked up and then a narrator voice came over the crowd.

Different parts of the sculpture were lit up as the Ainu creation story of Ainu Rakkur that it depicted was told. The thunder god had looked down upon the earth and saw the beautiful forest goddess. In his excitement and fervor he reached down to her, but this caused a great crackling sound and a bright light, after which she erupted into flames. From the ashes then rose the most human like deity, Ainu Rakkur, though to people now, he seems more bear than man. The lights colored the entire sculpture as happy music played along with birds chirping and the sounds of wind blowing through the trees. They then changed back to simple white, signaling the end of the show and causing the crowd to disperse and go on their way.

In the forest part of the sculpture, he also noticed an owl sculpted there that reminded him of the old man and the owl he had met the year prior. Perhaps the owl depicted here was meant to be the same as the one from the old man’s story. Kota-Kor or Kotan-Car? He couldn’t remember the name exactly but it was something like that.

He left the square and turned right, walking along the bustling city sidewalk until he came to the closed off section of Susukino Street, where the ice sculptures were displayed. While the snow sculptures had focused mostly on history and culture the ice sculptures were all about business and commerce. The soft and gentle curves now replaced with hard and sharp edges. The familiar Nikka whiskey mascot in his royal looking regalia welcomed people to the street from the large neon board where he was featured above.

Sculptures of beer mugs, mermaids, unicorns, and tigers advertised various brands of drink and entertainment; their posing made to look alluring or fierce while their glass form conveyed a sense of delicacy and refinement. Quite fitting of the red-light and party district that they inhabited; the area being home to numerous bars, clubs, and pachinko parlors. Now that night had fallen, the crowds were mostly singles and young couples, the families and school children having mostly left.

The smell of things frying came to him and his stomach grumbled reminding him that he was hungry. In a break in the line of sculptures sat a square of tents selling potato croquettes, chicken, hot chocolate, and warm sake. There were fewer choices here, but they all sounded good. He got a croquette and a paper cup of sake. Holding them, he realized just how cold he had gotten; having taken his gloves off and on many times to take pictures, losing most of the heat they were designed to hold in.

Near the square stood a collection of people with sign boards advertising the bars and restaurants that were around and calling out to people to come try this dish or that at their establishment. Genghis Khan, soup curry, ramen, yaki-niku, fresh seafood, all-you-can-eat, all-you-can-drink; the options were endless. He finished the food he was holding and threw away the wrapper and cup.

It would be nice to sit for a bit and warm-up inside somewhere. He took a closer look at his options again. Being an entertainment and tourist area during a popular event, much of it seemed rather pricey or geared to a group of people more so than someone traveling solo like himself. Finally he settled on a ramen shop that he could see was just down the side street from where he was at.

Like many ramen places, it was on the small side with a row of single-seater bar stools facing the kitchen area. He sat himself and then looked at the sign board. They specialized in different variations of Hokkaido style ramen. He selected the recommended bowl and placed his order, storing his bag under his seat and shoving his gloves into it, careful not to crush the cookies or roses.

Soon thereafter, he had a steaming bowl before him. What made Hokkaido ramen different was that its broth was a blend of pork, cream, and miso, and that for toppings it included a square of butter and some corn, in addition to the regular pork slices, bean sprouts, and green onions. Perfect for long cold winters when cream and fat were especially desirable. He slurped away contentedly, making short work of it. Now warmed inside and out, and no longer hungry, he paid and left, walking back to the main street with the sculptures.

This area had many photo spots set up. There was an ice heart with pink and purple lights run through it that couples could use as a frame to stand in, and next to it was a bear with a bench of a similar design. Running through the middle was a canopy of fairy lights that people could walk through, and near the end was an igloo made of ice that housed a bar serving drinks and was outfitted entirely with furniture made of ice.

Asami wasn’t really interested in “cutesy” things like that. In fact he hardly ever let him try to take pictures of the two of them together, though that was probably out of caution and security concerns more than anything else. It wouldn’t do for their phone wallpaper to feature them together, least someone with ill intentions see it and try to get to one or the other as payback, blackmail, kidnapping, or any number of other things that seemed to frequently occur in relation to them. Sure they each took pictures of the other from time to time but not together, not in the normal “we’re a couple” kind of way.

He watched as other couples came and went, cuddling each other or making funny faces as the volunteer there took pictures for them. Watching them made his own body yearn to be touched and held. That was enough of this area, he thought, shaking his head and snapping out of his thoughts. He left, continuing on down the street to look at more sculptures and catch the tail end of a live carving demonstration that involved a chainsaw. 

Here, the street side had girls in long coats, with little on underneath, who invited and welcomed people to come to their clubs and hang out and play with them. He instinctively felt for his phone, remembering his unfortunate pickpocketing experience from before. He’d make sure not to let any of them get so close this time. He ignored their beckoning, trying to seem as uninterested as possible as he passed, focusing instead on the sculptures and adverts around them.

He turned, a bit surprised, as a male voice seemed to be addressing him. “Have you considered hosting?” it asked. Shit, I shouldn’t have turned, now he knows that he has my attention, he thought. Just keep walking.

“Hi” the man stepped in front of him. He seemed to be around his age and had messy but styled jet black hair and was wearing trendy clothes with a long jacket similar to the girls. “You seem quite popular with the ladies” he smiled, looking from Aki to the girls he’d just passed by.

“If you say so” Aki shrugged as if he didn’t believe him and took a step to walk around him and continue on his way.

“Our club pays really well, I’m Shuichi by the way” Shuichi introduced himself, presenting a business card to Aki.

“Uh, I already have a job” Aki replied, reluctantly accepting the card that had been thrust into his hand.

“We have highly flexible scheduling and offer housing and set-up” Shuichi continued with his sales pitch. “I’m sure you’d be a natural” he added “and there’s lots of free booze”.

“Shuichi, please don’t block door and pathways” a voice spoke coming out of the building behind Shuichi.

“Ah! Right.” Shuichi moved out of the way to allow the door to fully open. To Aki’s surprise the person leaving was Eiji.

“Oh, Akihito, are you interested in this club?” Eiji asked.

“Uh, actually I was just passing through” Aki replied.

Eiji looked at him unconvinced and Aki could practically hear him thinking “sure you were.”

“What are you doing here?” Aki turned the question back on him.

“I work here…” he replied “but not as a host” Eiji quickly added to clarify.

“He’s our stylist” Shuichi chimed in. “You already know this guy, Eiji?”

“We both worked on the same project” Eiji answered, looking slightly annoyed with Shuichi’s question.

“I will be going then” Eiji, tried to duck around Shuichi who still stood in both of their ways.

“Come on Eiji, help me try to convince him to join us” Shuichi whined playfully.

“Recruitment is not my job” Eiji replied curtly. “Besides, shouldn’t you be more focused on bringing in customers?”

“Recruiting customers, recruiting co-workers, it’s all “recruitment” plus you and I both know that he’d certainly pull in more customers” Shuichi replied. “You’re always looking for a “new canvas” or whatever anyways aren’t you?” he added.

“I’m just a subcontractor of your business, so your lot has little to do with my art” Eiji seemed more annoyed with him.

“You’re definitely a unique piece of “art”” Shuichi teased, running his finger along the piercings in Eiji’s ear. 

Eiji, swatted his hand away. “You do your work and I’ll do mine.” He covered his ear and pushed roughly past him, walking off.

Shuichi turned his attention back to Aki, who now wished that he would have used the opportunity to leave himself. “What’s got into him I wonder?” Shuichi spoke as if talking to himself and then looked more intently at Aki, wheels still spinning in his head.

“Seriously though, I can almost guarantee that you’ll make more here than whatever your current job is.” Shuichi went back to his sales pitch.

“Money doesn’t mean that much to me” Aki replied.

“That’s what everyone says until they get a real taste of it” Shuichi countered. “Some of our clients are really high rollers that gift their favorites with watches, cars, fancy meals, sometimes even exotic vacations or as guests to soirees and stuff.”

Aki smirked to himself, knowing that there was no way for Shuichi to know that he already had experienced most of that and regularly had more than he could ever want made available to him. He shook his head thinking what next to say, or whether or not to just push his way by and keep going.

“Our clients aren’t all ladies… if that is of interest to you” Shuichi spoke with a hint of hesitancy as if he had reached a conclusion but wasn’t 100% sure. “A guy like you could snag way better than Eij-”

“I think you’ve misunderstood.” Aki stopped him. “There is nothing between Eiji and myself, and if you thought there was, it’s pretty rude that you would continue to ask me to be a host where he works.” He added.

“As long as the clients don’t know, you’re not barred from having a relationship” Shuichi replied, still not giving up. “They already know you aren’t exclusive with them, and as long as your actual partner isn’t the jealous type they can see that what you do here is just work.”

“Maybe for you” Aki replied, growing a bit angry at Shuichi’s perspective of the matter. “But pretending to love and care about “clients” when you already have someone you love and care about just devalues what you call “love” and might as well be cheating.” He paused “YOU can play around with random people and indulge their fantasies all you want, but that’s not for ME.” He took another step forward, ready to push past him if necessary.

“If your boyfriend’s good looking he can join too” Shuichi replied, stepping back but not out of the way. “Some people are really into that too” he added, still not giving up. “You’d see each other more and it wouldn’t be cheating.”

Aki laughed, unable to hold it back. The thought of Asami working in a host club was just so absurd to his mind. Not to mention with how possessive he was, their clients would all end up “disappearing” pretty fast. He really would be a tease then if he were curling up with someone else while in Asami’s line of sight. He couldn’t stop laughing as each new image came to mind.

Shuichi finally looked taken aback, or maybe he thought he had a screw loose or something. Either way, laughter was clearly not the response he was expecting.

Aki finally regained his composure and spoke “That would be a bad idea for everyone involved” he smiled, choking back another laugh “Thanks for the laugh” he stepped forward again and this time Shuichi moved out of the way letting him continue on his way.

As he walked away he heard one of the girls from nearby step up and talk to Shuichi.

“Idiot! Didn’t I tell you how I lost my last job!” She chided.

What a coincidence he thought, recognizing the voice as the Yuko chick who had stolen his phone before. He walked a bit slower, pretending to look at a nearby sculpture, amused by the conversation the two of them were now having.

“Yes, everyone’s heard your fucking story” Shuichi replied, Aki couldn’t see them but he could imagine Shuichi’s face changing as the realization sunk in.

“That was him?” Shuichi asked her.

“You better hope you didn’t fuckin’ piss him off.” She continued “He’s a yakuza bosses boy toy you know” she hushed her voice a bit “Why’d you have to try to recruit HIM of all people?” her voice now shifted from anger to fear.

“Same reason as you” he replied, brushing off her scolding.

“Idiot” she repeated “For the time being I don’t know you” she effectively ended the conversation.

Aki stopped dragging his feet and left for real. Apparently he had the reputation of being connected to the yakuza here now, for better or worse, amongst the host club workers. He was a bit relieved that she wasn’t dead though, given the timing of her stunt before he hadn’t been sure what exactly Asami had done to get his phone back. Apparently it had involved her being fired and had been enough to scare her to the point of “warning” others to stay clear of him, but Shuichi either didn’t care or didn’t believe her. Then again any description she would have given was probably pretty vague.

Shuichi had been pretty pushy, but the laughter he had brought him at the end made up for that. Aki smirked to himself again at the thought of it. He saw no reason for “retaliation” on the matter like the lady was so concerned about. Hopefully Eiji would keep it to himself as well, least some other weird rumor about him got back to Himari and Reo and by extension Koji. Koji would certainly tease him relentlessly about “frequenting host clubs while on business” at their next school reunion or mixer if he caught wind of it; annoying but not the end of the world.

After a few more blocks he came to the end of the sculptures, the cross streets no longer closed off, with cars whizzing by. Beyond that became more residential and traditional businesses, all closed up and dark now. He’d need to go back the direction he came from in order to get to the hotel. It was just a matter of whether to go back the way he had come or go down a different paralleling street.

Snow Fest only came once a year though, so he might as well stick to the areas that were set up for it. This way he could see both sides of the ice sculptures and any that he might have missed his first time through. He turned and walked back down the street, this time on the opposite side from before.

He passed by another group of ladies welcoming people to their club and then more sign board holding people hawking bars and restaurants in the area. He heard and felt the roar of the pachinko parlour as he walked by, the heavy scent of cigarette smoke permeating from and around it. The photo-op square was still a buzz with people milling about and waiting in lines, taking selfies and pictures of one another amongst the lights and glass-like ice.

Eventually he came back to the beginning of the sculpture street and turned onto the normal city street, now relegated to using the sidewalk. Without the glittering lights and crowds of people, this area felt darker and by extension more cold. The icy wind blew against him and he wished that he were back in the warm ramen shop, the bowl warming his hands and the broth warming his stomach.

He’d be back at the hotel soon enough though, it wasn’t too much farther, being just off Odori Street which he was almost back to. It would be warm and he could finally ditch some layers of clothing which he felt had become cumbersome around him. He wondered how long Asami would be out for or if he’d be back already when he got there. Probably not as the night was still relatively young.

The hotel’s receiving area was awash in lights with attendants standing at the ready to welcome guests, park cars, carry luggage, or offer taxi services. He nodded in acknowledgment to their greetings and pushed through the revolving door; the cold and hot air whooshing around him as he went from outside to in. The staff had changed since he left earlier, noting that there was now a different person manning the elevator.

He unzipped his jacket, digging for the keycard stashed in the pocket within. Though still ever polite, he could tell that he had made the elevator operator nervous with his actions (probably thinking he was reaching to pull out something other than a keycard) as a clear look of relief washed over him as Aki produced the card and tapped it to the keypad. Proof that he “belonged here” or at the very least had been given access. The man bowed politely, probably slightly embarrassed at the doubt he had shown him just moments prior. 

The door closed and Aki was alone once again, the elevator racing up the building, his ears popping with the sudden pressure change. He walked down the empty hallway and touched the card to the door, pushing it in and then closing it behind himself. He unlaced his boots and set them off to the side. He then undid his jacket and hung it on the rack there.

Seeing no other shoes in the doorway, he presumed himself alone, but softly called out “I’m back” to which there was no response. He sat his gear bag on the table and then rummaged through his clothing bag for something to change into after showering. He ditched his hat, gloves, and scarf on the table and then walked into the unexplored area off to the right.

On the other side was a large king bed complete with bed posts and a canopy of white silken fabric. To its left was a wall of windows that looked out over the city. He watched the lights of the cars and buildings twinkle below him, the outlines of the large snow sculptures visible in the distance. On the other side of the room was a tiled area with a circular tub set into the floor, a curved window before it looking out over the city as well. Behind it, facing back the direction he had come from, was another door. He opened it and found the bathroom there.

He dumped his clean clothes onto the counter and then stripped, turning on the shower and letting the hot water pound against and warm him. Full feeling regained, he got out and dried off, putting on a t-shirt and shorts and draping the towel over his shoulders.

Walking back out to the sitting area, he found that the room was still empty. He pulled out his laptop and set it on the coffee table. He then went to his coat hanging in the hallway and pulled out his phone and the camera chip from the day’s shoot.

He flopped down on the couch and got to work transferring the pictures onto his computer and then backing them up to his remote storage. Once that was done, he set about weeding through them, picking out which ones to edit and such. It was rather tedious work but it made the time pass by really quickly. 

Once narrowed down, he remembered the cookie box that he was supposed to do some mock-ups for. He reached into his bag and pulled it out, taking out the roses as well and laying them on the table. They’d wilt soon without water but he didn’t see anything around that could be used as a vase. Well, no need to prolong their demise by much more, as they’d be leaving Hokkaido soon anyways.

He turned his attention back to the cookie box. The background was a soft cream color and in the center was a large heart with a blue ribbon below it and an image of Mt. Rishiri was featured within it. On either side of the heart was a silver snow flake, and around all of that was a light blue border. For their wedding favors the image of the mountain would be replaced with an image of them from one of the ones taken today. He looked up the company online and found a download of the template that he could use. He stared at the box for a while, wondering which images he should put into the template to show them as possibilities. The background wouldn’t really matter in this case, but which expression and direction they were looking would change the overall feeling that would be conveyed.

He messed around with some different options and then switched gears to photo editing instead. After a while he decided to take a break and open the cookie box for a snack. Inside were little blue square packages. He opened one and bit into the crisp and buttery cookie with sweet white chocolate filling that was contained within. He then opened another and ate it too. He closed the box, knowing that he’d eat the whole box in one go if he wasn’t careful, and went back to editing.

For the most part all he needed to do was remove people from the background and do some cropping, the resulting images looking like they had had the whole place to themselves. Even paring it down, there were still quite a few to go through--

He turned his head at the sound of the door clicking open, his body tensing, always unsure if it was friend of foe that would be coming in. He relaxed as he saw that it was Asami who entered.

“Welcome back” Aki said, going back to working on the picture before him.

Asami took off his coat and boots and then shed his suit jacket and gloves, leaving them all in the doorway. He walked up behind Aki who sat on the couch intensely staring at his computer. He waited until his hand moved from the touch pad, so as not to mess up his work, and then put a hand on his shoulder and spoke. “So Reo’s getting married then?” he inquired, recognizing the “groom” in the photos.

“Huh?” Aki, turned slightly from the screen towards him “You know him?”

He didn’t really “know” him per say, but he had done business with him in the past, and as a matter of practice he never forgot anyone he had done business with. “He sold me the yacht I used to bring you back from Hong Kong” he said, squeezing Aki’s shoulder, the memories of that time bringing back both good and bad feelings.

“Oh” Aki replied with little interest, or perhaps wanting to push those memories away. “Do you know the bride as well?” he asked challengingly, zooming out a bit.

Asami took the invitation to lean closer to him so that their heads were side by side. He felt a vague sense of familiarity from the image but couldn’t place right away as to who she was. “Maybe” he replied, turning so that the word tickled Aki’s ear.

“So there are still some people you don’t know” Aki replied, shaking his head to create a bit of space between the two of them. “She’s Himari Yotsuba” he added.

“I know her father then” Asami replied, recalling having heard about her in passing at some event or another that both he and the Yotsuba Dairy Head had attended.

He let go of Aki and walked around so that he was between the coffee table and couch. “I take it this pile of roses was their parting gift to you?” He sat down on the couch next to him, picking up one of the roses and placing his free arm along the back of the couch behind Aki.

“It seemed wasteful for them to just be thrown away” Aki replied, saving and closing his program, knowing he’d get no more work done this evening. He turned his attention to Asami who was slowly turning the rose in his hand. “But I guess being shoved in a bag and then left on a table’s not much better” he shrugged, nudging Asami’s hand back onto his shoulder and leaning closer to him.

“Isn’t it said that she who takes home the bride’s bouquet is next to wed” Asami said with a smirk. As expected Aki’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the implication. He held the flower up to Aki’s cheek “This color matches you well” he added, touching the petals to his face and slowly pulling the flower down along him. He stopped over his chest “I think it matches here as well” he drew imaginary circles around his nipples over his shirt. He watched as his chest rose and fell more rapidly from his heart beating faster.

“Should I check to make sure you aren’t hiding any colorful injuries again?” Asami asked, continuing to tease him with the rose, moving it further down his body. “Did you manage to stay out of trouble on this assignment?” He drug it along the exposed skin of his thigh.

“Haha!” the soft petals tickling him “Your goons didn’t report back already on my every movement?” Aki said sarcastically, wrapping his arms around the back of Asami’s neck. “I don’t appreciate being followed when I’m working” he added, shifting his leg out of the way of the flower and draping it over Asami’s lap. Trying to look stern but losing out to lust and desire.

He watched as Asami’s face snapped back to business, his tone more serious “I didn’t have anyone directly assigned to you today” he pursed his lips “Are you sure you were being followed?”

The potential gravity of this realization sinking in, Aki ran through his memories of the day and the man that he was sure had been following them. “Himari had a body guard, Satsuo, that was with us non-stop” Aki spoke “but throughout the day there was someone else following us from a distance as well…I assumed he was one of your guys.”

They both sat in silence for a moment. “But I shook him off after I was finished with their shoot” Aki added, certain that he hadn’t led the person back to the hotel they were staying at right now.

Asami’s eye’s narrowed, angry that some unknown person had been following Akihito and that Akihito hadn’t done anything about it earlier, as he had thought that they were sent by him. Had they been waiting for an opportunity to get Akihito alone and take him somewhere, or were they just running general surveillance, perhaps looking for their current location? More importantly who were they working for and what did that person or group want?

“Can you give me a detailed description?” Asami asked.

The mood ruined and his focus now elsewhere, Aki swung his leg back onto the ground and turned to face his computer. “I can do you one better” Aki replied, opening another folder and rapidly scrolling through the pictures. “I’m sure he ended up in the background at some point” he clicked through until he found what he was looking for.

“Here, this is the person I thought you sent” Aki pointed and did his best to enlarge it without it getting too pixelated. “Do you know him?” Aki asked half-jokingly, waiting for him to say it was one of Fei Long’s or Mikhail’s guys or some other person that he was already “associated” with, though as far as Aki could tell the man was Japanese, not Chinese or Russian.

Asami shook his head and Aki could tell that he was already running through different scenarios and making a plan of action. Aki wracked his own brain for any other potential clues as to their identity and purpose. He still found it strange that Satsuo hadn’t seemed to acknowledge nor confront the person, but then again from his own experience he knew not all body guards were as vigilant as he would expect. Also, despite the person following them all day, he had been fairly easy to shake in the evening… a lightbulb went off in Aki’s head. Perhaps it wasn’t that he had managed to shake him, but rather maybe he wasn’t the person the man was tasked with following.

“Hey, Asami” he broke the silence, interrupting whatever train of thought Asami had been on. “I thought I had easily shaken him off, but what if I wasn’t the one he was following?” Aki posed the question letting it hang in the air between them. “Himari had a body guard, which she didn’t think she needed, but that her father apparently insisted she have…so could that person have been following her instead?” Aki theorized. 

If that were the case, did that mean that she and Reo were in some kind of danger right now? He thought back to her other comment about not being able to be picked up and carried off anymore. Did that imply that someone had tried to kidnap her in the past? Shit, he should have brought up the fact that they were being followed as soon as he noticed it, then Satsuo could have looked into it. Should he call to check on, or warn them about the mystery person? He only had e-mail addresses for them, but he could probably get a phone number off Koji. But it was pretty late in the evening, so would anyone even answer? He put these thoughts on hold as Asmai shifted his weight and spoke, his voice as cool and calm as ever.

“You said that she had a bodyguard, “Satsuo” that traveled with your group.” He paused.

“Yes” Aki replied.

“And was he the ONLY one?” Asami asked.

“Yep, he was always nearby” Aki replied, trying to deduce where Asami’s line of questioning was going.

“That’s not much of a security detail…” Asami commented.

Aki thought about it more, noting that most celebrities and politicians had a group of guards assigned to them at any given time, hardly ever just one. Then again hers seemed more like some kind of formality than for actual protection.

Asami continued “Normally, there are always at least two; one to engage a threat and one to whisk away or shield the person being protected.”

He finally understood were Asami was going with this “So was the mystery person also part of her security detail then?” Aki asked, stating what he believed Asami’s conjecture to be.

“Perhaps…” Asami answered, diving back into his own thoughts.

“I don’t have her number, but I could try to get it from Koji and then ask so we’ll know one way or another.” Aki offered, though he was unsure what or how much to say to Koji when asking for her number, and if she’d even pick up given the hour and his own number being unknown to her.

“That would be unwise” Asami replied, but failed to elaborate further, pulling out his own phone and scrolling through it.

“Let me guess you have their security company on speed dial?” Aki rolled his eyes and said sarcastically.

“No good security company would just hand over client assignment information that easily” Asami replied, but not actually refuting Aki’s claim.

“So that’s why I should just call her directly then” Aki replied.

“So you’re going to call a female client, late at night, that you just met, and ask about the strength of her security detail?” Asami asked, the corner of his eye and mouth twitching ever so slightly, despite the still seemingly calm nature of his voice.

Aki crossed his arms and slumped back into the couch with a “hmph”. He saw where Asami was coming from now, and how sketchy that would seem, but he felt like they needed to do something, especially if it turned out that the mystery person weren’t part of her security detail and was actually a threat of some sort. He could contact Reo instead, but asking about his fiancé’s security detail would look just as bad, if not worse. Not to mention it would still involve going through Koji and rely on Reo or Himari picking up a call from an unknown number late at night.

“One moment” Asami spoke, setting the flower back on the table and standing up “Send me a copy of that photo crop”.

“Okay” Aki looked at him inquizzically and watched as he walked to the door beside the fireplace and then went into the room next door, closing the door behind him. Aki quickly cropped and sent the photo to him, wondering what his plan was. Maybe he had some kind of security guard network that he could tap into or ask around through? Or maybe he thought someone in his own security detail may know the person? Heck maybe he did recognize him or who he was associated with but wanted to “deal with” things himself.

Asami closed the door behind himself, looking to Kirishima who was on watch at the moment. “I need the contact details for Reo of the Narasaki Zosen boat company” he stated, checking his e-mail for the picture from Aki.

“Yes, sir” Kirishima replied, clicking away on the laptop to retrieve the information that had been requested. “Will you need an appointment to be set up?” he asked.

“No, I just need to make a phone call” Asami replied, figuring that he’d give more of an explanation after he had determined what the actual nature of the situation at hand was.

“Yes, Sir” Kirishima replied, having located the information. He turned the screen to face Asami so that he could pull from it what he wanted.

Being in high-end sales, Reo would have a company phone, that clients could reach him at, on him at almost all times. Asami selected the spoofed number he had used for communicating with him before and called him from it.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

“Good evening Asami-sama, how may I help you?” Reo asked politely.

“I’m sorry to bother you at this hour, but a matter of concern was raised to me just now.”

“Yes?” Reo replied to let him know that he was still there.

“First let me congratulate you on your coming marriage. You both looked nice as I was passing by this afternoon.” Asami offered as preface and explanation as to what he would say next.

“Thank you, sir” Reo replied politely but clearly confused and a bit concerned that he had not properly greeted such an important client, even if just in passing.

“I was informed that there was a strange man lurking in the area around you, who may also have been following you.” Asami gave him a moment to process what would be a very concerning piece of information to most people. “I don’t wish to alarm you, but may I send you a photo to determine if their concerns are of any merit?”

“Why yes, of course sir” His previously impeccable formal tone now tinged with nervousness.

Asami switched the phone to speaker while he downloaded the picture from Aki and then sent it to Reo. He then switched it back to normal and held the phone up to his ear.

“Have you received it?” Asami asked.

“Yes sir, I am opening it now” Reo replied.

They both sat in awkward phone silence.

“Oh! This is Yasuji, he’s part of my fiancé’s security detail” Reo replied after seeing the photo. “Sorry for causing such a scene in the park today and troubling you” he added.

“That’s quite alright. I’m glad to hear that the concerns raised were simply a misunderstanding” Asami replied, relieved himself to have gotten to the bottom of things.

“Thank you for your care and concern! Is there anything else I can assist you with this evening?” Reo asked.

“That will be all for now. Please enjoy your evening.” Asami hung up the phone and turned to Kirishima.

“There was a potential security concern, but it turned out to simply be a misunderstanding, so all is well now.” Asami quickly summarized.

“Do you require any further assistance?” Kirishima asked.

“That will hopefully be it for this evening” Asami replied, breathing a sigh of relief and then returning to the other room. Aki had since closed his laptop and was sitting on the couch with one leg on the floor and the other pulled up against his body. His eyes shot to him as he returned to the room.

“So what’s up?” Aki asked, letting go of his leg and standing up.

“Everything’s fine” Asami replied, striding forward and closing the space between them.

“Which means?” Aki asked, folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head.

“That you don’t need to worry anymore” Asami replied, wrapping his arms around him. “Now where were we?” he whispered into his ear.

Aki tilted his head away and pushed lightly against him “tell me what happened first” he demanded, not liking to be left in the dark about things, especially things that involved himself or his work.

“Your mystery man is Yasuji of Miss. Himari’s security detail” Asami spoke and then kissed him before any more questions could be asked. He could feel Aki further relax at the news and lean into him. He moved one hand up and into Aki’s hair and the other down and to his lower back, pulling him tightly against himself.

“mm-kay” Aki mumbled back through their linked lips. He was glad that it had turned out to be nothing, and happy to be within Asami’s embrace right now. He undid the buttons of Asami’s vest and then the dress shirt beneath it, pushing them aside until he could rest his hands on Asami’s bare chest. Asami squeezed his ass in return, moving his hand underneath Aki’s shorts and underwear.

Aki felt his knees weaken and stepped one leg back to brace himself, knocking into the coffee table and losing his balance all together. His eyes shot open and he startle-gasped and tensed at the feeling of falling, but was held relatively in place by the grip Asami had on him. He looked into Asami’s eyes, his tongue breaking the string of spit between them as it moved across his lips.

Aki moved his hands from Asami’s chest to behind his neck, still afraid that he might tumble backwards onto the table, and in turn his laptop, if Asami were to let go. Asami pulled his head closer into him and nibbled on his ear. “Wrap your legs around me” he growled, squeezing his ass as if to lift him up by it.

Aki did as he said, hooking his feet together around back of Asami and resting his heels just above his belt. Asami loosened his grip on Aki’s hair and scalp, making sure that Aki had enough of a grip so as not to fall. He then moved that hand down to join the other, this time pushing Aki’s shorts and underwear down as he went. Aki hugged him tighter and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as Asami fingered him.

Where should he take this, Asami thought to himself, eyeing the wall, couch, and bed. He hadn’t showered yet, so dirtying the bed with his clothes wouldn’t do. The open wall space was fairly limited as well. Couch or chair it was then. He walked around the coffee table and then between it and the couch, sitting himself where he had been before; in front of the roses and away from Aki’s laptop. He’d have to be careful not to let Aki’s head smash against the table with the position he had in mind.

Should he strip him down or let his shorts and shirt become bunched and disheveled around him; an impromptu and alluring binding. Aki would probably complain about having to change clothes after if he came while in them, but it could also be enough to make him strip after and not bothering with wearing anything to bed.

He let go of his grip on Aki and brought his hand up to loosen his tie; the only thing Aki hadn’t undone about him. He pulled it up over his head and down and around Aki’s wrist and arm behind him. He pulled Aki’s arm up and over his head and then rotated it so it was behind Aki’s head. With his other hand, he guided Aki’s free arm to join it and then bound the two together with the tie; synching and wrapping it about so that his arms now made a cradle behind his head.

He moved one of his palms to between Aki’s shoulder blades and the other to his stomach. He pushed up Aki’s shirt while also pushing him down until Aki’s back came to rest on his lap; letting go of his grip on his back and moving his hand to the side of his chest. He moved along his side…and hip…and thigh... He gripped him there and guided his leg up and out, resting it on the couch back. Aki looked at him with anticipation and curiosity; his hips gyrating softly against him, his heart beating ever faster under his hand.

There was little need for words, their actions and movements language enough for them to communicate with one another. Every touch and sigh, every twitch and moan, a clear signal and code all their own. He sometimes wished at these times that Akihito could see himself, or rather see himself in the way he did and understand just how much he turned him on. The brat seemed more than aware of how to getting him going, even though he regularly denied intentionally doing anything of the sort. That’s why sometimes it was better to let their bodies talk instead of their mouths.

He moved his hand from where it was on Aki’s chest down to his stomach…and over his crotch. He lingered there for a moment and then continued down to his inner thigh…and to his knee. He guided this leg onto the couch back as well, so that he sat straddled between them. Aki continued to grind against him, his back arching and then falling against his legs, his shoulder blades pressing against his knees. He moved his hand along his inner thigh and then slid under his knee. He lifted his calf to his face and kissed it softly, side-eyeing to watch Aki’s full reaction. He loved watching the shivers that passed through him, making him wriggle and squirm; his hands gripping into fists and then relaxing, having nowhere to go and unable to do anything else. The way Aki would bite his lip or clench his jaw as if being quiet were some sort of mission for him. 

While he loved hearing his voice unrestrained, he didn’t mind playing this game with him. Aki had yet to win against him at it, and the way it contorted his face was kind of cute, especially the way he would blush if he commented on this to him.

He let go of his leg and moved his hands to his hips, holding him still and stopping him from moving. 

“Aren’t you excited” he grinned, shifting his hands so that his thumbs pushed against either side of Aki’s bulge.

“You’re one to talk” Aki smirked back, lifting and dropping himself what little he could against Asami’s equally hardened area.

“I never said I wasn’t” Asami lifted Aki a bit so that he could slide down the back of Aki’s shorts and underwear again; leaving his ass bare.

Fuck, Asami sure was taking his sweet time messing with him, Aki thought to himself. Not to mention he could feel his neck and back starting to ache from holding his head up to look at him and to keep from crashing into the table not far beneath him. At least he picked the side without his laptop on it, so they wouldn’t end up damaging it.

The bastard couldn’t just use the bed like a normal person, no he had to always make things complicated. He couldn’t deny that this set up certainly was “interesting” and a bit thrilling though; the bit of fatigue just adding to his greater and more urgent sense of desire. All the light teasing had made it so anything stronger now felt like a wave racing through his body; Asami’s groping making it so that he could no longer hold back his voice. He tilted his head back against his arms and moaned openly as Asami’s fingers entered into him.

He stayed relatively shallow and then pulled back out. Aki opened his eyes and lifted his head, but couldn’t see well from the angle he was at. He could however feel Asami reaching into his own pants pocket and pulling something out.

When it came into his line of sight, he could see that Asami was holding a silver packet which he brought to his mouth and held in his teeth; his hands moving back down. Aki strained to follow them with his eyes, but couldn’t see any lower than his naval, and so soon lost sight of them. He could hear and feel though as Asami lifted the buckle on his belt, undid the button, and pulled down his zipper. Even if unable to see, he still looked down, imagining it all as he listened and felt it against himself.

Asami’s hand’s returned back to his face and what he held there. Aki watched as he grabbed a hold of the packet and ripped it open with his teeth. A clear gel oozed from it and he spread it onto his fingers, clearly making a show of it all. He wasn’t sure when he’d decided to start carrying lube with him, but at least it should be warm for a change, from having been in his pocket this whole time.

Asami’s hands moved back down and Aki squeezed his eyes shut once they were out of view; all his attention turning to the fingers entering and moving deeper inside of him while his other hand intermittingly held him open and stroked him. He could feel his body tense against the intrusion and dug his calves into the couch back, not wanting to accidently kick him in the head and as a way to brace for what was surely to come next.

Asami stopped, waiting for him to relax, and then continued to spread the gel around inside him. His breathing hitched as Asami’s fingers brushed over his prostate. He tossed his head back, pressing into his arms, his mouth wide as he took a deep breath. His body demanding ever more oxygen as his heart raced and raced to pump it through his body.

Asami backed off, withdrawing from the area until he was empty once more. Aki lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at him and was met with a gaze of cocky confidence. His smug smile taking pride in making him like this, in bringing him to this state.

Asami let go of him and reached out, caressing his face with his non gelled hand, his thumb tracing over his lips and becoming damp from his breath. He moved under his chin and gripped his neck as if to choke him, his thumb and fingers squeezing tighter about him. He could feel Asami’s pulse melding with his own, a steady base to his own rapid melody.

The gelled hand now held his hip and guided him onto his cock. He gasped both for air and from the larger intrusion. Asami loosened his grip and pivoted his hand so as to lift him up by the back of his neck. He brought him closer while leaning down himself, pushing deeper into him. Their lips met and Aki kissed him greedily, as if he were water and he hadn’t drank in days.

Aki grinded against him, wanting him to go deeper still, and to stir him up inside not only his heart, but his whole being. He could feel the blood abandoning his arms and legs; pooling in his lower regions and leaving just the bare minimum for his brain. Asami sunk further into him until he had reached his hilt and then moved his hips in time to Aki’s.

Asami’s tongue explored deeper into his mouth while his cock began to slowly slide in and out of him. He wanted more. More speed. More force. More motion. But more importantly in this moment, more air. He pushed his head back against Asami’s hand, fighting to break the seal against his mouth. Asami relented, giving him space to pant and gasp as the burning in his lungs subsided.

Asami rested his chin on his shoulder and turned his attention to delivering greater thrusts; pulling back more before each plunge back in, his tempo ever increasing.

Even without direct attention, Aki could feel his own cock brimming from the friction between them and the pressure placed upon it by his bunched up garments. There was nothing he could do about it though, given the position he was in. Either Asami would tend to him or a bit more of what they were doing would set him off.

“Nrgh-ah-ah!” he was pulled from his thoughts as Asami thrusted him in just the right spot.

“aga---again” he pleaded “m-more” he closed his eye, dropping his forehead against Asami’s shoulder.

Asami obliged, ramming into him again and again, his own grunts sounding against Aki’s ear.

Aki cried out against him, losing himself in the ecstasy that was overcoming and rippling through his body. Asami came in him, remaining pressed against his nerves while he released his load; moving back a bit when he was done. Somewhere within the waves he felt himself release as well. The world around him nothing but haze and their breathing.

He wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. He settled on softly and sloppily kissing wherever on Asami his lips now laid, murmuring contentedly. He wished they were in bed, so he wouldn’t have to move again and could simply fall asleep; drifting from this dream to the next uninterrupted.

Asami shifted inside of him, lowering him back on to his lap and then leaning back on the couch. He felt as Asami cautiously let go of his neck. Gravity pulled at his arms whose muscles refused to do anymore. The cool wood of the table greeted him as the maximum rotation of his shoulders left his arms just touching the top. He felt some of the rose stems beneath him as well but couldn’t be bothered to care about crushing them.

Asami remained seated back and looked totally relaxed, running a hand through his hair to push it back out of his face and then staring at him with the corner of his mouth just slightly upturned in what few others but him would recognize as a genuine Asami smile. It was something that only he got to see, something that only he could seem to bring to Asami’s face. As far as accomplishments went though, it wasn’t exactly one he could brag about; at least not to anyone but Asami for whom it then became an invitation to “test whether his observation was really true”. He didn’t have the energy for that tonight though, even if Asami did, as the late night before and early wake up this morning had left him beat.

He wasn’t sure what his own face looked like but he hoped it conveyed the same sense of satisfaction in this moment that he was feeling. He felt his eyelids become heavy, and his neck struggling to maintain even the small forward tilt needed to keep him in view. He let it slump back his eyes fluttering between darkness and the ceiling.

*ca-chick* the silence was disturbed by the shutter sound of a phone taking a picture. He forced his eyes open and heard another *ca-chick*. He found the energy to tilt forward once more and was met with the sight of Asami pointing his phone at him.

“Hey?!” he exclaimed in a garbled murmur, moving to swat at the phone but then remembering that his arms were still secured under him, resulting in a weird shoulder twitch. “What’s your deal?!”

Asami just smiled, snapping another picture before setting the phone aside. “I thought you loved photography?” Asami’s voice carried an air of innocence that was wholly unbefitting of the perverted expression he wore.

“Taking pictures, not being photographed” Aki replied, trying to sound serious despite the still mumbly nature of his voice.

“How can I resist when you do something as cute as laying in a pile of flowers?” Asami replied, reaching down and ruffling his hair. Aki shook his head but couldn’t evade him. “Besides, you do the same” he added like he was reading a clause of a legal document.

Aki looked away, unable to deny that fact and lacking much of a counter argument to it. He felt embarrassed at the mental image of himself in this current state but if anyone were to have it he’d want it to be Asami. He thought back to the ice sculpture photo shoot spots and how people were taking pictures of and with their boyfriends and girlfriends. He could only smirk, thinking to himself about how all of their pictures of each other were either in a surveillance or pornographic style.

“You look quite amused” Asami commented, stroking his face and playing with his hair.

“mmm” Aki mumbled in reply.

“Could it be that you secretly want to be a porn star?” Asami mused, shifting about inside of him.

“Nrg-No” Aki replied, his voice hitched from the reminder that they were still connected.

“Besides, isn’t the real thing good enough for you?” Aki smirked, the afterglow haze now dissipated leaving tiredness as his only hindrance. He stroked Asami’s upper arm with his leg. Shit, he shouldn’t be riling him again right now, he thought a moment afterwards. “But not tonight” he added, dropping his seductive tone for a more normal voice. “All I want to do is sleep now.”

“Are you sure?” Asami asked, moving his hand to caress his chest.

“mhm” Aki nodded, biting his lip.

“Well, I’ll have to clean you up first” Asami smiled, lifting him up.

“I can clean myself” Aki replied, knowing that Asami would do a lot more than just “clean” him if given the chance. “Besides, I don’t want to take another shower and fall asleep with wet hair” Aki added.

“You’ll complain in the morning if I let you fall asleep like this” Asami retorted.

“I don’t need a shower, the toilet and a wash cloth are good enough” Aki remained firm in his resolve. “Now untie me” he tried pulling at the fabric to no avail. 

“In the bathroom” Asami replied, swooping Aki against him as he stood and guiding his legs to wrap around him.

“wu-uh” Aki startled and clenched.

“I’ll let you go there” Asami spoke in a low growl. “Unless you’re naughty and keep moving” he warned, kissing his cheek.

He shut up and let himself be carried to the bathroom.

Once there, Asami swiftly removed him from himself and sat him on the toilet.

“ungh-“ Aki groaned from the sudden movement then emptiness. “Untie me now” he demanded, feeling that he had kept up his end of the “bargain”. 

Already some of Asami’s cum dripped out of him and into the toilet, his own held uncomfortably against himself in his now soiled underwear. He squirmed, pushing more of it out and breaking up some of the sections of moistened fabric that clung to him. He continued to squirm and managed to push his head under his arms so that they hung across his chest, his shirt flopping back down with them.

Asami stood in front of him unmoving, his pants barely clinging to his hips, his shirt wrinkled and unevenly draped about him.

“Untie me” Aki again demanded, lifting his arms like a tray before him.

Asami knelt down on one knee before him and reached towards him. Instead of undoing the knot about his arms though, he placed one hand on his hip and with the other pulled down his underwear and shorts.

“Hey!” Aki pushed his knees together. “I said I can clean myself, so untie me already.” He bent forward so that his arms pressed against Asami’s hand on his knees.

“I consider this part of “letting you go”.” Asami replied, kissing the knot thrusted before him and yanking the shorts and undergarment the rest of the way off. “There, now then…” he turned his attention to the knot. A moment later it was unwound and undone, the tie discarded off to the side.

Asami stood back up letting his pants fall down to the floor and stepping out of them.

Aki watched him with an air of suspicion as he then walked to the sink and dampened a wash cloth. He walked back and dropped it on him and then turned on the water in the shower area.

“I don’t want to take a shower” Aki reiterated.

“That’s fine” Asami replied “but I do” he shrugged off the shirt and vest, letting them fall to the floor and removed his underwear so that he stood completely naked before him.

Aki turned his head, embarrassed by how intently he had just looked him up and down and wanting to escape Asami’s gaze that had yet to leave him. He turned his attention to wiping himself off with the cloth, expecting Asami to step into the shower to clean himself.

Alas, he stayed rooted before him without any appearance of embarrassment or shame as he watched.

“Do you mind!” Aki shot his head up to stare back at him. “Go take your shower already” Aki stopped touching himself, waiting for him to disappear back behind the partially frosted glass beside them.

He smirked and stepped into the shower, steam now floating out over the top.

Finally, Aki thought to himself, turning his attention back to himself. He finished cleaning off his cock with the cloth and then laid it across his knee, finding his fingers better suited for the next task then it.

He hunched over, teasing and spreading himself to release the remainder of the white viscous liquid trapped within him. “nrgh-ha” he panted, trying to stay relaxed enough to fish it all out.

More of the steam wafted out from over the shower area, enveloping him like a warm blanket as it drifted down and condensed about him. He felt the tiredness overtaking him as well and a strong desire to sleep right where he was. He shook it off, determined to at least finish cleaning himself. He pulled out and wiped himself with some toilet paper; satisfied that it was good enough for the time being.

Now to work up the energy to get another pair of underwear and then go to bed, he sighed not wanting to move. He could tell Asami was watching him again, heck he’d probably been doing so this whole time, but couldn’t even bring himself to tell him off. Instead he gave into his heavy eyelids, still conscious to the sound of the running water beside him but not much else; his mind emptying and drifting to the place between awake and asleep.

“My, did I tire you out that much?” he heard Asami say from some distant place. Oh, I must have actually fallen asleep, the noise of the world around him started to come back to him as he crawled out of his nap.

“mmhmm” he mumbled in response, drifting back to sleep.

“uh-wh!” he startled awake, Asami having activated the toilet’s washlet under him, which shot hot water against and into his ass. He waited for it to finish, scowling at him as he dried his hair and wrapped a towel about himself.

“Come on” Asami sighed, pulling him forward by his wrist and then picking him up so that he was cradled in his arms. 

He walked to the bed and pulled back the covers, dumping Aki into it and then tossing the covers back over him. He then turned the lights off and walked to the other side of the bed, dropping the towel to the floor, and crawling into bed himself. Aki cuddled against him and fell back to sleep.

He draped an arm protectively over him and pulled his sleeping form closer. He kissed his forehead and then gave in to sleep as well, undisturbed until the morning’s light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to showcase some of the sculptures from this year’s event, which you can learn more about [here](https://www.snowfes.com/english/place/odori/). In particular [Shuri Castle](http://oki-park.jp/shurijo/en/) was heavily damaged last year in a fire and so people have been going to great lengths to try to raise the money needed to repair it. I really enjoyed visiting it when I was in Okinawa before, so I hope they’re able to fix it. I found the pharmaceuticals cat to be interesting because I feel like Japan is one of the few places were companies would just hand out free drug samples and people would be okay with that.
> 
> White Lovers or “[Shiroi Kobito](http://www.ishiya.co.jp/language/en/shiroi_koibito/)” are the most popular food gift that people bring back from Hokkaido. I’m not a big fan of white chocolate, but my coworkers all appreciated them. If you visit there, you can have your own personalized box made up on the spot.
> 
> [Yotsuba Milk Products Co.](https://www.yotsuba.co.jp/overseas/products/) and [Narasaki Zosen](https://yachtharbour.com/builders/Narasaki+Zosen) ship builders are both real companies that are located in Hokkaido (I buy Yotsuba brand butter all the time).
> 
> The whole “wedding photo shoot” plot line was inspired from actually stumbling through someone doing just that. When we were visiting the [historic village](http://www.kaitaku.or.jp/en/en.htm) there was a couple having their pictures taken and my first thought was how pretty her dress was and then my next thought was that she must be freezing (as I was pretty bundled up but still cold). Oh and I picked pink roses because that's what Aki's holding in the wedding style [acrylic standees](https://www.movic.jp/shop/g/g00937-00350-00001/) that came out not too long ago.
> 
> Whenever I stay at slightly higher end hotels, I always feel a bit out of place/overwhelmed as they have so many staff members and services (budget hotels and hostels are more my scene). Like offering to carry my luggage when I’m only traveling with a backpack, or having someone to push the elevator buttons and open every door I pass through, and offering to arrange for cabs whenever I walk through the lobby. Plus everyone is always dressed so nicely; staff and patrons alike. One of these days I’ll splurge and actually try ordering room service just for the experience and maybe wear something other than jeans and a t-shirt while I'm at it.
> 
> Enough of my rambling then, time to get back to working on Chap 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami leaves Aki in order to check-in on his holdings in the red-light/entertainment district. Meanwhile, Aki is tasked with planning something for the two of them to do together that afternoon.

*bzzzzt* *bzzzzt* *bzzzzt*

He could faintly make out the sound of his phone that he had left on the couch in the other room from the night before. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, the early morning light just making its way across the city and into the room. He could feel the rise and fall of Aki’s breath against his skin, his body curled up against him.

Guessing at the time, it was probably Kirishima or Suoh calling to confirm his schedule for the day, and politely doubling as an alarm clock, since he hadn’t met in person with them yet that morning.

He continued to lay there unmoving; not wanting to disturb Aki and also wanting more time simply to enjoy the moment. Not wanting the warmth, and peace, and contentedness of it all to end.

He sighed reluctantly, knowing that there was work to be done and a schedule to keep. None of it was particularly “urgent” per say, but punctuality was something he valued and wanted to uphold.

He gently twisted his arm free from under Aki and got out of bed; tucking the cover back around him so as not to let too much of the heat escape. He picked up the towel from the floor and wrapped it about himself, and then walked to the sitting room to retrieve his phone, which was now ringing once more.

He answered it and spoke in a low voice “I’m up. I’ll be over shortly.”

“Yes, Sir” Suoh replied.

Asami hung up and then dismissed the other missed “wake-up” calls from next door. He swiped through his other notifications about the weather forecast, stock prices, and news headlines. He noticed one with a symbol he was unfamiliar with and the message “your new animation is ready”.

Out of curiosity he tapped it, and it opened his photo app to display an “animation” of the photos he’d taken the night before; the stills looping in quick succession. He smirked at the short replay of Aki’s expressions as he lay surrounded by roses on the table. Aki’s words came back to him and he thought to himself “both” in response, because while “the real thing” was the best, there were times where having his own collection was nice too. He moved it to his secured folder and then removed them from his phone.

He opened the connecting door and walked in. There hung a steamed and pressed suit along with a shirt and undergarments. He changed into them, Suoh going over the schedule for the day as he did so. Today’s visits would be to his clubs in the Susukino district, his visits timed for the morning so as not to interfere with their mostly evening operations. He’d also be making an appearance with some of his “real-estate” heads about both their legitimate and illegitimate dealings.

Kirishima entered the room, greeting him good morning, and joined Suoh by the desk.

“Will you need any preparations to be made for this afternoon and evening?” Kirishima asked, knowing that in setting up the meetings Asami had stated that that portion of the day was to be kept open.

“mmm” Asami replied with contemplation, having since seated himself and lit up a cigarette.

“I’ve left that time for the brat to fill” Asami spoke.

“Very well, sir” Kirishima replied. “Do you wish to return here then, or should we have him brought to another location at that time?”

“That’s still to be determined” Asami replied taking a drink from the coffee that Suoh had placed beside him “Since I kept him up past his bedtime, for now just let him sleep” he smirked taking a bite from the egg-toast that had also been placed beside him.

His associates remained professional and steel faced per usual. “Yes, sir”

“I shall go prepare the car for your departure then” Kirishima gave a slight bow and left the room. It would take him a moment to relay the schedule confirmation and dispatch the rest of the security detail for the day.

Asami finished off the toast and coffee and put out his cigarette. He cleaned up in the bathroom on their side and then came back to the sitting room. He turned his attention to Suoh. “I leave Akihito in your care for today then” He said as a way of departure.

“Yes, Sir” Suoh replied.

Asami walked back into his own room, as that was where his outer gear was at, opening and closing the door softly. He peaked into the bedroom area and saw that Aki was still asleep, though he had shifted to the center of the bed and burrowed deeper under the covers, likely trying to hide from the light of the rising sun.

He’d meant to ask him last night what he would be interested in doing this afternoon, but the right moment had not presented itself. He smirked, remembering how he’d fallen asleep so quickly while he was taking a shower and how slow and drawn out his movements had been before that.

He turned away from the bedroom and walked to the entryway to put on his winter clothes. As he bent down to secure his boots, he noticed a black card on the floor. He picked it up and stood up to look at it closer. In delicate looping white letters read “Club The Stinger, live the dream while making others’ come true” and below that a bulleted list of benefits.

He turned it over, determining that it was a recruitment card for a host club. On the back was a phone number and web address to apply at, along with a small map showing where their business was located, and on the bottom a line stating “recommended by Shuichi”. 

He shook his head, thinking to himself “You have good tastes, but this one’s mine”. He slipped the card into his pocket and went back to putting on his coat and gloves. 

So in addition to Odori, he must have gone to Susukino last night too. He should know better than to wander around the red-light district at night alone, especially after dealing with that home wrecking whore last year; he furrowed his brow. Then again, he reconsidered, that is exactly the kind of place he would expect Akihito to go, for he seemed to need a certain level of “danger” in his life. That and his general pre-disposition to believing himself invulnerable to almost everything meant that he had little fear of most places.

Perhaps he in turn was too paranoid. Akihito was more than familiar with cities and the types of people within them, and though he had a carefree demeanor, he was quick to pick up on being followed or watched. Still, he wished that Akihito wouldn’t be so dismissive of his attempts at assigning security to him, but because he had become accustomed to being tailed by him, he had ignored a potential threat and could have been in danger. 

But nothing bad had come of it, and today was a new day. With any luck Akihito would sleep most of the morning away and/or stay put until he was free this afternoon. Shit, he should have left him a note before he put his boots on. Oh well, he’d just send him a text later. He opened and closed the door quietly and then went downstairs to the car that was waiting for him there.

He sent a quick text, and then read over the financial and operating reports for the businesses he would be having meetings with this morning. First up was Club Seiai, his higher-end night club that served as Sion’s counterpart in Hokkaido. Then Club Iroke, a mid-range hostess club, and finally the more recently acquired similarly mid-range hostess club, “Club Leone”.

They parked on the side road nearest it, the main street closed off for the festival and filled with ice sculptures. As it was still early, not many people were out and about, most still likely recovering from the parties and drinking from the night before, plus nothing in this area was open at this hour anyways.

Takahiro, the manager of Seiai greeted him at the door and led him to one of the VIP seating areas, around which it appeared that the whole staff had been gathered. Takahiro was around his age and a Hokkaido native who had been working on building up Sapporo’s nightlife scene for a while now; having turned to him for both capital investment and guidance after visiting Sion in Tokyo. He obliged and now had a northern location for information gathering, deal making, and of course added revenue.

They both sat in the U shaped booth, facing one another with a small thin table in between them. One of the staff members stepped forward, placing down a coaster and glass before each of them. He opened a high end bottle of whiskey and poured it into each of their glasses. His technique and demeanor were flawless, a clear indication of the superior training that was expected of an establishment such as this. He expected nothing less, for he knew that Takahiro paid great attention to detail; having proven himself to be skilled at managing such an establishment, especially when it came to selecting and training staff members. He stepped back with a bow and then disappeared back amongst the rest of them.

“I and the staff of Club Seiai would like to extend our warmest welcome in having you here today” Takahiro spoke and the staff extended a greeting of welcome in unison.

“Thank you. I see that things are going quite well” Asami replied, taking the glass into his hand. “I expected nothing less” he added in compliment taking a sip from it.

“It is I that am ever thankful to you for making Club Seiai’s existence possible” Takahiro responded with genuine gratitude, and picked up his own glass.

“You leave me with little warranting of discussion” Asami continued “As profitability is as expected, and I’ve received no complaints in need of my attention in regards to your management or service.” Half of his job was just stroking egos, but in this case Takahiro was fairly deserving of it. He insured that Seiai continued to maintain a healthy income stream, and scanning the staff gathered around, there appeared to be little turn over from the year prior.

Takahiro’s gaze followed that of Asami’s that was looking over the staff. “Would you like a companion to join you for today’s visit?” Takahiro asked, wondering if he should have offered sooner.

“That won’t be necessary” Asami turned his attention back to Takahiro “I believe that I’ve been acquainted with most of them before, and thus have no reason to personally check their skills at this time” he offered as explanation. He hoped Takahiro wouldn’t take it as a negative reflection on them, or as some kind of snub on his part. In all honesty, he was sure that they were all more than capable of adequately entertaining guests; it was just that the provider of the entertainment he was most fond of was currently tucked away in a hotel room, and none of them could even begin to compare.

He couldn’t tell if they were relieved or disappointed to not have him selecting from amongst them to come sit beside him. Doing so would give the person some level of “prestige” but if they were to mess up or falter the consequences would likely be severe from everyone around them.

“My couriers will be passing through in a month or so, so please entertain them wholeheartedly” Asami added to clear the air. He left the details vague but with clear implications. “And of course if anyone else of interest passes through…” He trailed off.

“Yes, you will be notified promptly” Takahiro replied and waved off the staff, signaling them to disperse to elsewhere.

With fewer ears about Asami continued “I trust that you have the most recent look out list?”

“Yes, I have studied it thoroughly” Takahiro replied “And our facility is equipped for detention where necessary” he added, trying to alleviate any concerns Asami might have.

“And your relations with the DA?” Asami inquired, taking another sip of whiskey.

“They are a regular here, and would rather their wife and the public not find out about their frequent use of our private rooms” Takahiro answered, insuring they had some extent of “legal protection” if needed. “The local news woman and editor of the paper are also similarly situated” he added.

“Good” Asami replied. “And the storeroom?”

“Stocked as you have requested, and ready for any distribution needs” Takahiro replied, commenting on the state of the small armory of unmarked and unregistered guns concealed in a room beneath them.

“Well then, unless there are any other matters you wish to discuss, I believe we are done here” Asami finished off his drink and set it back on the table.

“Very well, please allow me to present you with a gift before you depart” Takahiro made a motion with his hand and the staff reassembled nearby. Asami gave a nod and stood, Takahiro following suit. The head host and hostess then stepped forward and handed a box to Takahiro, each taking up a spot beside and slightly behind him.

“On behalf of everyone at Club Seiai, we would like to thank you for visiting us today, and hope that you will accept this as a small token of our continued gratitude towards you” Takahiro spoke with great formality and pageantry, presenting the box to him with both arms outstretched and a deep bow.

Asami accepted the box, the solid white of its surfaced marked only with the thin gold insignia of the Somés Saddle Co., one of Japan’s premier leather goods manufacturers. 

“Thank you for your thoughtfulness” Asami replied in turn and handed it off to Kirishima. Takahiro then lead them to the door to see them off. In unison the staff thanked him for coming and bowed until he had departed.

They then set out to return to the vehicle, so as not to have to carry the box, and to wait for a bit until the scheduled time of the next meeting.

“Do you wish for me to hand this off for inspection?” Kirishima asked as they approached the car and were more than far enough away to be out of ear shot.

“I trust him” Asami said simply in response.

“Very well, with you or in the trunk then?” Kirishima asked.

“I’m intrigued” Asami replied, seating himself in the vehicle whose door Kirishima had opened for him. Kirishima handed him the box and closed the door, and then sat himself in the driver’s seat and turned on the heat, silently updating the rest of the security detail from his phone.

Asami lifted the lid and was met with a handwritten note laid over the tissue paper that covered the rest of the contents of the box.

“I sincerely hope that you are enjoying your stay in Hokkaido and that our reception was satisfactory. Though it is but a small token, I hope that the contents enclosed will be fitting to your tastes. Additionally, our staff members are always available in the event that you would like a companion at any point during your stay.  
Kind regards, Club Seiai”

Anything from Somés was more than just “a small token” Asami thought to himself, though he acknowledged the formality of downplaying something when presenting it directly as a gift. While their main claim to fame was being the only remaining saddle manufacturer in the country, most of their business now comprised of selling wallets, belts, and hand bags, all of which seemed like they would use a far smaller box then the one he currently held. Not that he had much use for a wallet or belt anyways, as he was both picky and had an abundance of them already.

He set the note aside and folded back the tissue paper coverings. Neatly stacked were leather strips with metal riveting, buckles, and D rings. From the feel, he could tell that they were made of high quality full grain leather, lending them both a distinct texture and increased strength and durability. Whether through the grapevine or personal observation over the years, Takahiro had pegged his “tastes” quite well. He admired the stitching and fine craftsmanship of the wrist and ankle cuffs and the design of the harness. He smirked, imagining what it would look like on Aki and how he’d put it on and take it off of him.

There was an intriguing bit piece as well, having more to it than just a single head strap. It clearly drew inspiration from their horse tack products, having an under chin strap and some kind of decorative forehead accent. For that matter, he wasn’t aware that Somés took commissions, as he was positive that they didn’t have an off the shelf bondage products line. Even if it had been a guess or gamble, he was quite pleased with Takahiro’s selection.

“Sir, are you ready for the next appointment?” Kirishima asked, looking back at him via the rearview mirror.

“mmm, yes” Asami replied, folding the paper back over and closing the box.

“Is the gift you received pleasing to you?” Kirishima asked.

“Yes…” Asami drew out his response “I’ll make good use of it this evening, so please move it to my room later.”

“Yes, sir” Kirishima, answered and then got out to open the door for him.

Asami sat the box aside and got out, walking to their next location; Club Iroke. As the name would suggest, they were all about sensuality, glamour, and seductiveness; which was clear even from the threshold, which was decorated in red velvet and gold colored trimmings. A place that screamed “wealth and riches” despite much of it being fake and rather gaudy, but it was good enough for a man of moderate means to feel like a celebrity.

He’d bought them out at some point awhile back just so that he could have a place to host guests, and additional ears and eyes in the area to keep tabs on things. They turned a respectable profit, but were small potatoes compared to most of his ventures. They were however unique in that their owner turned manager was a lady. She was starting to get on in years now, but that seemed to just lend itself all the more to her air of refinement and assertiveness; charming but not someone to be messed with.

“Asami darling, welcome back” Izanami greeted him in the doorway, her signature long pipe in hand. Today she wore tight black pants and a low cut ruffled red top with matching red heels.

“It is nice to see you as well, Lady Izanami” he greeted in return. She turned and he followed her up the stairs, as they occupied the 2nd and 3rd floors of this building. The room was lit with chandeliers made of cut glass to look like crystal, and throughout it were groupings of high backed plush red couches circled around small hardwood tables.

She led them to one in the corner, near the bar, that was set into an alcove and had a heavy curtain that was currently pulled and tied back. Though Asami had passed his coat off to Kirishima, the hostess nearest the bar offered to take it as well, a request Kirishima politely declined, standing off to the side and out of the way.

Once they were seated, two other hostesses came over, one with a bottle of champagne and the other with champagne glasses. They poured drinks for him and Izanami and then each sat on either side of him, close but not touching.

“Have our profits been large enough to please you?” Izanami asked while leaning forward to pick up the glass set before her; ever the entertainer with her tone and movements.

“Your books are respectable” Asami replied, picking up his own glass and taking a sip from it.

“I do wonder why you replaced close to half of your staff rather suddenly though” he sat the glass back down and reached for his pocket. The girl beside him produced a box of Dunhills, while the other offered up a light. He accepted and sat back, waiting for Izanami’s response.

She lit her own pipe and let the silence hang around them for a bit before she spoke. “While I don’t mind a competitive spirit amongst my staff” she paused “I don’t stand for any cattiness or carelessness” she looked from one girl to the other beside him. “Especially when one bad apple can so easily ruin the whole barrel”.

He could see the girls shift uncomfortably despite their well-maintained masks of happiness and service.

“Oh?” he asked intrigued “And did you rescue these ladies from the barrel?”

“I assure you my consorts with us today are less easily tainted” She looked from them to him “and are not careless in their words” she looked back to them, her “praise” acting as an additional warning.

“I’m glad to hear that then” he replied, knocking off some of the ash into the tray and then picking up the glass for another drink. It sounded like there had been some kind of incident in front of the customers and/or that some people had turned out to be bad at keeping secrets. While it was regrettable if that had been the case, Izanami had proven herself to be shrewd in insuring that his interests in the business were properly guarded and maintained. Thus, if she had decided to replace half the staff, it had been for good reason. Now if the case had been that half of them suddenly resigned, that could be a cause for concern.

“Have you had any interesting customers as of late?” He asked.

“None that you desire” she let out a small cloud of smoke from her pipe. “Though we have a collection of customers in the fields of your interests, should you want to make use of them” she smiled a bit devilishly.

“That is appreciated” he took another drink from the glass.

“If you’d like, I can present all of our staff to you for inspection as well, and for you to use as you please” Izanami offered and the girls beside him leaned over so that they were lightly pressed against him.

“I trust your employment standards” he replied, leaning forward to knock off more of the ash, gently shaking them off.

“Tell me darling, is it true that you now bring along your own companion when traveling?” she pouted her lip.

“And what makes you say that?” Asami asked unperturbed, despite the rather sensitive nature of such a forward question.

“Gossip travels quickly in this area” she replied, still as relaxed as ever “and the word is that this year and last, the same sandy-haired looker of a guy appeared around the same time as you, and carries your protection.”

“hmph” Asami let out a small chuckle. “There are any number of people who come to this area at the same time as me year to year” he countered.

“Then your purchase of Club Leone had nothing to do with one of its members’ interactions with this good looking man?” she continued to question, presenting her next piece of “evidence”.

“Are you not happy with my acquisition of your competitor?” he asked her. “I thought you liked a competitive spirit?”

“I’m merely letting you know that your presence is missed amongst the VIP rooms in the area” she replied “and that some wonder if they were unable to service you properly…” She trailed off.

He smirked, noting that her tone was more motherly than seductress now. Had whomever he’d played with last felt that he had stopped coming around because of them? The year before last would have been that last time he’d properly played with any of them, as he had denied their closed door services last year. He didn’t give a damn about them, but a woman who felt scorned was best not ignored.

“Your shop’s VIP services are perfectly fine” he replied “but I have no need of them” he continued. “As for Club Leone, those who mess with my property will become mine to be dealt with as I see fit” he let the threat sink fully into the three of them, confident that even if they were “tight lipped” his message would be spread accordingly. The girls no longer pressed against him, but remained dutifully close.

“Very well” she spoke and seemed satisfied by his answer. “I’m pleased that it was not poor service on our part that has kept you away” she added, tapping out the ash from her pipe that had since burnt out.

“Is there anything further you wish to discuss today?” Asami asked, rubbing out his finished cigarette in the tray and leaving it there.

“That’s all” she replied, standing up in order to see him off.

He stood up as well, and moved into the aisle where Kirishima handed him his coat.

“Don’t view me as rude, but as nothing I could offer you would be of interest, I have no parting gift for you” she spoke genuinely, but in a matter of fact way that few dared use around him.

“Your “gift” is your continued service to me” he replied, following her to the door and down the stairs. Even if it were rude, it meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with carrying and then disposing of something he neither wanted nor needed, as so many of his associates gifts turned out to be. Her business style was unconventional, but her straight forwardness towards him and lack of fear without being cocky was a nice change of pace; so as long as she continued to produce results, he didn’t much care if she broke the general “rules” of formality.

As it was close to the time of the next meeting, they did not return to the car, but rather strolled along the street, taking note of the businesses that had come and gone in the area on their way there.

He recognized a familiar logo and stopped for a moment to look at the accompanying sign board. “Club The Stinger” with the same loopy white writing from the card he had found in the hallway earlier that morning. Below it were labeled pictures of their hosts and then the club’s hours and rates.

His eyes scanned over it and stopped at the one labeled “Shuichi”. He was probably around Akihito’s age, maybe a bit younger even. He had a messy-chic style to him that was getting to be quite popular these days, “refined-bad boy” or “carless prince” he believed is what they were calling it. There members seemed fairly average for the industry, and there weren’t that many to choose from, but they looked respectable enough for the area. He chuckled to himself, wondering what their sales pitch to Akihito had been; for these types would normally not pass out recruitment cards without some kind of interaction first.

“Sir, do you have an interest in this establishment?” Kirishima asked, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly and gazed so intently upon the sign. 

“Perhaps” he replied, turning his attention back to the sidewalk and continuing to walk along. “But don’t concern yourself with it now” he added, arriving at the entryway of Club Leone.

Last year after he had acquired it, he had made some changes to their staff and sent one of his other property’s managers up for a bit to oversee operations and provide training; so as to insure that they were in line with his own base standards. He didn’t find the actual manager to be particularly good or bad, just average, and so he went in today with little expectations. He also didn’t yet trust them, and so their only value was as a minor income generator; not yet able to engage them in more lucrative and illicit operations.

Upon entering through the doorway, they were “welcomed” by two bubbly high pitched voices. Dressed in heels, matching white mini-skirts, and tube tops, they then beckoned for him to follow them. He shrugged off his coat and handed it to Kirishima, who carried it and walked in step behind him.

They were guided to one of the more private sitting areas, the room reminiscent of an old world study or smoking parlour, but without books. The walls were made of hardwood paneling with carved molding, and a large rug covered the floor. The space had two sitting areas to it, each with two couches arranged like an “L” with a heavy coffee table before them. On one wall was a large screen TV and between the two areas was a narrow rough-iron and glass table with a lamp and some paperweight like statues. A small metal chandelier hung between the two spaces and added to the low and ambient lighting.

On the far couch he could see that Katsuo (the manager) was already seated with a girl on either side of him. He stood up as they entered and greeted them, gesturing for him to sit on the other couch beside him. He sat down and the two girls who had guided him there knelt before the table, and opened and poured the bottle of wine that had already been placed there. They then sat on either side of him in a rather cozy fashion.

“Asami-sama we’re honored to have you with us today” Katsuo, spoke wrapping his arms around so that they came to rest on the shoulder of each girl. The line between manager and customer was quite thin with him, though his motives for getting into this kind of work were quite clear. 

This was also their first meeting since his acquisition of the place last year, but his demeanor had changed very little. But given that his own approach had been rather soft, a show of wealth rather than a show of power, it was no surprise. Perhaps he should have been more heavy handed, but then again so long as he carried out the duties assigned there was no need.

“Have you successfully implemented the training from my other associate?” Asami asked, picking up the glass and lightly swishing it to release the aroma. It was a decent variety and likely one of the best they regularly carried. His trainer had little to comment on upon their return, other than Katsuo’s discretion being highly susceptible to female charms. As such, hiring, firing, and promotion were more personal than professional; which the staff gladly tried to use to their own advantage.

“Of course. No one would pass up the opportunity to work with one of the best in the industry” Katsuo replied. He unwrapped his hand from one of the girls and picked up the glass, leaning back and taking a sip from it. The girl then held it for him and he went back to holding her. 

“You can try for yourself to see if all of our services meet your standards” Katsuo added, prompting the girls beside Asami to press their chests against him and run their hands down his upper arms. Asami’s expression remained unfazed and he took another drink from his glass.

“Your profitability level is acceptable” Asami replied, taking another sip of the wine “But you seem as of yet incapable of handling more meaningful ventures” Asami let his words sink in, looking over Katsuo carefully to see if his message had been received. While not yet necessary, it was beneficial to have as many associates as possible that could function as eyes and ears, and whose locations could be easily used for alternative activities.

“And what can I do to gain your trust?” Katsuo asked his demeanor still cocky but his voice lending credence that he was suddenly aware of being on thin ice.

“Results are all that matter to me” Asami replied nonchalantly. “Though actions speak far louder than any words, written or otherwise” he slowly swished the wine around. Katsuo’s reports left much to be desired in that they offered little explanation as to why or how things were done as they were. If someone were fired for theft, that need to be clearly stated so that they wouldn’t be re-hired by one of his other places. If something had happened because someone couldn’t keep their mouth shut he needed to know that it had been handled properly. Without proper oversight, any location could become a liability more than an asset, especially where the entertainment of his more important clients and activities were concerned.

“ha-ha, yes very true” Katsuo laughed nervously in agreement. “I hope that I can show you then…” his voice trailed off “that you can have confidence in me” he forced a smile and moved his hand to his neck; adjusting the tie about him that hung slightly crooked under his vest. The chill running through him now made him wish he’d have put a suit jacket on as opposed to just the vest and button down shirt that he had chosen to wear.

“We shall see” Asami finished off his drink and sat the glass back on the table.

“ ’right then, would you like to inspect our staff and facilities?” Katsuo asked, unhooking his other arm and gesturing broadly before himself to the club at large.

“I have “people” to attend to that” Asami replied, sitting upright in preparation to stand “If there is nothing else you wish to discuss then” he added, indicating that he was ready to leave. Surely Katsuo must be aware that his network had been “checking in” on things from time to time to corroborate or refute his own reporting of things.

“Yes of course… er-rather I have nothing further to discuss” Katsuo’s attempt at replying to both statements becoming muddled.

Asami stood and Katsuo followed suit, leading him back to the main reception area without saying anything further. The girls all remained behind on the couches, he could tell that they were whispering to one another as he and Katsuo left, but as to what they were saying he did not know.

At the reception desk, the girl there handed Katsuo a gift box from behind the counter, which he then presented to Asami. There were no logos or brand names upon it, meaning that its contents were likely self-assembled or packaged as an afterthought from purchasing. He accepted it respectfully and then exchanged it for his coat from Kirishima.

“Thank you for visiting us today” Katsuo offered in departure.

“We’ll be in touch” Asami replied and then turned and walked out the door.

There were now some people out and about looking at the ice sculptures in the middle of the street. Some of the cafés were starting to open to serve the early lunch crowd, but most of the businesses remained quiet.

“Shall we return to the car then sir?” Kirishima asked, it being necessary for them to drive to elsewhere in the city for the next set of appointments.

“Yes” Asami replied, walking along the sidewalk in that direction.

“And this box?” Kirishima added.

“Check and report back to me on its contents” Asami instructed.

Kirishima handed it off to one of the security members they passed on the way to the car, quickly relaying Asami’s instructions to them.

He paused, looking at the poster once more for Club The Stinger. His ears piqued with interest as he heard hushed voices in the street behind him, out of place for a group that was simply admiring sculptures.

“That’s the yakuza guy Yuko was warning about last night right?” one girl said hushedly to the others.

“Could be, he just came out of Leone and they’re not even open yet” the other replied.

“Isn’t that Shuichi’s place he’s looking at?” Another voice added, the gaggle seeming to be made up of 4 or 5 them.

“Damn, she wasn’t joking. Shuichi sure screwed himself over.” She said chidingly.

“It’s not like you didn’t try to pick him up too.” One of them refuted.

“I didn’t touch him” she quickly shot back “You were equally as welcoming to him” she added.

“It’s my job to welcome every guy that walks by, especially alone” she replied. “Shuichi was the only one being so pushy, it’s his mistake for trying to recruit the wrong dude.”

“Shhh, keep it down you idiots or he’ll hear you” the first girl added.

He turned from the poster and shot a knowing glance in their direction, making eye contact with the girl who had shushed them and then turning his attention back to the street in front of him and walking on. Kirishima dutifully followed without saying anything, having picked up on that Asami was trying to listen in on them.

Back in the car and now in route to the next location, Kirishima asked “Did something happen concerning that club?” guessing that it was a matter that involved Akihito by Asami’s prior reactions.

“Perhaps…” Asami replied “I’ll get back to you after I find out the nature of it myself.”

“Yes, sir” Kirishima replied, dropping the subject and leaving him to his thoughts.

Though their gossipy chatter was annoying and rather loud despite their “whispered” tones, he couldn’t fault them for hitting on Akihito, as of course they would try to get any good looking guy that passed by alone to come into their establishments. This Shuichi guy on the other hand may be in need of an “etiquette” lesson depending on what exactly they were referring to when they said he had been “pushy”. It was certainly in everyone’s best interest to remind street hawkers of the line between working and harassment, if in fact that were the case.

He took out his phone, which had been on silent, to check it before they went into the next building. Oh, it looked like Akihito had finally decided to reply to his message from earlier. He forwarded it to Kirishima and as they got out of the car added “I’ll leave the details to you”.

~~~~~~Earlier that morning~~~~~~

Mmhmm, too bright, Aki rolled over and buried his head further under the covers. Asami had left quite some time ago; he vaguely remembered the bed shifting and the space next to him becoming empty, but had fallen back to sleep. Speaking of that, he wondered what time it was now.

His stomach grumbled, proclaiming that regardless of the actual hour it was time for breakfast or food of some sort. He opened his eyes, letting them first adjust to what light filtered through the blanket and then exposing them fully to the room. Even though they were pretty high up, they probably should have closed the curtains last night. He felt his face redden, recalling being carried and tucked into bed with hardly any clothes on. Typical, Asami had no shame anyways, so it’s not like he’d think anything of it. Luckily for “safety reasons” only the living room back home had any windows, if not for that their building neighbors would be getting quite the show on the regular. There was some law against that wasn’t there? Even if it was your own house it was still considered indecency or something if passersby could see?

He rolled over and stared out the window, the rest of his body still warmly snuggled under the blanket. The skies looked clear and he could see the snow covered mountains in the distance. It seemed nice and so he wondered what he should do today, given who knew when Asami would be back. He could spend more time wandering around the festival or stay here and keep working on the photo-editing.

His stomach growled again demanding to be feed before any other decisions could be made. Reluctantly he pushed back the covers and got out of bed, stumbling until he found his footing, and walked into the sitting area.

He rummaged through his bag and pulled out another pair of underwear and some shorts, which he put on. He didn’t see any notes lying around from Asami, but did find the room service menu. He flipped through to breakfast. As usual it was all crazy expensive, but of course Asami never cared what or if he ordered anything. He picked up the desk phone and placed his order.

He went back to the couch and moved the pile of roses to on top of his laptop, so that there’d be space on the table for breakfast. At some point the fireplace had been turned on and so the area felt very cozy. He finger combed his hair so that it wouldn’t completely look like he’d just rolled out of bed, and then picked up his phone.

There he saw a collection of messages from Asami.

“Good Morning, if you want breakfast order something or go next door.”

Good, ‘cause that’s what I did already, Aki thought to himself.

“Put pants on first.” The next message read.

No duh, he rolled his eyes, I’m not an exhibitionist. Or was he worried about him seducing his subordinates, or the hotel staff, or something? How was he supposed to know one way or another anyways? Or had they been instructed to report back on his attire or lack thereof?

“I intend to spend the afternoon with you, so decide what you want to do or where you want to go.”

“Tell me and I’ll have it arranged” he added.

Well, that partially answered the question of what to do today, seeing as he’d have Asami back sooner than he thought. It was unusual for him to leave the decision making up to him, but maybe he just didn’t wanted to be bothered with something like that when he had other things to attend to.

He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling in thought. Instead of coming up with what to do today, he was filled with memories of how he’d felt when he’d stared up in this same way last night, though the angle was a bit different. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster as more of it came back to him. Damn it Asami, making it so I can’t even look at the ceiling without thinking about you. He mumbled to himself, trying to clear his head and focus on planning for today.

He startled back upright as he heard a knock and then the door by the fireplace opened.

“Pardon the intrusion” Suoh spoke, and placed the tray on the table before him.

“Mornin’ Thanks” Aki replied, his heart working back to normal after being startled.

“Asami-sama requests your presence this afternoon, so if possible please stay put until then.” Suoh looked at him sternly.

“We’ll see” Aki replied impishly, knowing full well the “request” was meant more as a command or at the very least an attempt to keep tabs on him until then.

“Takaba” he said his name sharply like a scolding mother.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure I can entertain myself here for a couple hours just fine” he replied.

Suoh nodded and then left the room back to his own. Aki dug into the spread before him of pancakes, eggs, and fruit. Now then, what to tell Asami for this afternoon? He ate and thought. He’d already seen most of what the festival had to offer but what if they were to go to the photo-op area with the ice heart and canopy of lights walkway? They could take cute pictures together and go to the igloo bar like the couples he’d watched come and go last night. That was more a night time thing though, not to mention Asami hated crowds, or rather traveling with him and his security through a crowd would be a pain. Nix that idea.

Outside of the festival, the only other things he knew about in the area were bars, restaurants, and clubs. Now that he thought about it, all of their time spent together was either at home, in hotel rooms, or going to restaurants. Today though, they could be tourists or at least maybe get to go somewhere new together. Gahh, now he felt a lot more pressure to come up with something meaningful to do with the time. Besides restaurants, where do people normally go on dates? Bowling, karaoke, museums, the zoo or an aquarium, an arcade? None of those seemed right for them, plus Tokyo had all that too. He finished off the last of his breakfast as he continued to contemplate his options.

His eyes rested upon the cookie box behind his laptop and under the roses. In looking for the template for the front, he recalled that the website had advertised a number of things people could see and do at the factory where they were produced. He picked up his phone and looked the site up again. “White Lover’s Park” “Ishiya Factory Tours” “Chocolate Making Workshops” “Illuminations” “Chocolate Lounge” “Make Your Own Cookie Boxes”. That all sounded like fun and was certainly something that was only available here. Asami didn’t really care for sweets, but they probably had dark chocolate or something that he could appreciate. Hell, at the very least he’d probably be interested in the factory operations and sales strategies, even if he didn’t like eating what they were making.

But would that fill the whole afternoon, and was he supposed to pick somewhere for dinner too? Or did Asami already have something in mind for that and the evening? He stared blankly at the box as he thought this over.

“Well he’s taking you to Mt. Moiwa tonight” “What could be more romantic than ringing the bell together and placing a lock on the fence?” “Maybe he just chose it as a romantic DATE spot” the picture of the mountain on the box reminding him of the conversation that the ladies who stopped to watch the photoshoot yesterday had had. He looked it up on his phone.

“Mt. Moiwa, one of the three best city night view locations in Japan” read the heading. “A place for lovers: a date spot that brings you happiness” it continued. “Ride the ropeway and cable car to the newly renovated observation deck” “Come stand under and ring the fortune bell and your love will surely flourish” “Lock a padlock with yours and your lover’s name to the railing and you will never break up.”

Pft, he laughed. That was clearly a marketing ploy to sell padlocks, which were conveniently advertised below as being sold at the gift shop there along with markers to write on them. The pictures of the cityscape looked nice though, both at night and in the daytime. Additionally, with access restricted to just the cable cars it might not be as crowded as other places, which would be appreciated.

He wondered if that lady’s boyfriend had ended up proposing to her when they went there last night? Her friends were right that it did seem to be a very popular proposal location, too. 

He picked up one of the roses and twirled it around between his fingers; “proposal” echoing through his mind. Maybe he should be the one to propose instead? True, they had both made vows of sorts to each other to be together forever, on both the casino ship and the deserted island. It was all out of order though, skipping proposals and engagements and jumping straight to vows and consummations. Or rather, consummation and then vows… Well regardless of all that, they were together now and had been living as a married couple would for a while at this point.

But…well…he wanted it. He wanted to have that “will you marry me?” moment and that “I do” moment. Fuck, why did he seem to care so much about something so stupid? “Never leave my side” had been pretty damn clear and he’d agreed to that.

It wasn’t like the mountain was only for proposals; they could still enjoy it just as it was. He could get some great pictures of Sapporo and it could be another place for them to experience together.

Alright, so he’d text Asami and say White Lover’s Park and Mt. Moiwa. He picked his phone up and did just that and then set it back on the table. With decisions made, and no longer hungry, he set about getting ready for the day; digging out some clothes from his bag and then taking a shower before getting dressed.

Back in the sitting area, he moved the breakfast tray to the desk and pushed the flowers off of his computer so that he could open it. He went back to working on the photo editing and mock ups for Himari and Reo and let time pass as it would around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell down the rabbit hole of Korean BL web comics, and after binging 3 series, finally made my way back to writing (Painter of the Night, Down and Dirty, and BJ Alex).
> 
> I’ve decided to split what I had planned for chapter 3 into two parts (as it was getting quite long), so now there will be 5 chapters instead of 4. (You can expect cute banter and a sex scene in what is now chap 4).
> 
> [Club The Stinger](http://clubthestinger.com/sapporo/) and [Club Leone](https://www.nights.fun/hokkaido/A0101/A010103/club_leone/) are both real businesses, but I haven’t been inside either of them, and thus my depictions of them here are purely fictional (I simply pulled their names from advertisements and posters I saw). I choose “Seiai” as it can be interpreted to mean “sexual love” or “eros” (性愛) and because in English it sounds like “Say I [do]” or “Say ai (yes)”. Also, it and Sion would then both start with “S”, which I found fitting. I choose “Iroke” because it sounds like “eros” or “ero[tica is] okay”, in English. Also, it’s made up of “colorful” and “spirit” (色気) which I thought reflected Izanami well, in addition to carrying the meanings of charm, romance, desire, glamor, and sexual passion.
> 
> I think it would be interesting to visit a host or hostess club someday, but as I don’t drink and suck at small talk, that might be difficult. I much prefer watching and listening to people, and when I do talk I like discussions or intellectual exchanges the best. Basically teach me something and/or let’s debate and discuss.
> 
> If I have enough free time and can stay focused, I might finish chap 4 this weekend, but we’ll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki and Asami go on a date together to a sweets factory and mountain. Despite the cold temperature outside, they keep each other plenty warm in bed as they break in the gifts from Asami’s associates.

Aki continued working on his photo editing until sometime later when his phone buzzed with an incoming message. “Get ready to leave, I’ll be having Suoh bring you to me” read the text from Asami. He rummaged through his duffle bag, and pulled out a smaller bag, so that he could carry just his camera, and then closed up his computer.

*knock* *knock* *knock* the door between the rooms opened. “Are you ready to go?” Suoh asked.

“Yep, just need to put on shoes” Aki replied.

“I’ll meet you in the hallway then” Suoh instructed and then closed the door.

Aki went to the door, camera bag and phone in hand, and put on his winter gear and boots. Through the peep hole he could see that Suoh was in the hallway just outside the door waiting for him. He slipped the room keep back into his pocket and then opened the door; following him to the elevator and downstairs.

In the rotunda in front of the hotel, a black car with tinted windows was already waiting there. The driver got out and then opened the rear door for Aki; Suoh taking the now vacated space at the wheel. They departed and in silence drove through town. While he could talk to Asami’s guards all he liked, they rarely answered with anything more than curt affirmations that he had been heard.

They pulled into a parking lot behind a high rise building where Aki could see a small group of black cars with tinted windows parked. Suoh pulled up beside them and someone got out from one of the vehicles. They opened Aki’s door and then ushered him to another vehicle, opening and closing the door behind him so that he was now seated beside Asami.

“Are you well rested now?” Asami asked, looking over him with great scrutiny, the cars pulling out of the lot.

“Yeah, I’m good” Aki blushed and turned away, embarrassed at how tired he had been the night before. “So where are we going?” he asked, looking at the streets and buildings buzzing past them.

“You’re the one who decided on today’s activities” Asami replied. Aki could feel that his eyes were still locked on him. 

“Or have you changed your mind?” Asami reached his arm across and pulled softly at his chin with his leather gloved hand so that he was looking at him once more.

“No” Aki replied, reaching his own hand up to Asami’s and intertwining their fingers. “I still want to go to the sweets factory with you” he pulled Asami’s hand off of his face and then let it go.

“We’ll be there shortly” Asami spoke, bringing his hand back to his own side.

The car pulled up along the large brick building with arched windows and whimsically designed rough iron fences and railings, and then drove around it to the parking lot along the side.

From the parking lot, they then entered a large courtyard with pavilioned seating areas, bridges, arches, and small animatronics, all adorned in lights. From the loud speakers came music like that from an old music box. Surprisingly, the area felt a little run down, though perhaps that was just a result of the snow fall not having been cleared outside of the pathways; leaving the displays partially buried so that just a head or arm of the animatronic animals stuck out haphazardly, like they’d been buried in an avalanche and were waiting for rescue. Hopefully the inside would be better.

They walked across the square and over the bridge to the door that was marked “factory tour and museum”. The large golden door at the top of the wide stone staircase was propped open and a lady in a brown chef’s hat and apron greeted them, offering directions to the ticket counter, information desk, and bathrooms.

Asami pulled two tickets from his coat and she waved them through to the next gatekeeper further in. Aki wondered why not three, but then noticed that Kirishima had disappeared. Whatever, maybe this place was deemed “safe enough” that they could actually be alone together, or well, alone together in public.

The next gatekeeper took the tickets and in exchange handed them each a White Lover’s cookie and a pamphlet, ushering them on to the next area. 

The room was outfitted to look like an early 1900’s sitting room or parlour, with wooden furniture and ornate frames and sconces. Throughout it were pieces of machinery with plaques explaining where cocoa came from and how it was processed as well as how dairy farming had changed and where milk and butter came from.

The doorway at the other end of the room then lead to a staircase, which they followed to the next floor. From here they could look down through a wall of windows at the cookies and cakes being baked and packaged below.

The machines hummed away, baking, wrapping, and boxing the cookies as the workers restocked ingredients and moved pallets of the finished products. A large monitor above ticked away, proclaiming how many had been made that day already, the numbers rapidly increasing as each batch moved along the conveyor belt.

Opposite the windows in the walkway they were in, were large cut outs made to look like handwritten letters that explained the founder’s process in designing the now famous treat. How he had been inspired by the French confections he had studied and wanted to create something similar but unique to Japan, and how he’d loved skiing and the purity of the snow, leading to his eventual name choice of “White Lover” for his cookies. Something he hoped would convey the joy brought about by purity and love such that a winter’s day made him feel.

Turning the corner, another section of the factory could now been seen; the large barrel like tubes slowly dipping and then spinning as they went about making baumkuchen cakes. The opposing wall here had a large animatronic diorama composed of the company’s cat-elf mascots hard at work. Decked in masks and white sanitation suits they went about picking cacao, processing it into cocoa, milking cows, collecting eggs and then working together to mix it all up in a giant bowl before sending it off to be baked and then chilled. Each carried a humors expression as they cutely struggled to complete their tasks.

Children ran about, hitting the buttons and twisting the levers to make different parts of it move, light up, or make sounds; their parents chiding them to be mindful of the people around them and not push and shove one another.

“The mixing one looks like you when I stir you up” Asami moved closer and whispered into his ear, directing his attention to one of the little cat-elves that was desperately holding onto a whisk handle that threw it about as the whisk seemed to mix the batter in the bowl of its own volition; the cat’s eyes drawn as dazed little spirals.

“Yeah, well…” Aki searched for one that he could use as a comeback, but found them all too cutesy to be compared to Asami. “Well you’re like the one with a wand then, that’s just watching over everything and giving orders” Aki knew it was lame but couldn’t find anything better in the moment, the little thing having a relatively blank expression as it used its magic wand to make things levitate and move about.

Asami smirked “but you’re quite fond of being ordered around with my wand aren’t you” he leaned in closer so the breath from his words tickled Aki’s ear.

Aki could feel his face flush “cut it out, we’re still in public you know” he hissed in a whisper and turned and walked further down. That horny bastard better remember some level of social decency while they were out in public and around other people.

The walkway came to an abrupt end with a dimly lit small sitting area and a locked door to the factory floor. He turned back around and face planted into Asami who had stealthily followed him there. 

Aki back stepped “This is a dead end” he spoke “I guess we have to go back the other way to go up to the next level” he added.

Asami nodded in acknowledgement and followed him as he weaved through the crowd and back to the stairwell. This space was no longer museum or factory though, instead opening up to a collection of shops, cooking classrooms, and photo areas.

“Are you ready for lunch then?” Asami asked, striding forward and not waiting for an answer, Aki following behind. He stopped in front of a restaurant with a wooden archway and gold metal lettering reading “Chocolate Lounge OXFORD”.

“This way gentlemen” said the greeter who lead them to a set of chairs in front of the long bar like table that ran along the window looking out over the city. It appeared that they had removed some of the other chairs that would have normally been in the area to create a slightly more private space, though the whole place had a very open layout. Knowing Asami, he had already arranged for all of this in some way or another. They put their coats and winter gear in the baskets beneath the seats and then sat down.

The man left and returned, placing a small white porcelain cup before each of them. “White Lovers Blend Coffee” he said placing the cup before Asami “and Ishiya Hot Chocolate” he placed the cup before Aki, bowed, and left.

“I assume you won’t object to having only sweets for lunch?” Asami spoke, taking a sip of the coffee and looking from the window to Aki.

“I had a late breakfast so that’s fine” Aki replied, taking a sip of his own drink. The consistency was somewhere between chocolate milk and chocolate syrup, the base more cream like than milk. It was sweet but not so overpowering as to take away from the light chocolaty flavor. 

“Did you eat already?” he asked, knowing that while sweets for lunch was okay with him, it might not be for Asami.

“There was real food at my last few meetings” Asami replied.

“Oh, that’s good” Aki took another sip of his drink. “Did your meetings go well?”

Asami took his time to answer, taking another drink from the cup and then setting it down. “Yes” he replied, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk before quickly returning to normal. Something good clearly happened, Aki thought to himself, given Asami’s expression just now, but of course he was unlikely to elaborate any further on the matter.

“Pardon the intrusion” the server spoke, placing a three tiered stand on the table between them followed by a plate placed in front of each them. “The afternoon tea set, White Lover’s parfait, and Macha sweetened black soybean plate, please enjoy” he gestured to each item and then departed.

The parfait before him consisted of strawberries and cream, with vanilla ice cream, and topped with a White Lover’s cookie and a chocolate cat. On the tiered stand were plates with pieces of baumkuchen cake, macaroons, chocolates, and fruits. Asami’s plate had an interesting glass sphere with an opening to get to the matcha ice cream and raspberries within it. The rest of the plate had dark green dango like balls with more berries around them.

“I thought you didn’t like sweets?” Aki asked digging a spoon into the parfait and taking a bite of it.

“I didn’t want you to complain about me making you eat alone” Asami replied, taking a small bite from the ice cream.

“Oh” Aki went back to eating and staring out the window. He didn’t have to eat if he didn’t want to, Aki thought to himself, but the sentiment was surprisingly sweet coming from someone known for his bitterness. Sweet and bitter could complement each other quite well though, like coffee and cake or matcha and ice cream.

He finished off the parfait, leaving the chocolate cat for last; nibbling at its ears and tail before finally eating the rest of it. Asami had finished his as well and seemed to be amusing himself with watching him now, every so often taking a sip of the coffee and surveying the people and area around them. While appearing relaxed, he knew that Asami was always extra vigilant in public places; ready to react at a moment’s notice to anything, despite having a security detail discreetly positioned about. 

In some ways it was reassuring, but he wondered to what extent it must take a toll on him. Maybe that’s why he was so active in bed; as sex is said to be a good stress reliever. He picked up one of the tiny forks and stabbed a piece of cake from the tower, munching away at its firm yet springy texture, it’s flavor strongly vanilla with a hint of something nutty.

Asami watched as Aki picked at the tower of sweets between them, surveying over his options before plunging the little gold fork into the piece he desired and bringing it to his mouth. Hopefully Aki wouldn’t end up sick from all the sugar, but more than likely it would just make him even more energetic; and he couldn’t wait to channel that energy. He smirked to himself enjoying the “show” as Aki’s lips wrapped about a strawberry or ran over the tines of the fork; the way they parted to accommodate the larger pieces into a single bite and how his tongue would move to catch the stray crumbs.

“You’re doing it again” Aki said and stared back at him.

“Doing what?” he feigned ignorance.

“Looking at me like normal people would look at this food” Aki replied, finishing off the last of the cake wedges and slowly dragging the fork out of his mouth before setting it down.

“You’re much more fitting to my tastes then any cake” he replied, continuing to watching him.

“Does watching me eat really make you that excited?” Aki asked teasingly, picking up one of the macaroons and licking its outer shell and then pushing the whole thing into his mouth, letting his finger linger there before returning his hand to the table.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, playing with your food in such a way” he replied, images of everything else he wanted to put into his mouth running through his mind.

“You’re the one who seems to interpret everything I do in some perverted way” Aki quipped back and then took a drink from the cup, tilting his head back so that his neck was fully exposed as he swallowed.

He simply smirked in response. If Aki hadn’t been before, he was definitely teasing him now. It just made for an even better show though, so he couldn’t really complain. Even when he wasn’t trying, he was still captivating to watch. But he liked it better when he decided to tease him at home, so that he could actually “reprimand” him for such behavior in a more timely manner. He’d be sure to make up for it with interest this evening.

“Don’t worry, no matter how much I eat I’ll still always have room for you” Aki spoke in a hushed whisper and smiled impishly. He bit the last macaroon in half and then shoved the remaining piece in his mouth and finished it off.

“You really know how to try me don’t you?” Asami replied, the corner of his mouth and eyebrow twitching. Like a cat that knew just how far a dog’s chain would let it go, Aki was being reckless and mischievous, emboldened by the assurance that he would maintain proper decorum in such a busy and “family friendly” place as this. 

Well, two could play at that. “Rest assured, I have plenty planned for you this evening and will be keeping your behavior from this afternoon in mind” he finished off the coffee and sat the empty cup down on the table, allowing it to clank against the saucer.

Aki flinched and then finished off his own drink in a more normal manner and sat the cup aside, turning his attention away from Asami and to the window. Damn it, of course Asami would find a way to turn anything he tried back on him. He couldn’t help it though; purposefully teasing him was pretty fun. Watching the little cracks form in his poker face, the small twitches that his lips or eyes would make when he managed to really get to him. One of these days he might actually break him, wouldn’t that be a sight to see, but he should probably try to avoid inciting public indecency. As it was, Asami didn’t seem to mind breaking from decorum when it came to his own properties or the more high-end restaurants with private rooms or spaces.

This place seemed to have enough eyes though that he wouldn’t try anything here. The car might be a different story, but he’d just have to wait and see. Maybe he would actually wait for evening to come; as they still had the mountain to go see too.

“May I clear these plates for you?” the server returned, his sudden speaking pulling Aki from his thoughts.

“Yes” Asami replied on the behalf of them both.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” the server asked.

Asami looked to him as if to ask if he was satisfied or wanted something more.

“No, I’m good” Aki replied, looking at the server who bowed and then departed with the plates.

“Shall we be on our way then?” Asami asked, a devilish grin forming once more.

“I’d like to stop by the gift shop first” Aki replied “I might as well pick something up for my office while we’re here”. He rarely brought back gifts for his office, but it seemed like a good idea and would give Asami sometime to cool off, he thought to himself. Besides, now that money wasn’t always so tight he could actually afford to observe the customary practice of bringing back snacks for his coworkers when he traveled, given how many small food gifts he’d gotten from his coworkers over the years too.

They picked up their winter gear and left, the greeter bidding them farewell. Asami must have paid ahead or opened a tab or something beforehand. In the center of the collection of shops was a grand stairway that led down to the main floor and the gift shop there. The thick railing was made of intricately carved wood with holly and lights wrapped around it. The red carpeting with metal accents securing it to the steps was reminiscent of Hollywood or the grand staircase of the Titanic. Many people stopped along the way to have their friends or family take pictures of them on it; it making for both a festive and fancy looking backdrop.

To the left of the staircase was a large gift shop bustling with people and around the base of the staircase were a number of chairs and benches. People loitered about talking cheerfully amongst themselves and showing off their purchases and pictures to one another.

“You can wait out here if you want” Aki spoke, turning and melding into the crowd looking about the displays and goods; weaving amongst them to see what his options were. It was probably best to get the standard white chocolate variety, but the dark chocolate ones had been good too from the parfait. Bamukchan was also an option, but that would be harder to share. Maybe a variety pack was the best choice then, so people could choose between dark and white chocolate.

He picked up a box and took it to the counter. After paying he then went back to the waiting area to look for Asami, whom he spotted speaking with Kirishima off to the side. Curious as to what they were discussing, he made a large arc so that he could try to sneak up on them without being noticed.

“Box 2 and rigging C have been prepared, as you have requested, as have your new acquisitions from earlier” Kirishima seemed to be reporting back to him on something. He crept closer, so as to hear better but not be noticed.

“Good” Asami replied, but Aki found that he was no longer looking at Kirishima, but directly at him. His gaze piercing like the one he’d seen through his viewfinder when he first fell into Asami’s trap at the shipping yard. He flinched, half anticipating to be grabbed from behind, before remembering that given his current time and place that wouldn’t be happening.

Cover blown, he walked up to them more normally, pretending as though he had heard nothing and wasn’t just sneaking around to try to eavesdrop. “I’m back” he proclaimed.

“We can leave then” Asami spoke and both he and Kirishima followed. Aki thought over what he had heard again, but it didn’t have much meaning to him, other than Asami had gotten something new today and preparations related to it had been made.

They walked back through the snowy courtyard and heard the bell from the large clock tower ring out. The animatronics whirred and hobbled to life and more appeared from previously shuttered off areas above, dancing and spinning to the music that was marking the hour. As most everyone had stopped to watch, they did the same, no longer able to move easily along the path. In the past, or maybe just without snow, they’d have been pretty cute, but in this moment they felt like a bad fever dream; bears playing drums with a stick missing, cats swaying slowly only their heads peeking out of the snow, the rigid movements of the childlike mannequins their faces partially obscured by the ice they were unable to shake off. Their song finished and people went back to moving, allowing them to continue on to the parking lot.

“Shall I put your bag in the trunk Takaba?” Kirishima asked him when they arrived at the car. It didn’t really take up that much space, but Kirishima was probably trying to avoid the possibility of the two of them accidently crushing them.

“Sure, thanks” he handed it off to him and then got into the backseat.

The car pulled out and made its way to where the city met the mountains, and then followed the base of the mountain for a bit, until finally plunging into it and gaining some altitude; a wonder that the car could even handle the snowy steep incline.

They pulled into the leveled off shelf like area in front of an unassuming gray building and parked there. Kirishima got out and opened their doors. He noticed that a similar car was already parked there as well, likely meaning that other members of Asami’s security were already there.

They walked to the door, which had a tent board in front of it notifying visitors that the cable cars were currently out of operation for emergency maintenance, and to check their website for updates on its re-opening. Well, that sucks, he thought to himself, so much for going to the observation deck today.

Instead of turning back around though, Asami simply walked past it and opened the door; Kirishima waiting patiently for Aki to enter as well.

“Are you coming?” Asami asked, looking back at him.

“But isn’t it closed?” Aki replied, pointing to the signboard.

“Not for us” Asami replied and continued into the building. Aki followed and Kirishima closed the door behind them. The small lobby consisted of a bathroom, elevator, and some vending machines, along with a large monitor showing the view from the observation deck and the wind speed and temperature there.

“Welcome, thank you for choosing us as your destination for this evening” a lady in a flight attendant like outfit with an ascot greeted them and pushed the elevator button.

The bell dinged announcing the elevator’s arrival and she ushered the three of them in. “This way to the cable car boarding area” she stepped back and bowed as the doors closed and the elevator ascended.

He looked to Asami somewhat puzzled, as it was becoming clearer that the cable cars were indeed not down for maintenance. Had he actually shut the place down so that it would be just them there?

“Did you-“ he started to ask, but was interrupted by the elevator doors opening and the next enthusiastic person greeting them, this time a middle aged man in similarly styled attire to the lady downstairs. “Welcome, please allow me to guide you to the cable car dock”. He waited for them to exit the elevator and then lead them past the ticket counter and through the empty cuing area; bypassing the maze of ropes and poles.

At the end of a wide hallway was yet another person who stood beside a waiting cable car. It was actually rather large maybe 1/3 to ½ the size of a regular train car, but a bit narrower. Along one side and the back of it were benches, while the rest was open standing space. With the exception of the floor, the whole thing was made of windows, so one could see in all directions.

“Please watch your step” the lady cautioned and motioned for them to enter. “It will take the cable car approximately 5 minutes to reach the Chufuku Transfer Station.” She informed them and then continued with the scripted message. “While generally smooth, please use the handrails or seating if necessary to avoid injury”. “Please enjoy the ride” she closed the door behind them, stepped back, and bowed until the car had cleared the platform and was on its way up the mountain.

It was still a bit off from sunset, but already the shadows had grown long in the forest beneath them. He walked to the back of car and looked out over the city, watching as they moved further away and higher above it. The contrast between the forest above and below them when compared with the vast city spread out before him was striking. In Tokyo, though you could see the mountains in the distance, it was always city in every direction, whereas here there was a clear line to the city’s end. They had come to its edge and left it for something entirely different.

His camera wouldn’t work well through the glass, so he didn’t even bother with it. Much of the snow below them was untouched, but every so often he could make out the thin lines of ski tracks, snaking their way through the trees and across the more open areas beneath the cables and their mounts. He wondered what else was in this forest, for Hokkaido was known for its rugged landscapes and abundant wildlife, like bears and deer.

“Enjoying the view?” a hand rested on his shoulder, followed by Asami’s body pressed against his side.

“Y-yeah, it’s really clear today” he replied “and everything’s blanketed in snow”.

“mhm” Asami replied, looking slowly from him to the window and back again.

The car jolted slightly as it leveled out and entered the next docking station. He turned away from the window and escaped Asami’s grasp; walking to and waiting by the doorway, Asami to his right and Kirishima to his left.

The door opened and they were greeted by another attendant welcoming them to Chufuku Station and informing them of the gift shop, photo spots, and general facilities available there. On the wall were various posters made up of pictures from the top and exclaiming the different awards that had been won or the titles and designations it had received.

“Hey, before we go to the next point I want to get something” Aki turned and spoke to Asami looking at the gift shop and remembering reading about the locks. $10 was still kind of a rip off but he wanted to be able to do the cute couples thing with one at the top.

Asami simply nodded and waited for him off to the side.

The shop had the usual array of Hokkaido food gifts, along with some others that he hadn’t seen before with the mountain’s mascots on them. There were also a number of other goods with the little…rabbits?...squirrels?...he wasn’t really sure what they were supposed to be, but they had long ears and gapping mouths and were on just about everything. Finally he found the locks and picked one up, carrying it to the counter. He paid for it and declined a bag, instead shoving it into his pocket.

Asami now stood waiting for him by the giant plush statues of the mascots by the windows. Aki stifled a laugh, amused at how serious Asami looked compared with the surprised expressions of the creatures. Almost like he was holding them up, or shaking them down, for not paying up or something. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, grinning like an idiot, as he tried to stuff it back in his pocket without Asami noticing.

“Do you really find these flying squirrels that amusing?” Asami asked looking somewhat perturbed by the creatures. Aki walked over to join him by them.

“They’re flying squirrels?” Aki asked a bit confused.

“That’s what the sign says” Asami replied, pointing to it.

“Oh, I just think their expressions are funny” Aki answered, still smirking to himself. “Something between surprised and I’m going to suck out your soul” he added.

“Would you like your picture taken with Morris and Ms. Morris” a bubbly voice from nearby inquired as it approached them, hand outstretched to accept a phone or camera.

From Asami’s eyes Aki could tell that his response was a resounding “no” but Aki ignored him and pulled out his phone, handing it to her and replying warmly “Sure”.

He grabbed Asami’s hand and pulled him over so that they were both standing between the flying squirrels.

“Okay, say cheese” she smiled and snapped some photos and then handed the phone back to Aki. He thanked her and then followed Asami who was now walking towards the next cable deck. He quickly flipped through the photos and backed them up so Asami couldn’t easily erase them. Asami’s expression was as stern and serious as ever, his eyes like daggers towards the viewer. Meanwhile his own expressions were light hearted and goofy, flashing a piece sign or trying to imitate the wide mouth and eye expressions of the mascots.

“Would it kill you to smile?” Aki teased, catching up with him and standing by his side. The next greeter went into their spiel, allowing no room for a reply, and then ushered them into the next set of carts. This time there were two carts instead of one, each like a green bubble with a single bench in the rear. Instead of a cable overhead, they were pulled along a track with a cable from below. He and Asami got into the one in front and Kirishima got into the one in back.

The carts creaked and slogged their way up the steep incline, rocking and rotating slightly so that the passengers could remain upright and not be thrown back. Over the intercom played soft music while a narrator voice talked about the history and importance of the area, informing them that “the peak is 531 meters high” and that “in Ainu it was called “Incarsipe” meaning “where you always go up and watch””.

Looking out the front window, the track before them seemed almost vertical against the mountain. From the back, he could see the roof of the station they’d just left and more of the city stretched out beneath them. The sun was starting to set, making the trees and buildings glow and sparkle. He kneeled on the back bench so he could get closer to the window and watch it all slip away behind them.

This ride was much shorter and they were soon docked at the final station. He stood back up and followed Asami off of the cart. This station was smaller, but had a restaurant on one side and a planetarium on the other, with a hallway leading to a stairwell in between them.

“The observation deck is that way and upstairs” the greeter motioned down the hallway and towards the stairwell. “Please take your time and we shall await your return here” he added and stepped aside. They walked up the wide winding staircase until it opened up to a vending area and a door to the outside.

Aki pushed it open and was met with a strong gust of icy wind. He wrapped his scarf tighter about himself and walked outside. To the west the sun was now half obscured by the mountain, darkness beginning to crawl across the city.

He opened his camera bag and affixed the lens, managing to do so this time without having to take his gloves off. He went to the railing and snapped away, zooming in on where he believed their hotel to be and on the streets where the festival was taking place.

Soon, the lights below started to turn on; the glitter of white snow replaced by the twinkling of street lights, buildings, and cars. He captured the last rays of the sun that slipped behind the mountain and watched as the lights of the bell of happiness came on.

He lowered his camera, making sure to take it all in with his eyes unobscured by the lens. No matter how good the camera or lens, nothing could compare to the real thing, to taking in something with all of ones senses. Except that one sense that was screaming at him about how cold it was here, he would like to ignore that one.

Asami stood beside him and wrapped his arm around his waist, his hand now resting on his hip and pulling him close. He made for a decent wind block, so he wouldn’t push him away. He guessed there wasn’t anyone around anyways so he shouldn’t feel embarrassed. Except Kirishima, but…well…he didn’t really count given all the other occasions he’d been around for at this point.

And so they stayed together like that, watching the sunset and looking out over the city; its sounds replaced with the wind that whipped about them and through the forest, whooshing and rattling things. He rested his head against Asami’s shoulder, wondering if he was freezing right now, having worn no hat or earmuffs.

He let the neck strap hold his camera and then reached into his coat pocket for the lock.

“Hey Asami?” he spoke, gripping it in his fist.

“Yes?” he turned so that his cheek brushed against Aki’s hat.

“There’s a thing here…um, they say that people who…” he felt kind of stupid now that he was actually trying to say it out loud “that if you fasten a lock with someone you like to the fence…” gah, why did he feel so embarrassed, or maybe nervous, he wasn’t sure. “…that you’ll stay together forever” he mumbled, positive that the sudden warmness in his face meant that he was likely bright red. 

Why was he doing this? Relationships weren’t some kind of magic that was reliant on such things. It was hardly any different from the teenagers who bought love charms in hopes of attracting their soulmate or people who kissed each other at midnight on New Year’s Eve to insure happiness for the year.

“Is that why you bought a lock then?” Asami’s voice was surprisingly soft and gentle. Asami turned and with his other hand pulled him so that they were pressed together.

“Yes” Aki buried his face against the front of Asami’s coat. Then, like an overwhelming epiphany, a thought hit him with such fiery compulsion that he couldn’t stop himself.

He tilted his head up to look at Asami and without hesitation spoke “It’s not a ring, but I love you and want to be with you forever” he paused holding up the lock between them “and I-and I hope that you…will you-?” Asami answered his unfinished question with a kiss, letting go of his hips and hugging him across his back.

“I do” Asami spoke, cupping his hand over Aki’s that held the lock “Though I thought my prior proposals were proof enough of that to you” he added.

He felt like his insides were in shambles; red faced at suddenly proposing and possibly belittling Asami’s words to him in the past, but elated at the affirmation, the “I do” bouncing about his head and ringing in his ears. He was happy, there was no better way he could think to explain it, just happy, so…so…happy.

“That is…well you see…” he tried to answer, biting at his lip not knowing how to explain what it was that he wanted to say and looking away.

“Do you want me to hold you and say I love you?” Asami asked “or give you a ring or some other thing as “proof” of my feelings towards you?” he continued. “Throw a party and make some grand declaration?”

He could feel his heart bouncing all over and like his throat was in his stomach.

“N-no it’s not that… it’s just that…ugh with this wedding shoot and all…” why couldn’t he talk right, right now?

“pft, were you jealous?” Asami asked, letting go of his hand and pushing up his chin with his thumb, the leather cool against his warm skin.

“Maybe…” Aki replied, meeting his gaze “I don’t really know exactly what I want, but seeing other people do couples stuff…well it makes me think of you…and me…and I want to try it too.”

“And what kind of “couples stuff” do you want to do?” Asami smiled, kissing him once more, the hand on his back sliding down to his ass and squeezing him there. “I assure you I already play with you far more than most couples do” he parted long enough to say.

“nrgh-ha, n-not just sex” Aki replied, moving the arm squished between them to make enough space to push his camera to the side. “Stuff like today, like going places together and taking pictures”.

“Go on” Asami encouraged, stroking his face.

“I want to fasten this to the fence with you, and ring the bell together, and take pictures with you” Aki let the words tumble out excitedly one after another. “And spend forever with you” he calmed himself a bit.

“You really like testing my patience, don’t you” Asami sighed. “What am I going to do with you” he shook his head grinning. “Maybe I’ll just never let go of you” he squeezed him tighter.

“n-n stop grabbing me there” Aki tried to wriggle from his grasp. “Here’s not a good place for that” he chided, back to more of his normal self.

“Why not?” Asami continued to grope him.

“B-because this is still a public place…and it’s below zero out here!” Aki replied.

“It’s dark and my security is overseeing the monitoring here” he paused “And I’m sure I can keep you warm” he looked slyly at him, kissing his cheeks causing each to flush and redden in turn.

“Please…please humor me and let’s only do normal couple things while we’re here” Aki stared pleadingly at him.

Reluctantly, Asami let go of him, the warm bubble between them replaced with a draft of cold air. He should put his camera away before they ended up breaking it; he hoped that they hadn’t already damaged the lens when it was first sandwiched between them. But then he’d need to put away the lock and take off his gloves to do that.

Shit, he just realized something else. He hadn’t brought or bought a marker to write their names on it. He patted around his coat, hoping he’d somehow magically have one on hand that he’d forgotten about. No such luck. Way to screw that up, but even without names they could still lock it together.

With his free hand, he took Asami’s hand and led him towards the fence around the bell. The keys proved to be a pain, and so he took his gloves off and shoved them in his coat pocket. He took the keys off the ring and handed one to Asami and used the other to open the bolt. He then walked up the steps to the pedestal, and crouched down so that he was eye level with the cable fencing.

“You’re not going to write on it first?” Asami inquired, casually walking up the couple of steps behind him.

“I…er…I forgot to bring a marker” Aki looked at him sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Here” Asami pulled a marker from his pocket and handed it to him.

“Huh?” Aki accepted it “Why do you…?” his voice trailed off. Of course Asami would just have a marker on him, had he already anticipated this whole damn thing?

He went to write “Akihito X Asami” but then stopped, wondering if it was strange to use a first name for himself but a last name for Asami. “Takaba X Asami” then? That felt strange and overly formal. He wrote the date on the bottom and then continued to ponder.

“Allow me” Asami crouched behind him and took back the marker. He put his hand under the hand holding the lock, shielding it from the cold, and held it steady. He then wrote in his impeccable penmanship “Ryuichi X Akihito”. He capped the marker and put it back in his pocket.

“Oh” Aki said, not having thought of that one. Asami hardly ever used his first name, or rather no one around him used it in addressing or talking about him. He certainly hadn’t forgotten it, but “Ryuichi” felt foreign to his tongue as he silently mouthed it.

“Is that okay?” Asami asked, still cradling his hand.

“mhm, yeah” Aki replied, continuing to look at it before picking it up with his other hand to latch onto the fence. “I’m just not used to seeing your first name is all” he clamped it shut and let go, then stood up.

“Give your camera to Kirishima” Asami instructed. “Or if you don’t trust him with it, hand him your phone” Asami added.

“Huh?” Aki questioned.

Asami sighed “You want to take photo’s together do you not?” he asked.

“Yeah” Aki smiled, a bit surprised that he wasn’t making more of a fuss over the matter.

“Kei” Asami called him over.

“Yes sir” he left his position at the doorway.

“Per Akihito’s request, you’re now our cameraman” Asami stated.

“Yes sir” he replied without question.

Aki didn’t like the idea of letting much of anyone touch his camera, but its photo quality was far superior to that of his phone, and given this rare opportunity he wanted that extra level of detail.

“Right” Aki handed him his camera, removing the wide lens which he put back in his bag, and then quickly pointed out the zoom and shutter.

He and Asami then walked up the steps together and stood beneath the bell that was suspended within a diamond shaped structure with lights running along it. They looked out over the city and then turned back to face Kirishima.

Aki reached up for the rope, but then wondered which one he should take. According to the plaque the man was to take the long rope and the woman the short rope, but as they were both men did that mean they should both take the long rope? But then what about the other rope? True, Asami was the more “manly” of the two of them, but that didn’t automatically make him “the woman” by default.

He wrapped his hand around both ropes and gripped them tightly. There wasn’t a man and woman in their relationship, just two people, the two of them, together. He turned his head towards Asami who wrapped his hand over his and pulled down, the bell dinging and ringing out into the night.

Asami let go of the rope and wrapped him in an embrace, pulling him close and kissing him. Aki let go as well and returned in kind, holding Asami’s face between his hands; the bell above them slowing with longer and longer time between dings.

“You can call me Ryuichi” Asami looked into his eyes unblinking.

“mm-kay” Aki replied, a little dazed that this was all really happening and not some zoned out day dream that he would be pulled away from.

“And your hands are freezing” Asami added.

“Oh, sorry” Aki let go of his face and cupped his hands together.

“Let’s get you warmed up” Asami took Aki’s hands in his, and swooped him up into a cradled carry, descending down the steps and towards the door.

“I don’t need you to carry me you know” Aki remarked. “Cold hands don’t stop me from being able to walk” he added, but dared not struggle, least he cause Asami to slip on the ice and snow.

“But I want to” Asami leaned in and whispered by his hat covered ear.

“Fine, but put me down at the door” he relented. He’d gotten to do what he wanted, so he shouldn’t shut down all of Asami’s “requests” either. “And you better not drop me” he added.

“I’d never let you eat pavement when I’m right here” he replied, continuing to carry him to the door.

Once there, Kirishima opened the door and Asami set him down inside; Kirishima handing him back his camera as well. He tucked it back into his bag to keep it safe, his fingers stiff from the cold and slow to open and close the snaps and zippers. Thankfully it was much warmer in here and so the feeling gradually returned to them.

“While I’d be inclined to take you back to the hotel right now, it’s for the best that I feed you something other than sugar first” Asami spoke “But first, there is something else here you might enjoy”.

Asami casually strolled down the stairs and Aki followed, wondering what it was he had in mind. At the bottom of the stairwell they were met by the greeter from before who directed them into a room off to the side. The back wall was curved and made of windows that looked out over the city, and in the center of the room was a large sphere on a pedestal with reclined chairs around it. He looked up and noted the domed ceiling above them, indicating that this was a planetarium.

“The Star Hall show is pre-recorded and can be operated remotely, so please sit wherever you’d like and it will begin shortly” the man bowed and left, walking past Kirishima who remained standing and stationed at the door.

“You better not try anything funny” Aki warned, concerned that reclined seats plus a darkroom would lead to something other than just stargazing.

Asami did not reply, but selected a seat and placed his coat, gloves and scarf in the basket beside it. While there were plenty of seating options, he couldn’t not sit next to Asami, so he took the chair beside him and put his winter gear and camera in the other basket there.

The room was warm and the lighting was dim, making it very cozy and relaxing. He laid back in the chair, lifting his head up just enough to look out the windows and at the sparkling city below. The chairs were similar to adirondack deck furniture, consisting of wooden slats on a metal frame, but with cushioned covers affixed to them.

The lights dimmed slowly until they were completely off, leaving only the city to light the room. Small motors than whirred and hummed to life; the curtains moving so as to cover and block out the windows, leaving the room in true, total, darkness. His eyes tried to adjust and he could feel his other senses becoming hyper vigilant, conscious of his and Asami’s breathing; aware of but unable to pinpoint Kirishima’s presence. Shifting his weight even slightly elicited small squeaks and creaks from the seat. How Asami could remain so motionless he did not know.

A fan turned on in the machine before them, followed by the soft whir of its motors and electronics. Gradually light emanated from it and shone as tiny bright points on the ceiling above. A soft voice spoke, talking about star and planet names and the distances and sizes of things. It was all more information than was worth remembering, but the projection was pretty to look at; the intricacy such that it was like the real thing.

In Tokyo, the stars were never visible, though he was aware that this is what it would be like if one could go above the haze and light pollution. He’d seen this somewhere before though. On a mountain in the hillsides, when he was staying at the temple. The sky had looked like this the night he had snuck out to try to get word on Asami’s whereabouts and how much longer he would have to stay alone in seclusion. The moon and stars had been his only companions as he walked along the road until he came to a house.

He had seen this view another time too. It was warm then like this room was now, but he’d been wearing far less clothing then. Lying on the beach near the jungle’s edge, a deserted island all but for himself and Asami. That night both the stars and Asami had hung over him; an indescribably beautiful sight. How happy he had been in that moment. He smiled, looking up at the stars above him now, the Milky Way running like a stream through the sky; the billions of soft pulsing lights within it further adding to its flowing appearance.

He felt himself reaching out, his hand moving as if with a mind of its own until it came to rest upon Asami’s. Asami turned his hand beneath him so that their palms met and laced his fingers through his, gripping at his knuckles. Was he thinking about that night too? He wondered. Had Asami looked up at him with this backdrop of stars and found it beautiful as well? Asami could probably feel his heart beating faster as more and more memories of that night came back to him.

Damn, why had he reached out like that just now? Especially after telling Asami not to do anything. While his eyes were on the screen his mind was a million miles away, but craving for the touch of the person just inches from him.

“I never knew you found the stars this exciting” Asami gripped his hand tighter, pressing his thumb into his wrist to further feel his pulse.

He tried to pull away but he knew it was too late for that.

“Tell me, what is it that you’re thinking about right now?” Asami asked, his voice low and sultry. His thumb drawing circles on his wrist.

“Nothing” Aki replied, trying to sound wholly uninterested, least he instigate him further.

“Then what has your heart pumping so fast?” Asami continued to question him, pressing against the vein there

“It just does that sometimes” Aki offered in response, trying to focus on the stars without thinking about that night, so that his heart rate would go back down and match his words of indifference.

“How about you then, what are you thinking about?” Aki turned the question back on him.

He was silent for a moment and then spoke. “A sandy beach, and your sandy colored hair dripping with sweat about your face, as you rode me under a night’s sky much like this” his words were metered and drawn out, but presented with what he could only imagine to be a straight face like a newscaster reporting on the day’s events. “Your pulse was like this then too” he added.

Fuck, all his smooth talking had brought the memories back full force, pounding him like ocean waves along the beach. He felt warm all over as if he had been baking under the sun all day, as opposed to traipsing through the snow. The heat tech wasn’t helping either as it clung to him and held that warmth in.

“Well we’re a long way from any beach now” he tried to brush it off. Not here, not now, no matter how much he tried to rile him up. The hotel, the car, fine, but not in a place like this where someone could walk in and that others regularly used for a much more wholesome purpose.

“Come here” Asami pulled his arm towards him.

“Right here is fine” he replied, tensing his muscles and trying to take his hand back.

“Let me hold you” Asami reached across for his other arm. “Or are you going to make me get up?” he threatened, making it clear that there was little choice in the matter.

“These chairs aren’t meant for two people” Aki replied, hiding his free hand.

“There’s plenty of space” Asami found his shoulder and followed it to his arm, which he used to further pull him over.

“You’re going to flip the chair over if you keep pulling me like this” Aki added, feeling the chair beneath him tilting towards Asami as the two furthest legs left the ground.

“Then come willingly” Asami commanded.

The chair beneath him continued to softly squeak and creak as it was jostled about.

He sighed heavily, “Let go and I’ll come over” he paused “but everyone’s clothes stay on” he added sharply.

Asami let go of him and the chair shifted back so that all four feet were on the ground once more. He sat up, took a step, and then sat on Asami so that his back was to his chest.

“There, happy?” he folded his arms across his chest, and went back to staring up at the ceiling. The narrator was now telling a story about how someone had used the stars to navigate when they were lost.

“Yes” Asami wrapped his arms about him and held him. “This will do for now” he whispered ominously. 

They then watched the rest of the show in silence with little movement, it eventually coming to an end with a simulation of daybreak; the stars fading away and replaced with a soft pink and yellow glow until the room was back to the lighting level it had started at. The curtains whirred and opened, showcasing the city yet again.

Aki leaned forward to jump up but was held firmly in place. “Show’s over, so let go” he demanded.

“mhm” Asami tousled his hair and then let him go. Aki pushed his hair back into place and retrieved his things from the basket; Asami doing the same. Asami straightened his tie and carried his coat folded over on his arm. Kirishima opened the door for them and stepped outside.

They walked across the way and were met by another greeter at “The Jewels” restaurant. She sat them in the middle at a table by the windows. Rather than face to face, the chairs were set up so that people sat side by side, both having the same view out the window. The lighting was low, and now closer to the ground, some of the city was obscured by the trees of the forest the building was nestled in. On the tables sat lit candles in glass holders and beside them an overview of the evening’s meal.

The server came and placed a wine glass before each of them, cracking open the bottle and pouring from it into each glass. “Thank you for choosing The Jewels this evening, please enjoy our French inspired fare that has been prepared with locally grown and sourced ingredients, and let us know if there should be anything we could do to make your visit here even more enjoyable” he paused, and hearing no response, bowed and disappeared back into the kitchen.

This seating arrangement was kind of odd, almost like sitting on a couch together but with space between them and hard backed chairs. He picked up the wine glass, half wondering if they should toast or something, but then took a sip anyways. It wasn’t like they were celebrating anything in particular like a birthday or anniversary, not that there was even a date they could point to as their “anniversary”. Even unwed, many couples would still use the day they met, their first date, or the day they became exclusive. He didn’t see any of those days for them as particularly special, or at least not carrying the feelings one would associate with an “anniversary”. The path had been so messy, the lines so blurred, from chance encounter, to cat and mouse, to lovers and losers, and back again. Every major step forward always came from a hard knock down before it.

If not for Fei Long’s kidnapping, would Asami have admitted his strong feelings for him and would he have actually believed him? If he hadn’t rescued that idol and been harassed by her crazed fans, would he have willingly moved in with him? If not for the helicopter crash would they both have so openly admitted to not wanting to be apart again? He still carried mixed feelings about their initial encounters, the fear and excitement, the pain and pleasure, of those times. Regardless, if not for them he wouldn’t be here right now, this moment wouldn’t be happening. Pain and pleasure, two sides of the same coin, the light and dark that help create balance in life. They say without the darkness of night we wouldn’t be able to appreciate the light of day, but maybe the ability to appreciate both day and night was just as important. For no matter how much the sun may try to chase away the dark or the dark may try to cover the sun, neither wins nor loses in the end.

“You look reminiscent” Asami mused, taking a sip from his own glass and breaking Aki away from his thoughts.

“It’s nothing” he turned and smiled to him “this just seems like a special occasion kind of place, so it seems weird that we’re not celebrating something in particular” he looked back out over the city.

“No special occasion is needed for me to take you to dinner” Asami replied and leaned closer to speak softly “though we can celebrate your “proposal” if you’d like” he shifted back away from him and drank more of his wine.

Aki bit his lip, he still felt embarrassed about his sudden actions. How had he let himself do something so cheesy right out of the blue? If Asami hadn’t cut him off with a kiss would he have said “will you marry me?” to him? Was he really that jealous from watching other random couples or had he just gotten swept up in romantic feelings from doing the wedding shoot? I mean it wasn’t like they could legally wed anyways, so why had he tried to ask?

“Mixed greens salad with French bread and Hokkaido butter” the server spoke, placing a rectangular plate before Asami and then himself, and then departing. He ate it, trying to push the other thoughts from his mind. It wasn’t like he needed the legal protections of marriage, as they weren’t trying to buy housing together, and there was no doctor or hospital in the world that would be able to prevent them from seeing each other if something were to happen.

“You’re thinking too much” he felt Asami’s hand on his thigh. “While your words did surprise me, I’m happy to have heard them” the corner of his mouth turned up “Though I might make you regret saying them later” he caressed him until he came to his knee and then let go; finishing off the last of the food before him. 

The waiter returned and took the plates and then quickly replaced them with the next course. “Cherry trout and horsetail tartine” he placed the square plates before them.

He picked up one of the thin crusty pieces of bread with the slice of fish and herb infused sour cream upon it and bit it in half. “I’ll look forward to it then” Aki picked up their conversation where it had left off, licking the stray cream from his lip and then finishing off the piece in his hand. He made quick work of the three pieces, leaving the plate empty.

The server cleared them and then brought out the next course. “Potato potage” he placed the white crock pot like bowls upon square plates before them. Steam rose from the hot soup and mingled with the thin trail of smoke from the candle, the vapor and smoke twirling about one another before dissipating into the air.

“Be careful not to burn your tongue” Asami warned, picking up the vessel and swishing it about until it had cooled sufficiently. 

“I won’t” Aki rolled his eyes and then followed suit; bringing it to his lips when he felt it was no longer burning hot. He drank in the salty and creamy liquid. Feeling its warmth spread throughout him as it slid down his throat and into his stomach. Soup and winter just went so well together. Too bad it was soon finished and gone, the portion sizes of course meals always being rather small.  
Next the server brought out round plates with a bowl like divot in the center. “Roasted lobster and soi” he said, placing them and departing.

He hadn’t had soi before, as it was one of those kinds of fish that was fairly exclusive to Hokkaido. The skin of the fillet had been cooked to a light golden crisp and the flesh was white and moist. Beside it sat a thick circular cut of lobster, the meat equally white and with a golden sear to the top. They were rested upon a small bed of cooked spinach and a yellowish-clear marinade. 

“The soi’s good” he commented, cutting into and taking another bite of it.

“mmm” Asami nodded in agreement.

He’d probably had stuff like this a million times before, Aki thought to himself, as he hardly ate anything that wouldn’t be considered gourmet. Except the stuff he cooked for him. He’d like to think his cooking was good but he knew he was no gourmet chef. Since moving in with Asami though, he’d been able to make meat and fish dishes more often and got to work with a lot of nicer cuts and varieties of things.

When nothing remained on the plates, they were removed and replaced with stone looking square plates. “Beef fillet poiret” the server informed them. The fillet had been cut into slices, that laid upon one another with a collection of single vegetables behind them; a swoosh of sauce placed artfully in front. The meat was incredibly soft and moist, needing only a fork to cut through it, and it practically melted in his mouth. He smiled happily “this is really good”, taking his time to savor each bite.

“Yes, it’s nice and tender” Asami’s hand returned to his knee and moved up his inner thigh “just like you” he added, taking the last bite of what remained on his plate.

“-ngh, cut it out” Aki glared, reaching down with his free hand to stop Asami’s before it got much higher.

“Are you ready for dessert?” the server asked, clearing the plates and appearing oblivious to their interactions, the dim lighting and table hiding their hands.

“Yes” Aki replied, faking a smile while still trying to get Asami’s hand to budge.

“Very well” he left.

“Let go already” he hissed in a hushed voice “keep your hands above the table until dinner’s finished” he added.

“But you’re the one holding me” Asami replied, Aki’s hand over his trying to push it back down or pull it up and off.

“tch” Aki let go and waited for him to do the same.

Asami palmed him and then took his hand back.

“Bas-!“ he stopped himself as the server returned.

“Vanilla ice cream over crème brulee” he placed a square plate with a bowl before each of them along with a set of small golden spoons. Aki waited until he had disappeared again and then turned to Asami.

“Bastard” he grumbled and then turned his attention to the dessert. He stabbed his spoon through the hardened outer shell and then scooped up the soft custard below. The ice cream slowly melted and attempted to seep through the surface, but he devoured it before it could do so; making quick work of the dish and pushing it aside.

He turned to see if Asami had finished his and was met with a spoon to his mouth. He accepted its contents before they could drip off and then spoke “I take it you don’t want yours?” Aki asked.

He was met with another spoonful, which he accepted, followed by yet another and another.

“mhph- hold it I can’t swallow that fast” he held his hand up near his mouth to block any more from being shoved into his face.

“I know for a fact you have plenty of space” Asami replied, but waited a moment before pushing his hand down and bringing another spoonful to his face.

“Go slower and I’ll make it worth your while” Aki murmured, and leaned closer, wrapping his mouth about the spoon and gently pulling the contents off of it, his lips sliding along the metal. If he was going to be force-fed he at least wanted to be able to enjoy the taste of what he was eating. Once he’d swallowed he opened his mouth again and waited to accept the next; which he treated similarly to the one before. He accepted each until there was no more; an empty spoon presented before him.

He pulled it from Asami’s hand with his mouth, flipping it over and letting it bounce against his chin, before pulling it out with his own hand. “Thanks for the meal” he smirked, setting it next to the one in his own bowl.

Asami pushed his seat out and stood up, collecting his things from the basket. Apparently he’d had enough, Aki thought to himself, given his abrupt transition.

“Since you’re finished eating, let’s go” Asami looked down at where he was still sitting.

“Are you in a rush?” Aki teased, finishing off his wine. 

Judging by Asami’s expression, he had about 5 seconds before he would be forcefully removed from his seat if he didn’t get up. “Alright, I’m coming already” Aki stood up and collected his things, putting his coat and gear back on in preparation for the cold air in and around the cable cars.

The greeter thanked them and bid them farewell, to which Asami curtly nodded, Aki following in step behind him. They boarded the small green bubble like carts and left the well-lit dock for the relative darkness of the forest, the cart having no lights within it. He was surprised that Asami left a space between them, but used that freedom to again take in the view about them, walking about so as to see out all the windows.

It pulled into the next docking station and they were again washed in lights; the greeter welcoming them warmly and seeing that they exited safely.

“This way” Asami said, taking his hand and guiding him to a door on the side of the building instead of to the next docking station. The night air hit him like a sharp whip as they stepped outside, the building offering little protection. After his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting, he could see that they were in a parking lot and that two black tinted window vehicles were there as well.

Kirishima quickly strolled ahead of them and opened the door of one of the cars.

Asami pushed him in and then got in after; Kirishima closing the door behind them and walking to the driver’s seat. He didn’t realize you could drive to Chufuku Station, but clearly the large ropeway wasn’t the only way to get here. The engine roared to life and they pulled out of the lot.

“Man, I guess you really couldn’t wait” Aki laughed, slinging off his camera bag and crawling back towards Asami. Aki wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, the car now dark all but for the instrument panel in the front. Truth be told he didn’t want to wait much longer either.

He pulled at his gloves, regretting putting them back on and wanting to be able to feel Asami’s hair and skin. He let them fall where they may. Asami must have done the same, for the hand that came to rest on his cheek was bare but warm. It pushed down on his scarf and the top of his jacket, until his neck was fully exposed, and then retreated to elsewhere.

Asami continued to explore his mouth with his tongue and nibble at his lips, while Aki played with the hair at the base of his neck.

He then felt Asami’s hand return to his neck, but this time instead of just skin he felt something else. The cool leather was pressed against him, followed by a soft “click” and “clank” sound. His hands twisted the leather band about and then let go of it, something a bit heavy now pulling at the front.

“mmph, what are you doing?” Aki asked, unwrapping one hand so as to investigate what had been placed about his neck. Tracing it with his fingers he found that the strip of leather was secured by two metal D rings at the front with a lock run through them.

“It’s not a ring, but I think this suits you better” Asami replied, moving his fingers under it so that it pulled tighter against his neck. “It’s a lock of happiness after all” he chuckled.

“I’m not a fence” Aki replied, pulling himself up by Asami’s shoulders, so that he could see him better.

“You’re my own personal bell of happiness, so it’s perfectly fine right where it’s at” Asami, pulled his fingers out from under it. “Now then, how best to ring your bell…” he pretended to ponder, while pulling him closer, his hands trailing along his arms and sides. He pulled his coat up his back with one hand and pushed his hand under his belt with the other.

“hu-wh-wait” he found himself still panting from their kissing. “d-d-don’t undress me until we get back to the hotel”. He let go of one of Asami’s shoulders and reached around to push his coat down and pull his hand out of his pants.

“You’re in no position to make such demands” Asami let go of his coat and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

“hngh, I you want it that bad then just let me suck you off or something until we get back” Aki looked up at him “it’s too cramped to take things on and off, and I don’t want you carrying me half clothed or some shit into the hotel” the lock dangled back and forth against his neck as he spoke.

“hmph, you just keep getting more and more brazen today” Asami shook his head side to side. “teasing me as you please and then saying such things…” he slide his hand further in “I must not be reprimanding you properly” he squeezed one side of his ass and further twisted the arm he had in his grasp.

“Since you like running your mouth so much, I might as well put it to good use” Asami let go of his arm and pushed it back around. Aki let go of his other shoulder and rested his elbows on the seat beside Asami’s leg. The woods were giving way to the more urban area, streetlights filtering through so that he could see the outlines of the coat buttons and belt buckle he needed to undo.

There wasn’t enough space for him to kneel in front of him, so he was stuck coming at him from the side, his own knees awkwardly balancing on the back seat as he tried to keep his snowy boots over the flooring area.

He unfastened the lower buttons of his coat and pushed it aside, quickly undoing the belt buckle and zipper, and sliding down his underwear to get at his cock. He braced one of his arms on the seat space between Asami’s legs and then took his cock in the other; kissing and licking it before sucking it in. He closed his eyes, focusing all of his attention on pleasuring him.

Asami pulled his hand out of his pants, but instead of moving to his head or back like he normally would, he brought both hands to his hips. Asami followed his belt line from each side around to the front and unfastened it, undoing his button and pushing down his zipper as well.

“mr-gr-ph” he tried to protest and look up at him, but wasn’t at an angle he could do so from.

“Even with a task at hand you’re still trying to run your mouth?” Asami chided, sliding down the back of his pants and underwear so that his ass was exposed. Asami moved one of his hands to between his shoulder blades, so that he couldn’t sit up.

“Carry on with what you were doing” he instructed and waited for him to resume his sucking and licking. “Good, now where was I” Asami’s hand caressed him and teased at his entrance and then pulled away. “Ah, that’s right punishing you for your teasing earlier” the hand drug something over him that he recognized as being made of silicone.

“mr-gr-er-gr” he protested, squirming against the hand on his back and the hand by his ass.

“Did I tell you, you could stop?” Asami questioned, holding him firmly and leaning his head down closer “and you better not bite” he warned. He felt the bulbous silicone object pressed up against his entrance and then pushed inside of him until he closed about its thin tail. He was relieved that it was fairly small and tried to again focus his attention on moving his mouth.

Asami let go of his back and pulled his pants back up and refastened his belt and zipper. “Good, keep moving your mouth like that” he ran his fingers through his hair and gripped at his scalp. “No matter what you can’t stop” Asami held him firmly.

The toy jumped to life, vibrating inside of him.

“mngh” he wanted to gasp but was pushed further onto him.

“Let’s see if you can stay focused while being teased” the vibrating intensified within him. “And by the way we’re almost back at the hotel”.

Nrgh, he knew that he was being challenged to get him off before that point or face some greater consequence. He held him tighter in his mouth and moved faster about him. The toy moved about, its frequency changing unpredictably between varying speeds of constant vibration to more pulsating or sudden jolts.

It was enough to startle and distract him, but not deep enough or hard enough to set him off. Teasing was a good description for it, annoying if nothing else as it kept interrupting his rhythm. Well, he’d just match it then. He flicked his tongue in time to its pulses, sucked him when it was steady, and deep throated him each time it changed.

“Hmph, well aren’t you clever” Asami commented with a grunt and then came.

This was not a good angle for this, he struggled to swallow and breath, the lock only complicating matters as it pressed into his throat; wedged against Asami’s leg. The grip on his hair tightened and pulled him off. He looked up at him with hazy eyes, the lights around them seeming extra bright now.

Asami let go of him and refastened his pants and coat.

“Sit up” he commanded, bouncing his head that was lying on his knee and changing the frequency once more.

“mhm” he back crawled and twisted so that his feet were on the floor and his butt was on the seat.

“nrg-ha” the frequency changed suddenly again.

“We’ll be at the hotel momentarily” Asami spoke, looking as if nothing had happened.

Aki wiped his face with his sleeve and found his hat to put back on over his disheveled hair. He pulled the scarf back up and wrapped it tightly about himself to hide the leather collar that was now fastened about him.

“-tch” he sucked in his breath and shifted his weight, the pulsing inside of him suddenly more intense.

“Why so fidgety” Asami spoke.

“You know damn well why- ah” he made it change again, this one’s cycle starting with a strong thwamp followed by small buzzes. Aki glared at him gritting his teeth.

“I hope you’re not coming down with something and can make it back to the room okay” Asami teased again, his words about as disingenuous as you could get.

“tch, I’ll be f-fine, no thanks to you” he caught his voice and then picked up his camera bag, so as to be ready to go right when they got there. 

The car pulled into the rotunda in front of the hotel and the valet stepped forward, opening Asami’s door. Aki got out on his own side before the valet could walk around and open his door as well; bracing himself on the door, while his body adjusted to standing while having something moving erratically within him. He walked around the car and joined Asami on the sidewalk; the valet closing the door and Kirishima driving away.

He tried to walk as normally as possible and followed Asami into the building; the rotating door whooshing around them as they came into the lobby. The manager or some other important looking person came up and greeted them, inquiring if there was anything Asami wanted or needed for the evening and again listing off some of the amenities and services they had regularly available. All the while Asami kept nonchalantly putting his hand into his coat pocket, where the remote must have been concealed, and pressing the buttons.

He bit his lip, willing himself not to make any sudden or strange noises while pretending to listen to the conversation currently taking place. Hurry up already.

He felt his legs twitch and wobble, as the newest one was just straight up pounding thrusts. He tried to shift how he was standing, but his leg didn’t listen quickly enough, and so he became off balanced, falling slightly against Asami before he was able to regain his footing.

“Is your companion alright?” he heard the person ask, the conversation suddenly being shifted towards him.

He forced a smile and replied “I’m fine, just a bit too much to drink” he lied, hoping they’d finish talking already and not question him any further.

“Ah, please rest well then and let us know if you need anything else” they bowed and returned to wherever they had come from.

He followed Asami to the elevator, adjusted enough to this one to walk fairly steady. The person there called the elevator for them and then bid them a good evening as the doors closed and whisked them upwards.

“How many fucking settings does this thing have?!” Aki hissed towards him as it changed yet again.

“You haven’t been keeping track?” Asami replied “shall I go through them all once more so you can count?” the elevator dinged, announcing that they were on their floor.

He got off, desperately wanting to be back in the room already. He stumbled, grabbing onto Asami’s arm as the latest cycle seemed more unpredictable; possibly even rotating at random through all the movements it was capable of.

“You told me not to carry you back, so you better walk” Asami raised an eyebrow at him and gently took his arm back.

“Bastard” he turned from him and walked as quickly as his body would allow to the door, stumbling like a drunkard along the way.

Asami pressed the keycard to the door and then pushed him in, securing the door behind them.

He unlaced his boots and kicked them off as quickly as he could and then reached for his belt buckle and unzipped his pants; wanting to take the toy out as soon as possible.

“Hold it” Asami, sans coat and shoes, spoke sternly, grabbing his hands away. “I’m not letting you off that easily”. Asami pressed him against the wall.

“C-change it to soMETHing else then, I don’t like THIs setting” he pleaded, its unpredictable nature hard to compensate for and deal with; constantly startling him no matter how much he tried to anticipate its movements.

“First take off your coat and hang it up” Asami instructed, releasing his hands.

Aki did as he said, shrugging it off and tossing it past him and onto the coat rack. He leaned forward and hung his camera bag on the rack as well.

“Now your scarf and hat” Aki took them off and chucked them onto the rack as well. He felt the setting change to something softer and slower.

“Good, now walk into the sitting area”

He shoulder checked Asami but did as he said and walked to the space, turning back towards the doorway to face him. Asami took off his suit jacket and slung it over the back of the chair beside him.

Asami grabbed him by the hips and pushed up his shirt and heat tech. Slowly moving further and further up his body, until it was bunched around his neck and shoulders. He pulled the front over and to behind his head; in turn forcing his arms behind him, as the fabric pulled and gathered there.

He licked his chest, sending shivers down his spine and held his hands against his lower back. Embracing him, he moved so that Aki’s hands and lower back were pinned against the chair back; his leg pressing into his front. He moved from his chest to his face and traced his jawline with his tongue, until he came to his mouth, which he kissed. His hands on either side of his pecks, he massaged his nipples with his thumbs. Enough to excite but not please him; leaving Aki whining wanting for more.

“gme-give me, yours” he panted when Asami let go of his lips. He’d seemed so eager all afternoon and now here he was taking his damn sweet time, Aki thought to himself.

He let go of his chest, and eased back a bit so he wasn’t so tightly pinned. He put his hands on his shoulders and then slid them over so that they were on his back; tracing his shoulder blades and pushing his shirts further down his arms. He followed his spine until he reached his wrists, where he twisted the gathered fabric tightly; securing his hands.

“Turn around” he stepped back and yanked him by the bundle, flipping him so that his front was pressed against the seat back and pushing him so that he was bent over it.

“hmph, you’re still so fidgety” Asami commented with amusement and he could feel his eyes surveying him, catching every small shift and movement that he made. Asami stepped forward and pushed his legs apart with his foot, so that he was standing with a shoulder’s width stance bent over at the waist. 

“Now then, you are not to move unless I give you permission” he let go of his grip on his wrist bindings and then brought both of his hands to his hips. As his belt and zipper had already been undone, Asami easily moved beneath them; his hands sliding under his jeans and heat tech but over his underwear. He lingered, holding him like this and then pushed them down and over his ass.

He moved to his inner thighs and continued pulling down his pants. Such light touching made him feel ticklish and shaky, but he willed himself not to move, sucking air through his teeth to compensate. Asami must be kneeling behind me now, he thought to himself. 

The speed with which he could move from rough to gentle and back again made him nervous with anticipation. He’d left his underwear on but at any moment he could yank them down and quickly or slowly remove the toy to clear the space for his own. His ability to stay still might have some bearing on this, but then again Asami may have already made up his mind, irregardless of his actions at this point.

“You’re getting better at this” Asami mused, having now pushed his pants down to his ankles. His hair brushed against his leg as he laid a trail of kisses from behind his knee and up his leg.

“ngha” escaped his lips and he could feel his fingers twitch, though his hands stayed firmly planted. Asami moved to the other leg and did the same.

He stood up, just visible in his periphery now. Asami reached out and cupped the side of his face then followed his chin down to his neck. He wrapped his hand about the lock there, pulling him down to bend further over by it.

His other hand came to rest on his side just below his ribs and then moved to his hip. He pushed his bundled hands off to the side, and from where they had previously sat he descended under his underwear; his fingers following his crack. 

Now he’d hopefully take out this annoying thing already and give him something he could actually get off to. He tried to relax his body, anticipating the cord being pulled and it popping out of him. It was shallow enough that even if he yanked it quickly it should come out easily.

Asami pushed the cord off to the side, and pressed his middle finger into him until he reached its end. He circled around a bit, loosening the muscles there and then added his index finger as well. He didn’t need to spread him that much to remove it, he thought to himself. 

Then he pressed the two, and in turn the toy, further into him.

“hngh w-wait, what ar-? Ah-ah” he tried to question but was interrupted by his own moan as it now vibrated against his prostate. His hands clutched into fists, grabbing at the fabric about them.

“t-too deep, t-take it out” he shook his head, unable to turn it to look at him.

“Oh? But aren’t you quite fond of this spot” his fingers pulled it back and pushed it forward.

“I thought you needed something much larger to be satisfied” he held it firmly in place “but if this is all it takes I guess you don’t need my help then”.

It was stimulating but not in a satisfying way, like when your leg kicks during a reflex test vs. consciously moving it yourself.

“Y-yours, I want yours” he panted, his knees beginning to quiver.

“I guess if I can’t get you off with this I’ll have to try something else, but it seems to be working quite well” he moved it back and forth some more.

Clearly this was another one of his “games” and in order to get him he’d have to keep himself from coming; a test of endurance and control. In some ways he felt a bit numb to it, the sensation having been there for quite some time. But now that it was positioned here and had more force and movement behind it, he didn’t know if and for how long he could hold out.

He decided to focus on his breathing, taming his panting into longer and longer breaths. If he could relax his muscles and calm down then maybe he could stop himself from getting hard.

“ahhh gahhh ahhh” Asami added a third finger and like a spear held the toy between them, spreading him wider and making it so that he could move it about more rapidly and forcefully.

He dug his nails into his palms but it was too much, he panted and moaned, and could feel his dick hardening against the chair back; filling and swelling, ready for release.

“n-no” he shook his head, still trying to resist it. “no, no” not yet, he thought. He could feel the corners of his eyes moisten from scrunching them so tightly closed in concentration; the small tear trails forming down his face.

“I think you mean yes” Asami spoke triumphantly, letting go of the lock and pulling him back just far enough to rub his palm against his cock, pushing him over the edge. He convulsed and released, the warm stickiness held against him with nowhere to go; sandwiched between his skin and underwear.

Asami pulled his fingers and the toy out of him, turning it off and dropping it to the floor.

“tsk, tsk, you’ve gone and made a mess of yourself” Asami mockingly scolded. “I really must discipline you better” Aki could hear the smile and excitement in his voice, and it sent a chill down his back.

“Let’s go” Asami stepped on his pants in the space between his legs and then twisted and lifted him up and out of them, hoisting him over his shoulder.

“Where?” he asked.

“hmph, do you really need to ask?” Asami strolled towards the bedroom, undoing the shirts from his wrists and dropping them to the ground. He flopped Aki back first onto the bed, which now had a black sheet over it. The curtains to the left had been drawn and the room was lit softly by the bedside lamps. The curtains to the right by the tile floor bathtub area remained open, showing off the glowing city beneath them.

Aki propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Asami took off his vest and then loosened and removed his tie. He stepped back towards the bed, undoing the buttons at his sleeve cuffs and pushing them up his arms. He walked along the bedside like a panther stalking its prey; Aki dared not take his eyes off of him. He undid his watch and sat it on the table.

Anticipation hung in the heavy silence of the air, speaking with their eyes and bodies instead of their mouths. It was almost unnerving, wondering when and how this “calm” would come to an end, as this was merely the intermission between acts, or perhaps even just the interlude between scenes.

Asami picked up something from off of the table and held it behind his back. He stalked back around the bed’s edge and stood at the foot of it, looking him over. Aki stared back into his eyes; challenging and inviting him to make his next move. He had half the mind to say something like “come and get me” or “what are you waiting for” but decided against it, knowing Asami would make a move on his own soon enough. Though stern faced, he could tell that he was brimming with excitement, ready to gleefully execute the next part of his plan.

Asami placed his knee on the bed in the space between his legs and then rolled forward; propping himself up over him with one arm, the other still concealed behind his back. 

He remained still, having already more or less anticipated that Asami would come at him like this, holding his eye contact all the while. Aki smirked and propped himself up further, pecking at Asami’s lips and then sinking back with a grin, lying against the bed.

“You forgot to take your shirt off” Aki mused, reaching up to undo the buttons.

“Did I say you could move?” Asami raised an eyebrow and shifted back; the hand that had been propping him up now grasped about Aki’s hands; holding them together. He leaned forward once more, guiding them to the bed space above Aki’s head. 

“No matter, I have just the thing to help remind you” he slowly moved his hand from behind his back and into view, revealing the leather and metal bands he had been holding. He placed them on the bed beside his head and then picked one of them back up; folding it over and dragging it along his arm.

He brought his other hand over to meet it, briefly letting go of him. He slid it under one of Aki’s hands and fastened the buckle about his wrist; securing it tightly so he wouldn’t be able to wiggle free. He picked up the other band and did the same. He traced around the rim of each when he was done, knowing the pale flesh there may be marred by the time he finished.

He reached to the corner of the bed and grabbed a hold of the strap and clip that had been prepared there and pulled one of Aki’s arms up to meet it, securing the clip to the D ring on the cuff. He reached to the other corner and did the same; Aki’s arms now like the top half of an “X” across the expanse of the bed.

Aki licked his lips, looking seductively at him. “Fine, then take it off yourself” he spoke and Asami could tell that he was undressing him with his eyes. Perhaps he should have blindfolded him, but he wanted him to see and feel this evening and to be able to continue to tease his eyes like he had done to him.

He leaned over him “You haven’t earned such a privilege yet” he whispered into his ear, placing his hand on his chest and pushing himself up by it. He knelt over him for a bit and then rolled back so that he was standing at the foot of the bed. He pushed his hair back and strolled to the other side of the bed.

He reached down into the box he knew Aki could not see and tossed the harness within it about so that it clanked and shuffled against itself and the cardboard. From the corner of his eye he could see that Aki had followed him with his eyes, looking curiously in his direction, ears perked trying to decipher the sounds. He pretended not to notice his gaze, slowly standing back up and bringing the collection of leather straps and metal rings into view and then turning his body to face him, with it between his hands, eager to watch his reaction.

Aki pursed his lips, eyes rapidly darting as he seemed to analyze its construction, likely wondering how it would be laced about him and where he would be bound and pulled by. Did he attempt to compare it to the ones he knew from before? Could he tell that this one was new or did they all look the same to him? He rarely used cheap or imitation leather on him, but even so could he tell just how nice this and the ones about his wrists were? The textured gradient and softer edges?

He put his foot onto the bed and leaned forward, resting his arm on his knee, tracing the circle of one of the connectors between his fingers, while looking him up and down. He pressed off with it and swung his other leg around so that he was kneeling straddled over him, but not touching him.

He pulled the jumble of leather taught between his hands and looked down at him with a stern and fierce gaze. “Your chest is so bare” he let go of his grip on one end of the jumble “and I feel you are a bit underdressed for this occasion” he drug his hand from the collar’s base to his stomach. “Luckily I have just the thing to adorn you with” he brought his hand back up and spread out the bundle like a net.

He laid it out on the bed space above Aki and then took hold of the lock about his neck, lifting him up by it and pulling the harness down and behind him. He let go and let him fall the short distance back to the bed. Swiftly, he pulled and buckled it around him. The back was a fused X with a D ring in the center point. It looped under his armpits and over his shoulders to the front, where it fastened with buckles into another X, though with a slightly flatter bottom, the strips coming together and attaching around a metal circle that rested between his pecks. From the circle dropped another band that extended to the base of his rib cage and hooked into a belt that wrapped all the way around him there, buckling in the back.

He admired his handy work, pulling and synching at it to make sure that it was neither too tight nor to loose, and that everything was fastened correctly. Aki looked good in this design, he thought to himself, touching along the edges to feel where the skin and leather met.

“nha” Aki’s breath caught and he stifled himself.

“Do you like it?” Asami asked, continuing to trace along it with both hands, until he came to the ring in the center. From there he left its path and made his own to Aki’s nipples, teasing circles around them.

“ngh- wh-what kind of question is that?” Aki turned his head to the side, his lip quivering.

He pinched his nipples, eliciting a breathy “ahHha”. His hips twitched and squirmed beneath him.

“Oh, how could I forget” he let go of him suddenly and flipped his leg back over him, turning and getting off of the bed. Aki turned his head to look in the direction he had moved, his eyes indignant that he’d stopped touching him.

He reached down and picked up the box, placing it on the bottom corner of the bed. He walked around to the foot of the bed and slid his knee between Aki’s legs and then brought the other one up to join it along the outer side. Though not part of the gift from this morning, he had selected another piece to use on his lower half from his own collection.

He ignored the box and put his hand on Aki’s side, squeezing what little fat he had there and then moving down until he reached his hip and the top of his underwear. He pushed that side of them down causing them to press and drag against his front while digging into his other side. Aki twitched and shifted, as if trying to pull them off himself.

He brought his hand to his other hip and held him still, leaning forward and watching his head rise and fall as he’d strain to look at him and then lean back against the bed. With his thumb, he pushed the side that was digging in down a bit.

“Lift your hips” he told him, and moved his hands under the fabric and towards his backside.

Aki did so, but lifted his free leg as well, bringing it to his back, and the leg beneath him bent up, kneeing him softly in the crotch. Aki looked at him cheekily, stroking him across the back and gently rubbing his front.

“You forget the position you’re in” Asami’s voice low and sharp.

“You don’t like it?” Aki smirked, trying to pull him further down, his toes clawing at him through the sock and shirt between them.

He let go of his hip and lopped his arm under the leg about his back, swooping it up into the air; raising himself up on his knees and holding Aki’s other ankle down with his own.

Even pinned like this, he still looked at him defiantly. Damn did this brat know how to get him going, but he couldn’t give it to him yet. No, it was still far too soon.

With his free hand, he reached into the box and rummaged about it; Aki’s attention moving from him to the box as well. He pulled out another cuff, slightly larger than the ones about his wrists and let its length dangle before him. He yanked off Aki’s sock and fastened the cuff about his ankle.

He shifted his stance, releasing his pin on his other ankle so that he could kneel completely between Aki’s legs. He lifted that leg and pulled off its sock, fastening a cuff about it as well.

He pushed his legs towards his chest with one hand, folding him over, and finished yanking his underwear off with the other. He plunged his hand back into the box and pulled out the lower harness. He slid the loops over his legs and pulled it down until they were snug against the flesh on either side of his cock.

He held his legs in place with his shoulders and caressed his ass until he reached the last piece of belting lying loosely around him. He took an end in either hand and fastened it just above his hips; the resulting outline similar to that of the elastic of a pair of briefs.

He twisted and reached for the clip at the bottom post; bringing Aki’s leg to meet it and securing him there and then doing the same with the other. His body now made a large white X, in sharp contrast to the black background beneath him, but somehow in harmony with it as the black lines of leather crawled and wound about him; as if pulling him into its dark abyss.

He got up and put the box back on the floor by the nightstand. He reached over and let his fingers flit and flutter along Aki’s arm, and side, and leg. He watched as his cock twitched and began to harden just from his teasing. Aki’s face scrunching as he silenced himself.

He crawled back onto the bed, so that he was over him, and turned Aki’s head to face him.

“You like it don’t you” he parroted Aki’s words back at him; running his thumb over his lips. Aki turned to look away but he held him there; only his eyes able to move off to the side. Aki did this when he didn’t want to answer him directly; a reluctant affirmation without words.

Then, Aki’s eyes glinted and snapped back to meet his; his head lifting and lips rising to meet his in a kiss. “What do you think” he whispered sarcastically, continuing to kiss him.

He pushed him back down, ending it abruptly. “How insolent” he scolded, holding him firmly. “Doing as you please in such a lustful manner” he rubbed his chest roughly, pinching and pulling at him there. He let go of his face, so he could treat the other side in kind; working them until stiff, and bringing forth panted breaths.

“No wonder they tried to recruit you to work for them” he hinted at his encounter with the host from the night before, curious as to the nature of their interaction. He let up a bit and moved his hands lower, teasing his chest with his mouth instead, and rubbing his sides and stomach.

Aki continued to breathe heavily, but said nothing.

“Or were you looking into a new line of work for yourself?” he questioned, moving his knee from his side to just below his crotch. “Since you’re always so active here” he shifted his knee up, pressing lightly against his balls, his cock erect.

“nggh- it’s not like that” Aki replied, lifting his head and tilting his chin down to be able to look at him.

“Oh, but you seem very active to me” Asami replied, continuing to knee him softly “I hear it’s a lucrative side gig” he added.

“-ugh I don’t want to be a h-host or wh-whatever else you’re talking about” his hands balled and un-balled as his body pulled against the cuffs.

“What about the calling card from your “friend” Shuichi?” he questioned.

Aki’s ears perked at the name. “How did you?” he trailed off. “Were you rifling through my pockets?” he accused, looking at him with annoyance. “You shouldn’t be so qu-ICK to jump to CON-clusions” he added, his voice wobbled and interrupted.

“haha” Aki giggled and then started laughing more fully, his body shaking as if in hysterics. He stopped touching him, half wondering if he’d hit some nerve he was unaware of that had triggered such a fit.

“What is it that you find so funny right now?” he asked, Aki calming a bit but continuing to giggle and smirk.

“N-nothing” he clenched his jaw but continued to twitch as he held back his laughter.

“Did something funny happen between you and that host?” he brought his hand to Aki’s face so he couldn’t turn away and stared into his eyes. Aki tightened his lips but then busted out laughing yet again. Clearly he was hiding something. Something had to have happened for him to be like this now.

He moved the hand on his hip further down and wrapped it about his cock, jerking him once and cutting his laugh into a surprised moan.

“n-no fair” he whined.

“Speak” he replied “what is it that you find so funny” he pulled at him again to make sure he had his full attention.

“hehe” Aki tried to stop himself from giggling and talk “The thing is…” he trailed off “You see I was…” “and then he said…” he couldn’t seem to decide on what he wanted to say.

He gripped him tightly both above and below. “I’m waiting” he said impatiently, stroking his shaft with the tip of his nail.

His fingers and toes curled, and he pulled against all the restraints. “tch, alright already” he took a deep breath. “I was minding my own business and some guy tried to recruit me to work at this club”

He let up and went back to using the soft parts of his fingers. “go on” he encouraged.

“I said I wasn’t interested, but he was really persistent” he sighed, relaxing back into his touch.

“Then he asked if I was with this other dude and said I could do better” Aki continued.

“Oh? Did you make another new friend since we got here?” he went back to teasing his nipples and forcing his fingers under and along the harness there.

“N-no, just someone I worked w-with” his back arched, disrupting his story telling.

“I said no, but then he d-decided that I must a-ah-already have a boyfriend” Aki rose and fell under his touch.

“B-but th-that was o-oh-okay, because because it’s just acting. Nrgh- that’s what he said” he added emphatically, writhing about.

“Th-then he said” he laughed and moaned “th-that if my boyfriend” “hngh was also g-good looking” he panted, turning his head to the side “that…that he could work there too” he turned back to face him, drool dripping from his mouth that was gasping for breaths between it all. “anna and-a that made me” “ahHha” he pumped him harder. “made me think of you, think of you as a host” whether moan or laugh he could not tell at this point. “made me-made me think of you w-watching, watching me host” he dug his head back into the bed his eyes closed.

Well, at least he knew what had tickled his funny bone so much now, and gave him a boner in the process. 

“Th-then I laughed and and left” Aki added.

“nrgh-ah-ahh-ahhh” he finished him off, the bed creaking as Aki pulled at all four posts, the splatter falling to the sheets beside him. He let go and stood up, surveying the masterpiece before him, feeling his own hard on tent at his pants. The rise and fall of Aki’s chest, the way his throat throbbed, and arms and legs twitched. He made him like this, brought him to this point. Him and only him.

He pulled at his own shirt collar and then began to undo its buttons. He shrugged and let it fall to the floor behind him. He unfastened his belt and pulled it from the loops, letting it drop to the floor with a clank. He brought his foot up and pulled off each of his socks in turn. Maybe Aki could see him, maybe he couldn’t, but he could hear the sheets rustle with his small movements, his breathing becoming more slow and even.

“Do you think I would make that bad of a host” he asked, sitting on the bed beside him and petting his head.

“mmm” Aki mumbled “more that you would get jealous if I were a host” he smirked and blinked the heaviness from his eyes, looking at him clearly. “That’s why it was so funny” he added.

He wasn’t wrong. While much of his job was essentially entertaining people, he did get jealous when he watched Aki act similarly for some of his investigative work. In a club setting he’d certainly be popular and no doubt management would pressure him to allow customers to be touchy with him and encourage him to offer after hours services. Not to mention with his fairly average alcohol tolerance he would easily end up getting drunk and being taking advantage of. He felt himself getting more and more annoyed at the thought of it. He’d probably ham it up too just to get on his nerves, but bat his eyes all innocent like he had no idea what he was doing. Cuddling up to some old guy or letting a chick sit on his lap.

“See, just thinking about it makes you mad” Aki chuckled, having watched him further contemplate the idea “but I guess that means I have another career I can fall back on” he smirked “I’ve heard the perks are good”.

He shot his hand out and leaned over, lifting him by the collar to his lips and kissing him forcefully, pushing his tongue into his mouth. He didn’t want to hear any more about it, even if he was only joking. So long as he was alive, he’d never let Aki fall into anyone else’s hands again, and should he suddenly decide to become a host, he would insure that HE was his only customer. He could feel Aki continue to smile as he accepted and kissed him back.

He let go and lowered him back to the bed. “You’ll do no such thing”.

“Just try and stop me” Aki challenged with a smirk.

“I have plenty of ways of keeping you around” he traced his jawline to his chin and lifted it up.

“hmph, it’s not like you can just keep me tied up and locked away forever” he replied.

“Do you want to bet on that?” he stood up and walked around until he came to the box. He reached over and pulled another bundle from it.

“But first I must do something about that provocative mouth of yours” he sat on the bedside nearest him and grabbed ahold of the lock, pinching the connectors beneath it tighter around his neck. 

“Open your mouth” he shoved the bit into his mouth and the strap under his chin; pulling the rest of it over and around him. He let go of the lock and secured the straps around the back of his head. He noticed now that the diamond shaped accent on the forehead strap had an “A” stitched into its center with some more patterned stitching around it. He brushed Aki’s hair out from under it so that it would rest directly against his skin; leaving the locks to fall loosely around it instead.

“mmrphh” Aki mumbled and rolled his eyes at him.

“It and the other pieces were a gift from one of my associates today, and I have to say I’m quite pleased with it” he patted the side of his face.

“Now then, enough lying around or you’re likely to fall asleep on me” he grinned, swinging around and straddle kneeling over him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and followed it along his arm and to the cuff. He unhooked it and moved it in a sweeping arc to the space above Aki’s head. He reached forward and undid the clip line tucked by the headboard, fastening the cuff to it. He did the same with his other arm, and then hoisted the line until he was half way to sitting, and secured it.

He moved off of him and stood, retrieving the last three items from the box and strolling to the foot of the bed. With his free hand he stroked his inner things, exciting him once more.

“I haven’t even put it in yet and already you’ve come twice this evening” he shook his head in mock disappointment.

“an ou hau is at” Aki tried to reply despite the silicone rod in his way.

“Luckily I have just the thing” he smiled devilishly and held up the small silver ring and hook.

“It turns out I do have a ring for you after all” he knelt with one leg on the bed and slid his freehand from his knee to his crotch. He brushed over his balls and held his shaft, bringing the other hand forward to meet it.

“It’s been awhile since I played with you in here” he rubbed his tip, still damp with cum, and slid the ring portion onto it.

“ey nnn air” Aki scrunched his eyes and shook his head side to side, his body tense.

“You’re not going to watch, even though I propped you up so you could see?” he continued to massage him there.

“This one’s a bit bigger but it won’t go as deep” he flipped up the hook portion so that the balled tip sat on his opening.

He waited for curiosity to get the better of him, Aki peeking open one eye lid and then the other.

“See” he applied pressure from the curve at the top and pressed it into him.

“nghn” he winced and closed his eyes once more, hips shaking as if to wiggle it back out.

“I guess I’ve actually given you quite a few rings this evening” he traced the base of the sounding cock ring and then let go, moving to the rings within the belts below his hips, and then further up to the ones on his chest and torso.

“If a ring is all it takes, then I’ve proposed to you a million times over” he moved to the ones clasping the collar and then the ones on the side of his face. He moved his thumbs under his eyes; wiping away the moisture that had gathered there.

“I know that you have a ring for me too though” he let go and crawled back down him, placing his palm on his ball sack and reaching his finger to his anus; tracing its rim.

“But this angle won’t do” he took his hand away, and picked up one of the straps he had left lying down there. He drew a line with his finger upon his thigh where it would go and then raised his leg, kissing him there. He wrapped the wider leather piece about him and synched it tight. He turned and did the same with the other, licking him a bit for added measure; the moisture further helping to keep it in place.

He watched as Aki’s cock continued to swell from his sensual touching. He could tease him more there, but after seeing him like this for so long now, he was more interested in tending to his own. Normally he didn’t like to wait, simply taking what he wanted right away, but doing it this way was worth the extra time; holding back making the eventual release all that more satisfying. He’d probably even go a couple rounds with him like this; having so many options available. Fuck, he just wanted to pound him again and again.

He reached to the post and unhooked the cuff from it; pushing Aki’s ankle towards his thigh and latching the two together. He reached to the other post and did the same. No longer held down, Aki tried to snap his legs shut, but was stopped by his waist that was between them.

He used the opportunity to more easily move him; lifting him by the belt near his hips and placing him further up the bed. Aki’s arms, and by extension his upper body, sank closer to the bed, no longer held as tautly.

He leaned forward, kneeling upright, and folding Aki over so his ass was further exposed. He pressed himself against him, letting him feel him through his pants.

He leaned further forward and stretched his arm to the night stand, picking up the jar sitting there. He shifted back and used Aki as a table to hold it. With his hands now free, he took ahold of each of his knees, backed himself up, and pushed them apart until he was butterflied open.

“Hold still” he commanded, letting go and bringing his hands to his own waist, undoing the button there and pulling down the zipper. He should still be in Aki’s line of sight. He pushed down his underwear and released his dick from its confines, holding it before him.

He picked up the jar off of Aki and unscrewed it, dipping his fingers into its contents and then setting it aside. He rubbed the length of his shaft with it. “This is a gift from another of my associates” he spoke while doing so.

He took another scoop in his fingers and rolled Aki forward, rubbing and then pushing it inside of him. “It’s supposed to be especially good for your skin” he moved deeper in, spreading him as he went. The gift from Katsuo of Club Leone had turned out to be a collection of beauty products that were exclusive to or made in Hokkaido. From the looks of it, the staff had picked out and assembled the whole thing, and after a security review they all checked out as being legitimate and not tampered with. This one was a horse oil infused cream that was particularly good at penetrating the skin without leaving a greasy feeling, also with the added benefits of relieving nerve pain and reducing irritation.

He stretched him more, though he was still fairly loose from earlier, and made sure he was well coated. He brushed lightly against his prostate, just to watch him squirm, and then withdrew.

“mnm ust uh eh all-edy” Aki whined. He needed no invitation, as that’s just what he was about to do, but he definitely didn’t mind hearing Aki telling him to fuck him.

He held the back of his upper thighs and ass, holding him open, and pushed steadily into him. He’d go slow enough initially for him to adjust, but after that all bets were off.

“mnm mrgh” Aki grinded against him, his eyes fluttering and neck trembling as he willed himself to keep looking at him, somehow both begging and demanding, as if unable to decide between “please, fuck me” and “fuck me harder already”. That’s what he thought looking at him anyways, as he pushed past the point his fingers could reach. He was tighter here and gripped about him more strongly, but he continued in nevertheless until Aki was holding all of him; circling and rubbing about. Yes, this was the best ring of all, second only to his mouth.

“I do” he grunted, more to himself than Aki. Do you accept this ring? A voice somewhere in his head asked. I do, he thought, grinding back, in time with Aki’s movements. I do, he began to thrust him. As your husband, it continued. I do, he pulled further out and then back in. In sickness and health, he lost sync with Aki’s movements, moving in and out of him faster.

He could feel the voice still droning on somewhere in his mind, but all he could hear now where his own “I do’s” yelling deafeningly through his head as Aki’s moans rang out in his ears; what he imagined as his own “I do’s” back.

They came from somewhere deeper in Aki’s throat, hardly hindered by anything he could gag him with. If anything, the gag just made it so he couldn’t hold them back, couldn’t hide them from him.

He pulled back a little, and aligned himself with the point Aki liked best, ramming him harder and faster there. Aki couldn’t hold his head up anymore when he treated him like this; falling back into the air until his neck would let him go no further. The bit quivered in his mouth, held by his teeth but moving as his heavy, panting breaths tried to escape around it.

He glanced down and watched as Aki’s cock quivered much the same, the flesh of it now swelled and pressed into the metal around him with nowhere to go; unable to leave unlike his moans. 

He thrusted him some more to the point that he knew would have gotten him off, listening to his chocked gasp and then moving deeper, about ready to get off himself. He grunted and came, fucking and filling him with little pause; feeling energized rather than tired.

Aki’s body convulsed as if in release, yanking his knees closer to his chest, so he could press and rub his thighs against his cock.

He chuckled at him, knowing no matter how Aki tried to move he wouldn’t be able to dislodge it, and let himself go. He stopped moving inside of him and pressed his legs back apart.

“Naughty, naughty” he chided, reaching to his face and wiggling a finger under the chin strap; pulling his head back up by it. He stared into his desperate looking eyes that opened and closed with each breath, his teeth clenched against the bit. His tongue moved as if to make words, but nothing intelligible came from him. 

“I can’t let you cum until I’m finished playing with you” he could feel a sadistic smile crossing his face as he spoke, already hardening again within him and ready to go again.

“Maybe this will help you take your mind off of it” he pulled out and grabbed ahold of the belts at his chest and hips, flipping him over so that he faced the bed. His shoulders rotated as far back as they could from this angle, pulled up by his suspended wrists. He adjusted the line so he wouldn’t be pulled so far as to dislocate something.

He leaned over his back and trailed his fingertips along his spine, interrupted only where the belts crossed. He rubbed his pronounced shoulder blades, pushing him closer to the bed. On second thought, he didn’t like this particular set up.

He grabbed the cross point on Aki’s back and held him up by it. He then unhooked the line from his wrists, letting them fall to the bed, and hooked it into the D ring on his back. Offering little time for rest, he pulled and twisted Aki’s arms so that they were behind his back and fastened to the cross as well. He readjusted the line once more, so that when kneeling Aki would make a 90 degree angle, his chest parallel with the bed.

Aki’s head drooped forward, unable to look at anything other than his own cock which dangled beneath him. He wondered if Aki could see the silver shine of the metal digging into him; the sight of it sure to intensify what he was likely feeling right now.

Up, down, forward, back, he liked Aki in every way and direction. No matter how he did him it was good, every aspect of him brimming with eroticism. He felt the constant need to punish him for this, for driving him mad with everything he did and said, from his cheeky remarks to the way his cheeks spread.

He stuck his finger in the jar and then rubbed his cock with it again. He put more on his hands and then massaged Aki’s ass with it; rubbing it into his skin, spreading his cheeks further and further apart with each circular motion over him.

He rose up a bit, aligning himself, and knowing that Aki was already loose, plunged into him without hesitation. The hooks on Aki’s wrists and back rattled as his hands tried to pull away.

He looped his thumbs under the rings near his hips and moved and held him as he pleased; like reigns to guide both Aki and himself. He needed that sense of control when he could feel his body overtaking his mind. He knew Aki could take a lot, and as far as he could tell did like it rough, but part of him still worried that he’d loose himself and go too far, pounding him to the point of actually harming him. Getting so lost as to no longer listen to or be able to feel the needs of the one he loved.

What annoying thoughts. He was supposed to be cruel, and mean; eliciting fear and respect from all those around him. If he wanted to fuck then he should do so without care or concern, people were just pawns anyways, a means to an end, all just as self-serving and continuously climbing as himself. All of them, everyone, everywhere, all working towards their own goals. It was either use or be used and he wouldn’t let himself be used, at least not without doing the same in turn.

He couldn’t though, he could no longer not care about Aki, and Aki was the only one he’d let use him for their own satisfaction, though in the end that was always just a matter of equivalent exchange. No matter how much Aki struggled or cried out, he’d still try to push on to him, still readily accept him, still ask for more, and come back again and again.

This man had his heart, and so to hurt him would be to hurt himself. Luckily he was not some delicate flower that he needed to tip toe about. No, they were like the sand and the surf of the beach; crashing into one another and always coming back for more, shaping and bending each other but still remaining true to who and what they were.

He thrusted him harder, his cum from before sloshing about. This is what he wanted to do to him when they were back at the planetarium; one of the things he’d remembered about their time together on the beach. It was so good then, and now too. He leaned into him, biting as his shoulder and kissing where the collar met skin on the back of his neck. Droplets of drool pooled on the sheet beneath them, he wanted to kiss him and taste him there as well, but he knew it’d be sweeter the longer he waited.

He bit and sucked at him, marking both of his shoulders just next to the bands. Aki whimpered, unable to bite his lip to hold it back like he was prone to do.

Hearing it just excited him more, and so nearing the climax of his speed and force, got off, exploding inside of him once more. He braced his hands on the bed on either side of him, resting his forehead against his shoulder, his back arched to allow space for his lungs to fill and compress, basking in his own ecstasy.

Back to normal, he could still feel Aki’s body twitching around him, his breathing similar to one with hiccups, hitching every few beats. He pulled out and caressed his sides and hips then moved up his lower back and to his neck. He undid the straps about his head, which hung limply down, pulling the dripping bit from his mouth and letting the whole piece fall to the bed.

“nah, nrgha, ha” he panted his mouth still hanging open. “L-l-let me…let me…let me come” he pleaded, his head trying to will itself to turn towards him.

“ha-ha-hurts” he reached around and cupped Aki’s cheek, turning him so he could see his face. “n-need to cum” he bit his lip. He kissed him and then let go of his face, leaving his head to hang once more.

He shifted back and undid the clips holding his thighs to his ankles, then forward to unclip the line from his back and wrists.

He rolled Aki onto his side and spooned him, cradling his back against his body. He held his chin in one hand turning it so he could kiss him. With the other he stroked his cock, slowly pushing the ring along his shaft and towards his head.

Aki moaned, his hands clumsily trying to touch himself but unable to pry Asami from him.

He directed his chin back away, and kissed and nibbled at his ear, pressing his own chin into his shoulder.

“nn-take, take it out” “p-please let me cum” he panted and groaned, rocking and slithering in his grasp.

The ring was now far enough up that he could coax and wiggle the balled hook out.

“ngah-nah-ah-ahhhhh” he screamed and Asami directed the white stream down towards the sheet, firmly gripped about him until he softened in his hand.

His body continued to heave and shiver as he laid there in some stupor of relief and euphoria.

Now soft enough, he gripped the ring and finished removing it from him, eliciting another whimper as the area was still so highly sensitive.

“b-bastard” Aki mumbled but cuddled closer against him.

In moments like these he couldn’t decide if “cute” or “handsome” was more fitting; his flushed skin, the way he rose and fell with each breath, the sweat and tears on his face and the way his hair was disheveled. Maybe “erotic” was more fitting, but whatever it was…was turning him on.

“Seriously, you’re getting hard again” Aki spoke in a laughed whisper. “mnm but I can’t move yet” Aki leaned his head back, resting it on his shoulder.

He let go of his chin and followed his lifeless arms down to their wrists. He brought his other hand up to join it and unfastened the buckles; pulling them from under him and tossing them to elsewhere on the bed. He massaged Aki’s skin where they had been, and he purred contently in response.

“I need to move” he growled into Aki’s ear, wanting to fuck him again but knowing he wasn’t ready. He sat up and preoccupied himself with undoing the cuffs about Aki’s thighs and ankles, tossing them into the box off to the side. He picked up the ring and other cuffs and did the same.

He wanted to take a nice bath with him now, but knew that he first needed to get them both cleaned up. He gently rolled Aki about, undoing the belts and straps and removing them from him until he was completely bare. Some of the points where they had been were a little red, but it should go down soon enough. The flushing in his face seemed to be going down and he’d found the energy to move his arm to push his hair out of his eyes. Aki had let it get pretty long recently, but that just meant he had more to hold onto, and run his fingers through, and stroke. He did just that and lifted him up for a kiss, shifting him so that he was sitting in his lap.

Aki wrapped his arms loosely about him; kissing him in return.

“Shower” Asami spoke. Aki could feel that his head was relatively clear now after all the pounding Asami had given him. Damn bastard having his way with him that much but not letting him cum at all. Tch, he could still feel his dick throbbing from it; like there was something still there even though he’d taken it off. Then he had the audacity to be this hard under him again already. Mmm, but his kisses were good. He lost himself in another, paying little mind to being picked up, as Asami stood up and carried him towards the bathroom.

After all that he really needed to piss and maybe shit too. “mn- toilet first” he used his tongue to part their kiss and speak. Asami obliged, setting him on the toliet and then reaching into the shower and turning it on. He walked back out and then left the bathroom.

How odd, he thought to himself, going about his business. Normally, he’d stand around watching him, making things awkward, or pester him in some other way. Hmph, knowing him he was probably setting up something else out there or rearranging it go another round. He rubbed at his wrists and shoulders and then remembered that he was still wearing a collar.

He played with the lock between his fingers, the memory of holding the other lock earlier with Asami’s hand cupped behind his coming back to him. “Ryuichi X Akihito”, “call me Ryuichi”, playing over again. He silently mouthed the name, it still feeling strange on his lips.

“Ryuichi” he whispered, not even knowing how it would sound coming from himself.

“Yes?”

Aki snapped his head towards the doorway to find Asami standing there.

Asami smirked at him “You called?”. He was now completely buff, having finally fully ditched his pants and underwear.

“Nothing” Aki looked down, and pressed the washlet button to further clean himself, his bowels now free of cum and shit and his bladder empty.

Asami walked over and stood before him, lifting him up by his armpits.

“I can stand up just f-“ Asami cut him off. “Say it again”

“Huh?” Aki replied.

“Say my name again” Asami repeated, his thumbs straying across his pecks, turning him towards the shower, whose steam poured out over them.

“Asami?” he asked hesitantly, wrapping his arms about the back of Asami’s neck.

“No” he guided him into the shower space and closed the door.

“Ryuichi?” he questioned.

“Yes” Asami kissed him and turned so that they were under the shower head, the warm water beating against them and trickling down.

“ngh- hey wait” he pulled his head back to speak. “Aren’t you going to take this off” he let go of one of Asami’s shoulder and brought his hand to his neck, laying his hand over the collar.

“It’s fine” Asami replied, kissing him again, his hands moving about his back.

“Like hell, leather’s not supposed to get wet” he protested, turning his head to the side to be able to speak.

“Later” Asami replied, nuzzling the side of his face. “Say it again” Asami pumped some soap into his hand and started rubbing Aki’s hair.

“Hey, don’t get soap in my eyes, what’s with you?” he asked, scrunching his eyes. Asami let go and lathered his own hair, then kissed him and moved so that their heads were directly under the shower head.

He could feel the soap running down about him, some of it getting in his mouth, but Asami continued to hold and kiss him, oblivious to or uncaring about it. He moved so their heads were no longer under it and gave him some space to breathe.

“Say it again” Asami pumped some more soap into his hand and lathered it over Aki’s body. Asami embraced him, transferring the soap between them as if he were a sponge.

“Ah-a-Asami” his touch and the water pressure feeling amazing, their cocks rubbing and bouncing off of one another.

“The other one” Asami growled, shifting so that his back blocked Aki from the water. “From now on, I only want to hear my personal name from you when you look like this” he squeezed his ass so that he’d gasp.

“Ryu-Ryuichi?” Asami fingered him “Hngh Ryuichi!” he called out.

“Louder” he continued rubbing and rinsing him.

“but-ah-ah” Asami grabbed ahold of his cock.

“Say it Akihito” he moved so he was holding him from behind; both of them facing the faucet, Asami’s thumb circling his sore tip. “Tell me who makes you like this”

“gha- you- ryu- Ryuichi does” he grabbed at Asami’s arms. “s-stop it Ryuichi, or ah, or ya-you’ll make me… make me cum again” he panted, Asami stroking and jerking him off.

“Go right ahead” Aki could feel Asami’s hard-on pressing against him under his ass and between his legs.

He rubbed his thighs together against Asami’s cock in time to the way his own was being pumped. Nnn, they’d never get clean if they just kept going at it like this, but…ugh the way he was stroking him was really good. His hands always just knew right where to go. He rubbed Asami’s cock harder between his legs. It couldn’t possibly be tight enough for him, but then again he was already plenty horny before they got in here.

“nghh” he gripped more tightly against Asami’s arms, his body shuddering close to coming. “c-c-coming, ryu-ryu-Ryuichi” he stammered “ah-ha-ha” he stood there as it shot out of him and the water washed it down the drain. It was more than he expected but then he realized Asami had come to.

He leaned his head back on him, the collar feeling uncomfortably tight, and let the water just beat against his chest and flow down his and Asami’s bodies. He stayed with it enough to remind himself to keep standing, to hold some of his own weight. 

Asami turned him about under the water, in a sort of dance until they were both rinsed clean. Asami shut off the water and guided him out of the shower space. He regained his footing and walked behind him as he was led out of the bathroom, no mind given to the fact that both were still dripping wet.

The bath was now filled and the bed was no longer covered in a black sheet. Asami stepped into the in floor bath and turned, holding out his hand to him. He accepted and stepped into the bath after him; sinking into the warm water. The round bath was large like a Jacuzzi, with plenty of space for the two of them. Still, Asami immediately pulled him onto his lap and held him about the waist.

“Be still” Asami warned, resting his chin on his shoulder and slowly letting go of his waist.

Asami brought one arm up out of the water and rested it on the bath’s edge. With the other he moved up Aki’s torso and chest and then took hold of the lock. After playing with it a bit he brought his other hand to join it and Aki could hear the sound of metal on metal and the tumbler being turned. Asami twisted and removed it from the rings, setting it off to the side. He then peeled the wet leather off of him and set it on the tile.

Aki rubbed at his neck with both hands, glad to be rid of it.

The steam from the bath had fogged the windows a bit, but he could still see the expanse of lights that made up the city stretched out before them. Their soft glow was rather peaceful and fit well with the warmth that currently enveloped him.

Asami had since leaned back, both arms resting on the tub’s edge like a recliner. Aki rested his head on his shoulder and wondered what he was thinking about now. Did he feel this sense of peace too? Did he feel content like this, satisfied with all that they had done?

He could feel his chest rise and fall against his back with each breath, the slow and steady thumps of his heart. He felt his own trying to change to match it, his body and mind relaxing. He noticed now that the bath had the scent of lavender, perhaps another gift from one of his “associates”. It was nice though, not overpowering but just simply there. Maybe someday they could come to Hokkaido when in it wasn’t covered in snow and when the fields of lavender would be in bloom, their tall stalks swaying about in the breeze, the hills and valleys awash in their calming fragrance.

He could feel himself drifting off to the thoughts, and to the sights and sounds around him. He should be careful not to fall asleep, but he didn’t think Asami would let him drown if he did, but he wouldn’t put it past him not to fuck him awake either. He smirked, his chest moving with a bit of a chuckle.

Asami bent his arm and patted his head, running his fingers through the damp locks. “Akihito”

“mhm” he leaned into his touch and nuzzled his face.

“Akihito, I love you” Asami guided his face to his lips and kissed him softly, sweetly one could even say; passionate but not in the rough and powerful way he was used to.

Aki rolled himself so that they were chest to chest, holding his shoulders and letting his legs float out behind him.

“I love you too…Ryuichi” he smiled and kissed him softly in return.

Asami placed his hand on his lower back and sank him back under the water, swooping him towards him, so that he was kneeling straddled over him on the ledge seat.

Asami must have pulled up the stopper in the tub as the water began to recede around them and drain away; it’s gurgling piercing the otherwise relative silence. They stayed like that, kissing and bumping foreheads until the water was all gone.

Asami reached behind himself and picked up a towel, laying it over Aki’s head and rubbing his hair with it. He draped it over Aki’s shoulders and then picked up another one for himself, rubbing his own hair with it.

He put his hands out and placed them over Asami’s, rubbing his hair like he’d just done for him and then dragging it to his chest and shoulders and rubbing him dry there as well. Asami slid his hands out from under Aki’s, and picked up the towel draped over him, proceeding to dry him in return. They each dried the other until they got to their waists.

Aki unfolded himself and stood up in the tub’s center, continuing to dry off Asami who sat before him. Asami stood and then lifted him so that he was standing on the seat ledge; running the towel down each of his legs and patting his ass and crotch.

Asami stepped up and joined him on the ledge and then took another step up to the floor level. Aki followed, both now relatively dry.

“Dry your feet and then get into bed and I will be with you shortly” Asami instructed, rubbing Aki’s hair some more and then leaving the towel over him while he walked back to the bathroom.

He saw no reason to argue, the bed looking plenty inviting for his relaxed but tired self. He’d sleep well tonight. He smiled and took the towel off his head, drying his feet with it, and then walking onto the carpeted area. He realized he had both towels now, but Asami would probably use another one from the bathroom when he was finished in there.

He threw them both back towards the tiled area and crawled into bed. He couldn’t be bothered with going to the sitting area for clothes right now. He didn’t want the added barrier anyways. “Akihito, I love you” came back to him and he smiled happily. Nothing had really changed, but it made him incredibly happy to hear that from him. Not forced, or teasing, and with no grand standing or pomp. Just stated as a matter of truth. A truth straight from the heart, just like his own response back, “I love you, Ryuichi”. It made him feel giddy, but he was too tired to act any further on that tonight.

The lights around him went out and he felt the bed shift as Asami got into it.

Asami wrapped his arm about him and pulled him close, stroking his hair and face.

“Sleep well and in the morning we’ll have a nice breakfast and then go to Otaru” Asami kissed his forehead and then left a short peck on his lips.

“m-kay” he snuggled against him and then was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m glad I split this in two because it ended up even longer than I anticipated, but hopefully you’ll all find it worth the wait. I took a detour to read “Walk on Water” and the new issue of BeBoy Gold (so happy to see progress on the Russian plot in Finder).
> 
> I visited [Shiroi Koibito Park](https://www.shiroikoibitopark.jp/en/) (White Lover’s Park) and found it kind of underwhelming. I think that’s because it’s geared towards kids and couples, but I enjoyed seeing how the machinery worked. The cookies are very popular but I prefer the dark chocolate ones to the white chocolate ones and in the long run like chewy cookies better than crunchy (so White Lover’s Cookies are just kind of meh to me).
> 
> [Mt.Moiwa](https://matcha-jp.com/en/6175) is a really neat place and I’d like to go back there someday (unfortunately when I went the visibility was really poor so we couldn’t see much). Its mascots’ expressions are very amusing ([check it out](http://www.uu-hokkaido.ph/images/corporate/tourism/sapporo/moiwa/08_full.jpg)) though I would have never guessed that they were supposed to be Siberian flying squirrels. I love stargazing and [planetariums](https://mt-moiwa.jp/facility/st-summit/starhall/), but I didn’t get to go to this one. Next time I’ll plan accordingly to be able to go to it and the [restaurant](https://the-jewels.jp/menu/) (my understanding is they have à la carte and smaller lunch options in addition to the $100 course meal I wrote about here). Lacking an SO, I didn’t do the lock/bell thing, but it was cute watching others do it.
> 
> Hokkaido has a [lavender festival](https://hokkaido.co.kr/en/information/furano_biei_july/) every year in July and they make many lavender products (mostly related to health and beauty). [Horse oil](https://kitaguni.co.jp/en/recommend/) is also a specialty product from which many health and beauty products are made. [Somés Saddle Co.](https://www.premium-hokkaido.co.jp/la_en/category/products/08.html) is a real leather manufacturer that makes high end goods (not bondage gear as far as I know though 😏). Quality leather and craftsmanship does really make a difference for both practicality and atheistic in my opinion. Reading BJ Alex intrigued me into researching sounding, which forms of have shown up in Finder before. I used [this](https://www.amazon.com/Eastern-Delights-Stainless-Urethral-Sounds/dp/B01MYN1HSG) and its product reviews as my reference.
> 
> For chapter 5 they’ll be going to Otaru, but it may be a while before I actually get around to finishing it.
> 
> *edit*6/20/20* I am still working on this, I've just been a little scatter-brained lately and swamped with work, so I've had to keep pushing it onto the back burner.
> 
> *edit*7/25/20* I finally have some free time and am in a slightly better head space. I'm about half way through what I had planned for Chap 5...and it's really long, so I might split it again, making this piece 6 chapters...
> 
> *Update*10/3/20* You can now listen to the Shiroi Koibito Cafe scene on [YouTube:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkXaoghRRyM&feature=youtu.be) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkXaoghRRyM&feature=youtu.be


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki decides to mess around with Asami before they get out of bed; the two of them then head to Otaru, where Aki goes to an aquarium and has an unexpected encounter.

*click-whoosh*

He heard the soft sound of the tumbler turning and the connecting door opening in the other room. As expected, Kirishima or Suoh were preparing the space for breakfast and acting as an alarm clock for him, knowing that generally speaking even the slightest disturbance would wake him.

Dawn was just breaking, its soft rays dimly lighting the room about him. He looked down at Aki who was still cuddled up against him, his head tucked under the covers and nestled against his chest, his breaths tickling against his skin. Under the covers, Aki had one arm and leg wrapped about him, holding and entrapping him, as if willing him not to leave him even in his dreams.

He could hear the soft clanks and footsteps coming from the other room. He recalled striping Aki there the night before, the toy and clothing left scattered about. It seemed anywhere they went together they were bound to leave a mess in their wake. It was somehow fitting though, a reminder to him, or to those uninvolved a clear depiction, of the intensity with which they embraced one another.

Aki was easily embarrassed about such things in the morning light though, which is why he’d have his men clean things up before he awoke. He’d probably be more embarrassed knowing that someone was assigned to clean up after them, but as of yet “out of sight out of mind” seemed to apply, and thus he remained blissfully ignorant to this.

He stroked Aki’s hair, knowing he’d need to wake him up soon; as it was a bit of a drive to get to Otaru where today’s meetings would be taking place. Maybe he should have planned this as a legitimate vacation, so that he could spend the whole day with Aki. Then again, it was simply a matter of practicality to tend to his ventures while in the area; as he otherwise rarely left Tokyo. Aki needed space too, as despite his clinginess in this moment; he knew he needed to be able to run free. That tying him down or locking him away would just make him all the more intent on fleeing again.

He pushed the covers back a bit, and traced the marks he had left on Aki’s shoulders the night before. While he constantly left marks on Aki’s flesh, he was now certain that they’d both left marks on one another’s hearts. A far greater mark than he could ever make anywhere else on him. 

No it was more than a mark, but more like a physical exchange of his being. Like part of him now resided within Aki, causing him to ache when it was apart from him for too long. Had he placed it there or had Aki taken it from him; stolen it away and was now holding it captive?

In either case it was clear that he now held part of Aki as well. That he would always come back to him no matter how far he roamed. That he now willingly sought him out and even professed his feelings to him. How he could be bashful and cute one moment and commanding and sexy the next, still greatly amused him. Two sides of the same coin, but there were much more than just 2 facets to Aki. He enjoyed him in all of his forms, no matter how contradictory they sometimes seemed, because at the end of the day they were all equally part of him. Parts and pieces that came together to make him who he was. Parts and pieces of the man he loved and that were now part of him as well.

“mmnm”

Aki stirred a bit and wiggled further down so that he was buried under the covers again, likely trying to hide from the light that was now making the room brighter and brighter. He heard the door click slightly louder in the other room, likely having been closed, and then heard nothing more. His men’s subtle signal that the space was now ready and that they had left.

He pushed the cover down some more, exposing Aki’s head once more.

“nnmmn” Aki mumbled, burying his face against his stomach.

He stroked Aki’s hair. “You have to get up soon” he spoke, gently gripping at his hair and holding him back so he couldn’t burrow further.

“nmnm” Aki seemed to refuse, and tightened the grip of the limbs he had wrapped around him.

“If you take too long, you’ll let the breakfast in the other room go to waste” he propped himself up on his elbows, ready to sit up and get out of bed, but Aki continued to firmly hold onto him and mumbled in protest once more.

“You can sleep more on the car ride there” he sat up, Aki now laying on his legs and wrapped about his waist. He let go of Aki’s hair and pushed his own out of his face. No matter how much or little sleep he got, Aki was always a bit of a brat to wake up, especially when they slept together.

Aki pulled the cover back over his head and then brought that hand to join his other wrapped about Asami’s waist.

“Akihito, I need to get up and get dressed already” he feigned annoyance, his resolve to keep with the intended schedule wavering. Aki’s grip about his waist loosened and his hands retreated back under the cover. Good, now he just needed to get him to get dressed-

“Akihito-” he warned sharply, Aki’s mouth kissing and then taking in the tip of his cock.

“mhm?” Aki replied, teasing him with his tongue, while gripping his thighs with his hands.

Damn it, he hadn’t expected him to go from cuddling to cock sucking, when just a moment ago he’d seemed half asleep. He should stop him now and force him to get up and eat some real food; that would be the responsible thing to do to keep things on track. However, even if he was being a brat about getting out of bed, he couldn’t deny that this approach was certainly hard to refuse.

Aki continued to suck and play with him.

Fuck it, it wouldn’t take long for Aki to get him off, so there should still be enough time to dress, eat, and leave as planned. He sighed, turning his attention from all of that back to feeling the lips and tongue wrapped about and moving along his shaft; the sight of which was all hidden from view beneath the sheet that covered his lower half.

“tch, fine” Asami relented “but we have to get ready after” he added, resting his hand on the area of the sheet over Aki’s head.

Hehe, Aki smirked to himself. Asami was always all about making and keeping plans, everything around him running like clockwork, the gears all meshing together to keep the enterprise that was “Asami” moving along with little disruption.

He was rarely privy to Asami’s plans though, given little warning or explanation as he was dragged or pushed from vehicle to vehicle or activity to activity. Even when he got to be part of the planning process, he was still kept in the dark about much of the details.

That’s why this morning he’d take the wheel, or rather shaft, and steer things as he wanted to, from his own point of shadowed darkness; even if only for a little while. 

That he could bring all those grinding gears to a stop merely on a whim and cause this overconfident bastard to twitch like so…mmm is this what one would call a power high?

He took him in deeper, suppressing his gag reflex as he let his head rub against his throat, his cock now fully engorged. He had wanted to drag this out a bit longer but having grown so accustomed to so easily pleasing him in this way, he’d unintentionally left his mouth on a kind of autopilot; Asami now close to coming.

He could feel Asami’s hand digging into the sheets above his head, some of his fingers catching in his hair and pressing against his scalp. He could be a real dick and just leave him like this, Asami’s grip being lose enough that he could slide off and squirm away right now. Live up to the “brat” title that Asami had bestowed upon him. Any prank he played on Asami was always returned exponentially though, so for his own good it was probably best that he finished off what he’d started here. 

He tightened his lips about him and braced for the stream to come; pressing his legs against Asami’s shins and ankles, further pinning him to the bed. He took a deep breath and then choked down the cum that exploded out within him.

Asami tossed back the sheet that covered him and he was blinded by the morning light that now filled the room. He let go of his cock and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sitting back on his heels so that he was upright but Asami’s legs were still trapped beneath him. 

He squinted his eyes and then slowly blinked, letting them adjust to the sudden change; moving the back of his hand from his mouth to over his eyes. The slightly cooler air bit lightly at his skin, which had become a bit overheated whilst moving about in his cover cave. He was well awake now and would soon have to leave the bed and let Asami go.

Shit, now I’m hard too, he thought to himself; glancing down and then moving his arm away from his face to look at Asami. He’ll probably just smirk and say something like “it serves you right” and then toss me off to take care of it myself, but knowing him, he could also just as easily materialize a cock ring or something to “return the favor” for messing up his schedule and make me wait instead. 

He either needed to get it to go down then before he noticed, or roll off and wait for him to leave so he could tend to it himself. He moved his hands so that they both rested on the bed in the space between his legs; holding himself up and hiding his hard on, while leaning forward a bit.

“Good Morning” he grinned at Asami, triumphant in the delay he had orchestrated.

Asami was as steel faced as ever, leaving him unsure if he was annoyed, amused, or something else.

“You can go ahead first” Aki spoke, moving his legs so that they were no longer pinning him, but instead resting fully on the bed.

Asami raised an eyebrow in response “I can use the other room” he replied “So you go on ahead”.

“…I’ll be right behind you then” Aki hesitated then spoke, still unable to get himself to soften. He could probably walk to the bathroom and rub it out there, but he still didn’t want Asami to notice.

“You first so I can be sure you’re actually up” Asami replied, rather persistent on the matter. “Or I should say so that I can be sure that more than just your dick is up” he smirked and brushed his shin against Aki’s hip as he bent his leg towards himself, free from Aki’s prior hold on it.

Shit, he had noticed, Aki thought to himself. “You can see that I’m awake, so just get going” Aki replied, moving one of his hands to make a shooing motion.

Asami couldn’t help but smile again. The way Aki had reddened when he stated the obvious to him and the way his voice now had a flustered pout to it. If they were going to be late, he might as well make it fully worth it. The people up here were used to changes and delays anyways, the weather frequently impacting travel times and traffic flow.

“But I can’t leave you in such a state” he continued to tease.

“Just get going already” Aki growled, trying to look and sound sterner, but he couldn’t fool him.

Not a chance, Asami thought to himself, if he touched him now he could probably turn him into a moaning puddle in a couple of moments.

“Let me help you” he smiled and leaned towards Aki.

“No!...I mean…don’t you have to go get ready for meetings or something…” Aki trailed off, leaning back away from him.

“As I’m taking you with me today, I can’t leave until you’re at the very least dressed” he continued to lean closer, to which Aki leaned further back, his arm moving from the area in front of him to the area behind him, so as to not fall over on his back. “I can make it quick” he added with a gleam in his eye.

“F-fuck off, I can do it myself” Aki replied, lightly pushing him back. Why he seemed so embarrassed was beyond him. Well, as much as he liked touching him, watching wasn’t too bad either.

He leaned back against the headboard, arms folded across his chest, his gaze never leaving Aki. “Have at it then.”

“huh?” Aki asked confused.

“If you don’t want me to touch you, then hurry up and touch yourself.”

“Fucking perv” Aki broke from his gaze and looked off to the side.

“Says the one who gives a blow job to avoid getting out of bed” he countered.

“tch-” Aki brought his eyes back to meet his; the prior embarrassment replaced with a more confident and lewd look, albeit a bit annoyed as well.

“Have at it, I’ll wait” he goaded.

“Shut up then” Aki quipped, reaching for his cock with the hand in front of him while balancing himself with the hand behind him; his legs folded in a spread open kneel.

The pink flush that had been receding now returned in full force across Aki’s face, his cock and nipples following suit to match. Aki gripped and pulled at his cock, biting his lip as he continued to stare him down. What was he thinking about as he worked himself? Was he imagining being held and touched by him; his hands no longer his own? 

He certainly wanted to touch him right now, to pull his shaft with his own hand while driving his cock into him. He couldn’t right now though, or well he could but then he’d have to cancel or reschedule all of this morning’s meetings, as that would make it take longer for Aki to be ready to leave. No, he’d have to be satisfied with just watching for now. Come this evening he could then have all the fun he wanted to with him.

The position he was in now was quite appealing, so perhaps this evening he’d put him back into it but with the addition of some belts and rings. From the way he was moving his hips, it seemed as if his ass were begging for attention as well. He’d have Aki ride him later and make up for the neglect it was getting this morning.

He looked him up and down, Aki’s eyes now squinted closed. His teeth still clung to his lip fighting against his ever heavier breathes, his chest rising and falling as his lungs took in more air. Like rose buds, his nipples stood up from his chest. He wanted to pluck at them, and to nip the tender blossoms before him. 

While Aki was giving precedence to his cock, there was so much more of him that was clearly begging for attention. Was this what Aki was like when he left him alone or was away for some time? No, the way he’d positioned himself was clearly to make a show of it; to make sure that he could see him in a flattering and lewd light; his own personal masturbation porn star.

A soft moan escaped from Aki’s lips as his body quivered close to climaxing. He slowed a bit, rubbing his thumb around his tip and pressing against it.

“t-tissue” Aki moaned, working his shaft more quickly again “c-close” he added.

“You don’t have to worry about the sheets, they’ll be changed anyways” he replied smoothly.

His own dick had perked up again and he decided to stroke himself in time to Aki’s hips; imagining his tight ass gripped around him instead of his hand. While he had thought he’d gotten to the point that he had complete control over his body’s reactions, or rather not reacting to most things, when it came to Aki that was not the case. In fact it was just the opposite; the more time he spent with him the less control he felt. Instead of becoming bored or numb, he found himself becoming easily excited, to the point that he had to actually put in conscious and continuous effort to maintain proper composure and decorum around him when they were out and about.

He couldn’t let Aki know that though, as he’d surely find a way to use that information to his own advantage; riling him up even more than he already did just to see his reaction or as a kind of payback for any transgressions he perceived. He quickened his pace, knowing he needed something faster and rougher if he wanted to cum soon alongside Aki.

Whether or not Aki realized he was jacking off to watching him right now, he didn’t know, as Aki had his eyes closed and seemed fully into his own euphoria.

“ngh---ha-ha---ah” Aki moaned and sighed, cupping his hand over his cock to catch his cum and slumping back onto his elbow; his chest heaving as he likely rode out the waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

He jerked himself even more vigorously, feeling energized by the sight before him and not wanting to take his eyes off of it. With a small grunt of a sigh he came, stopping himself from pointing it at Aki and instead directing it down to the bed space between his legs.

He sat like that for a moment and then shifted to the side; leaving the bed and standing up. He reached down and pulled Aki up by the wrist of the hand that hung loosely about his cock and then flipped him over his shoulder.

“Now that you’re done fooling around, get cleaned up and eat” he spoke as he walked with him towards the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah, I know” Aki replied sarcastically, pounding lightly with his fists against his back “now put me down already”.

He obliged, sliding Aki back over and down his front until he was standing before him in the entrance of the bathroom. He leaned down and melted the pout from his face with a kiss, “now hurry up and get ready” he then turned and left.

He picked up a towel and wrapped it about himself while striding through the sitting area. The coffee table had an array of food spread out on it just waiting to be eaten. Aki would just have to deal with it no longer being hot.

He opened the door and walked into the adjoining room.

“Good morning, sir” Kirishima greeted him. “You will find your clothing for the day hung up by the shower space.”

He grunted in acknowledgment.

“Do you want me to make any revisions to your schedule for today?” Kirishima asked.

He looked at the clock on the desk and weighed his options before giving him an answer, all while continuing to walk towards the bathroom.

“Plan on pushing the first one back by about half an hour, but wait until we’re in route to call and say we hit heavy traffic.” 

Even with their morning romp, it didn’t look like the day would end up a total wash; that was of course assuming they didn’t actually hit traffic along the way. They were at his beck and call anyways, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

“As for the others, we’ll make changes if needed as the day progresses”.

“Yes sir, understood” Kirishima bowed and returned back to the sitting area, having had followed him up to this point.

He quickly washed up, dried off, and got dressed; striding back through the sitting area where his guards sat stationed.

“I’ll let you know when the brat’s finished breakfast” he stated in lieu of an actual time estimate. “Suoh, you will drive Akihito and myself, with Kirishima following in a separate vehicle.” He clarified the logistics. “You will then drop me off at our first location, to which Kirishima shall accompany me from there, while you look after Akihito until I finish today’s meetings”.

“Yes, sir” they both replied.

He left them and opened the door; walking back into the sitting area of his own room.

He was a bit surprised to see Aki sitting there, now dressed and eating, as he had half expected him to drag his feet in getting ready, just to spite him for telling him to hurry up. After sex, and maybe photography though, food seemed to motivate Aki quite well. It didn’t seem to even really matter what, so long as he fed him something.

“You actually listened for a change” he commented with amusement.

“I didn’t want all this food to go to waste” Aki replied, continuing to eat. It would be just like Asami to have come back from the other room and immediately demanded he go get in the car, so he decided not to drag his heels in getting ready.

He knew he could use sex to mess with Asami, like the delay in getting out of bed this morning, but outside of that, there was little he could do that Asami wouldn’t simply work around or ignore. He honestly wondered how Asami could keep functioning while regularly having such little sleep and food. Even with him now cooking every morning and evening, Asami still seemed to eat fairly little or often wasn’t around to eat those meals.

He certainly couldn’t live like that. Working on an empty stomach was hell to him and he really thought he might waste away from the meager portions he got while being held captive, that stupid brat Tao practically starving him.

Maybe Asami had some kind of secret energy or meal supplement or ate Calorie Mates or something. He felt like Asami would turn his nose up at Calorie Mates though, unless there was some gourmet version of them.

Asami sat down in the chair at the table’s end where a more traditional Japanese style washoku breakfast had been placed; simplistic looking compared to the waffles, eggs, fruit, and cream that he himself was currently eating. He’d normally make a simple washoku breakfast most mornings for the both of them back home, so he wondered why Asami wouldn’t go for something different or more interesting when they traveled.

He always liked to get something like what had been prepared for him right now, as he wouldn’t often bother with peeling a bunch of fruit himself, not to mention that Asami didn’t really care for pancakes or waffles, so to avoid having to make two different breakfasts he just stuck to making washoku breakfast, which they both liked.

They sat in silence, both eating their respective meals. Asami made quick work of the grilled fish and rice as well as the side dishes of pickled vegetables, rolled omelet, and sesame cucumbers, and then finished off the miso soup. He had a way of eating that was quick, but never looked rushed or piggish; ever the king of efficiency in everything that he did.

Maybe Asami got tired of the amateurish breakfasts he made for him and so this was an indulgence for him too. Before he came to live with him, he probably always ate at restaurants or had some professional chef serve him or something. For some reason he had just assumed that Asami didn’t eat breakfast before he came to live there, but when one is rich they could “not cook regularly” but still eat often.

“Save your plotting for later and focus on eating” Asami spoke, setting the emptied bowl back on the tray and laying his chopsticks down in front of it.

“Huh?” he questioned, turning his attention back to his own food.

“When you’re thinking a lot about something while eating, you always slow to a snail’s pace” Asami leaned back in the chair.

“No I don’t” he replied defensively, quickly shoving bigger fork-fulls into his mouth. 

“Mine’s just bigger, err- there’s more food I mean” he tried to correct his prior statement. “Plus I like to take the time to actually enjoy what I’m eating”. He stopped talking and shoved the last of the waffle and strawberries into his mouth.

Asami said nothing but continued to watch him with great intensity. It always made him feel like he had something on his face and suddenly made him self-conscious about every movement that he made; to some extent even triggering a “fight or flight” response, though it manifested as more of a “tease or turn away” kind of thing.

He sat his fork down, the plates and bowls before him now clear and empty.

Asami leaned forward as if to stand, but instead reached out his hand toward his face; cupping his chin and running his thumb over the corner of his lips and cheek.

“I enjoy my food and your big mouth plenty” Asami spoke letting go and licking the cream he had wiped away “no matter how sickeningly sweet it is” he smirked and then stood for real this time.

“Get your things in order, we’ll be leaving shortly” Asami instructed and then went back into the connecting room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Stupid jerk, Aki thought to himself, feeling his heart still racing and mumbling to himself to stop getting so worked up when he did stuff like that.

He got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then picked up his camera bag from the coat rack, checking to see that he hadn’t damaged it the night before, and that it’s battery and memory were still good for the day. He flipped through the most recent ones and was met with images of him and Asami, remembering now that he hadn’t been the only one to handle it recently. They were all a bit crooked or off center, but that aside it was a perspective he didn’t often get to see; him and Asami together and in this case really close together. God his face looked stupid when Asami had picked him up so suddenly, and had he really been that flushed looking. Asami on the other hand didn’t seem to have any bad angle about him and his expressions were as subtle as ever, but he could tell the hints of pride, lust, and joy peeking through his otherwise stoic facade.

He smiled, happy to have images to pair with the memories of his feelings from that time. He popped the chip out and locked it, slipping it into his other bag with his laptop for safekeeping; pulling out another empty chip and sliding it into his camera. With that all set, he put on his coat, hat, and scarf, and felt his pocket for his phone…which wasn’t there.

He looked around and found it sitting on the narrow table below the TV and near the fireplace; plugged in and charging. He didn’t like Asami going through his stuff, but in this case he was glad that it had been plugged in, or he’d probably be starting the day with a nearly dead battery right now.

He unplugged it and put it back into his pocket. He noticed that the scattered roses from before had been neatly arranged into a vase beside it; their light fragrance tickling his nose.

“Are you ready to go?” Asami asked, returning from the other room and striding to his side.

“You’ve picked up your phone I take it” he added.

“Yeah” he replied “But don’t go digging in my pockets whenever” he turned with a slight “humph” and returned to the entryway to put on his boots.

Asami followed close behind, retrieving and putting on his outerwear as well.

“Here” Asami spoke, tossing his gloves at him “you left these in the car” he added, lightly pushing past him to open the door and step into the hallway.

He caught them and shoved them into his other pocket and then followed Asami out of the room and down the hallway. From the elevator, Asami strode across the lobby and to the car that was already warmed and waiting for them sitting out front. Suited men, that he presumed to be part of Asami’s security detail, stood beside it and opened the doors for the two of them as they approached.

Once inside, they closed the doors behind each of them and then stepped back and bowed as Suoh put the car in drive and set out from the hotel. Looking at the rearview mirror, Aki noticed as two more cars pulled out from next to the hotel and followed behind them; and he felt himself tense a bit with concern. He tried to subtly turn to get a better look, wondering if he was just imagining things or if he should alert Asami to this.

He must not have been very subtle or perhaps it was just Asami’s uncanny sixth sense, as he turned to him and spoke.

“I’ve arranged for multiple vehicles for today, so you can relax” Asami looked back at the folder he had picked up from the seatback and continued flipping through the papers in it.

“Whatever” he shrugged; not wanting to give Asami the satisfaction of acknowledging that he had noticed and guessed his concern correctly.

“We’ll be there in 45 minutes or so” Asami added.

He made a sound of acknowledgement and then turned his head to stare out the window. He watched the dense city give way to neighborhoods and then fields and forests; all of which were heavily blanketed in snow.

He knew Asami had meetings or something to go to, which meant that he would be left to his own devices for at least a little while. He tried to remember what all there was to see or do in Otaru. He remembered there had been a lot of small shops but what else was there?

Oh right, last time he’d managed to tick off some local gang and ended up being chased until he managed to escape into that old guy’s backyard; which is where he had spent the rest of his time while in the city. That had all been quite the whirlwind of a day. Maybe this time he’d actually be able to see more of the city. 

He pulled out his phone and looked up some travel sites and recommendations for the area. In addition to the shopping district, the town boasted, skiing, a ropeway, an aquarium, and numerous onsen. Skiing could be fun but after his snowboarding incident last year he wasn’t sure if that would be the best choice, plus it would probably be expensive to rent everything. He could take or leave shopping as he wasn’t one to buy souvenirs all that often, but did find it interesting to see some of the local craftsmen’s wares. He could default to people watching, but given the chilly temperature, he wouldn’t be able to stay outside for too long.

The road now ran parallel to the ocean; which looked black all but for the white caps of the waves that rolled across it and then crashed into the jacks-like breakwaters that made up the shoreline. In the distance large fishing boats trolled the sea and along the piers old men sat stationed with their rods and reels.

Along a more open stretch he watched as something black and sleek moved against the waves. A seal perhaps? But as they got closer he could see more of them and then realized they were not seals but rather people out surfing. He couldn’t imagine surfing in the winter. Even with whatever kind of suits they were wearing, their faces were still exposed and that water had to be cold. Perhaps they were training for the Olympics, since surfing would be one of the new events to be introduced this year. Then again, maybe winter surfing was just normal for Hokkaido.

The road curved away from the sea, going through denser and denser neighborhoods until they were clearly in a city.

Asami shuffled the papers back into the folder and tucked it away, turning his attention to him.

“I have meetings this morning so you will have to entertain yourself” Asami spoke “Suoh will be accompanying you and making sure you stay out of trouble” he looked sternly at him.

“I don’t need a babysitter” he replied with a frown.

“He’ll also be providing you with any transport you may want and acting as a wallet for anything you need while I’m gone” Asami ignored his complaint and continued to speak.

He was trying to bribe him again or something wasn’t he; offering up money and transport but at the cost of having to deal with being “accompanied” by his bodyguard all day. It wasn’t like either of Asami’s main guards were mean or anything, rather they were just very cold and serious, like Asami, and tended to draw unwanted attention. He couldn’t easily blend in with a crowd or make random small talk when they were around. Plus there was little doubt that they reported back everything he did or said to Asami, which was annoying.

“Akihito, promise me this” his ears perked up at hearing his name, realizing that he’d been zoned out in his own thoughts for a moment while Asami had apparently continued to speak.

“yeah, yeah” he replied

“Akihito-?” Asami questioned.

“Stay out of trouble, don’t ditch your guard, got it” he paraphrased what he guessed Asami had been telling him to do, or in this case not do.

The car turned down a side street and pulled up alongside a quiet stretch of sidewalk. One of the cars that had been following them parked behind them and its driver got out; surveying the area and then walking to Asami’s door.

Asami paid no attention to this, instead still focused on him. Asami reached his hand out and pulled him by the chin into a kiss. He then pulled back so that he could look him in the eyes “behave” he commanded, letting go of his grip on him and then turning and exiting the car.

“yeah, yeah, whatever” Aki mumbled to himself, folding his arms and slouching against the seat back; Asami no longer in the vehicle and the door shut once more.

“Where do you want to go today, Takaba-kun?” Suoh asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror and then maintaining vigilance for the area around them.

“Uh….” He trailed off, still undecided. Asami probably wouldn’t be done until late afternoon or evening, so he had quite a bit of time to kill until then. He also figured Asami likely had something planned for dinner, but hopefully he’d be able to convince him to walk around the ice lantern festival with him for a bit too.

“If you’d rather stay inside, or sleep some more, I can get a hotel room for you” Suoh offered, whether out of care towards him or a desire to simplify his own job, he couldn’t tell, but he didn’t want to be cooped up in a room or the car all day. That would be so boring and a waste of the time he had to spend here.

“No...that’s okay” he added to soften his initial response a bit. “Um…let’s go to the aquarium?”

“Understood” Suoh shifted the car into drive and pulled away from where they had been idling. 

On the one hand aquariums were normally more of a kids or couples kind of place, but he still found them interesting and in this case it should be a good place to pass the time while staying out of the cold.

He wondered if Asami’s closest men had photographic memory or something, as they both seemed to be able to drive almost anywhere at the drop of a hat without consulting a map or GPS. Had they just been here enough times to know the area or had they studied and memorized maps of the area in advance? He himself could quickly build mental maps, but not so much for places he’d never been to (since he kind of doubted that either of them or Asami had ever been to the aquarium here).

Plus at a place as public and touristy as an aquarium he shouldn’t have to deal with hot headed gangs, pushy prostitutes, or any other random people looking to stir up trouble with him. He’d have to deal with the annoying stares that traveling with someone who was clearly a bodyguard would bring, but maybe Suoh would give him some space so it wouldn’t be as obvious.

While Asami seemed to think that he was actively looking for trouble, that wasn’t the case…well most of the time anyways. It wasn’t his fault that trouble just seemed to find him, so no matter how much Asami said “stay out of trouble” it wasn’t exactly something he could control.

“behave” on the other hand…well that was certainly up for interpretation, but he’d take it to mean “don’t run away from my guard today”; as much fun as that would be, like a big game of hide-and-seek or keep-away. But not ditching him would mean free and convenient transport and whatever else he may want. Not to mention “misbehaving” would probably result in some kind of twisted or severe “punishment” when they got back to the hotel. He felt his cock wince at the memory of the sounding rod and ring from the night before. Who knew what all else Asami had brought along in his seemingly infinite “toy box”?

The car pulled back onto the main street and then drove through town; following the river and then the coast of the sea. They snaked through a more residential area and then a stair step of inclines and plateaus. The final plateau was that of a parking lot, with a small shack on one side functioning as a bus stop. From this point, the view was clear of any houses or trees and so he could see the bay and inlets below them. On the other side of the parking lot was a sheer cliff going up with a staircase cut into it leading to the white building that sat upon it; which he guess to be the aquarium.

“We’re here” Suoh grunted, shifting the car into park and cutting the engine. He got out and opened the door for him. Aki slung his camera bag over his shoulder and got out of the car. Suoh stood silently beside and slightly behind him; waiting to follow his lead.

He shrugged and walked toward the staircase. In the snowbanks all along the sidewalk and up the stairs were handprints and snow angels with the occasional name or message thrown in; the people who came before gladly filling the blank canvas that the snow provided. Having shoved his gloves in his pockets, he refrained from adding to it.

Now standing on the flat area in front of the building, he could see even further across the landscape around them; the town below looking small and peaceful, like an old painting. A cold wind blew about them but was slow enough not to bite its icy tendrils into his skin.

Turning back towards the building, he saw a yellow Ferris wheel and upon further inspection, some other carnival rides in a fenced off area to his left. They were all heavily buried in snow with no sign of any disturbance, meaning it had either been abandoned or was only operational at warmer times of the year.

He walked to the building’s entrance where there was a ticket counter and a photo spot.

“Would you like your picture taken with our aquanaut octopi?” A lady bundled in a blue parka with an Otaru Aquarium logo on it asked; gesturing to the two colorful character statues of a red and blue octopus decked out in scuba gear.

“Sure” he rummaged through his pocket for his phone and then set it to camera mode and handed it to her.

“Say cheese” she smiled and held it up as he took up a pose between them.

He then changed his pose and expression to match theirs, flailing his arms out comically like tentacles and making an “O” face with his mouth. She giggled and snapped another photo and then handed the phone back to him.

He thanked her and then looked around for Suoh, whom he found standing off to the side of the ticket counter with tickets in hand. When he walked up to him he said nothing, but handed him a ticket.

Surprisingly upon entering the building the inside temperature was not that different from outside. To the right was a small gift shop and to the left was a large kerosene heater with benches around it and some vending machines beside it. Everyone remained bundled in their winter apparel as they milled about the area. Further in, he could see a large and colorful mural on the wall depicting the story of Urashima Taro. 

He looked in the pool beneath it and could see a pair of large sea turtles swimming about. Just like the turtle from the story, both of them had some sort of injuries that they were being nursed back to health from; which signs along the ledge explained the details of.

“Mommy, mommy, I want a dress like hers” a young girl pulled at her mother’s coat sleeve and pointed to the princess in the painting decked in robes of green and red and flanked by a number of ladies in waiting.

“Mr. Turtle, if I become a zookeeper and help you someday, will you take me to the Palace of the Dragon God, too?” a boy mused, splashing his hand about in the water causing the nearest turtle to retreat towards the center.

The girl turned her attention to him and yanked his hand out of the water. “You’re scaring the turtles!” she said angrily “and no princess would ever want you as their prince” she added.

“Both of you quiet down” their mother reprimanded. “You’re disturbing the other people here and the turtles.”

“But mom-” they whined in unison.

“Behave yourselves” she looked sternly from one to the other.

Having gained their attention, her face then softened “you’re both my little prince and princess and it would make mommy very sad if either of you were to disappear like Urashima Taro” she patted their heads. “So let’s leave the turtles alone and keep going” she directed them to follow her and the group of them left to elsewhere in the aquarium.

How interesting it would be if turtles really did all come from Ryu-gu-jo (the Dragon King’s Palace); each a shape shifting member of his court or lineage. He wondered if when all was said and done, Urashima Taro had regretted getting involved with that turtle. From his perspective he had had a crazy and magical week with the princess there, but still felt a longing for the world he had come from. He had no way of knowing that that week had really been 300 years. What must he have felt at this realization? Guilt at having essentially abandoned his ailing mother? Anger at the princess for tricking him? Was it out of spite towards her that he opened the box she said not to open, wanting in that moment to defy anything she said? 

In his opinion, the story had a rather sad ending. Now aged and crippled, Urashima Taro was unable to return to the sea, but at the same time he had no money or family left on the land to care for him. The story always ended right there, no mention as to whether or not he was able to carry on for a while more. Maybe he simply collapsed from despair and died on the beach. Did he curse his lot in life at that time? What must the princess have felt as she watched from the sea, unable to do anything about her lover’s suffering?

In some ways he could really relate to Urashima Taro. He too had been whisked away to a Ryu-jo (Dragon Palace) but instead of being met by the princess Otohime, it was the Dragon God himself, “Ryuichi” that had brought him there; using a black car and suited guards instead of a talking turtle.

“haha” he smirked and chuckled to himself, imaging Suoh as a turtle and then the turtles as black suited guards.

Time certainly did move differently when he was around Asami, err- Ryuichi. The name still felt a little odd to his tongue, but he was growing more and more accustomed to it. While Ryujin was the ruler of the Dragon Kingdom covering much of the sea, Ryuichi was the ruler of much of the underbelly of Japan. 

Haha, just imagine if the two Ryu’s worked together, he thought to himself; again imaging the turtles in little suits with sunglasses and pistols; standing guard in front of Ryujin in his traditional regal attire and Ryuichi in his high-end suit; the two Ryu’s ruling over both the land and sea. He gave a nod towards the turtles and then continued on to the next exhibit area up the stairs.

Branching to the left was the porpoise pool, and local freshwater wildlife exhibits. He made the loop about their tank, listening to their high pitch chatter as they clicked and squealed to one another while swimming about.

Back on the main path he continued down the hallway, looking at the tanks of various colorful and more tropic looking fish. A crowd had gathered around the tank near the center of the hallway’s length. This tank had a glass tunnel running along the ceiling over the hallway to a tank on the other side. Upon getting closer he could also see a similar tunnel running under the floor. The whole set up was almost like that of a hamster cage, except much larger and all enclosed.

The children of the crowd squealed with delight chasing and following along the paths as the creatures within ran about. Ah, this was the sea otter exhibit. The otters were being rather playful just then, climbing the little ladders and going between the dry tank and the tank with a swimming pool; their sleek and slender bodies easily gliding in and out of the water as they switched between swimming and running.

Eventually they seemed to tire and so came to a stop and curled up in a hammock that was placed in the upper tunnel; far from the reach of the children who begged and pleaded with them to come out and play some more. The group that had gathered then dispersed, the couples and families all turning their attention elsewhere.

He continued on too, moving to the right and looking at the various fish on display in that section of the hallway. Near the end of the hallway, another group had gathered, this one all looking in a tank while listening to a guide that was talking about the fish within it.

“The male salmon undergoes a unique physical transformation once it reaches sexual maturity” the guide explained. “Growing a hooked beak like structure, pointed teeth, and a humped back as well as nearly doubling in size.” “Additionally, their normally silvery blue color, designed for camouflaging, changes to a bright pink or red” she gestured to the fish in the tank.

“In the wild, upon reaching maturity and undergoing this change, they leave the ocean and return to the fresh water streams and rivers where they were born.” She pointed to a map on the wall of some of the local estuaries. “They work their way upstream and are capable of jumping up to 12 feet to navigate over waterfalls and other drop off points.” “It’s a long and perilous journey, with many being caught by birds and bears, and with some simply dying of exhaustion.” She seemed oddly perky at relaying this rather morbid fact. “Upon reaching the calmer waters and finishing their mating ritual, most then die from having expended all their energy, though some do make their way back to the sea and do it all over again.” She looked about the group for any questions and then gave them a moment to view the salmon in the tank more closely.

“Now if you look over here you can see a….” She spoke leading the group on to another area.

Aki stayed behind, taking a closer look at the single beat red salmon swimming about. So they literally fuck themselves to death, he thought to himself. Though he knew with fish it was more just a mass release of eggs and sperm everywhere, but still. This one was all alone though, unable to swim up any rivers or return to the sea, that is if it’d ever even been to the sea before. Since it was in this state now, did that mean it would die soon? Or since it didn’t have to go through all those other hardships, would it simply revert back to its prior state? Then again, salmon normally spawn in the fall, so since it was currently late winter did that mean it was just permanently stuck like this?

A slight movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye and he turned his attention away from the fish to see Suoh standing in the corner nearest him; watching over him and surveying the other people milling about.

Aki pretended like he wasn’t there and continued walking on, moving into the next room. This space was a large circle with a continuous curved tank making up its walls. In the center was a re-creation of a large deep sea shark hanging from the ceiling. The room was colder than the rest and the water a bit murkier. It almost felt like anything could suddenly come swimming out of it and lunge at him.

The speakers played ambient ocean sounds with some other instrumentals thrown in that was rather peaceful and relaxing. If one were to fall into such icy waters, they’d probably slip into sleep from hypothermia quite quickly, their mind lulled away just like this music felt.

He didn’t like the cold though and so left the room back into the more brightly lit and slightly warmer area from before. He followed the signs to the next level, which was much smaller than the first. Here were many tiny tanks with bright and colorful sea creatures that appeared to light-up, glow, and shimmer. 

In the jellyfish tank the moon jellies drifted about in a circular motion following the water current and pulsing softly. They looked so squishy; he wondered what it would feel like to poke one. He’d come across a dead jellyfish on the beach once when he was a kid and had found it to be surprisingly firm despite its gelatinous appearance. It was smooth and slimy but also a bit muscular if he had to compare it to something. He didn’t know if all jelly fish were like that though, or just that particular species.

The last tank of the hall was open on top, but with a sign saying not to put your hands in the water. Inside of it were two horseshoe crabs. Like living fossils they slowly walked about the sand and gravel of their enclosure in search of worms. They really looked like something out of a dinosaur movie or sci-fi more than that of an aquarium. Supposedly they lived along the shorelines all around the world, but he’d never seen one in the wild. Honestly, he didn’t really want to either, as their spider like legs and pinchy claws, all concealed under their hard shovel like bodies, were a bit creepy for him to imagine being touched by.

Turning the corner, there was an open space with vending machines, capsule toys, and benches to rest on. Next to that was a restaurant and opposite it a touch pool area.

He strolled over to the touch pool area to see what was in it. The first area had an octopus that was currently tightly sunk into the edge of a crate that was closed off to the public. The next section had some sea urchins, their spines not looking inviting for touching whatsoever. The final section had some very odd looking sea cucumbers. It was hard to believe they were even living, but more importantly they were not like any he’d seen before. These ones were light brown or dark cream in color, varying in size from 6 inches to a foot, cylindrical in shape, but with some ribbing or bulging, and a hole on either end.

There’s no way anyone could look at them and not immediately think of a dick or anus, especially when paired with the cartoonish drawing explaining how not to squeeze or pick them up and not to shove your fingers in their holes. While that should be obvious, he could think of his own handful of people that he wished he could have presented such a sign too, not that they would have listened anyways though. He rolled his eyes as memories of the various times he’d been man handled flashed through his mind. 

The top of the touch pool area was closed right now anyways, but even so his desire to touch them had all but dissipated, as he felt an odd sort of solidarity with them. Shit, seriously, who finds a sea cucumber of all things to be relatable? Damn pervs, always seeming to think he was part of some petting zoo too. He turned and walked away from the pool, not wanting to remember all the hands that had touched, and grabbed, and violated, him over the years. There was only one set of hands that he wanted to remember. Only one set of hands that he would allow to touch him and do as they may. And for some reason he suddenly wanted to be held and embraced by those hands. To have all of Asami, for that matter, wrapped about him. So that the bad memories would go away, so he could forget the feelings from those times.

“Let’s walk, Let’s walk” happy music played over the speakers “I’m happy and it’s sunny” the childish voices sang out “I like to walk, so let’s walk” the melody continued to play as someone made a cheerful announcement.

“The Penguin March is about to begin, so please make your way to the outdoor viewing area” she spoke in time to the melody. A person in the doorway to the outside, near the restaurant, then directed people on where to go.

He followed the crowd outside and onto the snowy slope between the building he’d just left and another further up the hill. People clapped along to the music as they found places to stand along the shallow divot of a track that had been made in the snow of the hill. Mats had been laid down along it, for people to stand on and have some traction, so as not to fall.

It was now rather sunny out, the clouds having parted to allow the rays to bounce about and make everything appear to shine and glitter. After staking out a point along the track, he took out his camera and fitted it with the proper lens for this kind of situation. A man in a penguin hat holding a sign board walked along the center of the track reminding people not to try to touch the penguins and to stay off of the track once the penguins started walking. His poster had a drawing of someone grabbing a penguin as if to run off with it and had a big red X over it. No doubt someone had actually tried it at some point.

There were no railings or dividers or anything, just the shin high snow banks between the penguins and the people. He walked around again, this time with a sign stating that if a penguin leaves the track, move out of the way and don’t touch it. Good to know, he thought to himself.

The music got louder and the voice spoke again. “Good afternoon everyone!” “Thank you for joining us for today’s Penguin March” some of the crowd started clapping and cheering with excitement. “Today you will be able to see a variety of penguin species as they make their way around the track.” “The penguins will complete three laps before returning to their enclosure, so please feel free to move about between their loops.” “We would also like to remind you to please not touch the penguins, or enter the track, and to hold onto all children who are unable of following these rules.” “Touching or interfering with the penguin march will void your ticket and result in you being escorted off the property” she added in a cheery and still overly peppy voice. “Now, let’s March!” the crowd cheered and the penguins made their way out of the pool and onto the track, guided by handlers in the front and back.

Each handler wore a penguin hat and carried a sign with information about the penguins as well as their names and current partners. He zoned out much of what they were saying and instead focused on the penguins that were making their way around the bend and towards him. He crouched down so he was more level with them and snapped some pictures. They waddled and hopped along, occasionally stopping to peck at something in the snow, or stare at someone until the handler came along to get them moving again.

They were pretty cute to watch, and it was neat to get the chance to photograph them without a glass barrier getting in the way. His hands were freezing from going without gloves again, but they just made operating his camera such a pain, so he’d just put up with the slight discomfort. The penguins passed by and then were out of his range of sight as they began their second loop around.

The one that hopped more than waddled seemed to get distracted easily; the handler constantly redirecting its attention to keep moving as it trailed behind the others or wandered in the opposite direction. The people further up the hill seemed delighted with this though, as it gave them more selfie opportunities, and they cooed and laughed as it came close. It had now picked up a small chunk of snow, which it carried in its beak; showing it off as it hopped around. He snapped some more pictures and then held his camera a bit lower, wanting to watch through his own eyes, unobstructed by his viewfinder.

The penguins shuffled past and he watched them with great amusement. Out of sight again, they started their final loop around; the end gate below him now opened, so that they could go back to the pool they’d come from.

The group of them rounded the corner. The two in the front decided they were done with walking, and instead choose to slide on their bellies back into the pool. The rest continued to waddle along with the hoppy one trailing behind. He slipped his camera back into his bag, but remained crouched down, looking from penguin to penguin as they went by.

As the hoppy one got closer, he felt that not only was he looking at it but it was looking at him. Something about the way it fixed its gaze in his direction, tilting its head as if questioning something about him. The handler again gently pushed it along, using her body to keep it from turning and going back the other direction.

Just then, as it was passing where he was, it turned and faced him. Stopping for a brief moment and then hopping straight up and onto his lap. Startled, he stopped himself from falling backwards by pushing his hands into the snow around him; remembering that he wasn’t supposed to touch the penguins or try to grab them if they got loose.

It stared at him inquizzically, tilting its head, and then dropped the small chunk of snow it had been carrying onto his stomach.

“Hopper!” the lady said sharply, reaching down and wrapping her hands about it. “Bad boy” she picked him up and gently carried him down the last stretch of hill and into the enclosure; the penguin squirming all the while and turning to look back at him.

Someone else in a penguin hat then came up to him apologizing profusely and inquiring if he was injured in any way. He brushed the snow off himself and stood up, reassuring them that he was fine, just a bit startled. The whole crowd was staring at them and whispering among themselves. It hadn’t pecked him or anything, and it wasn’t that heavy, so it hadn’t been much different from a cat jumping into his lap.

The lady returned and asked him much the same questions as the other penguin hatted person. “I’m so sorry! Hopper is rather inquisitive and will hop off the track sometimes, but I’ve never seen him actually hop onto someone.” She explained and apologized “I didn’t think he would jump onto you, but I apologize for not stopping him sooner” she alternated between speaking and bowing.

“It’s fine” he awkwardly tried to reassure her, just wanting to leave so everyone would stop staring at him. 

“I’m sorry to trouble you, but for liability reasons would you please come with me so we can complete an incident form?” “We’ll also comp your ticket and give you a voucher to the gift shop” she added.

They probably wanted him to sign something saying he wouldn’t sue them or something. What a hassle, but the quicker he followed her, the sooner he could go on about his day, and the sooner people would stop staring at them.

“Okay” he nodded and followed her down the hill. He saw Suoh standing there as well and watched as he silently followed behind them back into the building and into an office that was off to the side.

She looked puzzled as she realized that not only the guy that the penguin had jumped onto was now in the office but also someone else.

“Um, is he with you?” she asked, a bit confused.

“Yes” Aki answered begrudgingly “just ignore him” he added with a sigh. She was clearly even more uncomfortable with this situation than before. She took off her gloves and fumbled about the desk, opening and closing drawers until she found what she was looking for.

“Would you like a seat, too?” She asked Suoh, who shook his head “no” in response.

He watched as her hand shakily, started filling out the lines and checking boxes on the piece of paper. “This-This form acknowledges that one of our animals came into contact with you” she turned it towards him and pointed as she spoke “by signing at the bottom, you attest that you weren’t injured and uh that you waive the aquarium of any further liability”. She placed the pen on the table beside him and then leaned back to give him space.

He looked over the document, skim reading it. Everything looked like it was how she said.

“Uh, I’m safe to assume you’re over 20 right?” she asked, possibly just now considering he might not be of legal age to sign such a waiver.

“Yeah, I’m old enough to sign stuff” he replied, picking up the pen and scribbling his name across the bottom. Hopefully she wouldn’t ask for his hanko (personal stamp) too, as that was back at the hotel. He finished and passed the paper back to her.

In the meantime, she had opened another drawer and pulled out some smaller slips of paper, which she wrote on and then stamped.

“Here are ticket waivers for you and your…friend” she spoke, handing him two slips of paper. “Show them to the ticket counter on your way out and they’ll refund your tickets.” He accepted them and slid them into his camera bag. “And here’s a voucher for the gift shop” she handed him another slip of paper, this one more colorful with pictures of sea creatures on it. “Pick out whatever you want and then present this to the cashier.” He added this slip to his bag as well.

“Again, on behalf of all of the aquarium staff, we’re sorry to have caused you such trouble today” She stood up and bowed once more. “We sincerely hope that you will enjoy the rest of your visit”.

“Really it’s fine” he replied, standing up as well. “Considering all of the other animals here, a penguin is probably the least scary to have an unexpected encounter with.” He thought back to the horseshoe crabs with their spidery legs and the porpoises that could easily drown a man.

“ahaha” she laughed nervously in agreement, walking around the desk and showing him to the door, which Suoh still stood beside. She opened it, but stayed behind after they had left.

Back in the exhibition area, another music laden announcement was now being made over the loud speakers.

“Swim, swim. I like to swim and play. Play, play. I like to play all day” the chorus of children’s voices sang out.

“Good afternoon everyone! Please join us at Dolphin Stadium for this afternoon’s dolphin show!”

He looked and saw a person at the door directing people to the stadium that was just beyond the area where the Penguin March had been. He walked back outside and followed the small crowd to the stadium.

The bleachers were already fairly packed, but he climbed the stairs and eventually found an empty spot to sit in. He knew Suoh wouldn’t bother sitting with him, and had probably stationed himself somewhere near the entrance or along the ground level aisle way. Whatever, he was just glad that he was giving him a decent amount of space, so he didn’t really care what he did as long as he stayed out of his way.

The music got louder and a trainer came out onto the stage, dolphins flanking them on either side in the water. He greeted the crowd and introduced them to the dolphins and trainers that would be performing.

The dolphins slid up on the sage, waived and clapped with their flippers and then returned to the water. The show carried on with them doing various jumps and flips. Catching and tossing balls and hula hoops, ringing a bell and other such things. The trainers inner mixed some comedy and one liners as they interacted with and got splashed or laughed at by the dolphins.

At one point the trainer played rock paper scissors with the crowd, only to have the dolphin come up and bump into him.

“You want to play too Irina?” he asked the dolphin. She shook her head up and down and made a whistling squeak sound. The dolphin then played against the crowd, and of course every time could only throw “paper”. She then jumped back into the water while they were in the middle of calling out the next round and when the crowd said “3” she returned with a rock in her mouth effectively beating everyone there who had grown accustomed to throwing “scissors”.

Most of the crowd laughed, while some of the kids couldn’t believe the defeat they’d just been served, their faces now covered in shock. The dolphin clapped happily from the water with its flippers and then dropped the rock, letting it sink back to the bottom. The trainer gave her a fish and then the next pair did there thing.

At the end of the show, all of the dolphins came up on the platform in front of the trainers and waved and whistled “goodbye” as people clapped and took pictures. The show now over, everyone made their way off of the bleachers and back to the outside path.

He lingered a bit, slipping off to the side once outside, standing by the penguin enclosure. The glass was rather scratched and covered with condensation, so it was a bit hard to see into the land portion of the enclosure, though the underwater portion was clear enough.

He watched the penguins swim around while waiting for the crowd to thin out. They squawked and chirped to one another as they moved about; surfacing, diving, and floating around. On the side of the tank was a list of all the penguins with their names, pictures, and random fun facts about them. He was surprised to see that some of the penguins were 20-30 years old, though the average seemed to be around 5 or 6.

He crouched down to better see the underwater area and watched them play with the stones and random sinker toys that were there. They seemed unaware of or uncaring of his presence, going about their business with no pause or interest paid in his direction.

To his left, he noticed another sign board talking about penguin behavior and what their natural habitats were like. “Gentoo penguins feed on krill, fish, and squid and live in Antarctica” he read. “They tend to stick together in colonies year round and are the fastest swimming penguins in the world, capable of going 22mph.” They probably couldn’t reach speeds anywhere near that in this pool, he thought, continuing to skim along the text.

“Gentoo penguins are generally monogamous but commonly switch partners after every few breeding cycles.” “To woo a mate, male gentoos will present them with a rock or pebble.” “If the female approves she will point her beak to the sky and then lead him back to the nest she has built.”

Wait a minute, did that mean that the penguin that jumped on him earlier was trying to “woo” him with the chunk of snow-ice that it had picked up? He chuckled at this thought, looking about the penguins. He wondered how they saw humans; neighbors or predators. Perhaps after living amongst humans for so long, they simply thought of them as larger penguins?

That might explain the penguin’s strange behavior towards him from earlier. Especially if they were accustomed to changing mates every year or so, then this captive group would run out of new partners pretty quickly.

*thunk* he was brought back out of his thoughts as something hit the glass nearby. He looked in the direction of the noise and saw a penguin floating along the surface. It stared at him through the clouded glass and pecked at it again.

It then turned and dove beneath the water to the bottom of the pool. He watched as it picked something up and then returned towards the top. Instead of surfacing though, it hovered under the water so that it was eye level with him. The penguin stared at him and then tried to peck the glass again; as if willing the rock to go through it.

Instead it just fell and sank back to the bottom. The penguin looked from him to it and then dove back down, retrieving it and trying once more.

Aki shook his head with a laugh feeling both amused and sorry for the penguin’s futile attempts. “Sorry…Hopper was it?...but I’m already taken” he mused, knowing full well the penguin couldn’t understand him and that were anyone listening right now they’d think he had a screw loose.

The crowd had now cleared out, so he stood up, gave a slight nod, and then turned and continued walking back towards the main building. He saw Suoh waiting back near the doorway, and gave a slight nod of acknowledgment to him as well, as he passed by and went back inside.

He meandered back through the areas he had been through before, slowly making his way back towards the entrance. He was a bit hungry now, but it was sort of a weird time, being past the normal lunch hour but with dinner still likely a ways away.

He stopped by a tank he didn’t remember looking at before, that had a bright red octopus actively moving about. There was a puzzle like contraption suspended in the center, with food inside, that it was working to manipulate to get at.

Its tentacles worked to pull levers and twist knobs to open the various hatches, which it would then lock down upon to pull out the contents of with its beak. Octopi really were quite intelligent and dexterous. He’d heard that they were known for being escape artists and in a few cases had even left their tanks to break into others and eat their residents.

He rather admired their cunning and their tenacity to never stop exploring, and to resist confinement. Also, they were pretty tasty battered into takoyaki or boiled and served with rice. Both sounded good right about now. “Ah, sorry” he thought, looking back at the octopus eating its lunch.

He continued walking, and went back down the stairs and to where the turtles were. He passed them and went to look about the small gift shop. He didn’t really need anything, and getting pounced on by a penguin really hadn’t been that big of a deal, but he might as well not let the voucher go to waste.

They had the usual assortment of stationary, jewelry, stuffed animals, and cookie gift boxes. One rack had a variety of cute couple’s charms with sea otters, penguins, and generic tropical fish. He couldn’t see Asami using any of them though, as he’d find them all cheap and tacky. His own keys already had a number of random charms anyways so it wasn’t like he personally needed anymore either.

Food was always a good choice, but he still had some white lovers cookies left and had already bought food souvenirs for his office.

He turned his attention to the wall of stuffed creatures, ranging from the size of his fist to that of a small child. A giant plush shark or squid could surely liven up just about any space, but they made for kind of weird souvenirs considering that the aquarium had neither of those animals. Getting a penguin one could be kind of funny, but the penguin plushies all looked kind of derpy, and not in an endearing way.

He noticed that one section of the shelves were labeled “Otaru Originals” and touted that all the goods presented there could only be found at this particular place. Most of it consisted of printed mini towels and some magnets. Alongside them were a stuffed pufferfish, dolphin, and octopus.

The octopus was both cute and funny; with a cartoony tube like snout and a bulbous head with little button eyes. He poked it, finding it to be pleasantly soft as well. Alright then, this is what he’d trade the voucher for.

He placed it on the counter and pulled the voucher out of his camera bag, noticing that Suoh had reappeared and was standing by the vending area across from the store and near the heater. The cashier took the voucher and put the octopus in a bag, handing it to him, and wishing him a good rest of his afternoon.

He walked over to Suoh and warmed himself by the heater while he dug through his camera bag. He pulled out the ticket vouchers. “Here, since you bought the tickets you can use these if you want” he handed the papers to him.

“Not necessary” Suoh replied.

He wasn’t surprised. For Asami’s world, admission here was practically nothing, even less than pocket change, and thus not worth the hassle of getting refunded.

“Whatever” Aki replied “you take them though because I don’t want to hold onto them”.

Suoh accepted them and slid them into his jacket.

“Are you ready to leave then?” Suoh asked.

“Yeah, I’ve seen everything here now” Aki replied, walking towards the door and back outside. The view from here was quite nice, especially with the way the sun was casting shadows about the bay and town. He took out his camera and snapped a few more pictures and then continued on down the stairs and back to the parking lot.

Suoh unlocked the car and opened the door for him, closing it behind him and then getting into the driver’s seat. He cranked the heat up and they sat there in silence while the car warmed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait and an abrupt ending to this chapter. It was getting quite long again, so I decided to split it in two (so now there will be 6 chapters). I’ve finished writing chap 6, but I am still in the process of editing and proofreading it (depending on my work schedule and energy levels you might get the conclusion to this tale by the end of the week).
> 
> [Otaru Aquarium](https://uu-hokkaido.com/corporate/otaru-aq.shtml) is a nice little aquarium and offered me the opportunity to get the closest I’ve ever been to a penguin. My favorite exhibits however were the octopus and horseshoe crabs. I really like horseshoe crabs because they look like living fossils (and are cousins to my favorite prehistoric creature the trilobite). I prefer looking at octopi more than eating them and bought a souvenir [Otaru Octopi plush](https://otaru-aq.jp/shop) of my own (he sits atop my bookshelf now). 
> 
> I wanted to share the folk tale of [Urashima Taro](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Urashima_Tar%C5%8D) after I saw the mural of it there. The Dragon King Palace in the story is written 竜宮城 (Ryu-gu-jyo => 竜 Dragon, 宮 Palace, 城 Castle). "竜" has the same pronunciation as "隆", which is the first kanji in Ryuichi (隆一) and both 竜 and 隆 have a connection with ruling, nobility, and dragons, so I tried to make a word play and draw a comparison between the two.
> 
> When I wasn’t in the right headspace for writing, I read instead (thanks again to those of you who gave me recs before). My most recent reads have been: Blood Link, K’s Secret, Warehouse, Leg’s Which Cannot Walk, Love is an Illusion, Dear Door, Exorcism Academy, and of course the latest chapter of Finder (leave it to Aki to run towards the sound of gunshots 😂).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki and Asami walk around the lantern festival together and do some shopping. Through powers outside of their control, they end up spending the night with some familiar faces from the year before.

“Where would you like to go next?” Suoh asked, breaking the silence.

“Food…” Aki said, trailing off, still trying to decide what he wanted to eat.

“You’ll have to be more specific” Suoh replied.

“…something hot? I don’t know what’s around here or anything” he pulled out his phone to Google the area. He could say something simple like “ramen” or “sushi” and then Suoh would probably be able to take him somewhere that had that. But when he was traveling, he really liked to experience the local cuisine or whatever was unique to an area.

“Should I take you to the Renga Yokocho food stall village downtown then?” Suoh offered up as a suggestion.

“Sure, that sounds good” Aki replied. At a food stall village he could get a number of smaller portioned things, and so be able to try a lot of different foods.

They left the parking lot and drove back towards the downtown. He stared aimlessly out the window, watching the fields and houses with the occasional glimpse of the sea poking through.

Soon enough they were back downtown and Suoh was parking the car down some side street. He cut the engine and opened the door for him.

“Renga Yokocho is two blocks that way” Suoh spoke and pointed with a tilt of his head in the direction they should go.

The smell of food cooking came to him before it was in sight, a clear indicator that they were in the right area. Turning the corner, it came into view; an area of tightly packed log cabin looking huts, with a narrow maze of pathways running between them.

He first went for a beef and potato croquette; delighting in its crisp outer coating and soft hearty filling; watching the steam rise off of it and mingle with his breath before dissipating into the cold air.

After finishing it, he turned to Suoh who seemed to be following him at a much closer distance here than before. “Are you not going to eat anything?”

He was already fairly certain of the answer but felt the need to ask anyways.

“No” Suoh said flatly, with a small shake to his head.

He knew by now that Asami’s men would never eat while on duty. Actually, he never really saw any of them eat period, but he assumed they must do so when they were out of sight or off duty. Asami’s two right hand men didn’t seem to hardly ever be “off duty” though. That must suck to only eat like once a day or something. Well that was their choice he guessed, just part of working for Asami or whatever.

“Asami-sama has allotted funds for your meals today as well” Suoh added, probably wondering why Aki was using his own money instead.

“Nah, it’s fine” Aki replied, continuing to wander about the stalls. The food here was cheap and he didn’t want to have to keep asking Suoh to buy things for him like some little kid with their mother. Plus it wasn’t like he didn’t make enough to buy his own damn food.

He stopped at another stall and bought a panroll kamaboko, a type of cylindrical bread roll with fish paste in it. It was a bit chewy but still a good blend of salty and savory. He also partook in a yaki tori chicken skewer and another croquette, this time of the cheese-potato variety. 

His hunger now waning he wondered what next to do while waiting for Asami to finish his business. They weren’t too far from the main shopping district, so he could go wander around there, as there wasn’t much else to do around here, at least not until nightfall when the ice lanterns would be lit up.

As he was leaving the food village, he noticed a stall selling what vaguely resembled manjyu but was label banjyu. Instead of being a thick disk or leaf shape, these ones were cylindrical with a curved top that was covered in seeds or slivers of nuts.

He selected a sweet potato filled one with sesame seeds on top. Biting into it, the texture was different as well, being thinner and more like a bread crust then a pastry shell, but still soft and sweet. 

Okay, now he was done eating for a while.

He left the food village and walked the couple of blocks to the shopping district. The clouds had begun to roll in again, making it seem darker and later then it actually was. Perhaps it would snow again this evening.

He strolled slowly along the sidewalk, looking at the goods on display in the windows of the stores. The delicate and colorful glass creations were featured prominently in many a showcase window, their price tags likely in the hundreds or thousands. Pieces meant for fancy mansions or high end offices.

Amongst them though would always be a smattering of plates, cups, or small animals. Things that normal people might actually use and could possibly afford. But outside of drinkware, he didn’t really like glass things, as they were prone to breaking, especially when being cleaned or handled without great care.

In addition to the glass shops, there were a number of stores selling the regular smattering of souvenirs like t-shirts, magnets, and boxed snacks. Bears and owls seemed to be popular motifs, though you’d have to go quite a ways out of town and into the backcountry to have any chance of seeing either of those.

Then again, he had gotten to see a real owl around here last year, but that had been a rather random occurrence that most visitors to the area would never have. He could still remember the weight of it on his shoulder and the unease he had felt when it first alighted upon him in the backyard. It was a wonder more people didn’t have guard owls instead of guard dogs. He smiled at the thought, but was happy that wasn’t the case.

The remaining shops were dedicated to music boxes, either selling them or displaying them. Wanting to warm up a bit more, he turned and went into the one that was marked as being a music box museum and concert hall. The outside was constructed of large brick stones, like what he imagined the exterior of a European castle to look like. Inside, it was outfitted with ornate wood molding and railings in addition to red velvet curtains and accents. Very European indeed. Half the space had music boxes for sale and the other half had giant antique looking ones on display.

The space was quite noisy and a bit disorienting, as all of them played at once and people talked amongst themselves and to the clerks and guides. The guide went from one to another, telling the gathered crowds about the piece’s history and then winding or cranking or doing whatever else was necessary to make it play.

On the shop side, there was one wall with all their music offerings that you could crank and listen to. People looking to buy one would select a song and then pick out a box for it to be outfitted into. They ranged from simple clear plastic squares all the way up to hand carved wooden cases with jewelry holders or ballerinas that would pop up and spin about.

He looked over the music selection, occasionally picking one up and making it play. Most were classical orchestral pieces or the theme songs from popular movies such as Titanic or My Neighbor Totoro. He didn’t really get the appeal when everyone’s phone could play just about every song imaginable and have the original instrumental variety that really set songs apart from one another.

Still, there was something peaceful or nostalgic feeling in the tunes being reduced to the slower metallic pinging that was unique to a music box’s sound. He amused himself for quite some time in this way, making a game of playing different ones and then looking at their labels to see if he’d guessed the song correctly.

When he’d gone through them all and had begun to feel too warm, he left; the cold air of the street outside feeling refreshing now. He continued walking down the street, the sun just breaking through the low cloud band as it made its way towards the horizon; soon to slip away.

“Just one bite and you will experience a taste in your mouth that melts like snow!” hawked a lady in a long blue coat holding a tray of samples outside a confectionary shop.

“Please try our Double Fromage today!” she handed out the little cups with a small skewered sweet of some kind inside. He accepted one that was handed to him and then stood off to the side to eat it; not wanting to be stuck carrying the little cup around afterwards.

Looking at the signboard propped up against her, it looked like they were pieces of some sort of cheesecake. He lifted it to his mouth with the small skewer and let it melt in his mouth. It was rich and creamy and very sweet. The bottom portion was like a dense and crumbly cheesecake while the top part was like an unbaked or no-bake cheesecake, almost like heavy whipping cream in its texture. It wasn’t exactly what came to mind when he heard “cheesecake” but it was very good, regardless of what they called it.

“Please savor the rich milky taste that brings instant joy!” she continued with her pitch as the next group of people walked by. “A LeTao original!”

“Do you want another?” A familiar voice spoke from beside him.

He turned to see that Asami had managed to sneak up on and join him there, his gloved hand holding another little sample cup out towards him.

“Since when do you accept anything from hawkers?” Aki asked, gladly accepting the cup being offered to him.

“You seemed to be enjoying the first one” Asami replied.

“You should try it, it’s good” Aki smiled, holding the stabbed little morsel just above the cup; offering it back to him.

“I’ll buy you a full one if you want” Asami offered. Aki could tell he had no interest in the sample, his gaze ignoring it and focused only on him.

“Nah, samples are enough for right now” Aki stuck the piece in his mouth and finished it off.

“Did you lose your gloves again?” Asami asked, cupping his gloved hand around Aki’s bare hand that was holding the now stacked sample cups.

“No, they just get in the way…plus I’ve been going in and out of places anyways…so it’s not that cold” he said as his other hand was snuggly tucked in his coat pocket away from the wintery air.

He balled his hand into a fist around the trash and slid it out of Asami’s; walking back towards the trash can by the lady to throw it away and then returning to where he had left Asami standing. He stuck his hand in his other pocket and changed the subject.

“I take it you’re finished with work for today?” Aki asked.

“Yes” Asami answered flatly. 

“So you can wander around the ice lantern festival with me then?” Aki inquired, barely able to contain the smile ready to cross his face.

“If that’s what you want to do” Asami replied, then leaned closer and spoke lowly near his ear “the reins are yours until we get back to the hotel”.

Even without looking he knew the hint of a smirk Asami would have worn just now and was thankful that his own hat and scarf were hiding the bit of flushing it had brought about in him.

“Let’s go towards the canal then” Aki spoke, turning in that direction. Around them the street lights were beginning to come on and the shop keepers were either closing up or lighting the lanterns around their buildings.

He got the feeling of being watched again, and looking about was able to identify various members of Asami’s security team like an I-Spy book. At least to the untrained eye, they blended in better in these wintery sort of places, their coats making them seem more normal.

“What have you been up to today?” Asami asked, recapturing his attention.

“Nothing much, just went to the Aquarium and then wandered around here” he spoke with a shrug. “How about you?” he returned the question in kind.

“Business Meetings” an equally vague and uninteresting sound response. 

Of course Asami never really elaborated on these things much and even if pressed offered up little more. He knew a “meeting” where Asami was involved could be anything from talking over drinks to clearing out a place and arranging for the disposal of corpses; or anything else in between. True, they were still in public so talking about such things wouldn’t be prudent, but even in private he got the feeling that Asami was still trying to shield him from the day to day realities of his line of work.

He was curious though, investigative journalism was one of his major passions after all; not that he’d rat on Asami at this point. Heck half the time anymore Asami was the one dropping him hints on potential leads; mostly effecting his rivals or adversaries but occasionally as some kind of threat or punishment against those around him that had stepped out of line. He didn’t mind being used in this way though, as it was good for his own line of work and, though he wouldn’t admit it outright, it did make him happy to be able to “help” Asami.

“I’m surprised that you actually managed to stay out of trouble” Asami spoke and though serious sounding Aki could tell he was being playful.

“Yeah, well like I said it’s not like I go looking for it” Aki replied with a roll of his eyes.

“It just finds you?” Asami added, or rather finished his prior sentence.

“Same as you” Aki replied with a chuckle, both knowing the other wasn’t telling the full story.

“Look, they’re just finishing lighting the lanterns in the canal” Aki pointed to the water where a small barge was going along; moving the line of candle topped buoys, lighting them and then moving on to the next. Once they were finished it looked almost like the lantern boats that people made each year to help guide the souls of the dead back to the afterlife.

These ones however were held firmly in place and while the candles melted some of the ice of their enclosures, it was not enough to send the whole thing up in flames, like the little wooden boats. No, these ones were like the stars in the night sky, moving ever so slightly with the water’s waves, bobbing and twinkling but staying in position relative to one another.

He pulled out his camera as they descended down the ramp to the walkway that was closer to the canal; fiddling with the settings for one more appropriate to nighttime and low lighting. He snapped a few photos, noticing now that each ice lantern had a different pattern or shape carved into it. The dark water moved slowly but steadily along beneath them, trying to carry them off towards the sea but was prevented from doing so by the thick ropes that securely anchored them to the moors along the ledge.

On the other side of the path was a wall of snow with shelves and divots cut into it. He turned his attention their now to look at the gallery of snow and ice creations. Here they used a mix of candles with flames and candles that were fake, probably for safety or convenience.

In some sections, a small area had been carved out and mini snowman placed within, decorated with berries, sticks, and grass to convey a scene or story. It was like looking through the windows of a doll house. Some of the snowman had dog or cat or other animal like features. Some were accompanied by tables and chairs or a bed and rug. He passed one where they looked like they were performing some ritual; all gathered in a circle around the candle in the center with their stick arms raised toward the ceiling and their grass and coal mouths opened as if chanting.

Most were cute or funny though. He stopped at another of a family gathered around a table for dinner, complete with little plates of omurice. Father with his mustache and glasses, a newspaper folded off to the side. Mother in her apron holding a plate. The kids with smiles on their faces and the outlines of school uniforms drawn onto them. A nice little snowman family; mother, father, sister, brother. It was sweet and cute but for some reason he felt a pang of sadness from looking at it.

“This one’s for you” Asami spoke, pointing at the next one over.

He looked to where he was pointing and saw a brick of ice with red and orange leaves within it and the character “Aki” carved in relief from the back. The candles behind it flickered in such a way as to make it look like the leaves were falling. It was also reminiscent of a campfire. A fire frozen in ice, what an odd concept.

“Yeah” he replied, taking some pictures of it. The ones around it of the other seasons were nice too, and so he stepped back to get them all in frame.

“Look” he said, the perspective making him notice the area higher up. “That one’s yours then” he pointed at the long dragon made of snow that ran along the top of the wall, flush with the ground and path that paralleled the street above them.

The head of it turned out slightly just above where the ice block seasons were. A candle was buried in its mouth, illuminating its teeth and making it feel as if it might breath out a ball of fire at any moment.

“Stay there” Aki instructed, trying to line up the shot so he could take a picture of Asami and the dragon head. The lighting wasn’t so great though, either washing out one or leaving the other in shadows. He’d have to splice the different exposures together later for it to look halfway decent. Asami was terrible at posing anyways, turning away from him and going back to slowly moving along the wall before he barely had the chance to snap a picture.

He rejoined him and they continued down the path. With nightfall, more people had come out and the walkway was now rather crowded. Luckily, they were nearing its end anyways, almost to the ramp that would bring them back up to street level. He looked up, wondering if the stars were out, to mirror the lights of the river. Alas it was either still cloudy, or there was simply too much light pollution from the city around them to see anything but dark haze above.

Asami followed his line of sight, wondering what Aki was looking at or for.

“No stars tonight” Aki commented, turning his attention back to Asami. “Only a million candles to light things up” he added looking back down at the candles bobbing in the water. He tucked his camera back into the bag.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Asami asked, slyly wrapping an arm around his waist as they exited the lantern area, now walking along the street level section of the canal that was without any lanterns and only had the occasional street light above it.

“No” Aki replied a bit surprised by his sudden touch. “I just think stars are nice” he shrugged leaning into him. “Are YOU afraid of the dark?” he smiled mischievously, looking about and then quickly reaching up, covering Asami’s eyes with his hand and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I work best in the dark, and your hands are cold” Asami commented, acting as if he was otherwise unfazed. Watching as Aki stuck his hands into his pockets.

“Says the person who’s put literal ice on me before” Aki replied, looking away.

“I rather like your hands, so I would prefer you not let yourself get frostbite” Asami spoke. “but we’ll be back to the car soon enough, so I hope they won’t have fallen off by then” Asami moved the hand on Aki’s hip up to lay over the pocket where Aki had tucked one of his hands away into.

“It’s your hands being cold that I’m more worried about” Aki finally replied after a moment of awkward silence. “Since you can never seem to keep your hands off of me” he further teased, elbowing him lightly in the side, not wanting to take his other hand out of his pocket.

“I assure you, I can heat you up just fine” Asami replied, continuing to guide him along to wherever one of the cars had been parked.

The area they were coming up on now was more brightly lit and they could see people coming and going from the shops there. Aki could feel himself tense a bit, aware of the increasing numbers of eyes about. He leaned away, still walking in step but no longer cuddled up against Asami. Being openly close in public still made him feel weird, but that was more about not wanting to draw attention to himself than anything else.

From the street lights he could see that it had started to snow lightly, the large flakes drifting about and then falling to the ground.

His eyes wandered the store windows around them. Many had closed up for the evening, but a few still had their lights on, their window displays warmly showing off their wares. Passing by one in particular, he noticed a poster with many bands featured on it. Wondering if there was an exhibition or something coming up, he slowed his pace to be able to read it, Asami doing the same in turn.

Rather than an advertisement for a concert, it was a listing of some of the songs the store had available as music boxes. A speaker near its door played a medley of pieces, many of which seemed to be much more modern than any of the other music box stores he’d passed earlier.

“Are you interested in this shop?” Asami asked, stopping in front of it.

“I-um, it’s just different from the 50 other ones I saw earlier is all” Aki replied, noticing a number of rock and pop songs that he was familiar with listed amongst the band pictures. The discography of this place seemed unreal. Again he had no need for a music box, but couldn’t help being intrigued as to what a number of the pieces would sound like as music box scores.

No matter how hard Aki tried to keep a straight face, Asami felt that he could see through it quite easily. Clearly his curiosity had been peaked by this place, but out of stubbornness to appear one way or another he was denying it.

“Go inside” he told Aki.

“That’s ok-” Aki spoke but he cut him off.

“Clearly you want to, so get in” Asami opened the door and waited for him to enter. Aki did so and he then followed behind him.

“Welcome” the lady behind the counter greeted them “Please feel free to try as many as you like and let me know if I can help you find anything” she added and then went back to tinkering with a box on the table.

They both nodded in reply and then Aki walked to the wall of little boxes to their right. Each had a picture across its top of a band, CD cover, or movie poster. There had to be hundreds. They seemed to be grouped by genre and then within each grouping by artist. Rock in one group, pop in another, show tunes over here, songs from foreign movies over there.

Opposite that wall, were all the boxes the music portion could be put into. Like the other places there were a number of options; plastic, wood, metal, glass, as small as a can of tuna all the way up to almost a shoe box. This shop also had an area for customization with letters, jewels, glass animals, and other things that could be affixed to a box. The ultimate music box shop, and here it was on some random side street away from the main tourist hub.

He wondered if Asami was annoyed at him for this detour; making him wait after being so flirty moments earlier. Well, he did say the reins were his until they got back to the hotel…plus it was kind of fun to make him wait sometimes for a change, since normally it was he who was waiting on Asami.

He picked up ones he found interesting, cranking them a little and listening for a moment before moving on to another one and doing the same. It was certainly different to hear a piece that was normally scream-like or heavy metal converted into softer tones. Somehow the melodies still carried through though, making the songs recognizable for what they were.

Shit, with all this messing around he should probably buy one this time. There were so many to choose from though. Almost every major band and singer from the last 10 or 20 years had something here it seemed. It wasn’t like he had a favorite or go to song either, preferring more to listen to whatever matched his mood at the moment.

How did he feel right now then? He thought about the numerous cheesy love songs that almost every artist had made at some point. That didn’t seem quite right though. The songs from the other bands he liked seemed rather angsty or overly edgy now too. 

True, Asami did seem to see himself as a demon pulling him into hell sometimes, but he personally felt that they both pulled each other into their own kinds of darkness, while also lifting each other out. It was weird, he knew and he’d never really put it into words, but that’s how he saw it. Like they were both flames in the night but that when they came together they created an even bigger fire and brighter light; fueling one another while casting new and more ominous shadows about. 

His eyes landed then on ONE OK ROCK’s “Be the Light”. He picked it up and wound its crank, listening as it played out its tune, some of the lyrics coming to mind and running along with it in his head. 

“You have seen hell and made it back again.”  
“How to forget?” “We can’t forget.”  
“And then you realize that wherever you go, there you are.”  
“Time won’t stop.” “So we keep moving on.”

He hummed along with it softly, trying to remember the rest of the words.

“Do you like that one?” Asami asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“mmm… yeah, the lyrics seem fitting” he didn’t elaborate further, but smiled contentedly. 

“Which case would you like then?” Asami asked, looking at the wall behind them. Aki turned to look as well.

“Gah, there are so many” he bit his lip looking them over, hoping something would jump out at him, but about ready to just close his eyes and point.

“Can I help you make a selection?” The lady asked having left the counter and walked over to where they were. They probably had a lot of people who struggled to make a decision here, not to mention they might be trying to close right about now.

“Sure” Aki replied.

“Is this for yourself, or as a gift for someone?” she asked.

“For myself” he answered.

She looked him up and down, as if somehow capable of judging someone’s taste in cases just from their appearance alone. That and she’d probably heard the last song he’d listened to.

“You seem like you’d like something simple and on the more traditional side…” She spoke, while still thinking. “I don’t know how you feel about cats, but might I suggest our shop’s Otaru motif?” she picked up a small wooden box with the silhouette of two cats sitting on a windowsill and “Otaru, Hokkaido” across the top.

“But if you don’t like cats, we have one with the city skyline as well” she picked up another one from beside it. These looked to be their two most popular souvenir models, coming in three different sizes.

“Cats are cool” he replied, accepting the first box she had picked up to show him. She set the other box back on the shelf.

“I’ll take this then” he said, following her to the counter and setting the two pieces there.

“Alright then, please wait a moment while I assemble it for you” she looked over the music player portion, taking note of the song selection and then disappeared behind a curtain off to the side. She returned a moment later with a clear box with the player within it. She checked again to make sure that it matched what he had placed on the counter and then popped open the cat box, assembling the two on the table and then re-sealing it.

She brought it back to the counter and twisted the knob on the bottom, leaving it to play on the counter as she spoke “How’s that?” she asked.

“Sounds good” he smiled politely.

“Okay, I’ll box it and ring you up then” she said and did just that.

“Allow me” Asami cut in, holding out his credit card towards her before he could unzip his jacket and pull out his own wallet.

“You don’t have to” Aki mumbled embarrassed.

Asami ignored his protest and signed the slip that the lady then placed on the counter, after sliding it through and handing it back to him.

Aki took the bag as she thanked them for their purchase and wished them a good evening.

Back outside there were still some people walking about, but much of the area had gone dark; having closed for the evening. He saw Suoh standing off to the side waiting for them. Presumably Kirishima had been sent ahead to warm a car or move it to some point closer.

The snow was now falling more quickly, forming a fresh blanket over the heavily trodden streets and sidewalks.

Suoh nodded to Asami, signaling silently for them to follow him. Aki tied the bag to his camera bag and stuck his hands back into his pockets. No one talked as they walked a block and then rounded a corner to where he could see a car idling in wait of their return.

Suoh, opened the door on Aki’s side and then walked around to do the same for Asami. Aki got in and closed the door himself, watching as Suoh waited for Asami to get in and then closed the door behind him. He then walked around and got in on the passenger’s side beside Kirishima.

“I’ve sent the others ahead to the hotel” Kirishima spoke. “Would you like dinner arrangements to be made for there or for somewhere else along the way?” he asked.

Asami looked to him instead of answering Kirishima right away. 

“What do you want delivered to the room for dinner?” Asami asked, answering part of Kirishima’s question as to where they would be dinning.

“I don’t know…what are the options?” he asked, knowing that literally anything he wanted could be arranged for. “How about something unique to Hokkaido?” he added to narrow it down.

“Very well” Kirishima replied, sending off a message on his phone and then putting it away and shifting the car into drive. Luckily, he seemed to accept such a vague answer and this way it would be a more interesting surprise.

“With the snow, it may be closer to an hour before we arrive back at the hotel” Kirishima added, slowly navigating the side street they were on.

Looking out the side window it just seemed like blackness, though from the headlights and the front window he could tell that the snow was falling even harder now, the wiper blades swishing back and forth to clear away the snow that continued to try to pile up there.

With the visibility so low, they’d have to practically crawl back to Sapporo, unless the expressway was better cleared and had more lighting. He was surprised how fast this storm seemed to come up on them; going from picturesque flakes to a blizzard in nothing flat.

Well there wasn’t anything he could do about it. At least he didn’t have to drive in it and the two people who were just happened to be some of the most highly skilled drivers around (though how much practice with heavy snow they had he didn’t know).

He shifted his camera bag to his side, running into the other bag from earlier that was still sitting on the backseat. He fumbled with its handles in the dark and tied it next to the bag from the music box shop. This way he could pick all of them up with just the strap of his camera bag when they got back to the hotel.

Despite no one talking it wasn’t particularly quiet. The wipers thunk-thunk-ed against the windshield, the wind howled and whooshed the flakes about, flinging them against the car, and the packed snow beneath the tires groaned and crunched as they rolled along over it.

Mmm, but the added noise and relative darkness would make it easier to fool around back here, he smirked. Not that Asami’s two right hand men weren’t fully aware of what they got up to anyways; he and Asami had been rather shameless around them for some time. Their ability to always stay focused on driving and guarding during all that was really something.

Fuck, he felt so turned on, well they had an hour to kill anyways, though all the winter clothing was such a pain to get on and off.

He leaned across the space between them and brought his mouth to Asami’s ear while resting his hand on his shoulder.

“I heard you work best in the dark” he spoke lowly but in more than a whisper in order to be heard over the storm. “Me too”, he twisted to meet Asami’s lips. He didn’t really have a plan per say, just that he wanted to be closer to him; to feel the heat of their skin and lips touching.

A cool glove caressed his face, cupping his cheek. He knew the hand within it would be hot were it to touch him now, free of its covering. Even when he didn’t wear gloves, Asami’s hands were still warm, or at least that was always the case when they touched him.

He turned and bit at the tip of the glove against his face, yanking his head back to pull it off. Asami let him, keeping his fingers straight so that it would slide off, instead of balling into a fist or clenching to keep it on.

Aki let it drop to the seat space between them and then leaned back in for another kiss, this time Asami’s bare hand coming to rest on his face. It pushed at the bottom rim of his hat, sliding it up and off of his ear. Asami’s finger rubbed at his earlobe and then traced the outline of the rest.

“mhm” he mumbled into Asami’s lips, ticklish from being touched so softly around his ear. Asami’s hand moved away from his ear and to his neck, wedging itself under his scarf and twisting so that the other side tightened about him.

“nha” his heartbeat quickened as his body now had to work harder to breath. He wanted to crawl into his lap, as this leaning angle was awkward, and straddle him properly. He’d have to lose his boots and move the bags first though, as there wasn’t enough space otherwise. 

“nnn” but he’d need to come up for more air to do any of that. “mmm” not yet, a little more of this first, he scrunched his neck and shoulder around Asami’s hand, willing it not to leave yet.

*BANG!*

He snapped to look around at the windshield where the noise had come from but found himself held against Asami who now had one hand over the back of his head and the other on his back, pushing him down towards his chest.

“What the-” he exclaimed confused, unable to see what had caused the sound. He hadn’t heard glass breaking, so whatever it was must have ricocheted off. The car, already not going that fast, then came to a hesitant stop.

He could feel Asami’s body tensing around him. “Stay down” he growled, letting go of his head, and reaching into his own jacket.

“I’m unsure as to what hit the windshield, but it doesn’t appear to have caused any damage” Kirishima reported. “However, there appears to be something in the road ahead.” He added.

Aki squirmed, wanting to see out the front as to what they were looking at as well. It seemed like they must still be in a residential area, as he could make out the orbs of light that he would expect to be street lamps around them. Everything was just white though, almost like a fog but moving and made up of little dots that blurred together.

Peeking around the seat edge, the view out the front was mush the same, though the headlights did do a bit more to cut through it. He could just make out what they were talking about. It looked like the road just abruptly ended into a wall but guessing by the height perhaps it was another car, though turned sideways across the road and now buried in snow.

That certainly was odd, and quite suspicious. Had they driven into a trap? Surely that’s what everyone else was thinking right now too.

He felt the car shift gears, changing into reverse, but the tires just spun beneath them, unable to get much traction. Looking up to the rearview mirror he could see out the back window for an even shorter distance, but already their tracks had been covered by the falling snow.

He watched as Kirishima shifted the gears again, this time trying to go forward, probably to make a U-turn, but again the tires simply spun, the car moving nowhere. Shit, they seemed to be stuck, leaving them as sitting ducks in the middle of an unknown pond.

*Scree*Scree*Scree*

They all jumped as the phone in his pocket wailed in alarm while vigorously vibrating. He let go of Asami and unzipped his jacket to pull it out of the inner pocket where he had it stashed. A red warning sign blinked on the screen with a wall of text below it.

He read aloud “Blizzard warning, Level 5 advisory has been issued for your area. Shelter in place and avoid unnecessary travel. All local lines and toll roads will now be stopped. Shelter locations can be found at~” he mumbled through the list of locations that had no meaning to him. He wondered why their phones hadn’t gone off as well, but he guessed to avoid tracking or something they had also disabled the emergency alert functions on their phones.

He sat back against his own seat, tired of being hunched over and twisted weird. Man the weather forecasters had really dropped the ball on this one, as he recalled no mention of any blizzard predictions for today.

“Soooo, now what?” he asked to the car at large.

“Stay low” Asami told him again, constantly scanning the area around them. “Suoh, Kei, sweep the immediate area then see if there’s any chance of getting the car moving again”

“Yes, sir” They both replied and rolled out, coats rearranged to readily grab the weapons they both had concealed beneath.

He watched as they became nothing more than shadows off to either side, walking in a big circle around the vehicle. He could tell Asami was on guard as well, scanning all around them, ears perked to pick up any noise over the howling of the wind. He remained silent, watching and listening as well.

The two returned to the vehicle, still on guard but having found nothing of concern. They pulled a shovel from the trunk and tried to clear an area around the tires.

“Stay put” Asami said sternly to him, opening the door and getting out, a blast of snow and cold air whipping at his face until Asami closed it again. He said something to the two men and then got in the driver’s seat. They did their best to push the vehicle as he shifted it from drive to reverse, but still it went nowhere, settling back into the rut it was in, more snow falling and covering the groves they had made.

“Looks like we’re stuck” Aki commented to a frustrated Asami sitting in front of him.

“Just stay put” Asami reiterated, turning to see that Aki had now crawled onto the center console and was right beside him.

*thump*

They both caught the site of movement in their periphery and turned towards the windshield just in time to see something land on the hood. They both stared, Kirishima and Suoh, continued shoveling out the area behind the car and seemed not to have yet noticed.

“An owl?” Asami spoke under his breath in confusion.

Aki looked at it and felt a sense of familiarity as it stared back at him. It tilted its head and then tapped gently against the glass, waiting for the wiper blades to make their pass. It then sat back and ruffled its feathers shaking off the snow.

“Are you…?” his voice trailed off. It couldn’t be the owl from the old man’s house that he met last year could it? No that would be pretty crazy, but why then would an owl decide to be out in this storm and perch on their car of all places?

Realizing that Asami was no longer pressing the gas or now noticing that there was something on the hood, Suoh and Kirishima stopped pushing at the rear and took quick but labored steps to walk around to the front.

“Wait!” Aki said, sliding back to the backseat and throwing open the door, jumping outside.

“Akihito, get back here!” Asami called out after him, throwing open the driver’s side door and getting out just as fast.

The owl hopped across the hood, away from Asami’s side and towards where Aki was. Suoh was now just steps behind Aki and Kirishima was within arm’s reach of Asami.

The owl hopped again, this time leaping up onto Aki’s shoulder. He braced, knowing how heavy it was, but didn’t try to move out of the way. It gripped onto his shoulder and rubbed its head against his face, making a soft cooing sound as it snuggled against him.

He turned his attention back to the group around him that all stood dumb struck staring at him with the wind and snow pounding against them.

“I-uh…” he wasn’t sure what to say as to what exactly was going on right now, but he had a gut feeling that the owl was here to help them. He couldn’t see any of the houses through all the snow, but he guessed that the old man’s place must be somewhere nearby.

“Just follow me” he spoke loudly to be heard. He turned and looked at the owl as if to ask “which way?”

The owl looked back into his eyes and then turned its head off to one side. He started walking in that direction.

“Akihito get back here!” he heard Asami call out.

“Don’t wander off Takaba-kun” Suoh reached for him, but he’d already quickly trudged out of his range.

He walked briskly, the air biting against his face and into his hands that gripped tightly about the strap of his bag. He looked to his side, making sure that he was still going in the direction that the owl was looking.

He could make out the sound of snow crushing behind him, the other three following after him. Good, he’d figure out how to explain later if his current hunch turned out to be right. The owl glanced over to him every so often but otherwise remained still, pointing the way to go.

He tripped and caught himself, stepping up onto what must have been the sidewalk and then following a divot that looked shallower then the snow around it.

“Akihito, where are you going?!” he heard Asami call out again, this time much closer.

“Just trust me!” he called back, hoping his voice would be heard without having to turn around. He could make out the outline of a house now just ahead of them. It had been dark the last time he saw it too, so he couldn’t be sure if it was the same place, but either way it was a home and could probably offer them some shelter from the storm.

He climbed the steps onto the porch and wondered now if he rang the bell and it was some stranger that answered, how he would explain this scary looking crew.

The owl that had been scrunched up against him then straightened itself, reaching up to some unseen point above the door and then scrunching back down. He heard the faint sound of a bell tinkling inside.

Asami, Suoh, and Kirishima had now caught up to him and were standing just behind him. He had no doubt that if not for the owl, Asami would have already grabbed and thrown him over his shoulder or behind his back. He was probably debating even now how to safely remove the large and dangerous bird from him.

The door creaked open, an old man peeking out from behind it.

“Oh, you’ve brought friends tonight” he said with little more surprise than if someone’s son or daughter had brought a friend over to stay the night. The owl leaned against Aki’s head again.

The man turned his attention to him. “Well come in my boy, and your friends too, before the lot of you freeze” he pulled the door further open and stepped back onto the main floor. Aki sat on the wooden stoop within and unlaced his boots, stepping out of them and onto the main floor.

“Come on” Aki said, waiting for the other three to enter and close the door so it wouldn’t be as cold. Asami entered and the other two followed suit, closing the door so that they were all cramped into the genkan, but out of the biting cold.

The man turned to the owl once more and spoke “so this is why you insisted on going out?” “crazy crazy girl you are” he shook his head with a smile and then opened the door leading into the rest of the house.

The other three hurriedly removed their boots, Asami especially not wanting Akihito to disappear out of sight into some strange house.

They followed the man into the tatami dining area with the kotatsu table over the in-floor sitting area. He tried to brush the snow from himself while still in the genkan but was careful not to make sudden movements or disturb the owl perched on his shoulder.

“I take it you got caught out in the blizzard” the old man spoke “Have you eaten yet? I was just getting ready to finish preparing dinner.”

“Yeah, our car got stuck” Aki spoke, knowing the others would be tight lipped about just about everything.

“I see, well you’re welcome to stay the night since the plows won’t come through until the morning” the old man replied, setting out cushions around the table for them. 

“In the meantime can I interest you in some soup curry, I’d feel rude eating in front of you all?”

“Sure, sounds good to me” Aki said with a smile, wanting to make up for the heavy atmosphere that the stern faces of the other three were creating. He sat down at the table.

“Gentleman?” The old man asked, gesturing towards the table.

Asami came and sat on the side adjacent to Aki and in view of all the doors. Suoh sat across from him and Kirishima remained near the doorway. 

“Excuse me while I make a call” Kirishima spoke and walked back into the hallway.

The man looked from Asami to Suoh “Would the two of you like some soup curry as well?”

Suoh shook his head “no” without a word.

Aki looked to Asami as if to say “relax” but he knew so many warning bells must be going off in his head right now.

Asami gave a slight nod “yes” after which the man left the room into what he guessed would be the kitchen area.

The space under the table was nice and warm and, if anything he felt himself becoming a bit hot, still having on his jacket, hat, scarf, and thermal wear.

“Explain” Asami whispered sternly in his direction. 

The owl had now flopped half its body over his head again and was perched contentedly.

“Remember how last year I said I met an owl while passing through a house after getting stuck in the courtyard?” Aki spoke “Well…this is that owl” he looked up towards his forehead “and this is that house” he looked back at Asami.

“And why are you so welcome here?” Asami questioned.

“I don’t know” Aki replied “I guess because the owl likes me or something?” he shrugged without thinking, bouncing her lightly. She unfolded from over his head and rubbed her head against his cheek. “Hey that tickles” he mused to her.

“And how did you know to come here?” Asami questioned further.

“Umm, just a feeling” he tilted his head “When she showed up on the hood I just felt like she wanted me to follow…so I did” Aki spoke.

“Look, I can’t really explain it, but I don’t think we’re in danger here” Aki continued “nothing bad happened before, and with the storm we’re kind of stuck…so just try to chill a bit?” he requested, knowing that was much easier said than done. He too had been on edge the first time he had come through here, wondering if the old man held ill intentions towards him.

Other than missing Asami’s phone call and losing track of time nothing bad had happened last time. On the contrary, he’d gotten a nice drink, warm space, met an owl, and got to hear a story.

Kirishima returned and knelt down beside Asami, whispering into his ear. Asami sat in thought for a moment over whatever Kirishima had said.

“No… that won’t be necessary” Asami replied “Just have them send something to get the car out in the morning”.

“Very well sir” Kirishima stood up and went back into the hall.

It sounded like Asami had agreed to spend the night here as opposed to trying to get out as soon as possible. Knowing Kirishima, he’d probably offered to arrange some kind of “rescue party” to come pick them up despite the blizzard currently going on outside.

The old man returned from the kitchen and placed a plate before both him and Asami. He then went back to the kitchen and returned with another plate, which he placed before the empty seat at the table and then sat down at.

“Let your friend eat in peace” the man spoke, his attention directed at the owl.

She stopped leaning on him and tilted her head, pausing as if in thought. She then hopped off of his shoulder and onto the corner of the table between himself and Suoh.

Aki used the opportunity to slide off his coat, hat, scarf, and bag, piling them up behind himself. Asami took his coat, scarf, and remaining glove off as well and folded and placed them beside himself.

“Thanks for the food” Aki said and dug in, not having had soup curry since last year. Instead of strips of katsu on top, this one had chunks of pork mixed in as well as the usual assortment of vegetables like carrots and eggplant, and featured a full potato. All of it was in a warm and spicy rue and served over a mound of rice in the center.

“So Mr…? I don’t believe I caught your name?” Asami spoke in his polite and formal way.

“The name’s Mennaukei” Mennaukei said. “But to your people I’m Ishikawa Mineichi” he added, continuing to eat.

Aki realized now that he’d never asked the man’s name before, nor had he asked him his. He tried to remember if he’d mentioned anything about the Ainu or Wajin stuff to Asami when he retold the story of his afternoon there, as that would certainly help give some context to what he’d said just now. 

“I thank you for your kind hospitality this evening” Asami replied as professional as ever and continued to eat as well. Aki knew this was just the start of what would be a long line of questioning expertly veiled as polite and innocent small talk; Asami still clearly suspicious of this whole situation. 

“Have you lived in this area long?” Asami asked.

“Oh yes, long before you were conceived, and for many generations my family has lived around these parts” Mennaukei replied.

“The city’s really grown a lot hasn’t it” Asami commented. “And it must be nice having family in the area.” He played off of Mennaukei’s prior response, fishing for what connections he had in town or who else might be around.

“Well with the kids grown and gone and most of the old timers returned to the earth, there’s not too many from my clan still around.” Mennaukei spoke with a somber look in his eyes.

“Just me and her most of the time” Mennaukei looked from Asami to the owl and then back to his food. “She doesn’t talk much, but makes for decent company” he added with a smile returning to his face.

“How is it that you came to own an owl?” Asami asked with curiosity.

“Oh, like a cat, no one owns an owl, she just simply chose to reside here and comes and goes as she pleases, despite what I might think” Mennaukei replied. “Much like your companion I dare say” he chuckled to himself.

Aki and the owl both looked at each other with the shared feeling of being teased by being compared to one another. Though who should be more insulted he wasn’t sure.

“How interesting” Asami replied “I’m sure it gives your children or grandchildren something interesting to talk about”.

“Nah, with Ma gone the kids have almost completely cut ties with their roots and moved to warmer and more populated places” Mennaukei retorted. “They look after themselves and each other, so I can’t complain too much” he added. “My eldest boy is down in Osaka, and my daughter and youngest son are just outside of Tokyo.”

“It’s pretty common these days for kids to flock to the big cities for school and work” Asami commented in a form of consolation. “Though having always lived in a big city, I can’t say much on that matter” Asami added.

“I can tell” Mennaukei chuckled to himself. “Yet the big city folks always want to come up here to “get away from it all” when they have the chance”.

“Yea, Hokkaido’s pretty cool” Aki added, finishing off his food. “The snow and stuff is really pretty.”

Seeing that he was finished, the owl waddled back over to him and rubbed her head against his arm. He wanted to pet her like a cat but he remembered Mennaukei’s warning from before and so refrained from doing so.

Mennaukei and Asami finished as well and Mennaukei got up, collecting the plates from all of them and returning to the kitchen. He was surprised that Mennaukei didn’t return Asami’s question in kind, for as things stood Mennaukei knew absolutely nothing about them, other than that the four of them were traveling together and that their car was now stuck. He hadn’t asked their names, where they were from, what they did for a living, or why they were in Otaru. You know, all the normal things that people normally talk about upon meeting someone new.

Then again, given the atmosphere they had created, and their mannerisms and attire, perhaps he had already guessed at their line of work and decided it prudent not to pry or ask many questions.

The owl leapt up onto his shoulder again, pulling him from his thoughts, and laid across his head once more. Asami stared at him…or maybe at the owl, he couldn’t tell for sure.

“nh!?” Aki whispered, startled at something now touching his leg. He glared at Asami, whose expression seemed unchanged. At least his hands were still folded on top of the table and not under it, but all the same he’d rather not fool around here directly in front of their host, and guard, and while balancing a large and potentially dangerous bird.

Asami persisted though, running his foot along the back of his shin and then hooking his ankle and pulling his leg closer to himself; widening the spread of his legs. Aki did his best to ignore him, looking away and towards the doorway of the kitchen, awaiting Mennaukei’s return.

Mennaukei came back through the door, this time holding a tray with glasses in one hand and two bottles wrapped in cloth in the other.

“Can I interest you boys in a drink?” Mennaukei asked jovially.

Aki recognized the smell immediately as warm amazake, though with there being two bottles he wasn’t sure if there was some difference between them, or something other than amazake in one of them.

Oddly, he didn’t wait for a reply this time, instead placing a cup before both him and Asami and then pouring from one bottle into Asami’s cup and from the other into his.

“Allow me” Asami interjected, picking up the bottle that had been used to pour into his glass and pouring it into the glass nearest Mennaukei. 

“Do you brew your own Amazake?” Asami inquired setting the bottle back down on the table.

Aki wondered why he had been served something different, though he was sure that the drink before him was amazake and Asami had said the drink he was just holding was amazake as well.

“Why yes, I have to have something to keep me occupied, especially in these long winter months” Mennaukei replied. “Plus no store does it quite like my family’s recipe” he smiled happily.

“Cheers” he held up the glass, waiting for him and Asami to follow suit. They did so and then each took a sip. It was the same sweet and milky warmness that he remembered, the perfect drink for the evening of a cold and snowy night, second only to hot chocolate.

“ha” Asami let out a chuckle “I can see why you wouldn’t be satisfied with the standard brews.”

“Is it too strong for you?” Mennaukei inquired.

“It’s quite good” Asami replied, taking another sip.

Ah, so that was the difference then, Aki thought to himself. The version he was drinking had little to no alcohol content, while the version Asami and Mennaukei were drinking must be alcoholic and a higher proof than normal. Fuck, they were both treating him like a kid then…but he liked this one better than the alcoholic one he had in town before, so if what they were drinking was even stronger, than that he probably wouldn’t really like it.

The owl stirred a bit, readjusting her stance on his shoulder and pushing his hair about before laying back down across it. He stayed perfectly still not wanting to startle her and end up with a talon to the neck or beak to the face.

Asami and Mennaukei continued to drink, pouring for one another in turn. Suoh took up the other bottle and poured for Aki when his ran out, though he wasn’t knocking it back quite as quickly as the two of them.

The mood now lighter, Mennaukei sipped more slowly at his drink, his demeanor changing as he spoke.

“Long ago in a valley far north of here lived a young, handsome, and skilled hunter.”

Well it looked like they were in for another story, Aki thought to himself.

“One day while hunting in the forest he caught site of a bear. With great stealth he approached it, readying his poisoned arrow, but alas the bear moved further into the forest and out of range of his shot” the man paused and took a drink.

“The hunter followed the bear, deeper and deeper into the forest and in turn further and further up the mountain, but no matter how he pursued it, it remained just out of range. The trees gave way to more rugged cliffs, but despite the bear’s size it still nimbly moved across them.”

“The hunter knew he was now quite far from his village, but having come this far he did not want to give up on the bear. He watched as it crawled into a cavern in the rock face. This must be its den, he thought to himself. Well now it is mine for sure, as it’s trapped itself in a corner.” They all sat silently, listening to Mennaukei’s story.

“The hunter entered the cave, bow and arrow at the ready, but to his surprise saw no bear. Instead, there was a long tunnel with a bright light at the other end. He hunched down and walked along it, bow and arrow still ready to strike at any moment.”

“Coming out on the other side, the sky was now as bright as if it were morning and before him sat a village he had never seen before. It was all much like his own village, but more beautiful in a way he couldn’t find words to describe. He didn’t think about it for long though, as he caught site of the bear once more in the forest beside the village.”

“He continued his pursuit of it at once.”

Aki felt Asami’s foot bump against him again and begin to play with his leg.

“Being tired and hungry, he picked and ate mulberries and grapes along the way, still ever focused on his pursuit. When he lost sight of the bear once more, he stopped to rest, happening to look down upon his body in doing so.”

Aki looked down at the edge of the blanket over his own lap, debating whether or not to try to discreetly reach under the table and swat away Asami’s foot that was pressing against his thigh and inching its way towards his crotch.

“And to his shock and horror found that his lower half was now that of a serpent, and turning to look at a pond found his upper half in much the same state. Oh no! How could this have happened? He cried out. If he were to return like this to his own village, where snakes were hated, he would surely be killed.” Mennaukei moved his cup in a swaying motion and then took another sip.

“Without thinking he found himself gliding back to the cavern he had come out of. As it was now night time in this world, he coiled up under a pine tree and went to sleep.”

Asami stroked at his other thigh, which Aki was unable to move out of his reach. Mennaukei refilled Asami’s glass and Asami did the same in return, not missing a beat in his continued teasing under the table. More alcohol was the last thing that horny bastard needed, as it would just further encourage his pervy antics.

“That night, he cried out his plight in his dreams and was visited by the goddess of the pine tree. “I am sorry to see you in this state. Why did you eat of the poisonous fruits of the underworld?” she asked, though knew full well the hunter was not aware that that was what they were. “The only thing you can do to recover your former shape is to climb to the top of this pine tree, and fling yourself down. Then perhaps you may become a human again." She told him.”

Suoh refilled Aki’s glass that was low, though Aki felt a need to be more cautious with it now, least Asami move a bit higher and he end up dropping the glass or spilling from it.

“In the morning when the hunter awoke he remembered the goddess’s words and was half filled with hope and half filled with fear, but resolved himself to do as she had said, and so slithered up to the top of the pine tree.”

Asami moved from his knee up along his thigh as Mennaukei described the snake/hunter’s climb.

“He hesitated for a moment there, but then flung himself from it and with a great “crash” smashed against the ground” Mennaukei clapped his hands for an added effect.

Meanwhile, Aki crunched his stomach against the table, biting his lower lip and trying to slide further back on the floor. Asami had decided to add his own “effect” to the story, moving from his thigh to his balls and pressing against them as the snake smacked against the ground.

Mennaukei ignored his sudden doubling over, or was too drunk to care, but the owl had now stirred again and he could feel her looking from him, to Asami, to Mennaukei and back again. She unfolded herself and scrunched so that she could rub against his face and then lean against the side of his head.

“When he came to his senses, he found himself lying by the body of a giant serpent, its stomach burst open as if he’d crawled out of it, his clothes and body covered in slime, but otherwise just as he had been.”

He pressed his knees together, holding Asami’s foot so that it would stop playing with him.

“The hunter thanked the tree and set up the proper divining honors around it. He then went back through the tunnel and returned to his village, empty handed but alive. He told no one of his exploits but that night the goddess came to him again in another dream.”

Mennaukei fluttered his hand like a bird flying or a ghost passing into a house.

“She said to him "I have come to tell you that you cannot stay long in this world after having eaten the fruits of the underworld. There is a goddess in the underworld who wishes to marry you. It was she, who transformed herself into a bear and lured you there. You must make up your mind soon as to whether to join her there or to perish here.” The pine tree goddess’s form and face then faded into nothing and he awoke.”

Asami managed to wiggle his foot free, but returned it to the ground, gently placing it over Aki’s, almost like holding hands.

“The next morning the man awoke and was gravely ill. The doctors couldn’t seem to do anything for him, and told the villagers of the seeming nonsense about the underworld, bears, and snakes that he rambled about. A few days later the man was gone, having presumably returned to the underworld, and was never seen again.”

Mennaukei set his glass down and went to pour Asami another but the bottle was now empty. He set it back on the table.

“I’d offer you another bottle, but I imagine the lot of you might like to rest for the night” Mennaukei offered, looking about the group.

“We used to double as an Inn, so we have two guest rooms upstairs” Mennaukei explained “Though you’ll have to excuse that we only have three beds” he backed up from the table and stood.

“Give me a moment and I’ll get them made up for you” Mennaukei added.

“Please allow my associate to assist you” Asami offered, looking to Kirishima who had returned at some point and knelt himself beside the doorway. Mennaukei said nothing, but didn’t seem to object to Kirishima following him up the stairs. The owl turned her head backwards and watched them go, and then snapped back to look at the group that remained around the table.

Asami pushed up the bottom of his pant leg with his foot, tracing the contours of his ankle bone with his toes.

“Cut it out” Aki turned to him, the owl’s gaze following along.

“I’m rather tired of waiting, and want nothing more than to crash my own snake into you” Asami stated bluntly, though his voice was low so that only those gathered around the table could hear.

“Especially since it seems like every other animal can just jump on you as they please today” Asami remarked.

Aki looked at Suoh and then back to Asami, wondering what exactly he had told him about his “incident” at the aquarium.

“Are you secretly some kind of animal whisperer now?” Asami asked, now pushing down his sock instead.

“No” Aki replied, pulling his foot away before Asami could get it off of him. “It’s not my fault that all of you seem to want to pounce on me” he rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I asked this owl or that penguin to get so close” he added with heavy sarcasm.

“You don’t push them away like you’re doing to me though” Asami replied, his hand sliding along the tatami flooring towards him.

“I didn’t want to get kicked out of the aquarium and, in case you haven’t noticed, this owl has a sharp beak and talons” Aki replied pointing towards his shoulder. “Which, by the way, is why you should stop messing around, so I don’t accidently startle it.” They continued their hushed conversation.

“Alright, everything’s all set” Mennaukei said, walking back into the room. “The bathroom has fresh towels as well, so the whole upstairs is yours for the night, as my room’s down here, he gestured to some space outside of the room and across the hall.

“And you, give the boy a rest already” Mennaukei held his arm out like a perch towards the owl.

She continued to snuggle against Aki, ignoring him.

“Come on” he spoke more sternly towards her “They don’t need you watching over them while they sleep” he chided.

She looked from him to Aki, nuzzled him once more, and then hopped onto Mennaukei’s arm. He lifted her up to his own shoulder and she jumped onto it.

“You folks have a good night then and let me know if you need anything else.” Mennaukei picked up the glasses and bottles from the table and took them back to the kitchen.

“Goodnight” they all said in some form or another.

They slid out from under the table, Aki pulling his sock back up into place, and stood up, gathering their things along the way. They left Mennaukei and followed Kirishima up the stairs to the second floor. With the staircase in the center there was a walkway all around it. On either side was a door leading to a bedroom, the soft hum of an electric heater coming from within each of them. On the far side was another door, this one smaller and presumably leading to the bathroom.

Kirishima turned and spoke in a hushed voice to Asami. “I’ve swept the place and there’s nothing suspect in the way of construction or electronics.” He paused, waiting to see if Asami had any further questions on this matter. “The room on the left has two single beds and the room on the right has one double bed. I shall take first shift watch and Suoh will take second shift.” He added.

Asami nodded in agreement.

“Once the main roads are cleared in the morning a larger vehicle will come to help get the car out and provide transport back to Sapporo for your flight to Tokyo. Additionally, both of your things will be moved to the plane ahead of your arrival” he looked at Aki as well, already anticipating his concern about his laptop and bag upon hearing that they would be headed straight to the airport in the morning.

“That’s fine” Asami replied.

Aki felt himself boring of this conversation and needing to pee, so he walked to the room on the right, dropping his pile of bags and winter clothes, and then returned to the hallway, walking to the door at the end.

The room had a shower, toilet and sink, with just enough space for someone to stand in front of each of them. A small heater on the ceiling worked to warm the space as well, that probably didn’t get much use on the regular. Mennaukei had mentioned that this had been an Inn at one time, but it didn’t seem like he was using it for that anymore.

He should take a shower, but since he only had this one set of clothes, there probably wasn’t much point in doing so. He could just wait for the morning or until they got back to Tokyo.

He finished and walked back into the hallway. Suoh had now disappeared and Kirishima and Asami seemed to be finishing talking about something as well. Not liking the chill of the hallway, he went back to the room where he had dropped his stuff and waited for Asami.

The bed was around the same size as his back at the penthouse, just big enough for two people, and had a table with a lamp on it on either side. The windows on either side had thick curtains drawn over them and he knew that on the outside they had wooden pallets affixed over them.

To the left of the door was a larger set of drawers and a folded suitcase rack beside it. To the right was a coat rack and armoire. He picked his jacket up off the bed and hung it there. He then moved his camera bag and the two shopping bags onto the top of the set of drawers.

He pulled out the octopus and then flopped backwards onto the bed, messing around with it and staring up at the ceiling. This wasn’t where he expected the day to lead when he got up this morning, he thought to himself, but it certainly wasn’t the worst or weirdest day he’d ever had. Okay, maybe it was up there on the weird scale, but at this point it would be weirder to have a “normal” day of vacation then for something weird not to happen when the two of them were involved.

He let the octopus flop onto his face, tired of holding it up. He wondered how much longer Asami was going to be; closing his eyes and letting his mind drift. He was well feed, warm and cozy, and surrounded by soft and cushy sheets.

“mhm?” he mumbled, feeling the bed shift beside him and warm lips press against his. He must have dozed off, he thought to himself. Trying to blink but finding the octopus still there, though with some force behind it now holding it in place.

“mmm Asami” he mumbled, now more awake, and kissed him back.

“Do I really bore you that much?” Asami spoke, letting go of his lips and biting at his ear. The hand not holding the octopus had untucked his thermal top and was moving under it and up along his body.

“Nn-wait a sec” Aki spoke, reaching up blindly towards where he guessed Asami’s shoulders to be.

“What?” Asami breathed into his ear and circled his nipple.

“nha, two things” he tried to push Asami and the octopus away from his eyes.

“First-ah..haha- these are our only clothes” Aki spoke, Asami moving to his other ear and nipple.

“So” Asami breathed.

“So I don’t want to get cum and sweat all over them” Aki said indignantly, giving up on the octopus and instead pushing at Asami’s shoulder.

“Second-nrgh, we’re… we’re in someone’s house” Asami had now pushed his shirt up and was biting and licking him there “so we shouldn’t make a mess” Aki bit his lip, trying to keep his voice low.

“So you don’t want me to mess up your clothes?” Asami’s hand slid down the bear skin of his side “And you don’t want me to make a mess?” he questioned, gripping his hip and holding him against the bed.

“Yeah…huh….huh…something like that” Aki replied through panted breaths.

“I guess, you’ll just have to stop yourself from cumming then” he could hear the devilish delight in Asami’s voice “And hold all of mine in too”.

Asami unhooked the belt about Aki’s waste and swiftly pulled off his pants, heat tech, and underwear in a single swoop; tossing them off to the side. He let go of the octopus, letting it fall somewhere off to the side, and flipped Aki so that he was facing the bed.

“That’s not what I meant” Aki hissed, turning to look back at Asami. He realized now, that Asami had turned off the lamps, leaving only the light filtering in under the door from the hallway.

Asami sat him up, moving his hands along his sides until he had pushed the fabric up and could yank it off as well. He held Aki so that his chest pressed against his back and they sat upright on the bed. Asami planted kisses along his neck and then bit into his shoulder.

“nrgh-“ Aki stifled himself, clasping his hands over Asami’s where they held him.

“nnn seriously I don’t want to make a mess of the bed” Aki pressed his head back against Asami’s, breathing heavily.

“Just let me suck you off or something” he offered while trying to pry Asami’s hands off of him.

“Not enough” Asami replied, biting at his other shoulder.

He could feel him grinding against his ass, exciting his own dick to stand at attention.

Asami must have ditched his suit jacket and vest before waking him up, but he still had on his dress shirt and pants. Wasn’t he concerned about having to wear soiled clothes on the way back tomorrow too?

Asami gripped the front of his neck and pelvis, continuing to grind against him.

He bent forward, pressing him against the bed. He let go of his hold on him and Aki could hear the *click* and *clang* as he undid his belt.

Asami grabbed his arms that were currently keeping him from face planting into the bed, and pulled them behind his back, looping the belt around them and refastening it there.

Aki turned his head to the side, “isn’t there a tissue box or paper towel or something around here?” still keeping his voice in a hushed hiss. Asami hadn’t even put it in yet or touched him there and already he felt like he was going to cum.

“If you don’t want to make a mess, then don’t cum” Asami’s voice sounding almost sweet, as he could feel is cock, no longer covered, rubbing against him.

“Nrgh-ha-ha-ha” he buried his face back against the comforter to soften his moan as Asami fingered him.

He felt Asami’s other hand wrap about his cock, moving slowly along it while gripping firmly. Fucking bastard, how was he supposed to not cum when he was doing something like that?!

He rolled his shoulders, balling his fists and trying to slide at least one of his arms out to cap himself. The black leather was wound snuggly around him though, clinging to his skin. He was so embarrassed at the thought of leaving cum stains all over, especially on a comforter which would be hard to clean. Of course Asami wouldn’t care about that kind of thing, he’d just toss out some money and it would be taken care of, but he felt like they were being incredibly rude to someone who had been so generous to them.

Fuck, but he couldn’t hold back anymore, Asami’s hands knew him too well, he moaned into the comforter and let himself cum. Instead of letting go, Asami capped his hand in a fist over his tip, the currently highly sensitive area screaming from the sudden application of pressure.

He bit into the sheets, stopping himself from crying out. 

After a moment, Asami loosened his grip about it, swiping his thumb over the tip as he let go.

“What the hell?!” Aki panted turning his head to the side and taking a deep a breath.

Asami said nothing but resumed fingering his ass. This time he could tell they were coated in something slick and warm.

He shoved his face back into the bed to muffle himself as Asami worked him deeper and wider. Is this what he really meant when he told him to just hold it all in? nrgh… but Asami’s fingers were so good. He could feel himself drooling. Well at least that would just evaporate.

“mmm deeper” he mumbled, most other thoughts leaving his head.

The fingers retreated, leaving him empty, and moved to his hip. He found himself grinding against the air, looking to be filled.

He felt his dick being touched again, though this time Asami wrapped something cloth about it and then secured it with a pin.

“Happy?” he grunted, pushing his dick into his waiting hole. Aki bit into the sheets and moaned.

“I’ll take that as a “yes”” Asami pressed the rest of his length into him. Then pulled back, thrusting him with great vigor and maintaining a steady hold on Aki’s hips. 

He didn’t appear to be interested in dragging things out tonight; using such force right off the bat. Even having been prepped, when he went at it like this, he felt like he would be split and ripped apart, his internal organs stabbed and bruised to oblivion.

He also knew that wouldn’t happen though. That no matter how much he seemed to give into such animalistic urges, he wouldn’t actually hurt him. That he wouldn’t bleed like with Fei Long or be left blackened like with Yuuri.

Asami certainly had quite the mastery of pain and pleasure; knowing what would hurt and what would injure, what would swell or bruise, or anything else. Even though he knew Asami was focused on his own pleasure right now, he could still be reasonably sure that he wouldn’t hurt him and that he’d most likely try and succeed in getting him off again too.

He wished he could take it quietly, but his vocal cords had a mind of their own and a direct connection that bypassed his brain when it came to physical sensations. He felt himself melting into a sighing and moaning puddle, whether from ecstasy or oxygen deprivation he couldn’t be sure.

Asami had turned his attention from his inner most depths back to his prostate, rubbing against it with the pulsing head of his dick.

He felt his fingers and toes curl, his back arching. Asami switched to thrusting him there and he lost it; sinking into the bed with all but his hips, which Asami held up, his moans reaching his ears despite the fabric he pressed his mouth against to trap them.

Asami grunted, releasing inside of him, and rested his head on Aki’s shoulder.

Aki felt himself drifting in the familiar pleasant haze, like his body was simultaneously too heavy to move but so light that it floated, suspended in the air. Everything pulsed; pleasure then nothing, pleasure than nothing.

Soon his senses would wander back, telling him that the cloth around his dick was now damp, that Asami was heavy, that he was sticky with sweat, and that he was being stretched too far, and filled too much. That’s what always awaited when the haze cleared. But to be in that state, even just for a little bit, was absolutely amazing. He loved too, that Asami could so easily bring him there with any road that he picked. 

He could feel Asami’s hot breath against his back returning to normal; coming down from his own high.

Asami let go of his hips and slowly sat back up. He reached down and undid the belt from about his arms, lifting each of them and laying them to rest on the bed beside him. 

He still didn’t feel like moving, but knew that Asami would pull out soon and he’d need to find the energy to go get cleaned up. Frick, the hallway would be super cold and Kirishima would be sitting out there keeping guard.

Asami undid the pin from the cloth about his cock and pulled it off of him. He turned and placed the pin on the table, and the wadded cloth on where they were connected together.

Aki gripped at the blankets, hating the feeling when he pulled out after the high had already worn off.

Like removing a band-aid, Asami held him in place and pulled out swiftly. Instead of leaving him like that though, he pushed the cloth a bit into him, stopping any of the cum from leaking back out. Aki listened and could hear Asami’s feet hit the floor and the bed squeak as he got up.

Aki simply laid there, knowing Asami must be standing behind him right now and staring at him in the dim light. He heard a zipper and then felt a slap across his ass.

“What the fuck” he turned his head with a hushed shout. He could just make out Asami grinning in the dark.

He reached down and picked him up into a cradled carry, his arm under his knees and across his back. Normally he’d insist on walking and being left alone, but in this case he didn’t want to face the cold and embarrassing walk that the hallway posed.

Asami quietly opened and closed the door, Aki burying his face against his chest, and walked the few steps to the bathroom. Luckily it was warm here and the lighting a bit lower than in the hallway, but the space was a bit cramped with both of them it. He sat him down on the toilet seat.

“If I leave you be here, will you not fall asleep before returning to bed?” Asami asked, washing his hands in the sink and drying them on the towel there.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m wide awake now” Aki replied, folding his arms across his chest and waiting for him to leave. “You don’t want a shower or something too?” Aki asked.

“I’ll clean up in the morning” Asami replied “And don’t take all night” he said as he left.

It’d be easier to wash up in the shower than over the toilet, he cautiously stood and slid open the door to the shower space. He’d avoid getting his hair wet so he wouldn’t have to deal with waiting for it to dry off. He turned the water on and rinsed himself off, pulling free the cloth, that he determined to be a pocket handkerchief, and squatting to let as much of the sticky white fluid leave him as possible.

He wrung the handkerchief out under the faucet head and then hung it on the rod along the tiled wall. He lathered himself with soap and then squatted again, using his fingers to work the last of it out. He rinsed off and turned off the water, stepping back out into the area in front of the toilet. From the counter he grabbed a towel and dried off. He then wrapped it about his waist and quickly dashed back to the room; opening and closing each set of doors as quickly and quietly as he could.

Asami had turned one of the lamps back on and now sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but his underwear, looking at his phone. He turned it off and set it on the nightstand upon seeing Aki return.

“Quick enough for you?” Aki asked with a smirk, crawling onto the other side of the bed, tossing the towel aside, and slipping under the covers.

“mhm” Asami nodded, moving to under the covers as well and turning out the light. Truth be told he wanted to play with Aki more, and was annoyed he wasn’t able to create the scene he had originally planned for when they got back. Not that he couldn’t make it happen at the penthouse too, but Aki had work the day after tomorrow and would be pissed if he kept him up late and made him too sore tomorrow night.

Aki cuddled up against him and was soon fast asleep; his slow even breaths warm against his chest. He stroked his hair, feeling unable to fall asleep himself. 

He trusted his men’s ability to guard them and that they had thoroughly swept this area for any danger, but still he felt on edge. This whole scenario was just so strange. For a blizzard to have come out of nowhere and then for them to have ended up at the same house Aki had stumbled into last year, seemed like it had to be more than just a coincidence. Additionally, the old man’s very generous welcoming without any questions asked was downright peculiar. He didn’t sense any ill intentions from him, but also felt great suspicion towards him.

Kirishima had confirmed that everything that he said about himself was true though, and could find no criminal records or civil complaints against him. As far as he could tell, they had operated as an Inn for a while but had stopped doing that after his wife died. Before that he had had a number of odd jobs related to fishing, forestry, carpentry, and general manual labor; all perfectly normal and respectable.

Perhaps he was just a lonely old man, who liked to tell stories and help strangers. Some people genuinely were like that after all. He thought about the man’s story again, wondering why he had picked that particular one to tell. He’d never heard anything quite like it, but still found it oddly relatable.

He’d lived in the underworld most his life and found many of its facets to be quite beautiful, but dangerous to anyone not from there. He too had lured a young hunter away who had pursued him relentlessly trying to get the perfect shot. And his young hunter had ended up embroiled in the poison and trappings of the underworld and tried to escape it too. But here they both were now, residing amongst the beauty and poison of the underworld.

He continued to stroke Aki’s hair.

What the story failed to say is what happened next. He was certain the hunter went back to the underworld to be with the goddess, but how were things after that? Being human, was the hunter constantly in danger from the other residents there? Did he resent the goddess for pulling him away from his friends and family in the village? Did she outlive him or did he somehow become immortal?

The hunter was so naïve and trusting to do as the pine tree goddess had suggested. She could have just as easily been sending him to his death, perhaps jealous or vengeful of the other goddess. Why too had she given him the sense of freedom to leave, if she knew he would die if he returned and stayed in his own world? He expected these kinds of stories to have some lesson on morality, warning to listeners, or as an explanation as to why something was the way it was.

Other than “don’t follow bears into strange tunnels” or “don’t eat fruit from places you aren’t familiar with” he couldn’t see much of a lesson or cautionary in it. Did the old man somehow know something about their background and felt that this story was similar to their own circumstances? He was probably reading too much into it. He didn’t appear to know or care about who they were beyond his owl liking Akihito.

That bitch, rubbing up on and laying all over Akihito all evening while staring him down most of the time too. He felt that they had both been telling each other to back off, meanwhile Akihito acted oblivious to it all. To him, she had been holding Akihito hostage all evening; interrupting his advances and teasing. Akihito would never let it go if he realized he had been jealous of an owl.

Of course it was just an animal that liked Akihito, as many did, but something about this one seemed different and more human like. Perhaps because of the way that the old man spoke to it, and Akihito too. But Akihito was always talking to the stray cats or the puppies at the pet store. Even when they bit or scratched him he’d cuss but then apologize or reprimand them, depending on his mood or who he perceived to have been at fault.

Akihito was kind of like a cat anyways so he shouldn’t be surprised that he got along so well with them, and owls too were just cats with wings; all of them having similar temperaments. Akihito could cuddle with him now as he slept, but then push him away when he woke up. He’d generally hang around but then the moment he held him too tight or for too long he’d run off and do everything possible to assert his freedom and independence.

My hunter and my kitten, he thought to himself, kissing Aki’s forehead and trying to will himself to let sleep take him too.

He must have succeeded, for he felt himself wake up with his mind a bit hazy, hearing a sound coming from in the room and near the door. He blinked but it was still dark, except for the strip of light that came in under the door. He squinted in that direction, but as far as he could tell the only outline there was the chest of drawers.

The sound was soft and muffled like a small bell or something metal tinkling about. He struggled to make sense of it, slowly sitting up, prepared to grab his pistol he had placed in the side table drawer.

Aki stirred a bit from him moving, mumbling and then turning over, burrowing back under the covers.

Asami remained frozen in place, scanning and listening. The sound was more melodic now…and the tune familiar…was it the music box? That both made perfect and no sense. He was sure now that he was hearing the tune that Aki had selected at the store earlier, but why was it playing now? Music boxes weren’t electronic and couldn’t just suddenly turn themselves on. How then was it playing right now? Maybe he was dreaming, but he hardly ever had such real feeling dreams, or dreams at all.

No, he was pretty sure this was happening right now. He heard Aki mumble some more and turn over again, his hand flopping over as if looking for him in his sleep. He clasped his hand over Aki’s, wondering what he should do; continue sitting there, or get out of bed and investigate.

Aki mumbled some more, this time sounding like he was humming along with the music that was playing.

“mmm yesterday’s n…. turns to light….nnn-tomorrow’s night……turn…nn….light…..mmmm…be…light”

Was Akihito trying to sing in his sleep? Sure he mumbled from time to time, but the words he was saying right now seemed fairly clear. Was he dreaming all this? The music box playing and Akihito singing? He squeezed Aki’s hand half expecting him to disappear and wondering if this was a once in a blue moon nightmare.

Having had enough, he switched on the lamp on the bedside, but as he expected, there was no one and nothing unusual over there.

“nrgh” Aki’s eyes squeezed tighter shut and he pulled his hand away flipping back over and trying to hide from the light. Asami patted his head, noticing that the music had stopped playing as well. 

Perhaps Aki’s sleep talking had just made him think that he had heard the accompanying music. No, he was lying to himself in trying to make a reasonable explanation. He had most certainly heard the music box playing just now. Maybe there’d been a small earthquake or the house had settled just enough for the still wound crank to be jostled into playing. That was plausible, though the length of time that he felt like it had played for was longer than a residual crank should have caused.

He got out of bed and walked to the chest of drawers. The two plastic bags were piled haphazardly next to Akihito’s camera bag, all of them messily knotted together. He pulled at the knot, crumpling and jostling the bag as he did. No music or metallic sounds came from it. He fiddled with the knot, contemplating whether he should teach Aki how to tie better ones in the future.

He freed the bag from the strap and pulled the paper wrapped box out of it. He shook it lightly and still heard almost nothing. Maybe he was actually losing it; it was common knowledge that stress could drive people into insanity. That or maybe he was hungover, though despite the high proof the amount he drank should have still been well below his tolerance. Spiked with a hallucinogen? Possibly, but for what purpose and why would it only now take effect?

He put the wrapped box back into the bag. Still a bit unnerved, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Suoh sat across the way keeping watch. He walked over to him and held the bag out.

“Hold onto this for me” Asami instructed.

“Yes sir” Suoh replied, though he looked a bit confused. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

“Yes…but by chance did you hear any noise coming from our room just now?” Asami asked.

“No boss, nothing until you opened the door” Suoh replied.

Asami nodded and went back to the room, saying nothing more. He scanned the room but found nothing out of place or of concern. He got back into bed, pulling the covers back and checking that Akihito was still there.

He turned off the light and pulled the blankets back up, wrapping his arms around Akihito and holding him close. His mind was still processing a number of thoughts, but yet he still managed to fall asleep again.

Well that was an odd dream, Aki thought beginning to stir. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but could see some faint light along the floor under the curtains, meaning it must be morning. He rolled over, confirming that Asami was no longer in bed beside him. He was probably getting cleaned up or meeting with his men.

He rolled back over, debating whether to turn on the light and get dressed, or lay there a while longer. He wasn’t sleepy per say but had a lingering feeling of tiredness, almost like his body had done all the running that he’d experienced in his dream.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched, remembering now that he wasn’t in the fancy hotel from the night prior, nor at home, but instead at an old Inn in Otaru. The blizzard must be over by now, but he didn’t know how long it would take for the plows to clear the expressway or Asami’s other men to get here.

He reached for the pull cord and turned on the lamp beside him, scooching a little ways out from under the covers so that he was sitting up. His hand bumped against something soft and he noticed that the little octopus was sitting on the stand as well. He picked it up, making it bob up down by its tentacles in a silly little dance.

He heard the soft click of the doorknob turning and the door swiftly opening and closing. There Asami stood, hair combed back dressed in his usual style of 3 piece suit with not a wrinkle or any sign of disarray in sight.

“Mornin’” Asami spoke, tossing a towel sized bundle onto the foot of the bed. 

“Mornin’” he replied, tilting his head in question of what had been tossed his way.

“Get dressed” Asami said, sitting on a chest that was under the window. Aki watched as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes but then seemed to think otherwise and slid them back into his pocket.

He leaned forward in the bed, snagging the bundle and pulling it into his lap. It was a change of clothes in the size and style that he normally wore, though they all seemed brand new.

“Have you forgotten how to put on clothes?” Asami asked, slightly annoyed.

“You wish” Aki retorted, kicking off the sheets and sliding out of bed. He put on the underwear and thermal pants. “You could have told me last night that you had a change of clothes for me you know.” He added, slipping on the jeans and the thermal top. He wasn’t completely surprised that Asami would have a spare suit on hand, but were all of the vehicles that he used just stocked with a spare set of clothes for the both of them now? That would be kind of wasteful, but in this case had turned out to be pretty convenient. He put on the outer shirt and socks and then ran his fingers through his hair to try to bring some order to it.

“Did you sleep well?” Aki asked, wondering if he even slept at all given how on edge he had seemed about this whole situation.

“Fine” Asami replied, and Aki could feel him looking him up and down and wanting him to hurry up.

“Have the roads been cleared?” Aki asked, turning to face him now that he was dressed.

“Soon” Asami answered.

“How long?” Aki replied, walking around the bed and sitting on Asami’s side of it so that they were both facing one another.

“Another hour or so” Asami answered, leaning back towards the curtained window with his arms folded. “Gather up your things and take them downstairs, the old man has breakfast for you if you want it.”

Aki smiled, always happy at the mention of food. He leaned back across the bed and picked up the octopus and then got up and walked to the chest of drawers to retrieve his bags. He put the octopus back in the bag he had took it out of and then picked up the strap of his camera bag and slung it over his shoulder.

It was lighter than he expected, which is when he looked down and realized that only one bag was tied to it, not two. He was sure that both the bag from the aquarium and the bag from the music box store had been tightly tied to it last night when he tossed them all down here.

He looked to either side, wondering if it had come undone and fallen off. He then looked about the room, but saw only his hat, scarf, and coat hanging on the rack by the door. His clothes and the towel from the night before were nowhere to be seen either.

He turned back to Asami who had now stood up. “Are you ready?” Asami asked, his own winter gear having must have been moved somewhere else.

“Uh….I’m missing a bag” Aki replied, knowing it couldn’t fit in his camera bag but unzipping and looking in there anyways just to be sure.

“You probably left it in the car” Asami answered, stepping towards him.

“No, I’m pretty sure I brought both bags in last night, because I remember tying them to my camera bag” he held up his camera bag, showing the aquarium bag that was still affixed to it.

“It was the bag with the music box” Aki added.

“Well it’s clearly not here” Asami stated bluntly “You can check in the car when we get back to it.”

He was hiding something, Aki knew it but didn’t know what or why. He was sure the bag with the music box had been there, and was fairly certain that only he and Asami had been in this room. So if it wasn’t here now, and he didn’t move it, then Asami must have. Maybe he dropped it or broke it when he was moving stuff around and didn’t want to admit it before he could get it replaced. If that were the case he could just say so, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Pretending that it had never been here though or that it was him that was misremembering, was annoying. Almost like saying he was stupid or forgetful, even if he didn’t mean it that way.

“No” Aki stood his ground and looked Asami directly in the eye “You’re hiding something from me” he said bluntly.

Asami’s expression remained unchanged, but he took another step forward, closing the gap between them, and then leaned down, gripping his chin and kissing him. Bastard, thinking he can do whatever he wants and get out of it just by romancing him like this. He felt Asami’s other hand against his lower back, pulling him closer.

“I suggest you go downstairs and have breakfast now” Asami threatened with an unsaid “or else”, parting from his lips.

“Not until you fess up” Aki replied, pushing at his shoulders with both of his hands. “What happened to the other bag?” he asked directly.

“I don’t understand why you’re so concerned about this” Asami replied, the hand on his lower back moving to rest on his ass. “If it’s not here and not in the car, then I’ll just get you another one.”

“That’s not the point” Aki grabbed and moved Asami’s hand off of his chin. “You’re hiding something from me, and even if it’s over something small or trivial, I don’t like being lied to…especially by you” Aki spoke firmly. “I don’t care if you accidently broke it or something, but tell me what happened instead of pretending my memory’s bad or I’m crazy.”

Asami chuckled, but it wasn’t his usual laugh of amusement. “If I told you, then I’d be the crazy one” he twisted his hand free of Aki’s grip and then wrapped it over Aki’s hand. “I didn’t break it and you can have it back after we leave here.” Asami relented, admitting that he knew exactly where it was and that it was he who had moved it.

Aki looked at him confused, wondering what was up. Asami was acting awfully suspicious, but he couldn’t tell why. He wanted an actual answer, but breakfast sounded good too and it seemed like if he pushed the matter much more right now, Asami would continue with his “distractions” and they’d end up back in bed.

“Whatever” Aki said, twisting out from his hold on him and walking to the coatrack. He collected his winter gear and then opened the door to the hallway; Asami followed behind him and closed the door once they had left.

Aki nodded to Suoh, who sat by the top of the stairwell standing guard; and walked down the staircase and into the dining space. Mennaukei wasn’t there, but there was food spread out on the table with a tea kettle on a warming plate in the center.

“Good Morning” he called into the room, sitting down in the same spot as the night before and setting his coat and bag off to the side.

He heard no reply and so decided to go ahead and eat. There was rice, grilled fish, pickled daikon, yogurt, and some berries. He lifted the kettle from the hot plate and poured it into a cup. Mugicha he guessed from the roasted barley smell and brownish color of it.

“There’s coffee too if you’d prefer” Mennaukei, walked into the room from the direction of the kitchen, wearing his colorful hat, which had the traces of snowflakes which were now rapidly melting and disappearing.

“Good morning” Aki said, mouth full of food. He swallowed and spoke “tea’s fine” preferring it over coffee anyways.

Mennaukei sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of tea, wrapping his hands about it to warm them. He must have just come in from being outside.

He heard a whoosh and fluttering sound, and watched as the owl hopped and glided in from the kitchen, coming to a stop at Aki’s side. She chirped and ruffled her feathers, shaking them out to look like a giant fluff ball and then settling back down to the usual smooth and slender arrangement. She bopped the underside of his arm and elbow with her head.

“Are you going to pester your guest at breakfast too?” Mennaukei asked her, taking another sip from his tea.

If she were a cat, he would have patted her head in return, or scratched her chin, but being an owl he did nothing but look at her with a smile and then continue to eat.

“It’s past her bed time, but she refuses to go to sleep this morning” Mennaukei spoke, this time to Aki. “But she seems to really enjoy your company, so I hope you don’t mind all the fuss.”

“It’s okay” Aki said, feeling her snuggle up against his side. He was a bit surprised that Asami hadn’t followed him downstairs, or rather hadn’t come down yet. He was probably attending to some business or whatever that he didn’t want him to overhear or get involved in.

“Thanks for the food again, it’s all really good” Aki added, finishing off the rice and fish and munching on the few mouthfuls of daikon.

“Did you sleep well?” Mennaukei asked.

“Yeah” Aki answered, his face flushing a bit hoping Mennaukei was unaware of his and Asami’s evening escapade.

He felt like Mennaukei was scrutinizing him or didn’t fully believe his response.

“You still look tired” Mennaukei replied.

“Ah it’s nothing” Aki assured “I just had a tiring dream, but I can sleep more later” he didn’t want Mennaukei to think that the bed hadn’t been good enough, or that he was ungrateful for the hospitality, or that he didn’t trust him enough to sleep.

“How interesting” Mennaukei looked at him with great curiosity.

He finished off the berries and yogurt and leaned back a bit from the table, his hands on the floor behind him. The owl took this as an invitation and jumped up onto his lap, a talon spread out on either thigh, the back of her head level with his chest.

“Wh-?” he asked her in surprise, but remained as he was. She turned her head around to face him and squeaked again, then returned to normal and leaned back against him.

Mennaukei shook his head side to side slowly while running his fingers through his beard and then took another sip of his tea.

“Dreams are a form of communication” Mennaukei said “Sometimes between our head and heart, sometimes between ourself and others, and sometimes between ourselves and something greater.”

Aki wasn’t sure if Mennaukei wanted him to say what he had dreamed about or if he was just offering up his views about what it meant to dream. Like dreams are often apt to do, his had jumped around quite a bit; how he got from one point to another had been unclear, and he was unsure whether or not each part even had anything to do with what came before or after it. For a lot of it he “felt it” more than “saw it” making it all the more difficult to explain.

“mmm….a lot of running” Aki said.

“Much like real life” Mennaukei chuckled, probably remembering how they had first met the year prior when Aki had been running from those thugs.

“Sometimes I was running away from something and sometimes I was running after something, but I couldn’t always tell which was which” Aki explained “either way it was really tiring, but I felt like I couldn’t stop”.

Mennaukei said nothing but seemed to be contemplating what Aki had said. The next parts were kind of strange and embarrassing, so he figured he’d keep them to himself.

He heard the area by the door creak, and turned his head to see Asami enter the room. Asami nodded politely to Mennaukei, and then walked behind Aki and to the area where he had sat before. He wondered if Asami had eaten already, or told Mennaukei not to bother, as there was no food sitting on that area of the table, only a tea cup.

“Did you dream as well my boy?” Mennaukei asked, his attention now on Asami. Aki felt the owl shift her weight as well, turning her head in that direction and looking from Mennaukei to Asami.

Asami remained silent, but Aki could tell he was looking at Mennaukei with great scrutiny. Asami never talked about dreams and on the occasions that Aki had brought it up with him, he had said things like “he had no need for dreams” or “because he slept so little his body skipped the dream state and went straight from awake to asleep”. Maybe that was true, but from time to time when he happened to wake up in the middle of the night or before Asami in the morning, he would catch Asami’s face twitching or his hands grip or relax, which seemed like signs he was having a dream to him. Asami would just say Aki had imagined it though or change the topic by teasing or kissing him.

If dreams were a way for someone’s head and heart to communicate, then sharing the results with someone else would be very personal, and not something to be done lightly. So if Asami did dream sometimes, then maybe he saw sharing what he dreamed about as revealing a weakness or creating an unnecessary vulnerability. 

“Not at all” Asami replied, pouring some tea into the cup before him. “It sounds like my companion did enough dreaming for the both of us” he added, turning the attention back to Aki.

Asami must have caught the tail end of what he’d been saying, or had been standing within earshot for longer than he realized.

Aki shrugged his shoulders “I dream all the time, so it’s no big deal” he said to both Asami and Mennaukei. The owl tilted her head back to look up at him and chirped again. It was kind of funny to think that a creature so large and imposing looking would have such a high and soft call. Then again, she could probably make a terrifying screech if she wanted to.

“My aren’t you chatty” Mennaukei spoke to her.

“Oh right, that reminds me” Aki said, fiddling with the zipper on his camera bag, which was difficult to open with only one hand. He got it open and pulled something out, holding it up towards Mennaukei. “Last year…uh, after I left, I found this and didn’t know if um…if you wanted it back? It sort of just appeared, but I figured she may have took it without you noticing” Aki looked down at the owl in his lap and then to Mennaukei, while holding the necklace with the blue charm dangling off to the side.

“That is yours” Mennaukei replied, with no concern. The owl turned her head eyeing the necklace and Aki and back again. “I’m sure she’s thrilled that you held onto it” he took another sip of his tea.

Kirishima stepped into the room, bowing to Asami and then speaking “Sir, the alternative vehicle has arrived.”

“Very well” Asami replied with a nod. He finished his tea and then placed the empty cup on the table.

“I apologize for the imposition and thank you for the hospitality” Asami gave a slight bow towards Mennaukei and then stood up.

Aki slipped the necklace back into his bag and zipped it, but wasn’t sure what he should do next. He looked at the owl, who had turned and tilted her head to face him.

“Come on now” Mennaukei spoke, setting his cup down and standing up. “Let the boy go on his way”.

She moved her feet, as if to jump, but instead turned fully around so that she was facing Aki. She bumped the top of her head against his chest and then stretched her torso and stared into his eyes. He wished he could speak owl, since he truly felt like she was trying to tell him something, but perhaps this was just her way of saying “goodbye”?

He could tell all of them were staring at him, but got the feeling that Asami and Kirishima might be plotting a forceful “removal” if need be. He didn’t want them to hurt her, or her to hurt them, but could imagine that research had taken place on “how to catch or wrangle and owl” last night; which was a rather funny thought. 

Mennaukei clicked his tongue as if chiding her behavior “Get up here and see them off with me, and then go to bed already” he told her, tapping at his shoulder and then holding his arm out towards her.

She repositioned herself so that she was again standing with her back to Aki. She then pressed down on him just enough so as to be able to jump up onto Mennaukei’s arm, careful not to dig her talons into either of them.

Mennaukei lifted her up onto his shoulder and Aki got up. He put on his coat, hat, and scarf and slung his camera bag over his shoulder. Kirishima turned and led them out of the room, Aki, Asami, and Mennaukei following after him.

The genkan area was much colder than the rest of the house, some of the snow from the night before still clinging to their boots. Kirishima handed Asami his coat and then they all put on and laced up their boots.

Opening the door to the outside, they were met with frigid air but clear skies with the sun sitting just above the horizon. The walkway had been shoveled clear and although the yards, sidewalks, and road, all seemed to be a single field of snow, he could see that their car had been unburied and a two track channel had been made from it going down the street. Additionally, parked in front of it was a massive vehicle, which was probably what made the channels in the first place.

Mennaukei stood on the porch, the owl perched on his shoulder, and watched as the rest of them made their way to the vehicles. Aki could see that sand had been poured all over the snow around the tires of the car they had ridden in last night; so that it’d have enough traction to get moving this morning.

Off to the left, the car they had seen stuck perpendicular in the road was still there, though now with little orange flags on its cab, hood, and bumper, to alert anyone else coming down the road that it was there.

Kirishima opened the rear side door of the large vehicle, which he could now see was a hummer, and gestured for him to get in. Aki took the high step up, having to practically leap to get into it, and shuffled to the other side. Asami got in after him and the door was closed behind them. Through the window, he could see that someone else was now in the driver’s seat of the old vehicle, probably the same person that drove this vehicle here.

He also noticed that the driver’s seat was reversed in this car, meaning it was a foreign import. All of the interior was made of black leather. Heat poured out from vents in the ceiling and floor, and the seats felt like they were heated too. He felt so tall, like what he imagined riding in a monster truck or a tank would feel like. Kirishima got in on the left and Suoh on the right.

The car had already been turned around to face out, so they simply had to drive straight and watch to see that the other car was able to get out too. It looked like they’d be leading, helping to further make a path for the old car, which would be driving in reverse until they got to the plowed and cleared main road, where it could turn around.

The windows were tinted, so he knew Mennaukei couldn’t see them, but all the same Aki gave a nod in their direction as the car pulled away, and then they were no longer in sight. They didn’t have to go too far before the residential street became commercial, the road now plowed enough for the following car to flip around and drive properly.

It looked like they’d have to backtrack into town a bit and then take a different road to get to the expressway. The town was quiet and the only people he saw about were preoccupied with shoveling sidewalks or driving small plows; cleaning up and preparing for the new day of tourists coming to shop and see the lanterns that evening.

He wondered how long it would take for the town to simply disappear under all the snow if these people didn’t come out to do this after every snowfall. Then when spring came and it all melted the town would re-appear, people emerging like bears from hibernation. That’s not how people worked though. People couldn’t just sleep until conditions improved. Mmmm-but he felt like sleeping right now; the warmth surrounding him, a full stomach, the hum of the engine and the way the car gently swayed as they drove along.

Through heavy lids he blinked a glance at Asami, who instead of looking at his phone or a file was also staring out the window, as if in deep thought about something. Oh, that’s right, Asami was supposed to give the music box back to him when they got to the car. Well, that could wait; he let his eyes close and drifted off.

He felt the car come to a stop and he groggily woke up and looked out the window. They were at the airport now and parked between a hanger and a small jet. He wiped the drool from his face and unbuckled his seatbelt. The doors on either side in front of them opened as Suoh and Kirishima got out, surveyed the area, and then opened the doors for Asami and himself. A whoosh of wind blew from one side to the other, pushing all the warm air out and insuring that he was fully awake now.

He jumped out of the car to the ground below and then followed Asami and Kirishima onto the plane. Suoh watched them get on but then stayed behind, moving the car into the bunker and then disappearing off to somewhere else. Asami was probably having him take care of any other last minute things and then fly back separately.

He was happy to see that his duffle bag had been retrieved from the hotel and placed by the couch like seating area of the plane. Knowing that they’d take off soon, he sat himself across from Asami in the regular seats; buckling up and stowing his camera bag under it. It looked like they’d have clear and sunny skies all the way back to Tokyo.

He wished he didn’t have to go to work tomorrow, but knew that they’d be meeting with a number of potential new clients and so couldn’t just call off on a whim. The plane’s engines roared to life and soon enough they were in the air and leveled off, leaving Sapporo and Hokkaido behind them.

He unbuckled and moved to the couch to check that his laptop and auxiliary camera gear were all there and in good condition. Asami got up and joined him there; taking off his coat and leaving it behind in the seat. Aki decided to take off his coat as well, being plenty warm, and tossed it and his scarf and hat on top of his bag.

“Are you still tired?” Asami asked, laying his arm on the couch back behind him.

“Nah, I’m all good” He looked at Asami a bit mischievously.

“Did your dream involve something other than just “running”?” Asami asked, walking his fingers along Aki’s shoulder.

“Maybe” Aki teased, leaning closer to him so that they were touching.

“Like what?” Asami mused, his other hand moving to rest on Aki’s thigh. “Something I could help you with” he leaned closer, and whispered in his ear.

“I’m not a perv like you” Aki retorted sarcastically, moving his hand to Asami’s cheek “But you were there” he added, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Oh?” Asami inquired “And what were we doing?” he moved his hand further up Aki’s thigh.

“mmm, not like this” Aki replied, his growing arousal conflicted by the somewhat sad feelings from the part of the dream he remembered most clearly.

“Then show me” Asami said, turning his head to kiss Aki’s palm that had been resting on his cheek.

Aki moved his hand to Asami’s shoulder and brought the other one up to his other shoulder. He twisted and turned so that he was kneeling straddled across Asami’s lap. “It was kind of like this” Aki said, letting go of his shoulders and wrapping his arms about Asami in a tight hug, Asami’s face pressed against his chest. “…except you were little and everything was dark…” Aki added, easing up a bit so that they could be face to face instead, while still hugging him.

Asami looked confused and lifted his hand to Aki’s face, gently wiping his thumb under his eye. Aki realized then that a tear must have fallen there. So he added in way of explanation. “and then you disappeared…” his voice trailing off.

“We were both in a dark void like place, but also glowing? I can’t really explain it” Aki went about retelling this portion of his dream. “I felt like something was wrong, so I reached out to you, but when my hand landed on you and my arms wrapped around you, you turned into a little kid and looked really sad and scared.”

Asami’s other hand moved to the back of Aki’s head and stroked his hair.

“I wanted to comfort you, but I didn’t know how to…” he rested his forehead against Asami’s “but I heard a song playing in my head, so I hummed and sang with it and held you as tight as I could.”

“But it didn’t seem to work and then suddenly you disappeared from my arms and reappeared far away and as an adult again. I reached for you, but then you disappeared entirely…and it just sort of ended.”

“But it was just a dream, so it’s not that big of a deal.” Aki added, not liking the somber atmosphere he’d created. “And I’m not letting you go” Aki smirked, kissing him and hugging him tightly.

“Do you remember what song you heard?” Asami asked, when Aki left his lips.

“umm…” Aki thought about it “oh, I think it was Be the Light” he said, “probably ‘cause I heard it earlier at the music box shop, so it was on my mind” he hummed a couple bars from it. He watched as Asami’s face became very serious, as if thinking intensely about something. Oh right, he still hadn’t given back the music box that he made “disappear” yet.

“By the way, you still haven’t given said music box back to me” Aki said. Tired of kneeling up right, he sat back, resting his weight on Asami’s knees, leaving his hands locked together behind Asami’s neck where he fiddled with his hair and shirt collar. “Or told me why you took it in the first place” Aki added, biting at his ear and then planting kisses down his jaw.

“Perhaps-” Asami spoke, then cut himself off and was silent.

“Tell me~” Aki whined sweetly, laying kisses along the other side of his face.

Asami sighed deeply, and then waited to be able to catch his eyes. “I heard your music box playing in the middle of the night.” Asami said with great seriousness “I couldn’t figure out why or how and then you flopped your hand out to me and started humming and singing with it too.”

Aki listened carefully to Asami’s story from last night.

“When I turned the light on, both you and it stopped, so I got up and checked it out.” Asami shook his head as if even he couldn’t believe what he was saying. “I shook it and no sound came from it but still, wondering if I was dreaming, I went and gave it to Suoh for safe keeping.”

Aki felt like Asami was expecting him to laugh or make fun of him. He could just imagine that Asami had run through every plausible possibility to explain to himself what had happened, but had come back empty handed or unsatisfied on the matter, resigning himself to telling it exactly like it was, however illogical it may seem.

“So neither of us slept well then” Aki finally said, after letting some silence settle between them. “You may not like it, but some things don’t always have an explanation” Aki, tried to pick his words carefully. 

Regardless of whether the music box had or had not played by itself, he could tell that Asami had been unnerved, a rare state for him to be in. Maybe that’s why the kid Asami in his dream had seemed scared too. Perhaps he’d somehow picked up on Asami’s feelings, even though he was asleep, and they’d worked their way into his dream? Maybe it was magic, or some wandering spirit, or maybe it didn’t actually happen but they were somehow sharing a dream, or both influenced by the music earlier so that it was used by their sleeping minds to make dreams.

“You know that song…it’s supposed to be about overcoming hard times and remembering that even when things seem bad, they will get better…and that people should help others to know that too” Aki explained.

“I picked it because it made me think of you and me” he leaned in and gave Asami a soft and slow kiss. 

“I think we’ve both been through our own hells…and…well, we’ll probably have to go through more in the future…but that’s okay” he looked at Asami, trying to convey the seriousness he felt on this. 

“Because those times won’t last and I think the song is right when it says “Somedays just pass by, and somedays are unforgettable, and we can’t always choose why, but we can choose what to do the day after.” He paused realizing he’d sung more than spoke the last bit. 

“And I want to spend day after day with YOU” he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Asami’s. On the one hand he felt his sudden seriousness on this matter was a bit jarring, but was also happy to be able to tell Asami just how he felt. In doing so, he could also feel the sadness from the dream melting away and being replaced by something warmer and brighter; the real embrace taking place in this moment.

“You’re really something you know” Asami spoke, softly shaking his head side to side in disbelief.

“I know” Aki smirked, leaning back and crawling his hands under Asami’s suit jacket, trying to push it off of his shoulders.

“I drag you through the darkest pits of hell, trap you there, and yet you still come back and don’t seem to resent me for it” Asami spoke, moving his hands from the back of Aki’s head, down his back.

“What can I say, the fruit there may be poison, but it’s damn good” Aki rolled his hips against Asami’s legs. “And are you so sure that it wasn’t ME who drug you through hell and trapped you there?” Aki grinned, giving up on the suit coat and wrapping his arms about his neck once more.

“If you’re a demon, then what am I?” Asami asked, pushing his hands into the back of Aki’s pants.

“ngh” Aki sighed at the hands groping at his ass. “Maybe we’re both demons…or maybe we’re just humans” his belt pressed tightly into his pelvis, forced to make space for Asami’s intruding hands. 

“But what we are doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you’re Asami Ryuichi and I’m Takaba Akihito, and that we’re together” He let go of Asami’s neck and kissed him, moving his hands down to unhook his own belt and stop it from digging in so much.

Asami took the added space as an invitation to enter and finger him. Without thinking, he felt his hands move to Asami’s waist, fiddling with and undoing his belt. He should wait until they were back at the penthouse, not knowing how close they were to having to land, and suspecting they would be expected to go back to their seats for that. Even if they were close to landing, it would still take close to an hour to drive from the airport to home, but that space was much more cramped and harder to move in.

Fuck it, they were already this far along, so there was no point in stopping. It was almost a wonder he hadn’t joined the mile high club yet considering how much time he had spent on planes with Asami at this point.

He rolled his hips wanting Asami to go deeper and not caring if either of their clothes got messed up. He unzipped Asami’s pants and rubbed him through his underwear with his palm, doing the same to his own cock with his other hand.

Asami pulled his fingers out of him and then pulled his pants and underwear down, while flipping him onto his back against the couch.

“N-ha-ha” Aki gasped at the repositioning, breathing quickly. He moved his hands to Asami’s shoulders, gripping him tightly there. 

He watched as Asami, slid his underwear down, releasing his erect cock from its confines. Asami pressed it against his rim, waiting a moment for his body to adjust and accept the large and damp head. He groaned, both from the intrusion and wanting more.

He moved and raised his hips, trying to push himself further onto it, since Asami was taking so long.

“I never get tired of watching you squirm” Asami smirked and leaned forward, pressing deeply into him.

“nrgh-ahhhh-ha-ha-ha” Aki let himself react freely to its progression within him.

“th-there, nrg-n-no deeper” Aki pleaded as Asami thrusted shallowly. 

“ah!-ha-ha. M-more, more” he dug his heel into Asami’s back trying to pull him further in, not caring that he was still wearing boots. Fuck, it felt like he was still holding back and messing with him just for the heck of it.

“Ryu-ha-Ryuichi, harder” he moaned “All-…I want all of you” that finally did it, he thought with a drunken smile, knowing his face was more preoccupied with moaning and breathing.

“Ryuichi!” he called out, saying again the magic word he could now use to really get Asami going. Asami pushed his knees closer to his chest and then grabbed his hips, pulling and pushing him on and off of him in time to his thrusts. He felt the rest of his body tingle; his nipples and cock hard and wanting to be touched.

He couldn’t bring himself to let go of Asami, and so continued hanging onto his shoulders, digging his nails into the fabric of his suit and vest and shirt. He wanted to grab his tie and pull him to his face, to kiss him and feel both his tongue and cock inside of him. He couldn’t let go though, couldn’t stop panting and groaning; keeping his mind just with it enough to hear Asami’s heaved grunts and the smack of their skin against one another.

“Ah! Ahhhhhhh-ha-ha-ha” he came in his pants, Asami’s pounding against his prostate doing him in. he could feel himself losing his grip, his hands slipping as he drifted off in his ecstasy, nearly oblivious to Asami’s continued thrusting into him.

Asami grabbed his falling wrist and lifted him a bit from the couch by it; holding on and not letting go. He grunted with a heavy sigh and stopped moving, lowering Aki’s back back onto the couch and laying the hand he was holding across Aki chest. He leaned forward until his torso was lying on top of him, their hands held together and sandwiched between their hearts, both feelings the other’s beat within their ears while they rode out the waves of pleasure.

Aki parted his lips, searching for Asami’s through his hazed vision, eyes moist and squinted. Asami came to him, fluttering his lips lightly against his; letting him know he was there, but giving him space for his deep panting breathes.

He liked the way he could feel the plane humming around them and how their literal flying right now paired so well with his feeling of floating. Like he really might just drift off into space.

Finding some strength, he threw his free arm across Asami’s back, wanting to hold and keep him there, and too be able to feel him with all of his body. This would do for now, but there was still far too much between them, he cursed the extra layers of clothing, wanting to be free of all it so that he could feel Asami’s skin against him and nothing else.

“Akihito” Asami spoke with another light kiss.

“mhm?” Aki mumbled.

“The plane will be landing soon” Asami informed him.

“mhm” Aki kept his eyes closed but found the strength to softly grip at the fabric of Asami’s suit coat under his hand.

“So I’m going to pull out now” Asami continued.

“Wait Ryuichi” Aki said more clearly “not yet” he tried to tighten about him in every way that he could.

He could see that Asami was gritting his teeth a bit “If we land like this, your neck could get broken or something else” he moved back a bit.

“nhn, but it’s so good with you inside” he moved his hips a bit so that he could feel Asami’s dick against his prostate.

“Damn it Akihito” Asami sucked air through his teeth, struggling to maintain his composure.

“nnn-ahhh” Aki sighed and continued to rub against him.

Damn this brat, Asami thought to himself. No matter how much he whined, he couldn’t let them stay like this for landing. But the way he was moving was already making him hot and hard all over again.

He reached up and pushed the intercom button on the ceiling “Circle for another 20” he commanded and then let go of it, sitting up a bit to better be able to grind against Aki.

“Just remember you asked for this” he said. Pulling out and flipping Aki over so that he was on his forearms and knees. He smacked his ass and then swiftly re-entered him, drinking in the lovely noises Aki made as he twisted and pressed against his insides.

He’d satisfy him again, and again, forever; until they were both old and dead. 

He watched Aki’s face that had turned to the side, his mouth open and dripping with drool as he panted and moaned, his skin flushed and damp with sweat. It was all so beautiful and made his heart race; pumping even more blood so he could go faster and harder.

Every so often he could make out his name from Aki’s babble that was more a buzz of “Ryu’s” and “ah’s”. After hearing his name from Aki’s lips, he never wanted to hear it from anyone else again.

“umph” he grunted, come again in Aki, whose body twitched but was otherwise motionless. He must have come again too, he thought to himself.

This time he pulled out once he had finished and sat back against the couch normally, pulling Aki along with him so that he was sitting in his lap with his back to him. He held Aki in a hug and rested his forehead against his shoulder. Waiting for Aki to come back down from the trip he had sent him on.

There 20 minutes would be up soon. He continued to hold him, unmoving.

“Can we begin descent?” Kirishima’s voice came in over the intercom.

Asami reluctantly removed one arm from Aki and reached for the button. “Yes” he replied and then let go of it, cradling Aki once more. Their “detour” just now was probably disrupting some flight pattern and not making them any friends at aircraft control.

He moved to Aki’s waist and shimmied his pants and underwear back up. He stood up, lifting Aki with a small groan and carried him back to his seat. He sat him down there and fastened his seatbelt. All the while, prying his hands from him and trying to interpret his mumbled protests.

He stood back and re-situated his own clothes, then sat and buckled in; already feeling the plane tilt forward more steeply, preparing to land very soon.

He watched as Aki came back to his senses, folding his arms across his chest and then shifting uncomfortably in what he could only imagine were very damp and sticky undergarments. Aki wouldn’t look at him and instead stared out the window. The way he shifted from “fuck me harder” to “I’m ignoring you” still greatly amused him.

He spoke, unable to hide the grin on his face “You can change clothes when we land if you like” he offered, knowing the it would take a while for them to drive back home with all the city traffic.

Aki gave a slight nod, but said nothing else.

“Unless of course you still want some more during the car ride home” Asami chuckled, fixing his hair a bit.

“I have to go to work tomorrow you know” Aki replied, sneaking a glance in his direction. “And I’d rather not leave a weird impression on our new clients” he added.

“So the vacation’s over then?” Asami asked, feeling the wheels touch down on the runway.

“Yep” Aki replied, biting at his lip.

Aki probably still wanted more, so it was a bit commendable that he’d still consider his work responsibilities. He’d play nice and leave him alone for now then. The weekend would be here soon enough, giving him plenty of time to think and plan, so he could play with him more thoroughly then with all of his tools and toys at his disposal. How fun, he was already getting excited just thinking about it.

*********Epilogue*********

“Hey what’s this?” Aki asked as something was dropped onto his lap from behind while he sat on the couch in the living room.

“Open it” Asami said, resting his hand on the couch back near Aki’s shoulder.

Aki opened the small envelope and pulled out its contents; the familiar feel of photo paper in his hands. He turned them over to look at what they were pictures of. His eyes were met with a snowy landscape and a crowd of people at a familiar place. In the center was himself, leaned back with a penguin on his lap and a shocked zookeeper reaching out. The next was of her holding the penguin, which was looking at him while he looked at it with great confusion.

“Where did you get these?” Aki asked, turning his head to look up at him.

“Did you think that I wouldn’t have your “penguin incident” thoroughly looked into” Asami smirked. “Plus you seem to like collecting silly pictures of yourself”.

Aki pushed the photos back into the envelope. “Yeah, that was kind of funny” he smiled at the memory. Judging from the angle and quality they likely came from another tourist who had been there that day, which meant someone on Asami’s team had been tasked with scouring social media to find these.

“Now since you seem to approve of my gift, shall we go to your nest?” Asami’s hand moved from the couch back to his shoulder.

“You’re supposed to use a rock you know” Aki rolled his eyes, but laid his hand over Asami’s hand.

“Tell that to your penguin with an ice ball or owl with a dead rodent” Asami replied. He had deduced after the fact, from watching the dash cam footage, that what had initially hit the windshield was some small mammal, presumably dropped by the owl. Because of the snow and angle though, it hadn’t caught any pictures of the owl or Aki with the owl; or rather, he should say they were all blurry and unrecognizable. 

“But if it’s rocks that you want, I have those too” Asami added, moving his hand from Aki’s shoulder to his chest.

“Fine, but let’s go to your nest instead” Aki replied with a playful grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit strange to be writing about snow and blizzards when right now it’s sweltering hot and the cicadas are all screaming their heads off, but with this, this wintery tale has come to an end. I also want to give a shout out to my friends who helped with naming the side characters and brainstorming song selections (also for going on the trip with me that inspired all this).
> 
>   
> Otaru has a number of sweets and confections shops. I ended up at [LeTAO](https://www.letao.jp/global/en/item/item01.php) on the recommendation of an Aussie tourist I met on the train. The cheesecake there was interesting, but I think I still prefer a traditional New York style cheesecake. I really wanted a croquette but the stalls were all sold out by the time I remembered to eat.
> 
>   
> The music box store I used as a reference is called “[Musicbox Laboratory Kaimeiro](http://www.kaimeiro.com/lang/index_e.html)”. They have by far the largest song and box selection of any of the stores I went to in Otaru, so I highly recommend them. I myself bought one that plays the opening song from the No.6 Anime. Sometimes when we have earthquakes it will randomly play a bar or two (but that happens anytime I pick it up or move it). When I lived on my grandparent’s farm during the summers as a kid, sometimes my grandmother’s music boxes would randomly start playing, which the first time really startled and confused me, but she’d just look up from whatever she was doing and say “So-and-so must be passing through today” and then tell me a story about whichever relative she thought it was. It wasn’t until I got old enough to watch horror movies years later that I realized most people are scared of such things and most people have never had such experiences themselves. That’s in part why I left Asami’s experience to be kind of ambiguous, because sometimes we simply can’t explain everything that we experience. Also, I encourage you to check out ONE OK ROCK’s song “[Be the Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drSMZgnmJjk)”, I find it to be quite moving and empowering.
> 
>   
> The old man’s story was an adaption of “[The Hunter in Hades](https://www.sacred-texts.com/shi/aft/aft.htm)” as transcribed by Basil Chamberlain from a story told to him by Ishanashte, in 1886. My guess is that the translator at the time chose “Hades” under the assumption that their western audience would already be familiar with that Greek Mythos, and maybe seeing similar elements to the story of Persephone with the pomegranate seed, or possibly with the belief that both were describing the same place. I chose to replace it with “underworld” as I think that has a broader meaning or greater range of interpretations. Also, because I’ve never heard anyone describe Hades as a sunny and beautiful place, which is how the story describes the place the hunter was lead to. My knowledge of traditional Ainu worldviews is too low to say with any certainty though (but I’d love to learn more about that).
> 
>   
> Blizzards/snow are no joke and having driven in white-out conditions on more than one occasion I know how easy it is to get stuck or lose your way and how easy it is for snow to hide potential dangers (like a spun off car across the road, or the fact that the road ends or turns or that there’s a ditch). Also, Japan’s emergency alert phone notification system is really helpful, but also very startling. Last month, my town had a lot of landslide and flood warnings, so when I was at work 30 or 40 phones would just all start vibrating and screeching at the same time, which is really loud and makes everyone jump (also because until you read the accompanying message you don’t know if it’s for an earthquake, tsunami, landslide, flood, dam failure, forest fire, blizzard, typhoon, missile launch, or nuclear plant failure).
> 
>   
> I don’t dream often anymore, or I don’t often remember my dreams if I do, but I think that dreams and the science and mysticism around dreaming is very interesting. I especially like trying to analyze my own dreams when I have them or those of my friends if they share them with me. Also I was thinking about how sometimes when people sleep talk it’s considered cute and other times it’s considered creepy (which is why I tried to show both Aki and Asami’s perspectives of the same “event”). Apparently when I was little I talked in my sleep a lot and would give lectures or have full on conversations, but as far as I know I don’t do that anymore.
> 
>   
> Well, I’ve yammered on long enough. I hope you enjoyed this tale and I look forward to probably writing again for Halloween and/or Christmas (just depends when and how inspiration strikes).


End file.
